


Instincts

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, cutegirlmayra, cutegirlmayra1, shadamy - Freeform, silvamy - Freeform, sonamy - Freeform, sonamyshadsilv - Freeform, sonic fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 155,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: Amy is going through her first mating season, Tails is helping with the animalistic explaining, but when feelings/uncontrolled behavior get in the way of everyday life, will Someone have to step in to help? (This is not as bad as you think, there is simply a lot of kissing and Hedgehog instincts. Mostly a drama. I'm too innocent to write stuff like that! SonAmyShadSliv)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited for errors, grammar, and the like yet. Season 2 has been confirmed, so patience is advised :) Enjoy

Instincts / / / / /

(Fyi, those / were claw marks lol L-like from the characters..!? Nevermind. Edit note: this story is being edited for its season 2 debut. when season 1's edits are completed, the next season will begin. There may be changes to the original story, so look forward to the new and improved instincts!)

Ch. 1

By: Cutegirlmayra (I've been SO BUSY with hw I haven't gotten the chance to write this. Lol, with season 1 of Sonic Supers done, I figured I might as well start on this one… Edit note: Sonic Supers edits are completed :). Heed of caution: I AM A INNOCENT WRITER who is about to write a little bit more then-…well... what I'm used to. It's not really bad… I mean compared to most fanfictions on here, mine is relatively innocent. First off: NO, there is no actual mating happening in this story. Instincts are primarily shown mostly in mating rituals, that is why the topic is approached. Two: There will never be something too much, it might get… steamy… BUT NOTHING MORE lol I swear ; u ; 3: Please don't ask me or comment to me about making it more 'sexual'. This is enough. Besides… there's enough kissing to keep you blushing and squealing. Nothing too inappropriate though. You should be fine lol Anyway, that was just the disclosure I suppose, enjoy~ SONIC BOOM! SONIC BOOM! Lol, sorry, lots of work and hype about that has made me neglect my fanfiction responsibilities for a while. Sorry about that -_-;… Well anyway, here's to part 2! :D hope you like it! Edited note: The original will be slightly changed, so be aware of that. Instincts was created from my studying of Wolf, Lion, and other animal instincts. I thought it would be fun to combine that into a story, and studied Hedgehog instincts. You'll see quite a few of what I've learned in this story. Please enjoy the edits and stay pumped for Sonic Instincts season 2! Also, I will be combining chapters later on too. So be aware of that as well :)b happy re-reading!)

It was hot.

Amy moved around in her bed, feeling the sweat trickling down her forehead as she stirred from her slumber. She felt like she was swimming in all the blankets on her, and kicked them off weakly. She groaned and got up. Her silky pajama dress that only went to her knees slunk downward as she let her feet touch the floor and legs stand upright.

"Why is it so hot~?"

She whined, leaning her head back and complaining. She felt herself breathing irregularly, touching her exposed and wet throat for a moment. Did her voice change? Or was that just the sluggish morning still affecting her as she began to wake? It must have been... Her fingertips also felt more sensitive than usual as she pricked her nails lightly against them, then returned to skimming the smooth skin on her neck. Each little detail, down to her shoulder which she rubbed lightly felt grand to the touch, she could sense it better than ever before today. In fact, her whole body seemed to be numb from the overpacked sensations around her. The weight of the ground under her feet... The cool, stilled air that gave some relief as she staggered out of bed... Her pink and quilled hair brushing back and forth against her shoulders.

It all felt really good too.

"Emm…"

She closed her eyes again, tempted to keep going. But, tiredly, she put one foot in front of the other and decided to walk downstairs. She felt her balance off as she descended the stairs, wobbling from her sudden lack of strength and impaired, cloudy thinking. Her vision hyper-focused before shifting back to her lulled blur, causing her knees to shake slightly and her hand grip the side-railing for added stability. She looked annoyed, finally making it down to open the small panel to her heater below. "Hmm? That's odd…" She leaned in closer, squinting her eyes due to her poor vision situation, and still breathing pretty hard again. Just like her eyes, her breathing would go from panting to faint breaths, which would have frightened her if her mind could pay enough attention to it. It was like she was sleepwalking into another dream-like state...

The temperature, she finally perceived, was rather normal and not as hot as the tropics of Angel Island's jungles... of which it felt like to her.

Why else would she be sweating?

"OOOhhhh~! Why is it so hot?!" Amy groaned again, pushing her face up to the cool metal and moving her squshed lips against it as she spoke her discomfort aloud. She shut the panel and slowly sunk down to the ground while keeping her body pressed up and leaning against the wall.

Her face was redder than usual, her breathing was now at a fast but steady tempo that didn't seem to change much anymore. Her heart rate escalated, and her quills slightly twitched as they rose up on her head. Her eyes finally clouded over and she felt her mind slipping away from consciousness.

She was about to give in to the exhaustion and weakness her body forced upon her until a knock came to the door. Her head perked up only slightly, ears shifting to the recognized sound as her slumping body still remained immovable where she sat and leaned upon the ground, helpless.

"Amy? Amy, it's me, Tails. I brought back your-" He opened the door, thinking maybe she was still asleep since she tended to rest a lot during the day—being a natural, nocturnal Hedgehog and all—she was supposed too. Though, due to her being primarily more evolved from her distant ancestors, she sometimes betrayed her instinctive sleeping habit and would venture off to find Sonic. At least, if he was sleeping in the daylight, she could spot him out and maybe take a nap beside him.

"Amy!"

In a frantic manner, Tails dropped a box of something he had borrowed from her and worriedly hurried to her side. Looking at her condition, he seemed at lost with what to do, but noticed something similar… to something… before.

"Oh no…"

He breathed out lightly.

"A…Amy?"

"Hmm…?"

Amy slowly moved her head towards Tails's voice, as he gently put his hand to her forehead, checking her temperature.

"It can't be…"

He got up, going to the heater's controls and seeing everything was fine.

He bit his lower lip.

Looking down at Amy again, he watched her move closer to his leg. She liked the feeling of something furry against her own hide... letting herself fall to the sensation and lay by his feet.

He suddenly grew more serious.

"Amy? C-Come on… can you stand?"

He bent down and helped her up, slinging her arm over him as he helped her hobble over to Cream's house…

"Hello? Cream?" He called, looking inside through the window. He then scooted over to the door, having to use his tails to help Amy stay upright. She was limp and still making small noises from time to time, but boy, was she a dead-weight...

He knocked by loosening one of his tails from around Amy's waist, holding her leaning body and having her arm over his shoulders for support.

"Hmm? Who is it?" Cream waited at the door, knowing the proper thing to do was ask who it was first, and then look through the peek-hole before opening the door.

As she looked through it, Tails's worried face looked back up at the door's peephole, as if desperately asking for help in a silent plea within his eyes. Amy looked almost draped over him, her head hanging down in front and her body turning inwards towards him. "I-it's Tails, is Vanilla home?" Tails asked as Cream gasped, seeing Amy's poor state, and opened the door at once.

Cheese came flying out, greeting the visitors before looking curiously at Amy, holding a Chao paw up in confusion and having his little yellow ball turn to a question mark.

"Is she alright? What happened? Miss Amy?" Cream raced to Tails' side as she tried to see Amy's face more clearly. "She looks awful, Mr. Tails!"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese frantically flailed his arms, spinning around the huddled bunch before darting back inside.

"It… it's okay, she's fine." He comforted the little bunny, his eyebrows drawing back to give off a sense of relief to her nervous concerns. He knew it was best to keep his mouth shut about what was really happening to her. After all... Cream was much too young to understand anyway. "She just needs Vanilla to treat her right now. Is she home?"

"Oh yes, mommy!" Cream flew upstairs, calling for her mother. "I know I mustn't shout, but this is an emergency! It's Amy!"

"Amy..?" Vanilla came walking out into view from the upstairs walkway when she looked down to see Amy and her condition. Her eyes grew wide and her hair stood on end. "Oh my!" she ran down the stairs, holding her dress up slightly as to not fall, and quickly helped Tails as he struggled to keep Amy upright. "Tails, bring her upstairs to the guest room, hurry!"

"Right!" Tails nodded, determined to succeed in helping his friend... this time... the right way. They got Amy into the upstair's guest room and placed her on the bed. "She was like this when I got there." He explained, looking up to Vanilla, and hoping everything would be alright now.

"I see…" Vanilla's voice seemed grave, she had to make sure what she believed was happening… really was happening.

She walked slowly over to Amy, sprawled a bit on the bed but still panting with sweat on the sides of her face. Now she was breathing loudly and seemed almost sick. Vanilla slowly and gently moved some of her hair, her eyes narrowing as though solving a mystery little by little... she studied Amy's reaction carefully.

Amy's head moved toward the touch and gently rubbed her lower right chin against it. "Emm... hah... hah..."

Vanilla brought her hand back up and smelled what Amy's scent glands had rubbed upon it. She then took her other hand and rubbed it below where her own scent glands were, smelling it too—just to be sure.

Tails looked worried, knowing what Vanilla was figuring out, and poor Cream... standing next to him in her innocence. She didn't have a clue about what was being tested... what was being determined...

"…" Vanilla sighed and nodded to Tails, her deductions done.

Tails looked down, knowing what this meant.

"Cream, dear?" Vanilla looked to Cream, who anxiously held Tails's arm as she looked back to her mother.

"Yes, mother?" she then released Tails's arm to hold a frightened Cheese tightly in her arms, for her comfort as well as his own.

"Cream dear, Amy needs some nice ice packs for her fever, could you go and make some ice cubes for her?" She asked kindly, not a hint of fear in her voice. "You have to be a patient little girl and wait for the water to freeze, can you do that?"

Cream looked to Amy, and then back at her mother, "I'll do my best!" her eyes filled with the desire to be of assistance to her friends.

"Chao chao!" Cheese flew up, out of her arms and struck a mighty pose, showing he would help Cream in her task as they both hurried out of the room.

Vanilla's eyes followed after Cream's frame as it left the room, making sure she wasn't in earshot, before nodding to Tails, who nodded back and went to slowly close the door.

"How far is she?"

"Not too far, this is the first stage. The body is preparing itself, it's the most violent of reactions when your young and haven't experienced it yet…" Vanilla explained, walking over to the guest bathroom and washing her hands. "Due to her scent, I can tell it happened quickly. She probably just woke up from it when you found her." She dried her hands and walked back over to the bed. "…it's time…" she stated, looking back to Tails. "You can leave if you like."

"..N-no… I want to be able to help if you need me." He looked sad that he couldn't really do anything more, and scratched his head. "When will...um… she wake up?"

"Oh, she's wide awake, it's her body that's making her like this." Vanilla smiled, trying to lighten the mood that had hung over the room...

Turning her head slightly, she remained properly straight, her demeanor very lady-like as she placed her hand over the other and held them in front of herself. Very elegant, and very pretty.

"… So…" Tails fidgeted nervously, moving his foot on the ground, twisting it up to it's pointed edge. "Do we tell her?" he looked back up at Vanilla.

"Of course we have to tell her," Vanilla seemed a little sad, as though a piece of her wanted Amy to stay young forever. "I'm afraid it's that time to tell her. To be fair, I should of spoken with her last month about it… after all, she did begin to show signs of maturity." Vanilla recounted before seeing Amy stir and slowly blink her eyes open.

Her eyelids were down halfway, but she looked more alive and awake as her breathing slowed down. "W-…What happened…?" She asked, looking toward Tails and Vanilla. "My head was pounding, and my body felt like it was pulsing…"

"… You went into heat, darling." Vanilla just let the penny drop. Her frank, blunt statement made Tails flinch back and look at her in shock.

"That quickly!?" Tails stated, his whole body flung to the side of him to further dramatize how awkward and surprising it was for him to hear her speak so freely about it... bringing it out into the open like that...

"I must speak plainly to her, Tails. No use beating around the bush about it. It's the only way." Vanilla spoke very affirmatively, not holding anything back, but retaining her motherly love in her words.

"In… heat?" Amy's eyebrow rose up in confusion as she slowly got up, getting more control over her body. "What do you mean? I know it was hot, but-"

"No, no. Amy… it's um… Well, your 18 now, and um… you've been having your period for some time now so…" Tails tried to speak too, but Vanilla looked at him as if he shouldn't.

"What!? Tails! That's private stuff!" Amy pouted, putting her hands to her hips and looking insulted with him just saying it like that. "Besides, what does that have to do with anything? That's just so I can have kids someday, right?" Amy looked to Vanilla for approval.

"Well… yes. But I never fully told you why it is you have that… and… I never told you about your animalistic behaviors." She stated, taking a deep breath, and remaining in her form of reverence. "Amy, you are becoming a woman, and with that, you will also face a woman's hardships."

"..?" Amy was slightly taken aback from the serious tone taken by Vanilla, someone she considered like her second mother.

"What she means is... you're going to start going through a lot of … um… behavioral changes from now on. Usually starting in April and ending by the time spring is over." Tails further explained on, following Vanilla's lead and only speaking to input information she may forget to say.

"For hedgehogs." Vanilla smiled to Tails, finally settling on the matter that he wasn't going to just sit back quietly.

"Oh, right… But all creatures tend to get...uh... like that during spring." Tails looked back to Vanilla, feeling the awkwardness again, which resulted in him looking away with a flustered red in his cheeks. It was hard for him to sit out of a conversation when he knew something on the topic, that had always been a flaw of his... but he retained his calm as he looked back to Amy.

"Yes, quite." Vanilla did a closed-eyed smile for him, tilting her head to try and lighten the atmosphere once again from the sensitive topic.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Amy got out of bed, waving her hands out in front of her and feeling completely fine now, looking at them both straight on. "Do you mean to tell me I'm getting heat flashes?"

Vanilla's face turned to one of horror, "Oh, good heavens, no! You're much too young!"

"That's for when you're an old lady!" Tails blurted out, shaking his hands in front of her own to help rid her of the misconception. He then sighed, seeing how much him and Vanilla had to tell her. "This might take some time…"

"Tails, I think it's best to let me tell her… everything." She gave him the slight hint, and he realized then that his welcome was overstayed. He consisted, at last, nervously scratching the back of his head and nodding to her signal.

"Best let someone who knows it better do the talking, right? I only know the know-how, not what it's really like." He walked out, knowing it wasn't his place.

"…? How does Tails know?" Amy asked, turning curiously back to Vanilla. "He's a boy."

"He had to help Sonic when the time came." Vanilla glanced back up from Amy's side to see Tails close the door.

Amy gasped.

"Sonic has a period too!?"

-A few hours later-

Tails had previously stopped Cream from walking up the stairs, telling her it would be fine, and to let the girls talk for a moment.

Vanilla sat at one end of the bed while Amy stared to the ground on the other corner end, thinking about all that Vanilla was telling her…

After a moment of explanation, Vanilla turned back to look at her and seemed worried, sensing the tension of the quiet room, she spoke up again. "It's a wonderful thing, Amy. Honest, it is. As long as you have someone you're married to who loves you very much, and would never hurt you."

Amy jolted slightly with the word 'married' and looked to Vanilla, almost brokenly. "You… you and your husband… did that?"

Vanilla looked lovingly and almost empathically to Amy. She had tried to explain everything as gently and lovingly as she could, but Amy still appeared to be rather scarred. "…Yes." She stated, "And without doing so, we would have never had Cream. And aren't you glad you know Cream?"

Amy stared at Vanilla for a moment and looked away again. "I… I had always figured…" she couldn't continue, how could she? "I just thought love was more innocent than that..."

"Deary, it is!" Vanilla moved toward her, bending on her knees and putting her hands on Amy's lap, making Amy look down a bit to see how desperately she wanted her to understand,... and how much this all meant to her. "I don't want you to leave today thinking love is a dirty thing. Love is beautiful, Amy. And it's a gift given to us to bear young and be happy. If you misuse this gift,… Oh, Amy please, understand, you must never misuse the gift of life you have!"

"Vanilla…" Amy's eyes filled with love, seeing Vanilla on the verge of tears.

"I love you so much, Amy." She put her hand on Amy's cheek. "As if you were my own daughter. And I know it's hard and it's not fair, but you must never curse nature for giving it to you. It's all worth it in the end, Amy. It's so much more than all the pain and suffering you must now endure. For one day, Amy... with the right boy, you can have a pair of beautiful eyes look up to you and say they love you. A mother is a heaven-sent duty, given to all womenkind. To be teachers, givers, and lovers of their young. Promise me, Amy. You won't abuse such a power as this."

Amy couldn't help it, seeing Vanilla's face, she jumped down and hugged her, crying with her. "I promise! I promise, Vanilla! I'll never belittle it!"

"Good girl… shush.. there, there, now." Vanilla patted her head lightly and smiled, a tear rolling off her cheek as Amy wept next to her.

Opening the door, Amy wiped her eyes and walked down the stairs, Vanilla after her.

Tails watched T.V while Cream was coloring before seeing the two girls come down.

"Mother!" She cried out, flying over to Vanilla before looking up at Amy. "Miss Amy, are you quite well?" she asked, Cheese flying to Amy's side and patting his two pudgy arms together, seeing if she truly was well again.

"Chao chao…"

"I'm fine."

Amy smiled, but stared at Tails for a minute before looking down and then shaking her head. "Anyway! I got to go!" she faked a smile for Cream, then bolted out the door.

"Amy!" Vanilla and Tails both spoke out in unison as Tails flew off after her.

"Ah! Tails! Tails, she's still absorbing it!" Vanilla tried to warn him, reaching a hand out after him. He turned around and hovered in mid-air a moment, nodding and continuing to fly after her. Vanilla sighed, as Cream landed and looked to her and the door.

"Mother, what's going on?" She asked, innocently turning back to her mother with her big brown eyes.

"…You'll find out…" she bent down with an exhausted sigh, gently rubbing her daughter's head as Cream giggled from the loving gesture. "Someday…" she kissed Cream's head and got up. "Now then, what were you drawing, dear?" she asked as Cream grew excited, taking her mother's hand and dragging her over to her coloring book.

"I drew me, Cheese-"

"Chao, c-chao! Chao!" Cheese swayed in the air, then flew in a circle to show his crayon box, revealing he helped choose the colors for Cream's drawing.

"And you, mommy!"

Vanilla bent down and looked to the picture that Cream held up in front of her. She saw herself in the middle, holding Cream and Cheese's hand, and the poorly written: I Love my family on the top of it. With her tears returning, she looked back to her daughter, "It's absolutely beautiful, Cream dear. Absolutely, perfectly, beautiful." Vanilla rubbed her eyes with the front of her wrist, as she opened her arms and giggled softly.

Cream and Cheese had such proud open smiles on their faces as they closed their eyes and leaped into her loving, motherly arms.

"Amy! Wait up!"

Tails finally had caught up with Amy, as she shook her head some more.

"No! I got it, already! I don't need you telling me how it works, either!" she shouted out.

"But... that was only the main part! The basics of the whole picture! I have to tell you about your instincts!" Tails worriedly sped up, holding his arms out desperately before slowly moving them back and giving himself more speed.

"…Instincts?" Amy stopped and turned back to Tails.

He almost rammed into her, since she started to slow down and stop when he wasn't expecting it. His eyes widened, and his voice fluctuated as he cried out, "Ah..ahhhaHHAHAH!" flailing his arms out before losing momentum and avoiding the collision. "Phew." He stated and hopped down from the air to the ground. "That's right. Hedgehog instincts. Now you're of the age to begin your first mating season. I have to make sure you'll be safe and prepared for the behaviors, but most importantly your new personality... that will be coming shortly." He explained, but it was all going over Amy's head as she blinked twice in confusion, fully shifting herself to face him more directly now.

"It should be relatively similar to how it was with Sonic…" Tails began, thinking out loud as he turned his body from her and put his hand to his chin. "Hmm, Hmm…" he closed his eyes and nodded his head downward. "I think I should research female hedgehog instincts first… just to be safe. But I do know one thing," he turned back to Amy, "Hehe~ I'm now your personal professor on your Instincts! Instincts are the animalist behavior passed down from your ancestors that have slightly retained their primitive nature within you through heredity. When Instincts kick in, you'll be stuck in your head while your body pretty much takes on a life of its own." Tails tried going on further with the explanation before seeing Amy's wide-eyed face.

"Uh… Maybe I should just let you think about a few things first… haha." A rather large teardrop dripped down the side of his face as he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Anyway, try and go back to sleep. If anything unusual or out of control starts happening—Call me." He winked and flew off again, giving her a thumbs up. "You'll be fine! Promise! We'll be here for you!" He then took off towards his own house.

Amy just stood there, not sure what to make of it all. "M-mating..? Aw, man." She put a hand to her head as it lowered slightly. "And I thought today would be like any other day…"

-In the far off distance-

The wind had blown by strongly against Amy's quills, and a faint scent wiggled its way into the wind's current.

It must have been on a long journey, for many male hedgehogs must have smelled her faint aroma, but one hedgehog, in particular, stopped from his daily course and sniffed the wind once again.

"…Hmm?" Sonic turned his head, "Well… that's new. The only girl I know who's a hedgehog around here is…" he scratched his head before the motion slowed and his eyes widened to unspeakable lengths.

Comically, he slowly stood up straighter than ever before, and his ears bent in terrified horror. "Oh no."

He dashed off to Tails's house, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was…

'Please, for the love of animality! Don't let it be her!

-The House of Amy Rose-

Amy walked back into her home, feeling ill from the surprise of what she had heard and also from the fact that her body would be acting out for the rest of spring. She sighed, "What am I supposed to do?" she cried out, letting herself fall on her couch—face first.

She grabbed a pillow and brushed her face on it, trying to distract herself with the touch and see if that odd feeling would return. Finally, she just looked at the t.v screen, "…It's like a bad movie…" she spoke out loud, seeming depressed before squishing her face deeper into the pillow.

It felt… comforting.

Then something unexpected happened.

Amy felt a surge of energy through her, her quills stood on end and she was darting around the room. "AHHH!" she couldn't really control her impulse as she grabbed every cushion off her couch, chairs, and even the pillows from off her bed. Anything that felt similar to that texture was coming with her.

She ran to the far right side of her living room, near a window until she was able to regain some control over herself. "Wha won ewarth?" she looked at what was in her hands, her mouth! Pillows, cushions, anything plush was now in her grasp. Her home stripped bare as she clung desperately to her large pile in her arms. She 'Epp!'d and dropped the pillows down, cringing away from them.

Spooked by her body's sudden reaction, she looked at her phone in the other room...

"…T-…Tails?" But right as she began to step towards its direction, her foot lightly kicked a cushion away. The contact sent off that same surge of power and energy from before, flying through her veins and causing her face to flush. She immediately went back to the pillows, falling on her knees and obsessively began stacking and ordering them in a certain position.

At the end of it all, Amy was huffing and puffing on the ground and looked up at her creation.

A fort?

It was a circle with one or two deep layers of padding you could almost dig into like a colored ball-pit. In the back was a little den of sorts where pillows were stacked up over each other to make a kinda curvature where a blanket gently hung down, creating a tarp for the entrance and giving the little space some privacy too. The moment Amy saw the blanket, the trigger started up again, and she raced around her home collecting all of those fabrics and drapes too. Setting them within her strange new fort.

She raced to the center of the fort, lowering herself down and getting comfortable as she pushed her limps under the padding and rested her head against the first layer of pillows and cushions...

It felt so nice against her pink slip... which she hadn't really had time to take off and change, maybe even shower from all that sweating since Tails took her to Vanilla's...

Her eyes drooped in a kind of relaxed and easy bob... before growing wide when she remembered...

"TAILS!" she finally pulled herself out of the bedded fort, stumbling to her feet and trying to remain balanced as she scrambled to get out. She reached for the phone, a blanket over her head, still clinging to it. That frightened her... why she couldn't control herself?

"Hello, this is Tails the fox!"

"Tails! Help!" she yelped.

"A-Amy? I.. I was just talking about you..." He seemed to distance the phone from his mouth as if focused on something else...

"Huh? Well, that doesn't matter… LISTEN! I made some sort of fort thing on the right side of my living room..." she spoke quickly, turning her head and whimpering at it. She felt her feet tap a little, not for the restroom, but to hurry back into what felt like a safe place...

She didn't understand why she wanted to go back to it so badly, but the blanket helped her stay put, for the time being...

"…A fort?"

"Yeah! Freaky, right?!" she turned to give her full attention back to Tails, her body moving up and down as it anxiously awaited to return to the fort. "Is that normal or..? Is something seriously wrong with me?" Her voice spiked to a terrified tone upon that last part, her eyes still wide with fear.

"No-no! You're not crazy or anything, haha! That's the instincts. But… you remember doing this?"

"Yes, I was conscious and all," Amy grumbled. What? Did he think she was stupid enough to forget the whole ordeal or something?

"So… you weren't in your full instinct form then?" Tails seemed to ask this as if a bit confused.

"Umm… I guess… Not?" Amy stated, raising an eyebrow as she couldn't comprehend what Tails was getting at. She shifted her eyes left and right, trying to decipher what he could have meant by that. "...Is there a half?" she whispered, but barely any of it was heard through the phone's receiver as she was mostly talking worriedly to herself.

"Alright. You would of had to have taken a moment to remember what you did if you were. Since the instinct takes over your mind too… when that does happen, you can try and communicate with it while you're trapped in your subconscious." Tails explained. "There's apparently a nasty headache after though... that's a dead giveaway if you've shifted or not."

"What-de-what-what?" Amy was confounded, not sure what he was going on about. "Tails, english." she whimpered again, her eyes drawn back as she felt helpless to stop her craving for more pillows...

"Anyway, let me look up female instincts and forts…"

He seemed to be moving as the phone picked up some rustling noise.

He shifted the phone between his shoulder and cheek, pushing on it so it would stay as he typed, but Amy couldn't tell anything more than that.

"What's going on, Tails?"

Amy's heart sped a beat faster as everything suddenly melted away... moving to a frozen image of who was in the room with Tails...

"Amy's just beginning to go through the transition period, I think. Gee, I'd hate to go through my first mating season without me around to cope… you sure you'll have my back when the time comes, Sonic?"

Sonic...

The phone lightly slipped somewhat in her grasp...

"Sure, buddy. Although, I can't say I'll be much help... But wait, so... she's..?"

"Yep, and it seems to be happening pretty fast from what Vanilla said. I tried to look up stuff already, but I wasn't prepared for her to start so early… Her instincts and behaviors are happening far too quickly… it worries me."

"Shouldn't it have happened before..?"

"Well, technically,... remember when I said we were evolved? I think that's why it takes a while after puberty. That's just my theory, anyway."

"…Tails?"

Amy swallowed worriedly, hearing the other voice on the other side of the line and being absolutely smitten by it. She could tell that voice anywhere... any day...

"…Is that..?"

"Oh... um, yeah. Sonic said he smelled something funny. I told him it was probably nothing but he swears it was a 'heat scent'. It's kinda a signature smell that only that particular species can pick up on, and Sonic mentioned he didn't know any other Hedgehog girls except you so... I'm sure your instincts aren't THAT powerful enough to produce your scent so strongly through the winds but Sonic's pretty adamant about it so… we'll have to test it. But for now, describe to me what the fort looks like. What's it made of?"

"S…Sonic… smelled me?" she blushed in embarrassment.

"Amy, focus here!" Tails weakly shouted back, seeming to not want her to go off on some tangent. "What does it look like?"

"W-well," she looked back towards it, twiddling the phone cord through and around her fingers, suddenly growing nervous now that she knew Sonic was present... "It's made of pillows and now blankets… it's round and rather deep. Heh, I didn't know my house held so many cushions… but anyway," she shook her head, trying not to be impressed by her work. "At the back, it has a small den, or so it looks like."

"…A den? And a bunch of soft and comfortable objects…" Amy could hear clicking sounds from a computer being typed on. "Sonic, don't hover over me like that!"

"Oh, sorry."

"I know you're a little curious, but this is kinda important."

"…"

"...Amy..? Are you still there?"

"Y-yeah…"

"What made you suddenly rush off and make it? Can you describe it for me? There are a few options here that I need to click on concerning what your thought process was."

"I just… I don't know! I landed on a pillow—feeling stressed about everything—and then I thought the pillow was comforting and soft and just… went berserk!" she threw her arms up, whining as she fell to the ground. "Tails…" she softly cried out, almost comedically as she just felt so exhausted from all this running around and new information. "I just want my normal life back.."

"Ah-ha! Your natural instinct suggested to build a nest and you went for it without being in instinct form. Woah, do you know what that means?!" Tails seemed a bit too excited about all this development…

"That I'm preparing for babies?" Amy questioned, her eyes squinting as though she honestly was trying to guess correctly.

"No-no! Well.. yes, but no!" Amy heard a chair squeak back and Sonic hop down to the ground, supposedly the two now moving around now. "It means you're what they call, 'A Early Bloomer'. Your instincts are evolving quickly, which means your scent is probably just like Sonic said. It's very, or rather, high in production. Making any male in a long mile radius able to smell you! At least, downwind it could be longer anyway… but that's fairly good, according to my research, for a female to attract that well. Great on ya, Amy! Your genetics are pretty good so far."

"Tails, that doesn't help. You just told me I could be attracting a wide range of men to my doorstep." Amy flat out stated, not feeling good about this one BIT.

"Oh, uh… g-good point." Tails concluded she was right, concurring with her deductions. She could hear him scratch his head, "Hmm… well, your not THAT far along yet… Sonic? Do you think you could protect Amy for a bit? At least until she gets her bearings straight."

There was silence for a moment.

Tails's voice seemed slightly shaken to a sadder tone, "Do you think you... can?"

"...It's kinda risky, Tails..."

Amy held her breath.

"Don'tcha think?"

It was quiet again before Amy heard the phone be taken away and placed down somewhere.

-Tails's house-

"H-hey! Amy's depending on us!" Tails tried to reach back for the phone but Sonic stopped him, speaking quietly as to make sure Amy couldn't hear them.

"You really think I can control my instincts for that long?" His face and tone was stern, more so than Tails was used too. "And not just that, Tails... but my instincts could trigger hers as well. Especially if she's… whatever you called it."

"Early bloomer." Tails looked up, glaring a bit in annoyance at Sonic's antics. "And for one thing, she needs a bodyguard because of her instincts. You said that you could smell her fine from all the way on Fountain Rock, right? If she can spread her smell past Meadow Plain… then we have a bit of a problem." Tails moved out of Sonic's grasp, just trying to communicate the situation better.

"…" Sonic looked down, thinking about that statement. "She must of… lured others." He thought out loud. "But she's safe inside her home. Just lock the windows and-"

"Exactly." Tails cut him off, also stepping up to the plate. "And if any male is in his first mating season, then Amy could get herself into a whirl of trouble." Tails put his hands to his hips, trying to be convincing. "This isn't your first year, Sonic. You've dealt with it before, even if it's not perfectly controlled, you can still do it! I know you can! Plus, you don't really like Amy that way, right? So I'm sure your instinct will feel the same way."

"I haven't dealt with a girl my instincts favors yet, Tails." Sonic folded his arms and looked away, "There's a difference." he then turned sharply back to Tails. "He doesn't listen to me." He stated, jerking an arm out before withdrawing it back, showing his resentment at that fact. "He's rebellious. If I tried to tell him not to touch Amy, he's going to touch her just to defy me." His face turned softer,... those words sinking in and making Sonic's usually happy-go-lucky face turn grave and sober...

"… Sonic… she doesn't really have anyone else…" Tails spoke softer now too and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "She really needs you," he stressed. "Please. You've just got to be there for her!"

Sonic looked back to his friend, seeming to want to help, and then looked away as though still torn by all the risk that could happen...

"At least… try it? I believe in you! Maybe through your instincts, we can learn more about Amy's instincts... Maybe yours too..." Tails removed his hand, lowering his head as though some form of guilt plagued that statement. "Because you really can't tell the personality shift or status of your instincts without being around the opposite gender. Can't we just… test it out?" Tails tried to smile back at Sonic, masking whatever prompted him to suggest such a thing. "I'll be there."

"He'll rip you to pieces if he feels like it," Sonic growled out, knowing the danger, but keeping his face away from Tails. It wasn't Tails he was mad at... after all...

"I'll make sure I come off as little to no threat. A curious passerby who watches at a decent distance." Tails winked.

"Decent?" Sonic dropped his arms, turning more fully to Tails. "None of this 'decent', Tails. I can't control my own body, that's indecent. Being too late to stop him from hurting-" He formed a fist. "I won't let him hurt anyone I care about, Tails. Especially my friends."

Tails's ears bent down. "Sonic… you don't really have a choice, though... you need your instincts, and Amy needs protection. Please,... stop putting yourself down about not being able to control it yet. If you really focus, I know you can do it!" Tails tried to encourage, putting his hands into a fist and moving them up and down encouragingly.

"…you really believe in me that much?" Sonic shook his head and smirked towards his friend, a bit touched by his faith.

"Absolutely! And I'm sure Amy will too!"

"Ugh, Amy…" Sonic scratched the top of his head. He looked at the phone and then took a surrendered deep breath. "If anything happens…"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and Amy safe. I promise!" Tails replied, furrowing his brow to show how serious he was about it.

Sonic scowled, picking up the phone and looking like he really didn't want to do this.

"Amy? You there?"

"A-ah! Yes!"

"Listen, we're coming over. If my eyes turn into a diamond shape,... don't come near me, okay?"

"Oh um, okay! But… what does that mean?"

Sonic looked to Tails, "You haven't told her yet?"

"I tried too! But she just heard the full story of the birds and the bees today!" Tails defended himself, flopping his arms down by his side in a hopeless look of pity. "That's a lot to take in!"

Sonic blinked slowly.

"You mean... she didn't..?

Tails comically shook his head with a smile.

"...But she's-?" he pointed comically to the phone.

Tails shrugged. "Innocent." he countered, knowing Sonic was going to bring up her age again.

Sonic moved his head as calmly as he could back to the phone, "…we'll be there."

"…O-okay…"

Amy hung up the phone and sighed. Being rather nervous, she felt her body wanting to fly back to the 'nest' as if were, but pulled against the strong tug and went upstairs to shower and change.

Later, she dug herself back into the nest, submerging herself beneath the pillows below. "So.. this is my comfort zone, huh?" she looked around, digging her arms and legs a bit deeper in, getting comfortable. "Well… Alright then." She lifted her head to the edge of a pillow near her and tried to close her eyes, listening for the knock on the door.

-A couple of moments later-

"Don't go near the nest, alright?" Tails warned Sonic, making their way to the door.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, it's for Amy to feel comfortable, but another thing when men are allowed in it for certain reasons we're trying to avoid." Tails explained, reaching for Amy's spare key.

"… A love nest?" Sonic looked to Tails, a bit creeped out.

"…In a very real sense…" Tails went to unlock the door, "Yes." he sighed out. "I just read up on it." He was holding his hand-held computer in his other hand and was surfing through a site for women to learn more about their instincts.

"Heh, sorry you have to do this Tails." Sonic felt a bit guilty that all the responsibility of learning this stuff was placed on him.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I like learning, and gathering information is my specialty!" he grinned to Sonic, turning back with a wink to him. "Besides, you and Amy need me. If I have to step up and be nature's advocate for ya, then so be it." he finally got the door unlocked, "Besides... it's a way of atoning for what happened..."

"...Tails..."

"It's okay, I know you forgive me, but..." he turned back to Sonic. "I know he doesn't."

Sonic smiled, pulling Tails into a noogie. "Who cares what he thinks? That's what makes you an excellent friend, Tails! You care about us, not them."

"H-hey! Stop that! Haha! We got work to do!" Sonic released him and walked inside. As he did, Tails fixed his hair and smiled weakly, "...He is you... Sonic." it was barely above a whisper. "At least... apart of you." And walked in with him.

The second Tails and Sonic stepped into Amy's home, Sonic stood still, smelling her aroma as he plugged his nose and looked concerned.

He was twitching, his quills rising up and then lowering down with the quivering... it was almost an instant reaction to the new environment.

And what was within it...

"…Hmm? Sonic?" Tails turned around, seeing Sonic conflicted over leaving or coming further in.

His hand was fully over his nose, pinching his palm in to try and cut it off. His mouth turned to a fighting scowl.

"It's… really… really strong, Tails." He looked up to his friend, worry filling his eyes.

"I trust you," Tails stated, seriously. "And so does, Amy."

"Because you have too," Sonic concluded, and put his hand down, taking on a serious approach as he dashed away from the home, taking a deep breath, and racing past Tails again.

"A-ah! W-we're here, Amy!" Tails's body shifted when Sonic ran out and came quickly back in, following his movements before seeing Sonic come in without warning, not even a knock. "…Amy?"

"In… in here." Amy popped her head out from underneath the padding, having a pillow sit up on her head while she rested her chin on a nearby cushioned surface.

"Amy! What are you doing in there right now?" Tails asked, looking concerned for Sonic, then back to her in worry.

Sonic looked away, turning his back and trying to keep his breathing to short intakes of air, not wanting to cause Tails or Amy problems…

"…Is Sonic…?"

"No, he's fine. For now, at least... He just can't stand your smell." Tails explained, looking back at him with a touch of guilt.

"…Can't… stand it?" Amy lowered her head and ears back. "So… I smell bad to him?" She had just showered and everything too...

"Hmm? Oh, that I'm not sure. All I know is that your pheromones are easily picked up by other hedgehog men. The delight of the smell can vary depending on genetic preferences." Tails juggled his hands a moment, just stating the facts before trying to shift over to the couch. He noticed right away it was stripped bare and let out a small chortle.

"She smells good," Sonic stated, putting his hand to his mouth and ducking his nose in, having to block more of the air as he breathed.

"Ah… well, guess your compatibility with Sonic is looking good." Tails teased but felt it wasn't the right time for that. Awkwardly, he scratched his head, having a few sweat drops here and there. "Anyway, can you come out?"

"I… I don't think I can," Amy explained. "My body… w-won't move."

Tails put his fingers to his chin, contemplating that. "Well, your eyes are normal, so your not in instinct form yet. Mentally, you haven't experienced it yet so-"

Sonic dashed out of the home.

"..?!" Amy's head shot up, following his streak of blue out her door, and felt bad.

'Sonic...' she hadn't seen him in a while, and it seemed a shame that they should meet again like this...

"It's alright, he just needs some fresh air."

Amy continued to have her ears drawn back and her head sinking further into the pillows and blankets that littered the ground around her.

"Anyway, mind if I test that link for a moment?" Tails moved over to the ring of the nest, and gently placed a finger down, watching Amy's expression and attitude closely.

His eyes scanned her a moment... checking something...

A flash of complete attention arose in Amy's face, her head shooting up again. "T-Tails…" Her voice sounded jittery, as though she grew nervous by him touching her nest's outer limits.

"Yes, Amy?" Tails placed another finger down on it, and she twitched.

"D… don't do that."

"Why?" he placed a third down, and his eyebrow narrowed. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Tails… Tails stop." Amy began to crawl out of her little hole and move across the pillowed surface as if swimming through the blankets and pulling the pillows with her petite mass, slithering through as though in a gentle, rippling stream.

"…Okay." he took his hand off, and she completely relaxed, falling on her belly and looking relieved. She looked back to see her nest in a bit of a mess, well... messier, by her standards. She quickly went to work fixing it, "Why am I doing this again?" looking back to Tails and still organizing the pillows and blankets in a strange design she didn't understand.

"What… what was that? I felt so… hostile." Amy shook her head.

"Territorial. Your motherly instincts are kicking in too." Tails sighed, leaning back up and putting his computer to the side of him. "You're definitely strong... as your stance involuntarily was warning me to get lost, pretty much. But your senses are still active, leaving you to just tell me to stop." Tails looked at his computer screen, scrutinizing her reactions to what it said in the data, but noticed Amy's worried expression. He smiled at her, hoping to calm her fears. "I'm starting to think you might be what they call—A genetic lotto win." He chuckled, but she tilted her head, not sure what he meant. "Oh, uh... that means you have near perfect attributes and traits. Very... uh, desirable? In a female. Haha, at least, for hedgehog standards." he continued to type, but Amy just shook her head, narrowing her eyes as if Tails was talking crazy. "But first, I need to see how dominant or submissive you are. And for that, I'll need Sonic." He looked to the door. After a silent moment, he took a breath and looked hopelessly back to Amy, hanging his arms down a moment. "I keep forgetting. To you guys, this is really awkward. I'm only seeing it as info and research, you know, facts of nature. I should try and be more considerate of how you two feel..." He scratched his head, feeling weird about not feeling weird about it all.

"You're young, Tails. This is all probably just interesting nature facts to you." Amy tried to relate, trying to bring a light mood back but she still felt extremely awkward. He wanted Sonic to come back..? Okay, but for what..?

He nodded to her, "Thanks for seeing it my way, Amy." he then started to walk out for a moment. "I'll try and get Sonic to come back in."

"…Sonic?"

"Yeah, he has to come back. SOOOONIIICCC! I NEED YOU NOW!" Tails called before rushing to the window, holding his hands cupped around his mouth to project his voice.

Sonic dashed in, closing the door behind him. "Leave the door shut, her smell can travel at least a couple miles without the wind's aid." He stated, appearing to have done his own detective work on the situation at hand too.

He looked to Amy, who looked up to him in a bit of worry and shame. She then looked everywhere but his face, feeling strange and ducked her head out of sight, making her way back to the den in the back corner of her 'nest'.

Once there, she accidentally bumped her head, not realizing how far back she had traveled and whimpered behind the tarp, "Ohhh..." The boys thought it was because she hit her head, but it was actually a lot more than that...

"…Anyway, what do you need me for, Tails?" There was no emotion on his face, but Amy could tell he was trying to hold something back... she just didn't really know what.

She peeked through the tarp, wanting to take another glance at Sonic again, feeling shy all of a sudden.

Then again, she had every right to feel uncomfortable. All this happened too fast. She just learned her life was about to be flipped upside down without being able to prepare for it!

Then... why did she feel like 'being studied' wasn't what would help her? Tails seemed to be used to this circus act, a little too much so, as though he's gone through it before... And Sonic? He just seems to not want to be involved, but she needed to be protected... why again?

As Amy tried to figure things out the best she could, having only a few seconds to process everything being explained, Sonic walked bristly to the side and faced his back to Amy again.

...She felt her whole being falter, get heavier, and fall slightly as she sat back and away from the tarp. She felt her breath sharply cut off. Why did his body language make her feel like he was shoving her away? Like...

He was pushing her away... it wasn't her fault she was acting animalistic! Apparently, that's what happens to their kind at a certain age... a part of 'growing up'. Then again, that's just what she was told...

'Ohhh... I wish I could just... get this all over with so I could be out there with Sonic again!' she mentally whined to herself.

"I need you to command Amy, using your inst-"

"Not happening," Sonic stated, looking ahead and away from Tails.

"Sonic…"

"I don't 'command' anyone or anything but myself-" he cut himself off, looking away as though hurt by the sudden change in dynamic...

"...If you want to test her position as alpha or whatever, you'll have to let me do it myself."

"It won't be that effective…"

"You'll still be able to judge, right?"

"…I need her instincts triggered. That can't happen unless you claim some form of dominance over her... Or at least threaten it so I can decide how to approach Amy from there."

She pouted. She was still in the room, guys...

She didn't like being talked about as though she was an animal... 'I mean, I am, but... you don't have to act like it.'

Sonic's eyes widened as though realizing what Tails was suggesting. He then frowned and glared to his best friend, moving closer and intimidatingly towards his face. "You said she was an early bird-"

"Early BLOOMER."

"Whatever, but what makes you think I can activate her instincts? Isn't that dangerous!? I'm a dude, Tails!"

"Yeah, you're a male. Near her nest." He looked back to Amy, who looked scared by Sonic's uncharacteristic reactions. Could... Sonic hurt her without meaning too?

How powerful were these... 'instincts' anyway?

"Isn't that suppose to affect me, too?" he almost growled out, as though his concern and anger were slightly blending somewhat. This caused Amy's body to react as she kept her body low to the cushions and moved farther back into her den, but the blanket wasn't low enough to hide her face. She leaned her lower back against the wall of her den, not sure why, but feeling an intensity building up inside of her...

All the boys could see, if they noticed her observing them and her reactions to their conversation, was a visible and shady view of her eye line. The rest of her was burying itself deeper into the layers of plush, concealing herself without realizing it.

Was this situation also triggering Sonic's tenseness too? This strange feeling... it's like... his voice was causing her to unconsciously make subtle adjustments to her movements. She had never been so quiet in her life, especially with Sonic around, and she hadn't seen Sonic so torn between aggressively making his points without just letting it roll off his shoulders and doing his own thing. Sonic was acting differently too... but it looked like he was trying to stop himself from overdoing it. Maybe...

Her ears perked up, flicking a little as she tried to empathize with him. Was he feeling his instincts like she was? Was she triggering this aggression in him, just like how Tails triggered her... what did he call it again? Territorial side?

Sonic and Tails finally noticed Amy's retreat, causing Sonic's eyes to bend back in an exchanged empathy too before sighing, seeming to be won over to Tails's side by her reactions. "If she stays far back… and if you can somehow keep him interested in anything BUT her..." Sonic tightened his fist, unsure of this decision.

"I promised, didn't I?" Tails looked as sincere as he could be towards Sonic. "I promise, again if I have too, I'll make sure nothing happens."

Amy's head rose up, something was happening... who was this 'he'?

Sonic looked to Tails, then Amy... She could feel that something big was about to happen, something Sonic seemed to have been trying to avoid. "He'll want to investigate the smell…"

"A little greeting wouldn't hurt."

"If her instincts are triggered…"

"I'll evaluate her and the situation. Then stop it when I have a clear estimate."

"…Tails." he looked back with a face full of 'do I have too?' before Tails patted him on the back.

"You'll be fine, Sonic."

"What about me!?"

The two looked to Amy.

"What am I suppose to do?"

Sonic and Tails looked to each other before Sonic walked a bit of a distance away while Tails moved towards Amy.

Sonic closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just…" Tails began.

"Stand there and look pretty."

Sonic's eyes opened and a clear change in the pupils of his eyes could be seen. Instead of an oval, it was a tight cat's eye diamond. Sonic's head looked around side to side and began sniffing the air.

"…He's here." Tails looked to Sonic, some nervous ticks now showing on his face as he moved away from Amy, stepping slightly up the stairs. "I haven't seen Sonic's instincts react to a female yet, so I need to see what level of dominance or lack thereof he has too. But from earlier takes, I know he's highly territorial and very nonchalant. He may just ignore you. But for good measure, you might want to leave the nest…"

Amy stood completely still, a strange smell came into her nose, and she wiggled it.

"…Amy?"

Amy huffed and puffed, rubbing her nose, "What… is that… smell?"

The unfamiliar noise of Amy's voice made Sonic twitch his ear.

"Amy… just…"

Sonic looked up to Tails, who shut up and bent his ears, showing submission.

Sonic's face was cold as his ears moved around, studying the foxes reaction. Seeing him as merely a little threat. but knowing all too well what he could do, he kept his distance from him, going on all fours and starting to sniff around the room; exploring.

"…See? He's not even focusing on your smell." Tails waved his arms out to reassure her, smiling as he noticed Amy hadn't budged. She just crept closer to the center of her nest. After Sonic went to explore the kitchen like a dog would sniff around a new home, lifting himself up to smell the counters and then back to investigating the floors again, Tails took the chance to whisper to Amy again. "Might want to get out of the nest." He reminded her, nodding kindly but showing that that detail was still important.

Amy nodded, sheepishly fighting her will to stay put and surveying Sonic's every move. She couldn't see him once he rounded the corner of the wall into the kitchen, but she could hear grunting noises from there and tried to move closer to the ring's rim. She lightly set her hand down, glancing again to make sure he was unaware of her.

Why was she so cautious? Was she scared? She just felt weird. The second he 'shifted', or what not, a new scent—although faint—entered the room... filling her nose with an uncomfortable sensation...

However, Amy's eyes were fixated on trying to locate Sonic, and so while she got up to leave the nest-

She tripped.

"Wah-OFFPH!" hitting the ground hard, the sudden motion immediately created a flow of wind. Sonic picked up on the noise and smell right away, his nose rising up and flicking in the open air where the draft was passing through.

"Oh, Amy-! Yikes... are you okay?" Tails winced at the fall, covering some of his face before holding a hand out to her. "You should be careful-Oh!" he quickly moved farther up the stairs as Sonic's Instinct ran into the room at just a fraction of Sonic's speed.

"Ugh... h-huh?" Amy lifted her head... only to find she was nose to nose with Sonic The Hedgehog.

Or at least... his instincts, that is.

"..A-!" Tails plugged his mouth with both hands, seeing Sonic's instinct just dashed over to Amy when she began to move even the slightest bit away from him and keeping in close proximity.

It was as though his nose was going to duel her own. He kept his head leveled to hers as she rose it up to try and lean away. Her face was a bit red from the surprise but remembered that this was a different Sonic... at least, from what she could understand.

Amy kept slowly moving her head away from his. "Uhh… hi?" but once again, he was skillfully keeping the exact distance between them, even stepping up a little as she started to push back and away from him as undetectable as she could.

Sonic's ears moved side to side, not seeming to respond to her.

"…T-tails?"

"He's studying your actions. He's probably realizing you're a hedgehog too… due to smell. Just… remain calm and don't make any sudden movements." Tails whispered. '...He's never met a female hedgehog before today... I wonder how Sonic's doing in there.' Tails felt a tinge of doubt but shook his head. 'It's not bad! Sonic can take back control if he really tried, and... and I'm here! Everything's fine. I got this! I won't let Sonic—or Amy down—for that matter.' he encouraged himself and stayed confident all would go well with introductions and playing it safe.

Sonic's nose trailed along her cheeks, making her blush as he traced all the way under to the side of her neck. Leaning over the ring of the nest, he was just trying to move alongside her to where the strong scent glands were and then smelling behind her quills.

The ticklish sensation made Amy giggle slightly and he pulled back, growling lowly in uncertainty.

"W…why is he growling at me?" Amy looked at Tails, making Sonic follow her eye line to Tails, and stare at him with a look of disfavor.

"You're not displaying normal hedgehog behavior, he's confused by you but also intrigued it seems… you are the first female he's come into contact with... So he's bound to be curious and cautious." Tails explained, keeping his ears down as Sonic looked his way.

Sonic huffed, and put a hand on Amy's nest ring, lifting himself up to smell the top of her head. She was still close to it, her body almost touching its outer rim, but the second his hand touched it her eyes flickered from normal pupils to the tight cat's eye. She barked a loud and quick snap at him.

He immediately got off the ring. His ears flicked forward, a sign of hostility…

But then, seeking communication, his ears moved back to a normal position and he just stared blankly at her... as if waiting to see what else she would do.

He cocked his head, a normally friendly sign that he wanted to understand... it was almost cute and playful too, the way he tilted it to look up at her, and keep himself exposed to attack.

It was clear he wasn't afraid of Amy but definitely wanted to know what was up with her warning nip at him just now...

"Ah!" Tails noticed the eye changed and waited for a second, seeing Amy's instinct was to protect the nest... "But she's more touchy about it now, right?" he thought out loud, but his voice made Sonic lean back and slightly lower himself, growing a warning at Tails and leaning his ears back to hostility.

Amy clutched her head, "Wha… I …" 'What was that... just now?' Amy felt like she was sucked into her head a moment... before being pulled back out of the strange experience.

"Don't fight it, Amy. I'm right here." Tails spoke up softly, trying not to disturb Sonic more than he already was. He gripped the bars on the staircase's railing, clenching them and grinding his hand slightly in a twist over them. He was ready, but was she? She breathed heavily, getting scared when she realized that this was all too real for a moment. No control over your body? A... basically, a beast taking over you?! "You're fine, I promise!" he shouted a more affirming whisper, but Sonic growled back to him.

He lowered his head on the stairs railing and bent his ears as far back as he could. Sonic didn't like his presence at all…

He'd have to tolerate it for now.

"Why does he do that to you?" Amy now whispered, turning her attention to Sonic instead of the horror of being trapped in her own body and watching a circus show play out before her. She hugged herself, trying to scoot further away from Sonic as his attention turned back to her, looking softer as he noticed her moving away more, and grew sweeter from the action.

He pawed the ground near her but leaned away as if worried she'd snap at him again. It was almost a playful taunt to come back and not move away anymore, but also one to pry further into her space, not respecting any boundaries she was trying to make.

"I had to test him a bit… he's not happy with me." Tails rolled his eyes. "I might have not realized it was instincts and thought Sonic was being controlled by Eggman…" he put his fingers together and pushed them toward the other awkwardly. "Heheh… he's been iffy about me ever since…"

"Ah…" Amy looked back to Sonic, who sat and watched her carefully, narrowing his eyes at her. She was confusing, so... to make her unconfusing would be to shift into her instincts, right?

She gulped.

He slowly lifted his hand back to the ring as Amy's eyes flickered back and forth from oval to diamond again. She clutched her head and spread her lips back to reveal her frightened panic. "Don't touch it... please, don't!" It was almost painful to hold it back, but not really a physical pain. Whatever it was that wanted out, it only hurt mentally to fight it. She had to exert all her effort into trying to keep this invisible force of energy back, it wasn't imaginary at all!

"Don't fight it, Amy!" Tails softly whispered his shout.

It was happening so fast, so quickly... she felt her control slipping every time her pupils dilated so freakishly thin.

"I… I'm scared!" Amy shouted, scurrying backwards on all fours into the nest and looking at her hands. "What... what's happening to me? It's like there's another will inside me!" Her action only made Sonic growl a bit again in annoyance, but less so than he did to Tails.

"Amy… don't be scared! Your-ah!" Tails saw Sonic start climbing into the nest, only seeming to want to get closer and follow after her to investigate, but that's when Amy's instincts triggered. He had gotten too close... and entering her nest was the last straw to bend Amy's consciousness and break her instincts out fully, without restraint...

She closed her eyes.

In the next second, she opened them wide to reveal her new pupil as it dilated quickly into its set design—a new thin and dark kite over shadowed emerald skies...

A high pitch squeak was heard next while she formed a paw with her fingers, bending them halfway down while she kept her palm flat. With a forceful smack at Sonic's face, she left him shaking out the hit with his head, huffing while he hissed slightly back with a growl.

"Don't do that again."

Tails watched closely while Amy began to slowly curl up into a ball, but then pop out with hissing and growling again. She twitched under her tight ball-form, spraying out a warning every time she quickly uncurled and spat.

"A defense mechanism… she's really scared, the poor thing." Tails noted to himself. "I wonder what that must be like... for the instinct too. Coming out with fear being the first emotion they ever feel..." he looked down as though sorry, knowing that was the first emotion Sonic's Instincts experienced too.

Sonic tried to slowly paw at her too, perhaps to block another powerful swat at his face again, but every time she popped out of her balled up state with another threatening display at him; Finally, after some tries, he got out of the nest.

His ears surveyed around him, still uneasy with Tails's low voice in the background noise, but that's just where he kept it—to the background. Right now, Amy was the most interesting thing in the room, and he wanted to keep trying to communicate with her.

She growled and uncurled with panting breaths, calming down but exhausted from trying to push him out of her comfort zone.

"Here we go…" Tails got a little excited, gripping the railing with his hands tightly again as his tails flicked up and down in anticipation. "Interact you two!" he whispered, talking to himself. So far, it was all normal behavior, not anything out of the ordinary. It was like introducing two animals, he had to make sure the environment was safe, but also see how they'd fair around each other. Up close and personal...

Still, with April being a factor, Tails just wanted to make sure they'd get along without being... too... friendly.

Sonic paced the nest's outer rim, keeping his distance, but fixated on figuring her out further. So she didn't like when he got too close... but her smell prompted every sense in his body to come closer to her. He continued to hug the perimeter of her space, realizing she was being protective of it.

Every time he put a hand up onto the nest's ring—or tried too, anyway—she would spit a threat at him and he would move aside to continue his regular trotting pace.

Abruptly shifting his strategy, his grunting turned less like frustration emoting and more like a low desperate squeak.

"… Is he... squeaking?" Tails moved his head back a moment, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Ah, wait! I remember this! Male hedgehogs usually squeak in excitement at seeing or being around a female! Maybe he's calling for her to back down..?" Tails pulled out his device as he questioned his hypothesis, but the sound it made while clicking on caused Sonic to turn his attention to Tails.

He growled and bent his ears back, this time he was meaning business. He'd attack if Tails did one more move...

Tails lowered the volume, bending down and trying to cower out of sight. "Heheh…" he was worried Sonic would direct his frustrations from the moment onto him, so he stayed silently in the background again, bringing his legs up and withdrawing into the fetal position except his hands were still holding his device closely up to his face.

While Sonic was distracted, Amy had snuck her way out of the nest and dashed passed the couch. When he looked back, he seemed confused as to where she went and leaned into the nest, sniffing. Before he even found her scent, her rushing motions caused frantic pattering that he picked up on. He scouted the area by leaning up slightly on his bent legs, squeaking again in excitement that new things had started happening again, and rushed off after her scent trail.

"Well, this might take some time." Tails chuckled out, seeing Sonic follow Amy as she tried to go anywhere he wouldn't follow her. She hid under a table and stopped his advance by going behind a chair. She lowered her head to see under the bar the chair had and huffed when she saw the intruder do the same but on the opposite side. He huffed back, not backing down or giving up as she hissed through her teeth.

Again, he motioned his ears in curiosity and playfulness.

She nipped and yipped under the chair to try and scare him off but he just moved out and wagged his tail slightly, bounding quickly around the chair as she took off again with him chasing her once more.

"Let's see…" Tails looked up this behavior as quickly as he could, using the screen touchpad to type and not taking any more chances with sounds distracting Sonic's attention. "Okay, so Females are usually stand-offish around males. Ha, what a role reversal." Tails smiled and rolled his eyes. "Imagine that."

Sonic finally got close to her, wearing her out as she turned and pounded her hands into the ground, still yipping but not grunting... communicating was the least of her worries.

However, the interaction was more hedgehog-like, and Sonic's instincts responded well to the behavior. He sniffed, seeing her still growl out some warnings but not open her mouth to show she'd bite. So he called her bluff and drew closer, keeping his body near the ground and showing he only wanted a sniff. Her ears drew back, submitting somewhat to his fancies as he put his head under her stomach, smelling and poking at it as he moved in. Just investigating, he continued to be undeterred by her growling, and so she turned her head and huffed in annoyance, getting moved back by his prying motions forward.

She continued to keep her eyes off of him but lifted a paw to allow some acceptance into examining her closer. However, the growls were opposite her actions... it was almost like she was saying stay back, but her actions were saying to go ahead.

Once he had her scent fully registered and now recognizable to him, he moved back out from under her and to her face. He perked his ears to show a bit of happiness at finally getting her to hold her ground and stay put for him to come nearer, but also demanded to be noticed as he met her at eye contact. Usually, that would be a threatening interaction, holding eye contact... but this was a dominant trait Sonic's instincts were portraying. She didn't back down, just continued her pathetic growls that held no real authority to them. So, he sniffed around her face to keep feelings light as she squinted her eyes at his bouncing nose... He still made slight squeaks to appease her threatening growls she still refused to quit.

He tried to invite her to smell his scent glands, which were light and fairly faint to her nose, but she refused to communicate even still. He kept pestering, grunting to try and get her to speak back as he playfully nudged his head to her nose.

"Enough."

She grunted a moment, seeming to give him success at trying to mutually engage her with his persistent presence as Tails all at once understood she was communicating back with him through the ancient language of their people, the old unevolved hedgehog language. You see, the body has a will of its own, and when Instincts are triggered, their body acts for itself. Thoughts and all. Back in the primitive past, when animals were still evolving, this basic communication was the first indicator of their growing intelligence. After all these millenniums, it was still fully intact inside the now fully evolved species of every living thing.

To sum up, it's a literal body language with some vocalizations here and there to emphasize meanings and moods.

Sonic grunted back, responding eagerly, but Tails had no idea how to translate it. They slightly circled each other, as Amy finally took interest and sniffed under his chin too.

However, she pulled back and huffed with disgust, using her wrist to swipe at her nose. Apparently, the scent wasn't too good for her or was too strong, Tails couldn't tell which. However, the real reason was because his scent was so faint that she had to take a big whiff in just to smell it. She coughed on her own inhale...

"I hate being out of the loop…" Tails whined out, trying to get his communication program started. It worked with the wisps, right? Why not on ancient hedgehog language?

"Ah! Here we go!" He looked excitedly at his device, seeing words begin to appear on the screen in broken English. The translation wasn't perfect... but he figured it was the only insight into their conversation he had. So he couldn't complain.

The device showed these words:

"Who?" Tails looked to see that Amy furrowed her brow and looked up to Sonic.

"Who you?" Sonic lowered the upper half of his body out, sprawling into what looked to be a playful stance.

"I asked first. " Amy gave a powerful huff on that and raised her body further above his own but it only made him pounce back and forth in front and on either side of her, showing he didn't respect any dominance she was trying to claim over him.

"I don't care, who you?" He lunged forward to nip at her chin.

"Back off!" She stomped a hand down and glared, growling.

"I sorry." A playful smile skimmed Sonic's Instincts face. He moved away, sitting upright again.

"Doesn't seem sorry." Tails sarcastically inputted and continued to read and watch the scenario unfold.

"I am what I am." In an almost snotty manner, Amy's Instincts sat down too and lifted her head up and away from him, ignoring his presence again.

"Ah, a new scent. That's what are you. But what?" He squinted his eyes in a challenging way, but all in good humor, cocking his head to show more interest in her than just being taunting.

"Hedgehog." Amy looked herself over, before turning her head completely away from him. In animalistic terminology, she didn't see Sonic as a threat, but avoiding his eyes meant she didn't want a quarrel. It was a very neutral and noncommitted action to take. She wasn't going to face her back to him in absolute trust, but she gave him enough credit to not be a danger to her life. She exposed her stomach to him, a weak and vital spot when he moved his head under to smell her, but she wasn't going to roll over and beg his mercy.

"No name?" he prompted further, still demanding her attention by keeping his eyes fixated on her. If she tried to move away, he would have stopped her with his arm or a full-body stance to block her retreat. One way or another, he was going to investigate everything about her, and there was nothing she could do to discourage him.

"No need name." she finally turned her head back to him but kept her eyes up, stopping her threatening growling from before and simply trying to create peace now.

"Sonic. I hear I am Sonic." Her sudden shift in behavior gave him confidence, and he moved closer to her, walking forward to turn his protruding muzzle to her cheeks again, going for the scent glands again... but tempted to rub the scent glands under his own jawline on her instead. But she was acting less hostile now and he didn't want to ruin communications, so he just sniffed and slightly teased it by motioning the rubbing action in the space near her, but not actually performing the claiming procedure and making her part of his new territory.

"…" She must have noticed his tease, but to keep harmony, she ignored and looked away, turning her head slightly to and giving off a slight growl. It was so low, it was almost as if she didn't vocalize any warning.

"Speak." he almost cooed, motioning the wave-like action back and to the front of her face again, drawing nearer so she couldn't ignore him any further.

"…" Despite his dominant challenge and the threat of claiming her as his own through scent-marking her, she continued to look away and remain silently put.

"SPEAK!"

Sonic's sweetness suddenly turned hostile, pounding his feet forward to claim dominance more abruptly as he growled to her ignoring him. Amy moved her ears back, a sign of submission but also a sign of discomfort.

Again, she didn't give him the satisfaction of her fully submitting to him.

Sonic growled the same command, getting more aggressive as he placed his forehead to her own, teeth bared and eyes still unwavering from her own.

"I say SPEAK." Normally, this would be when a fight broke out or the other hedgehog submitted.

But this Instinct did something unexpected.

"…" She held her ground. Closing her eyes, she fully shut him out. He could have attacked her, gone for the throat and forced her down to a submissive stance. Down on her back and whimpering for mercy... but he didn't.

"I not tolerate." He brought his teeth back in by dropping his lips back to a scowl, something a more aggressive male wouldn't naturally do. It showed he didn't want to fight and was more relaxed than that. His dominant behavior shimmered down somewhat and he just kept the close proximity but adjusted his footing, making sure she still couldn't escape him.

Tails fidgeted, unsure when he should intervene or not. So far, Amy's instincts natural position was still unknown. Sonic was still acting as Tails expected, and sadly, animal behaviors did look fierce to the more evolved eye. But he still grew nervous, not wanting Sonic to attack Amy in any way...

"Your name funny." She opened her eyes and turned her head slightly, now giving him the eye contact he so greatly craved.

"I know not yours." Turning his tactic yet again, he tilted his head to get their eyes directly inches apart, literally ignoring her muzzle and placing himself even further over her sight. Now, he even took up her peripheral vision.

Tails looked uncomfortable for a moment, thinking this rather intimate all of a sudden... He could picture Sonic and Amy, perhaps still inside and watching the events unfold... he worried what they would think and if they'd be mad at him for letting this go on as long as it was.

But he was still interested to see if Amy would submit to Sonic or fight back as dominant too.

It all depended on the genes...

"Why need?" Her face broke slightly, now it was showing some submissive fear in her eyes, but her breathing remained calm and her neutral stance of wariness and some distrust still held sound and true.

"CAUSE WANT." Seeing he had gained even a small fraction of power over her, he used it immediately to seize further dominance yet again. He had invested too much time in this. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

Tails gasped, seeing Sonic jump back and forcefully lunge forward again to bite Amy's ear, making her whimper as he forced her head down to submission.

"Ahh..! augh,… is this dominance?!" Tails looked it up, quickly, while trying to keep his eye on the two. "Why wouldn't she react!?" he continued to search, getting up as though to stop any further injury if necessary.

Sonic growled more deeply, still having his teeth on Amy's ear.

"NAME." He demanded, not playing around now. He shook the ear a bit more in his grip, making her whimper a little further, but the pain wasn't as painful as it could have been.

"Not yours." She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes again to shut him out.

"NAME." His eyes widened, she was still going to fight him?!

He bit down harder and pushed her head slowly further to the ground as she bent her ears back. This was now a threat to yield to his dominance and submit, if she didn't, worse could follow.

"Oh no!" Tails flew up into the air, focusing more on what was happening then the words on his screen now. "I knew he'd be territorial, but I didn't think over Amy!"

"Hurt." she slightly whimpered out, running in place as her arms and legs kicked a bit against his hold.

"Hurt more if not comply." he threatened, but it was clear he didn't want to injure her, just claim her as part of his territory.

"Amy, I hear nothing. But I feel Amy. I submit." Now it was a whimper he could understand was submission.

"Good, I not hurt you." to finish the process, he stepped over her, a light growl before a kind release.

He licked her ear, seeing some blood. Nonchalantly laying down on her and nipping the cut ear into his mouth, he sucked the blood out, a normal instinct to protect his own and care for her triggering just then. Now that she was his, he felt obligated to nurse her a bit. When he felt the task was finished, he shook her ear free of his mouth and got up, lightly nudging her head up to help her get on her feet again.

"I sorry." he patted his nose under her chin, making sure she could stand on her own.

"Leave." She lightly growled, something—once again—unexpected from being so recently claimed.

"No, interesting." Now that that was done, he bounded away to explore the rest of the house, rubbing his scent on her couch and keeping some distance from the stairs... But always, always... he remained close to her, making sure once again that she wouldn't run off on him.

He seemed in a good mood now, as though that little incident never even occurred.

"Leave." She was in a scared stance, hands spread apart in front of her, sitting on her knees now. She shifted her ears to a forward stance, trying to reclaim any power she once had back.

"I like you." he turned back to her, smiling. A typical sign that he wasn't a threat to her, an animalistic gesture showing he was after her trust and not war. "Submissive but stands." he complimented the strange abnormality in her, "Sadly, I no tolerate head above mine now."

Sonic snapped at her, and she lowered it again, moving her body down submissively too.

"Good. Now we friends." He wagged his tail only two strokes before rushing off to sniff the table again.

"I no make pack." she growled, head still low. Minding his dominance, but also trying to fight back as much as possible.

Tails began to notice her odd behavior wasn't matching dominant female or submissive female traits at all. Worriedly, he made sure she was okay and that the fighting was over before hovering back down and researching more into it. While he did so, they continued to interact, and he had the conversation miniaturized at the top right corner of his screen so he could still read what was going on while he surfed the website and other online boards for answers and further more details.

"I shall make you pack." He darted around, rolling on the floor to get even the sweat on his back onto his new land. Sonic's Instinct had one goal and one goal alone. He was going to secure a place to live and hunt with a pack he would acquire and create. He was only thinking of the things needed for survival, but also seeming to enjoy the process as he went along.

"I no want to be in pack." she tried to raise herself higher, growling more loudly to get his attention.

"Be in pack! It fun!"

Sonic wiggled his tail slightly again, bouncing around on all fours and squeaking for her attention as well. He was happy to see her freely noticing him and rushed back to her to hopefully get her to play with him too. Amy kept her head down but didn't show him any emotion, just watching his energetic jumping with her eyes, tracing his movements warily.

"Play!" He panted, nipping at her chin and rushing away, hiding, grunting for her to follow and then darting back to her to encourage the chase.

"Alpha is mean." She frowned, slightly glaring at him as he jumped over and ran back to her front. They both laid down and he placed his head down, looking sweetly up at her.

"Ah! I alpha?" He then went right back to being hyper again. "Good! This good!" He pounded the ground playfully in front of her, trying to excite her to chase him again.

"Leave." She hunkered down, her ears finally showing she demanded respect.

"Alpha says no." He grew bored that she wouldn't move, just stayed planted in space and started self-grooming himself. Biting the back of his shoulder to try and reach his quills so he could clean them.

"Sonic mean."

"What?"

Sonic whimpered down to her level and nipped at her nose, crawling towards her and lifting a paw to her head, patting the air. She aggressively rose her quills slightly, making sure he didn't touch her head and tried to nip weakly at his asking paw. Touch meant comfortability, and she didn't want him thinking he had any further power over her than he already had as her new alpha.

"I dominant. You my pack." He barked a slight remark, showing he didn't like her fighting him on this too much, but kept his rather pleasant nature about it.

"I female. I alpha." She countered, but his energetic nature was rubbing off on her, and she patted the air near his head too. Excitedly, he opened his mouth to gently bite the paw, but she withdrew it everytime it got too close to his reach.

He didn't seem to acknowledge her statement as anything serious though, just wanted to interact with her more.

"If claimed." He gave her a taunting look, as though that was the supreme line where you couldn't argue any further.

"…claim?..." She cocked her head, "You claimed me. But I no pack."

"I claim you territory. Mine. Not-" He explained but clearly wanted to chase her paw down as he got up a little bit, going for it. Amy moved up as Sonic followed her actions, looking down at her curiously, tilting his head and wondering if the game was over. However, they both were cut off when a sudden noise spooked them.

Tails's computer started breaking down from all the opened documents Tails was searching through to find out how much of what each hedgehog was. He knew Amy was highly submissive, even if her words were otherwise... because, in the beginning, he read that females are naturally mean and aggressive towards males but she surrendered so quickly that it showed she's actually fairly submissive. However, with her fighting back so much, it was unclear why she fought her natural submissive nature in the first place. Sonic, he concluded, was more so dominant as he assured and procured his position over her immediately after seeing her resist.

"No, no! don't break down now! What does the 'other claim' mean!?" Tails searched quickly for the answer until being distracted by Amy's actions.

She slowly moved her hand to Sonic's as she got up, looking at the strange creature, and lightly rubbed the top of her head under his. For some reason, seeing another brightly colored creature made her think of claiming Sonic as territory too. Just in case...

Sonic remained still, letting her do what she pleased, but focusing entirely upon the sound and Tails. He didn't trust him, and machine noises made him nervous...

"What's that? Another female?" Amy grunted, looking curiously over to Tails.

"No. It's Bad. The fox is dangerous. Bad powers of some sort. Stay away from him." Sonic pushed his head into her, moving her back and standing in front of her, protectively...

More grunting, but Tails's machine was off. "Oh dratt!" He clenched his teeth, "Now I can't tell what's happening! It's all up to my eyes…" for this very reason, he put his computer down and attentively watched the scene unfold.

Without Tails's imperfect machine:

Sonic moved away a bit, grunting with a slight growl. "I'll protect you."

Amy purred but too gently for Tails to hear as she wiggled herself into Sonic's chest, and turned herself, nipping at his chin. "I'm glad it's not a female."

Sonic just sat back, letting her do as she pleased with a frown, but his eyes looked gentle now. "This is serious. Why must you now be so interesting?"

Tails gripped the edge of the stairs, "Should I stop this now…? They just met… they wouldn't… would they? Amy is in her first year, but Sonic's been doing this for some time now, he should be less willing to comply if she stated it... Then again, he's never run into a girl of his own kind before..."

Just as Tails predicted, Sonic moved over Amy and on all fours, made his way to the couch, jumping up and resting there.

He circled a moment before laying down, chewing on the bare sofa out of boredom. He didn't want to run around with Tails nearby, worried machines may hurt him again...

Amy pouted, wanting to be playful now and jumped up behind him, laying down and biting his ear for the attention he had just given but was now denying her.

He shook his head, ignoring her and getting her off his ear.

She squeaked a bit, scared of his action but rushed away and then rushed right back, grunting cutely and rubbing her quills under his chin. "Why won't my Alpha play? Do you not want me now..?"

"Hmm… maybe she's getting her scent on him..? Or it could be the other way around since the chat did state Sonic became the alpha in the pack… but hedgehogs don't have packs. Could this be an evolutionary behavior that started when the hedgehog species began to evolve?" As Tails contemplated, he wished he had his computer running so he could search that theory too.

Sonic looked to Tails, hearing the whispering and barked a warning.

Amy looked over and her face seemed excited, having a big open grin as she dashed off the couch and made her way over to him. Sonic growled, "What did I just say? Amy!" He jumped off the couch and stopped her, leaping in her way and blocking her from the stairs. He faked a bite under her neck to make her move back and looked up at Tails, glaring.

"Geez, you really do hate me." Tails whispered, moving a few more steps up the stairs and mouthing, 'I'm sorry.'

"Huffph!" Sonic shook his head and huffed, moving back to Amy and poking his head back to her stomach, making her pat at his head to get him away and then encourage play from him again. The two startled to sort of wrestle, but in reality, they were rolling around.

His goal was to distract her from Tails, but every time his head came up to check Tails's whereabouts, Amy would smack him with her paw and get him right back into the playful fight.

"Okay, looks like I got enough!" Tails jumped up and landed on the coffee table as Sonic growled and Amy's ears bent from the sudden interference. Rushing behind Sonic, he protectively bared his teeth at Tails.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, "Take control now!"

Sonic twitched his ears, but Amy looked confused.

"Come on! Scream, shout, do whatever!"

Sonic's head suddenly dropped down as his instincts started fighting with the real Sonic to stay in control. His eyes squinted, and he reared his head back and moved away from Tails and Amy, shaking it and hitting it against the back of the couch.

Amy looked worried, yipping in concern and grunting out something that Tails didn't understand.

"What's going on? Alpha..?"

A dainty paw lifted as she looked for a reply, her ears hoping to hear one, but bent them back as she moved closer to him.

Sonic slowly began to get a knee under himself, but again there was a struggle and he threw himself back to his stomach, causing Amy to squeak in fright and worry.

"Alpha! S-Sonic!"

Finally, Sonic started standing up on two feet, closing his eyes and gripping his head.

When his eyes opened, they were oval shaped, showing that Sonic had mentally gained control over himself. He breathed heavily from the ordeal, trying to get his balance back as a splitting headache started, just as Tails once mentioned. He groaned and used the couch for support, having both his hands cover his face as he tried to fight the pain and remember all that just happened.

"Sonic!" Tails flew over and then landed near him, holding him up as he gripped the couch's armrest to try and think.

"What… Wha..." He looked across to see Amy still having diamond shaped eyes, scooting back with fear and darting away to hide and peek out from behind the kitchen's wall.

"It's alright, you've done this before. Just relax, focus, and think about what happened." Tails reassured him and waited while Sonic regained his footing and patted his arm in thanks.

All at once, Sonic took a moment but his eyes widened and he quickly looked at Amy. "Amy…!" He seemed very concerned as he moved down to her level and looked at her ear.

Amy squeaked in fright but didn't move, just lowered her head, submissively. Not understanding what was going on, she kept grunting, looking for an explanation. "S-Sonic? What has happened to you..? Why are you making strange sounds... I'm frightened. Stop that. I'll bite." She lied.

"Oh, good…" He sighed out, "It stopped bleeding…" he suddenly looked up and licked his tongue on the top of his mouth. "Ah, yuck!" He made a face and went right to the sink. "UUHK! Blood!" he could taste the aftermath of what his returning memory had shown him and tried to rinse it out. "What did I say, Tails?! If it gets WEIRD what do you do?" he shook his wet hands, rubbing his finger over his tongue before spitting and moving his head away. It was as though he didn't even want to imagine what had just been allowed to happen. "You were supposed to snap me out of it!" he let the wet hands splash everywhere, not even bothering with a towel as some sprayed on Amy, making her yip in fright and run away.

"It was a sign of dominance! Not hostility!" Tails explained, or at least, tried to cover his tails... "Sometimes it gets a little violent! I would have stopped it if it didn't end so quickly afterwards..."

"It's the same thing! Now that I have to live with that!" Sonic shouted out, dashing up to Tails at light speeds before looking down and noticing Amy was rubbing against his legs.

She had taken the courage to paw at him, grunting for him to come back down on all fours and stop whatever he was doing. "It's strange. Stop that. I don't get it. Is this the because of the Fox?" she seemed confused and sad at the same time.

"Uhh…" Sonic slowly lifted his foot and stepped away from her.

"Haha, she thinks you're her alpha now." Tails explained, laughing slightly under his breath, but hiding it behind his hand.

"…Really?" Sonic looked confused but was also blaming Tails again. "I haven't remembered that part yet..." looking back to Tails, he seemed fed up with his so-called 'promises'. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen though. What does being 'alpha' mean, exactly..?"

"It'll come back to you. Just stop and think a moment."

Sonic looked up, taking a wary breath, then thinking... His eyes grew wide again and he pushed her away when she came back to look up at him. "No, no, no, no! We are not a pack, we are just friends. Stay back! Stay back!" he bent his ears forward, mimicking his instincts as Amy obeyed at once, lowering her ears and moving back a ways, giving him some space before sitting and looking a bit heartbroken. "I thought hedgehogs were solitary?" Sonic turned to Tails, who shrugged. "As far as I read, when its cold or for... breeding purposes, they huddle up together. But besides that, they usually are."

Amy obediently stayed put and whimpered, turning the two's attention back to her.

"…Why did she obey so... readily?" Sonic looked to Tails, confused.

"According to my analysis, she's highly submissive, completely a genetic lotto win! Haha!" he smiled, but Sonic grabbed his chest fur, making him think seriously for a second and pulling him directly up to him.

"Why didn't you split us up, Tails? This isn't something to laugh about right now. I hurt her! And you're lucky he wasn't interested or… or…" he let his friend go and trailed off, folding his arms as Amy stayed where she was, sniffing. She found that his smell had weakened somewhat, even more so than it already was. In confusion, she weakly returned to her nest and dug within, grunting something sad and seeming to be afraid. "I thought you liked me..."

Tails watched her and sighed, ruffling his chest fur back in order. "It was all normal, according to what I skimmed-"

"Skimmed?" Sonic turned back, fist clenched and showing how distraught he was at all this.

"That's kinda how introductions go!" Tails defended his decision in waiting for that moment to snap them out of it, spreading his arms out to get Sonic to understand his reasoning. "It's alright! Both you and Amy are fine. Now that your instinct has gotten some claim over her, he won't hurt her again. That I can guarantee!"

Sonic shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers pinching at it... trying to calm himself down.

When he looked back to Amy, he was surprised to see she hadn't shifted back yet and decided to change the topic, letting it go.

"Why isn't she changing back?" With his anger cooling down, he looked over his shoulder to try and focus on other matters still currently at hand.

"Hmm? Don't you remember? The first time you change... is the hardest time to change back." Tails looked at Amy again, digging herself deeper into her nest. "She's just scared is all. Her instinct isn't used to there being two Sonics yet. And besides that, she probably doesn't even know there's two of anything right now. I don't think Amy's communicating with her yet... that's always a slow process too. We should probably try and communicate with Amy though, deep inside that brain of hers, she must be wondering how to get herself out." Tails moved over to the nest. "Amy, listen to me! You have to tell your instinct, within your mind, to let you out. Fight for control!" Tails stated, trying to sound encouraging.

But Amy's Instinct just kept digging, finally getting deep enough to where she circled around, dived in, and stared up at Tails innocently. She had no clue what he was barking on about, but she decided it was best to just wait patiently in her nest for Sonic to come back around.

He sighed, "It took you forever to get out too…" pouting, he rubbed his head and leaned back with his eyes closed in a bit of hopelessness again, seeming like he didn't know what else to do.

Sonic took a deep breath, used to the scent in the room now due to his instincts constant intake of it, and moved over with Tails but didn't bend down like he did. "Listen, Amy. Instincts aren't clueless animals. They can sense you, they just don't usually listen to you. You can't just ask to come out, you have to demand it. You have to kick and scream and fight your way out. Causing your instinct disorder within its own mind will usually make it want you to take over and organize its thoughts again. They hate the commotion and chaos it brings. They know how to take over you,… but it will take time for you to learn to control it." Sonic explained before turning away again, "If it can be fully controlled..."

Tails shot him a look, opening one eye to do so, "You know it can be..." he muttered.

Amy shuffled a bit under the pillows until you could hear discomforts in her voice. "Wha... what is this..? I hear something..." and then all of a sudden Amy's head popped up, her eyes shifting in and out and looking like she was in a lot of agitation now.

'W-where am I?! Sonic? Tails!? Why can't I move my-?'

Amy gripped her head, trying to take back control as her pupils flexed fat to thin. She failed to get control as she was sucked back inside her prisoned walls of her own mind, her Instincts letting her head go and huffing in discomfort again.

"What was that..? Just now... I felt another voice and entity inside me..."

She shook her head again and closed her eyes, opening them wide again only to reveal...

Eyes still diamond like a cat's eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Instincts

Ch. 2

By: Cutegirlmayra (Ugh, sorry for putting this off for so long… Hw is killing me T-T Anyway, I'm starting to grow confident in continuing this... that's a lie, I'm still so nervous! –Sees views keep doubling and reviews are STILL coming in- Uhh… maybe I can make them forget about this story by posting other chapters on my other stories! –doesn't work, there's not NEARLY enough views nor reviews to keep me going on that- T-T Fine, you leave me no choice. –begins writing this chapter while silently crying- why did I make this story again? Edited note: What comes next indeed. Stick around for when edits are done for the premiere of Season 2! Also, I'm not nearly as nervous as I used to be about all this xD It's more innocent than most things, and it's mostly about Animal behaviors anyway lol enjoy the edited remakes~)

"Is she..?" Sonic stared a moment into her eyes, taking side-glances at Tails when the stillness never waned. Patiently, her eyes would wander with alertness towards Sonic, then Tails. A small whimper escaped her lips, her head lowering every now and then as she continued to seek understanding but to no avail.

"Can't you tell?" Tails stated, breaking from his tense stance and trying to relax. He thought Sonic should know just by her eyes alone, but maybe he still needed time to fully connect back with his body.

"Well, y-yeah but…"

"Quick, let's get her to my lab. I'll try and find out more about her instinct when I charge up my MilesElectric." He picked the device up from the stairs and plopped it into the other hand, turning back to Sonic with a smile on his face before seeing his friend looking strange.

"Sonic..? You alright?"

Even though recently released from being imprisoned inside his mind, Sonic felt a strange stirring as he stared at Amy's whimpering body.

It was the strangest sensation to make his way over to her, try and comfort her with calming words, kneeling just outside the nest.

But he resisted the urgings, before feeling his body slam him down to his feet and hands, an electric jolt coursing through him. It came all the way into his mind, exciting him. Without an outlet, Sonic's body shook and his quills spiked from the energy increase, and that's when her scent became apparent again.

He plugged his nose, "Alright." Sonic clearly wasn't, but Tails knew by his response that he needed a minute. Sonic then turned his head a little, still trying to regain himself, and noticed the device in Tails's hands. Sonic's body recalled the first-time Tails tried to 'investigate' what was happening to him before, and a reflex made him pull away at the sight of it.

He tried to take deep breaths, even with Amy's scent being just as powerful as before. It must have dulled when he wasn't fully reconnected with his body, but now that he was...

A panic that he didn't understand tugged at his chest. He knew his Instincts wanted to protect Amy now and was probably reacting to Tails's words. Tails knew better than to enact the same 'tests' he did on Sonic, so he trusted him, but that didn't mean his body was going to calm down any time soon.

Still trying to master himself again, he decided it was best to get Amy out the door. At least then, the scent would diffuse into the surrounding air, and he'd be able to freely breathe a bit easier then. Even with the threat of young males shifting at her scent, tracking her down and trying to find her, Sonic knew that as long as Tails monitored his and Amy's interaction—they should be fine. "Amy,…uh…" He removed the hand covering his mouth, getting upright again. She seemed to look curiously up to him, recognizing the name he spoke, but only somewhat. It just seemed a natural response to having a creature look at you, and then say a familiar sound you've only heard by ear. She wondered why she knew the sound, but didn't question it further when he started to approach. "C-come here." He patted the side of his leg, moving forward. He wasn't sure if calling her like this was the best way to go about it, but at this moment she was an animal.

"Sonic!"

"What?" Sonic took his eyes off Amy, bending down somewhat and holding his hand out, rubbing his two fingers together to try and bring her closer to him. "She's animalistic now, right? This should coax her out." He looked back at her, trying to forget the moment before and focus on the now. Amy needed to be studied and helped, hopefully, avoiding the trauma his instincts had to endure.

"It's still demeaning… but I guess we have no choice." He sighed, "Animals do react better to certain kinds of vocal tones-Ah!" Tails gained an idea, completely separate from what he was saying. He ignored finishing the line and quickly rushed over to the kitchen. Stopping all other thought, he immediately went to enact his idea at once. Sonic watched as Amy's head shot upward, looking off to where he'd gone and shifting her ears about to try and hear what the odd creature was doing. "Here girl." Tails wandered back in with something plump and red in his hands.

A delicious strawberry.

When Amy saw the food, her nose sniffed the air, whiffing its unique signature out of every other scent. She got up with her tail straight out, seeming to still be cautious, but with Sonic nearby, not spooked enough to avoid investigating.

Tails saw her get up to her fours again and winked to Sonic, bending down to lure Amy out of her comforting nest. "Females tend to forge around this time," he whispered, crouching down next to Sonic. "Preparing for nesting and… well, other stuff." he purposefully dodged the fact, seeing Sonic lower his eyelids and look to him with annoyance, then back to Amy. "So we can lure her out with this." He waved the strawberry around her nose and then walked backwards towards the door. "Come on... follow the food..."

Amy sniffed with cute flicks of her nose, slowly moving out of the nest. She only paused when presented with the door's metal step, looking down at the shiny material before pawing the ground below it. Once she found it was safe to tread over, she followed him out the door.

"See? And no dog calling." Tails looked at Sonic, smirking like a know-it-all.

"Oh what? That makes you cooler than me? Cause that's what a woman wants. And what would the 'proper' way be to handle her in this state, you may ask? Here girl?" Sonic did the bunny ears with his fingers and looked a bit offended as he defended himself. "How is that any less demeaning?" he spread out his arms, clearly mocking Tails's 'expertise' on the situation.

Tails pouted, having his body sulk down a minute as Amy kept trying to pace around his hand, wanting to find a way to get to the strawberry. "Okay, so we're both bad at this. What else do you have to prove now?"

"That this is insane." Sonic stepped out, folding his arms as he looked to Amy, shaking his head. "I just... can't imagine we're all still afflicted by ancient impulses."

"It's a necessity we have to bear." Tails concluded, "Well, not me yet. But you. You two. Yeah. You bear it." He mocked, motioning his finger between Amy and Sonic and then lifting his hand higher to get Amy to hop a little for the treat.

"Yeah. Demeaning." Sonic kept pushing, but Tails just laughed, thinking it kinda funny.

The two were able to get Amy to follow them all the way back to Tails' house, not giving her the strawberry until Tails flew in and made sure she was inside the house first. She continued to jump for it, snapping at it in the air which finally made Sonic laugh, seeing the charm that Tails had mentioned before. Tails tossed the alluring snack down to her once Sonic closed the door and they were all successfully inside.

"There you are! Who's a good girl!" Tails ruffled his hands over her head, making her look up to him after getting the strawberry and smile. Her tail tossed a moment, she lifted her paw up and turned her body a bit, a submissive sign that she liked the action.

"...Really?"

Tails flinched at Sonic's words.

"Oh yeah, and I'm the one who gets scolded." Sonic was leaning on the back of the door's frame, still looking a bit peeved.

"Heh... heh…" Tails sweated a little, quickly regaining himself as he straightened up from bending down and doting on her. "It's kinda hard when she's acting this way..." he muttered before clearing his throat, holding a closed-hand in front of his mouth as he did so. "Obviously, I'm showing a bit of dominance over her too. Stating I'm someone to trust, and petting her is just a reward for good behavior." he tried to justify himself, but Sonic just rolled his eyes. "She's still in her instincts and doesn't quite know me yet,… so it's best to befriend her through positive reinforcement like this instead." Tails walked, or rather marched, confidently and without shame over to his advanced computer. Bigger in size and clearly able to pack more data into itself, it was the little fox's go-to computer for calculating and data-searching. It was this beloved computer that he had previously been working on while on the phone with Amy.

"You're really proud of that little speech, aren't ya? But it's not gonna save ya from judgment." Sonic swayed his legs out as he tiredly made his way to the couch, falling onto it with a face-plant.

"Alright, alright! So I fell into the trap too... But when she remembers all of this, I want her to look back at me in the best of light." He teased, talking back to Sonic without really removing his eyes from the monitor.

Sonic huffed, turning his head and looking wide-eyed at Amy's head staring straight back at him.

"Yaah!" he flailed up and picked his feet up onto the couch, pressing himself as far back against the couch as he could. He relaxed when he saw her look up and scoot back, tilting her head in confusion. "Ugh... how long did my first shift last, Tails?" He rubbed his face. After they continued to converse and ignore her, Amy decided to look around her new surroundings.

She noticed something that smelled interesting, perhaps food, and began to investigate it.

"But honestly, good girl? You think she'd forgive you on that?" Sonic smirked, clearly just wanting to poke fun at his friend now, but as Tails turned to rebuke him they both heard a rather large shriek.

A large object was heard wobbling in an animated frenzy before rolling to a bouncy halt. Amy squeaked from the garage.

Sonic's ears picked up instantly on it and his head immediately turned to the sound. His whole body lunged forward towards it, as though it was a cry for help.

"Aah! I left the garage door open!" Tails was about to get up, his hands spread out as if pleading for no other massive sounds of mayhem to be heard again.

"It's alright, Tails. I got this." Sonic motioned for him to sit back down, calming him and getting up to take care of it. "Besides, don't you have some research to do?"

"W-well I-" Tails felt like Sonic was right but there was still a twinge of fear that hung over him. His garage was neat and organized, well... for him anyway. He didn't like other people touching his belongings without his knowledge of it. "But what if your Instincts..?" his mind then turned to more problematic conclusions...

Sonic paused, letting his foot fall with a light pat to the side of him, just outside the linking door between the garage and small home.

"…You got anything that smells real bad?" he asked.

"Uhh… No. Not unless you want a dirty Sock on your nose." Tails joked and walked over to a piece of cloth in the kitchen. Rubbing an air freshener on it, he then tossed the piece of fabric back to Sonic. "Here, you can keep it around your neck if you like. If her smell gets really bad, just put it up to your nose."

Sonic fashioned it around his neck like a bandanna and smelled it, smiling. "Perfect! This'll do nicely." He then walked to the garage.

"Amy?"

Squeak!

Again, more electric pulses of panic seemed to propel Sonic towards the high-pitched cry. He felt his body grow antsy, vigorously searching around in fast spurts of speedy lunges and halts to search for her.

Amy had gotten her head stuck in one of the X-tornado's spare tunnel tubes. Instinct made her want to go through it, like burrowing into a dark tunnel in the wild, but sadly… she was just to big for it.

Humorously, she kicked her feet, causing the tube to tumble somewhat and leave her squeaking for reinforcements again.

"Woah! Hahahaha!" Sonic spent a moment clutching his stomach. The sight was genuinely funny to him, but the constant squeaks of fright lead his laughter to be short-lived. "Okay, okay, hold on..." he moved over to her quickly, examining the tight predicament and making sure to keep a hand on the tire. He didn't want it rolling over her or worse, falling down on her. "Just like old times, huh?" he kid, referring to their numerous encounters where he had to rush in and save her life. Grabbing her waist, he secured a good grip on her, making her flinch at the sudden touch. "Calm down now, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He tugged gently, wiggling her body in a certain way that would slowly free her head from the awkward placement. She could feel the light touches from his hands that would encourage her to move this way or that and began feeling her head start to dip back out of the wheel. Growing excited at the prospect of renewed freedom, she grew anxious and started to flail a bit. "Hang on, don't flip out now." Sonic tugged a couple more times, still rolling her body and trying to convince her to move that way. '...Was her waist always this thin?' His mind was suddenly distracted, looking down at her small waist and wondering if she was eating properly.

While he was distracted, she finally pulled herself out, bashing him back from the force and landing on him as her quills gently graced by his nose.

She moved slightly up and huffed, shaking her head before looking excitedly down at him.

His face showed the struggle as his nose flicked in a violent rhythm, ready to sneeze at the immense in-take of her powerful aroma.

"Ah…" He felt it. His eyes began to flicker thin and round, his body heating up, and the desire of his instincts to overtake him increasingly growing more and more prominent. He hadn't felt it this strongly before, the urge of his body's instinct to free itself, especially after having let it loose just a little while ago. He quickly pushed her off of him, not meaning to make it as forceful as it was, but completely distracted as he clutched his head and tried to keep himself there. Around. Present. In control.

She rocked on her back and looked in total shock, crooking her arms into a cute bend at being launched back so abruptly. Her quills had cushioned her fall, but since Amy made a habit of shaving the quills on her back, she still felt the aching soreness from her spine. But her head was relatively unharmed. Tilting her head, she still couldn't interrupt the behavior because he wasn't acting like a normal hedgehog.

Sonic quickly put the piece of clothing over his nose, smelling the moist rag and soaking in the air freshener's scent like an oxygen mask. When he could feel his body stop trembling and gripping in tenseness at the ground, he knew he was back in control.

Relieved, he sighed heavily and lowered his head to the ground he was currently crawling over. 'Still in control.' he reminded himself. 'I can't lose it. Not here. Not in front of Amy...'

"Alright." he cleared his throat, moving to his knees and raising his arms up, tightening a bow around the back of his muzzle to keep the fabric in place over his nose and mouth. "Ahem,... you okay?" Sonic turned back to her, looking to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Let's take a look at your neck-"

Her face was inches from his, she nipped at the fabric, pulling it down, and licked his nose in a thank you.

There was a fraction of a second where silent hung in the large, echoing room...

"GE-YAH!"

But then it was broken and done.

Sonic sprung back, curling up in an instinctive reaction of defense and bouncing into some stacked shelves that came crashing down on him when he uncurled. He flailed at the avalanche of random mechanical items that scattered and poured over him, covering him completely in metals and wires. The only thing left visible was his kicking legs, trying to get out of all the stuff that fell over him, causing him to tumble back with his feet in the air. "Ouch…" his legs finally crunched up, then hung down in pain.

Amy squeaked in fright, but this time, not for her own sake. She bounced in a miniature hop that spread her feet and hands out wider than normal, showing distress and shock at the new development. She then charged over to him, coming on all fours to the rescue, digging through the wreckage.

When she moved a pan and a tool to the side with her muzzle, she sniffed and smiled with a wag of her tail, seeing his scrunched up and hurt expression. He had one eye bent down but blinked it open when the harsh, industrial light of the garage came back down into his view. "Well, it's about time." He frowned, jokingly as he looked up to her. "You come to save me, too?"

Amy stared for a moment, then grunted with eager joy, moving her face towards his own as she climbed into the hole she had created to get to him.

"U..u-u-uh! Wait! Hold on! Get off! AMY!" his eyes widened when he saw her coming closer and closer, causing him to swing his arms backwards as though swimming away from her. He kept sinking further and further down into Tails's garbage of random junk, trying desperately to escape her curious but playful face as it kept climbing further and further down towards him. Finally, the pile thinned from all the thrashing, having Sonic's arm hit the floor beneath him and end his noble crusade through the piled up junk until Amy came crashing down on him.

"Offph!" came a muffled sound from below.

Amy yoinked her head up from the technical trash, licking her arm from any scratches she might have gotten as she pursued her alpha, and then rubbed her head with the same arm in an attempt to clean the awful tasting black gunk off herself. (Author's note: The original text literally said, "She made a sound effect while pulling her head out" and I was like- ...Yoink? Lololol)

Sonic groaned, rolling out of his buried entrapment to lay on his belly, pulling out little odd and end screws and bolts from under his stomach. He felt like this was going to be a loooong spring. "Why can't you and I just… both stay out of trouble?" Sonic asked, looking over to her in defeat.

Her big emerald green eyes matched his stare, absolutely enthralled he wasn't dead from the heavy objects that attacked him from the walled sky. She smiled gently to him, submitting with her ears back and lightly moving her nose closer to his. She seemed to not care about understanding him anymore. His actions had spoken louder than any other communicative medium.

He had protected her from a scary situation, and in her mind, she had done the same.

"…You don't even understand a word I'm saying… do you?" He felt softer looking into her innocent but foreign eyes... She was Amy... but wasn't Amy at the same time. Lowering his eyelids in tiredness and fondness towards her, he couldn't help but feel a kinship. She was just as trapped in this as he was. What was she thinking? And what was her instinct supposing?

It was a-

Amy let out a breathy puff of noise, smiling widely and hovering over him as he shifted to his back, trying to get up.

He felt his heart tell him to smile back and willingly did so, leaning on his elbows to keep him somewhat off the dirty ground.

-beautiful mystery.

"I couldn't figure you out before… and now, heh…" he let his head dip down, causing her to grow worried at the suddenness of it's fall. She lowered herself and came closer, turning her head in a ridiculous angle to try and look up to see him. When he rose it up again, she happily wagged at her tail at seeing he was still safe and alright.

"It's just ten times harder when you're being all.. primitive." He motioned to all of her with big movements of his hands, pushing them off as he did so, getting up in the process of his emoting gesture. "Can you just… change back already?"

"Sonic! I heard a crash!" Tails came running to the door, gripping the side of it to yank him into a swift turn after swinging it open.

"It's alright, just a little accident. Nothing to fret about," Sonic stated, then felt bad, looking around at the dented equipment and cluttered engineering supplies. "Sorry about the mess, buddy." He scratched the back of his head, guilty and feeling sorry about causing his friend so much trouble.

"Just a couple of wreckless kids." Sonic joked, crafting the pun and trying to make light of the situation as he kept an arm out to guard and push Amy back. She worriedly rushed up to his face, wanting to clean off the black smudges, not knowing they were oil from the items having not been cleaned or used in a long time.

"Ah, no… that's alright, I-... Phew." Tails breathed out a sigh of relief. "I thought maybe you fell into instincts and you two were fighting again." He admitted his fears as he drooped his head down. "Glad it wasn't anything but my supplies dropping. I can clean that up later."

"Again, sorry bud. I know how you are with your tools." Sonic moved the rest of the junk away, lifting his chin up and bending an eyelid down as Amy finally found her way through his shielding arm. She licked his chin, getting right to work but he tucked his hand under her smothering, making her lick it instead. Annoyed at the blocking gesture, she changed tactics and smelled for his scent. However, without being in Instinct form, it wasn't really strong enough to catch her attention. It was already weak to begin with, her senses not really attracted strongly to it anyway, so now she became even less interested and went to explore other things. "But we're fine-ah, Hey..! Lay off, Amy..." After a farewell rub, leaning against him and mutely purring a goodbye, Amy took off in a sprint towards the other fun things she could do in the room. She tripped over a can and barked, ruffing in frustration and attacking it like a cat would a ball of yarn.

"Haha! Even in Instinct form, the heart doesn't forget. Eh? Sonic?~" Tails winked in good humor.

"That's not funny, Tails." He glared annoyedly back, wiping the saliva from his face.

Tails stuck his tongue at him, "Don't enjoy all the time you get alone together now~ Hehe..." he was about to close the door, when Sonic made his last remark, biting down on his teeth.

"Just wait til it's your turn, bud."

Tails felt a shiver down his spine, the door pausing and moving back open on his way out.

It took Tails a second before he shook himself out of it and made an uncomfortable sound while doing so, and then carrying on his way. He trusted Sonic, and he knew there wasn't much they could do besides monitor Amy while Tails figured out her instinctual patterns. All they hope for now was that Amy would shift back, but all the doting on Sonic made Tails wonder...

Why would a submissive female bare her fangs?

"Should he really be making jokes like that at a time like this?" Sonic muttered out angrily, turning back around and noticing his hand had begun to rub Amy's head, "Wha... where'd you come from?" He lifted the hand, realizing she had wandered back to him after getting bored. She moved her head around to have him scratch it on certain parts behind her ears and such, but when he moved it away, she dipped her head to the ground and rolled onto her back, rubbing the ground in her happy wiggles of pleasure at the attention she was getting.

"Ah..." She made a rather irresistible noise, gazing up at him with seductive eyes.

He stared back at her... his body soaring with heat again.

"...UW-AH!" He scurried away from her and once again began breathing hard. "What the-?" He clutched his head, feeling the instinct begin to rise up in a second wind, but shook it off. "Oh no. Not now. I promised Tails… I can't..." he took the cloth and put it up to his nose again, taking a deep breath in through his nose. "Ahhh! It's no use! Her smells to strong." He took the bandanna off and threw it to the side. "Augh! I'll have to make due without it… After all, it's just Amy. If I keep thinking that way, maybe-"

He suddenly saw her roll upright again, hyper-fixated on the thrown object. Racing for it, she pounced when it almost hit the ground an waited a moment, checking to make sure the nice smelling thing was dead. Then, sniffing to discover it wasn't a creature, she picked it up with her teeth. She immediately looked around, scurrying around the room and grunting frantically before rushing to a corner and spinning in a circle. She laid down, placing the fabric on her side, panting. She whimpered as she looked around her, sniffing the ground and not seeing whatever it was that she searching for, causing her to freak out. She placed her head on the floor, desperate, but for what? She closed her eyes after they looked unceasingly for the answer, staying troubled at not seeing whatever it was. Sonic thought that she may be retreating to sleep as a way to escape her endless seeking, but wasn't sure.

He narrowed his eyes a moment, looking at the fabric, and then turning his head up to think.

The fabric did smell good, but she wasn't after the smell.

It triggered something in her, probably another instinctual reflex, but what?

He could see the physical manifestation of her energy spike, so it had to be something she perceived was of great importance.

...Did she need to hunt..?

Then it clicked.

"Ohhh… you must be looking for a safe spot like your nest to rest in, right?" Sonic felt bad he didn't realize it at first. They had just taken her out of her home, the only real location she knew outside of Amy's knowledge... He thought a moment. "Tails did say you found comfort in that… hey! There's an idea." He smiled, getting up and rushing inside with a grin on his face.

"H-hey! What are you doing!?"

Tails swiveled in his chair.

"Amy's still in instinct form, I'm gonna make a bed for her."

"With my pillows and my cushions?!" he emphasized.

"She needs a nest to feel safe. Right, Tails?"

He stopped his busy work to raise the question to him, looking at Tails from under his armpit and cocking a charming eyebrow up at him.

"You already wrecked my garage." Tails flopped himself lower into the chair, swinging an arm up in acceptance, knowing he couldn't win even if he tried.

Sonic moved his lowered head out from under his slightly raised arm and smiled his signature look. He came rushing back to Amy with some blankets and other fluffy things he could find lying around Tails' main living room, flopping them all down in front of her.

"They'll get dirty…" Tails whined from inside, peering from the side of the door to see what he was doing.

"Ah, stop being a baby! It's for the greater good." He bent down, knowing Tails wasn't too upset about it and spoke sweetly to her. "Here you go. Now you'll feel safe and sound here." He slowly pushed the objects toward Amy, who blinked her now subsided eyes open, scanning the plush objects presented to her. Blinking her eyes up to him, her ears bent back.

"No need to ask my permission. Go on." He stood up from his kneeling position and kicked a couch cushion lightly toward her. "Take it." he smiled and began to walk off.

Once again, his actions were more like a caring alpha, providing for his pack...

She looked after him and lowered her head, wondering what this could mean...

He looked back at her fondly, tilting his head. "Still don't get it…?" he sighed, "Alright fine." he seemed much more at ease. He had gotten control of himself by distracting his mind, but what he didn't realize... was that his instincts were influencing him more than he thought... little by little, he was slowly and unknowingly giving in to them.

He got down, pretending he was in instinct form, making her head shot up in surprise as he bit the cushion. He arched his head over her own and flopped the cushion over her head, draping its loose fabric to the sides of her complexion. He grinned, not letting the cushion go just yet, and wanting to make his point even clearer. Remembering his instincts and its thoughts, he moved his ears forward, showing authority. "Thwere, nwow wits ywours." He said through his teeth as he finally let the cushion go, taking another one and resting it on her body, moving it the exact same way he did the first. "Heh, and I guess you can keep the old scented rag too."

Amy saw the kind gesture again. He was starting to win her own, this new alpha of hers.

She looked up at him. "You really do want me apart of your pack... don't you?" when he didn't respond to her grunting, she smiled to him, submitting. "You're a weird alpha... but I'll be your pack." And with that, she accepted his gift and started to rapidly move all the objects into a circle, tucking them under her and building a vastly smaller nest than before. She didn't create a rim on this one... instead, she left it open, resting on her new little nest like a hen on an egg.

Sonic watched from outside what he supposed was the ring of the nest, although it looked different, he figured it was because she had a lot fewer items to work with than before. He felt a weird sense of accomplishment, leaning back and sitting down in front of her. She batted her eyes in contentment, smiling a goofy grin of comfort before shifting her gaze back up at him sweetly, wondering if he'd do anything more...

He didn't think or focus too much on her eyes or what they could be saying, it was more a... strange possession that he felt. Like… he needed to watch over her as she rested to ensure that she was safe and felt that way because of his presence.

"…T-Tails?" He slightly whispered, not wanting to wake her as he got up, moving back inside the house.

"Hmm?" Tails chimed in from the other side.

"Is there a-uh… ehem." He cleared his throat, being embarrassed about this question. He clapped his hands together and looked away shyly, letting his nervous energy be his guide. "Is there an instinct for males about being protective?"

"Hmm? I don't think so. Once the female's impregnated they usually leave her be." Tails stated bluntly as Sonic's quills rose on end at the insensitivity Tails was showing. He felt himself scrunch up, his hands and feet, everything flexing inward at the horrible creation Tails had spun in his mind.

Glancing over his way, Tails saw him grow silent and immediately felt bad, "Uhh...Sorry, I mean, no." he stated as he noticed Sonic's expression and his eyes shrinking at his words from a reflected image on his computer screen. "I've been looking up research journals and entries from scientific studies done recently." He scratched his head apologetically, "I keep reading all this stuff… and I guess I just got numbed to it." He got off the computer and creaked the door more open to the garage.

"It could just be you, wanting to keep her safe while she's in this weakened state, not necessarily an instinct."

"...How do you know?" Sonic looked down, seriously thinking about it, and not being convinced. He glanced up to Tails, kicking his feet out a moment and then looking away again, uncertain.

"Well, since most males just mate and take off soon after." Tails stated, "Why? You think the only reason you would do a nice gesture towards Amy is due to instincts?" Tails huffed, disappointed in his friend as he walked to the side of him. "You gotta give yourself more credit than that, Sonic." As he came closer, trying to give Sonic a literal pat on the back, he noticed something missing. He looked over Sonic to try and find it, "Hey,... where's that scented cloth I gave you?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Sonic's mind was elsewhere, scratching the back of his neck before he understood what Tails had just asked, processing it quickly. "Oh, that. Amy got a hold of it and it's in her nest now." He turned away, folding his arms, and feeling slightly bad about thinking it was his instinct that made him want to protect and keep her safe… but that feeling of owning still slightly stirred in him. Was Tails sure that wasn't apart of it?

"…She… took the scent?" Tails looked a bit like he had heard something incorrect.

"Huh? Well, yeah. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Sonic turned back to his friend, not sure what he was getting at.

"How did she get it? Did you wear it for a while or put your scent on it?" Tails pointed to his neck but held eye-contact, deducing something...

"She kinda just… lunged for it once I disregarded it." Sonic furrowed his brow. "Is everything okay, Tails? Did I do something wrong?" Tails looked conflicted.

Tails froze a moment.

"...You discarded it!? Well, gee, thanks Sonic." Tails joked a moment, before looking out the door again... was he masking something?

"It wasn't like that." Sonic knew he was kidding and elbowed him a little to joke back. "But what's so wrong with that?"

"…It's just..." Tails looked concerningly off towards Amy's restful body, moving up and down in her quiet breathing pattern as she slept. "…The fact that..." he seemed to be having a hard time saying it, "She brought that smell so quickly into her nest… a place that's supposed to be her haven from now on until the end of spring... or whenever her kids would be old enough to leave. Then again, times have changed. Studies show that some people retain more primal instinct than others… Some have quickly evolved away from it... it just depends on individual genetic makeup. There may be more instinctual things that came about when we all evolved into higher beings… Like your protectiveness, for example."

"Possession. I think they're different." Sonic interjected but Tails just shrugged. They were both looking at Amy from afar now...

"All I'm saying is that, theoretically, our instincts could have evolved with us as well." Tails pointed out, then moved on. "Taking on sentient life... having our bodily needs literally take over our cognitive mind... because we too often reject those urges that give most feral animals meaning to their lives."

Sonic remained silent, then spoke up as he looked away, avoiding eye-contact but genuinely asking a question he seemed shy about admitting he had. "Like what?"

"Having a family." Tails's eyes arched, shrugging as he spoke the words out, but then continued his soft but melancholy tone on his theory. "It's an ancient longing. Having our genes spread and producing heirs for a future we created. Someone that can live on through what we left behind..."

The two boys remained silent before Tails decided to speak his thoughts again.

"But making a love nest isn't really an 'evolved' sentiment." he took a second, giving Sonic time to process before continuing on with his ramblings, "The things you stated could be just what normal ancient hedgehogs did… but those websites do mention variations..." he walked off in thought as Sonic continued to stare at Amy's frame, rising and lowering, showing the signs of life.

"I guess I could look more into that. After all, you can't all have the exact instincts. Amy seems to be genetically heightened for her age. Highly submissive is usually grounds for a desirable female, but I can't get over that Amy bore her teeth... she fought back, even while submitting... could that be something evolved? Even though Amy's pretty instinctual and slightly more inclined to animalistic impulses. Her mood swings, for instance, but..." Tails noticed Sonic leaning back into the garage slowly, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Sonic..?" He slowly followed as Sonic bent down, turning his head back to him quickly.

A threat apparent within his diamond eyes.

"Oh, Sonic…" Tails breathed out heavily, saddened at how long Sonic must have been fighting his own instincts... He stopped to see Sonic start walking into the garage, clearly not wanting to be followed. "Heh, and here I am, talking about Amy's instincts when it's still yours we haven't fully deciphered yet either." He watched as Sonic's Instincts paused and stared, wondering what Tails would do. "...I'm sorry." Tails stated, "You were probably asking more about your own instincts, and I didn't realize you wanted an explanation for yourself, not for Amy's sake." His instinct just kept staring, and Tails looked down in shame. "I shouldn't have opened the garage again… the scent must be stronger than I imagined." When Tails looked up again, Sonic was already next to Amy's backside, moving over to where her head was.

Since this nest was so much smaller than the one at her home, he laid his head gently down beside hers. She was slightly curled up, so he just kept his head near hers, not wanting to disturb her peaceful slumber.

"I'm here..."

He grunted something, and Tails for a moment was just taken in by the touching moment till he suddenly jolted. "My language translator!" he shouted in a whisper as he jumped back and got his charged up device, racing back over to the door and turning it on.

Tails's—still poorly working—translator:

"...I protect you."

"Shoot! I missed it!" Tails slightly banged his head on the device and looked up, seeing Sonic rub his head on her own. "Ah... is he... still scenting her?" He thought back at what Sonic had said. "...Huh, I haven't read it before but... maybe Hedgehogs do have more possessive tendencies... it could just be an evolved instinct thing too." he lightly hit the top of his head with his fist, scolding himself, "But that's still just a theory. Instincts have carried many different instinctual behaviors over time, adopting more and more from other species, dating back to our ancient tribal years... Maybe that's why they're not acting fully like hedgehogs or just one kind of animal anymore. Maybe... even in the body, there's a sense of growing humanity." He touched his heart. It may have been just a hypothesis, but he truly wondered if the body and soul were growing closer to creating a bridge to the heart for anthropomorphic kind. Slowly, maybe they would become more human than animal, but even still...

They were still evolving.

Sonic continued to gently rub his head against her own, a continual circling motion of affection. He especially made sure that the scent glands under his chin, now producing their needed power, were grazing her head and cheek on the rounds of his devotion. Showing ownership of her and saturating her in his scent. Lovingly and carefully, he made sure to do this without waking her.

Tails sighed, "At first, I thought it was instant kinship." He stated, remembering their first encounter at Amy's home. He moved the device down from in front of him and leaning his head up, "But I was wrong…" he looked back to Amy and Sonic as he sat at the foot of the door, observing Sonic begin to fall asleep next to her and looking at the moment like a stilled painting of harmony.

"…It was love at first sight…"

Later that night, Amy woke up, her eyes going back to normal ovals again. She yawned, not sure why her arms were tucked under herself, but pulled them one out to rub her eyes. "Hmm..? What? Where am I?" She looked around. The room she was in was a dark and old, steely place. Her pillow felt heavy on her back, and she didn't move at first, just adjusted her bare shoulder blades under its weight.

There was a shadow of something... a plane that matched the X-tornado's silhouette through the beamed lights from little windows slanted at the top of what appeared to be a large workspace. The moon shown in, dipping itself into her vision as she was forced to squint her eyes at its sudden appearance through murky, hazed clouds of grey...

"I'm… not at my house?" She tried to remember what happened till something shifted next to her in its sleep...

She froze, having almost gone to move herself up, the other being next to her grumbled and rolled slightly off of her. It certainly was not an inanimate pillow-cushion.

Her eyes slowly made their way to the shadow next to her as it moved its head up against her arm, grunting more. "Go back to sleeeeep~"

She held in a scream, sitting up onto her arms and pushing up in spooked shock. Something was with her!

"S..Sonic?" she breathed out, seeing a restful blue tint in the dark vision she had as her memories slowly began to return...

Along with a splitting headache.

"Ahh.. ohh... ouch... Umm… uh… Okay, you got me out with a strawberry. Clever. Ah! Ohhh, that hurts, that hurts! Uhh... But before that… before that… Ah! You bit me! Mean…" She clutched her head, trying to think harder through the pain, but seeing the images and memory coming back to her in the deep obsidian night. "And… um…"

She remembered the look he gave her, about her not understanding his words, and the gentle touch of his hand on her head. She remembered how he gave her the cushions to make another fort for herself—or nest, as they were calling it—and how he grunted something to her…

"What did he say?" She tried to think more about it, recalling the memory to her mind, but the pain was unbearably deafening now. However, a sudden deep grunt was heard again.

"What are you pawing at?"

She looked over, seeing a pair of almost glowing green eyes in the moonlight staring right up at her, neutrally studying her actions.

He grunted again, "Amy?" but she couldn't understand a word of it.

"Ah…ahhhh!" She started getting scared, crawling back and pointing. "D-diamond star eyes! You're... You're-!" he gripped her head and pulled her two matching side quills down in front of her, remembering everything now. "You're in instinct form! Should I run!? Should I flee!? T…Tails!?" she breathed out in fright as she tossed herself left and right, stomping her feet down in a pitter-pattering of nerves. "Ah, I should stand up." she slammed her hands to the side of her, gaining some sanity and began to stand up.

Sonic growled, "Don't walk like one of them." he warned, not liking it. He was slowly realizing she had shifted into her other form and he grew angry at that. "Turn back." he growled more loudly this time, keeping a constant tone of vibrated annoyance in his snarl.

She stopped, freezing in spot as she gulped. "There,... there, there now, Sonic..." She held her hands out, but he didn't attempt to come closer to her. She decided to risk it, seeing if he might shift back. The headache was gone, but the memories now remained. She checked her ear real fast, it had healed pretty quickly.

"It's me... It's Amy." she steadily made her way towards him.

His ears twitched at the sound. He knew it, but only through his other's ears... and his other hated knowing he was around to listen in on his world. But Sonic would never share it with him, he refused him of everything. But not this female... he wouldn't keep him from her...

He rose up slightly from laying down, having already rolled to his stomach, but she was ignoring his threats. "I don't want her other." he glared, not liking her boldness.

She tried to reach his head, to pat it and try and calm him down. He licked his upper teeth, preparing in case she tried, still showing his teeth.

When she didn't flinch her hand back, still cooing to try and calm him, he gave up the bluffing threat and alternated his eyes back and forth over her frame, side to side.

"Its me, Sonic... shift back... okay?" she lightly petted his head.

He growled, but not as forcefully as before. "Stop it..." but he couldn't hurt her, he had already claimed her as his pack. He was sworn to protect her as his own life, so his threats were meaningless.

Amy flinched back her hand after a few scratches, realizing he wasn't letting up from his angry stance.

"Y-…you did it to me! So there!" she rubbed his head down, hoping to slow him down if he pursued, and started to take off. "EEEEEkkkk!" she panicked, knowing she couldn't outrun the fastest thing a-

He pounced on her, biting at her dress and dragging her back to the nest. "AH! TAILS! HELP ME!" He pushed her head down into the nest and got her back in it, forcing her under him and grunting more. "Stay. You're such a hassle. Touch me more." he nudged her hand to his head, wanting more attention. But the complete switch from aggressive to forcibly nudging her into one spot didn't communicate well for Amy Rose. "H-hey!" She shook her head and he stayed out of the nest, his ears flicking around as if he was standing as a sentry over her, guarding something precious to him.

"L-let me go, you brute!" she kicked, but he wasn't even holding her, and he let her kick him too. "Ohh! I'm not your property so there-Ah!" She covered her mouth, remembering the words he spoke to her… and what she spoke to him… while in Instinct form…

It was something that happened while Tails wasn't able to translate, but also the details he missed while trying to fix it...

-The flashback of Amy's Memories-

They were back in Amy's Home. She was moving her hand to his, slightly nudging her head under his.

You… you seem strong… you can… take me, if you so desired.

Instinct Sonic didn't say anything, only watched her and studied her movements and listened to what she was saying.

You could have anything you desired, couldn't you, alpha?"

In Amy's memories, the words were so clear, even if they were just noises, better than Tails's machine ever could have translated.

"Why should I take you?"

Sonic's sounds were masculine but calm and discreet. Although grunts, it was strangely attractive to her in her memory...

Moving away a bit from her rubbing against his scent glands, he folded his arms across the other and hung on the couch, regally watching...

He was trying to further prove her newfound loyalty.

You're just interesting. Where are your fangs?

He almost said this with a bit of dark humor in it, as if toying with her.

"I do love new things…we both do…"

"Both?" Her head tilted, still gazing up at him and trying to find a way onto the couch. Her instincts pulled her closer to him, but Amy remembered watching in horror.

He growled low, dipping his head to her but the growl was a seductive one. Amy didn't know how she knew that, but she could remember what the sound did throughout her body. It left her instincts fixated on him, wanting more and more attention from him...

"You've crossed my area of comfort, little rebel. Stay back."

It was only a gentle warning, but Amy remembered her other self not giving it any heed, allured by his tactics. She wanted to fight, so she purred and rubbed the back of her spiky quills up closer to him.

"I like you too. Dominant, but with a heart."

He pulled away from her, getting up slightly and keeping the high ground, staring down at her.

"Don't twist my own words against me… Amy."

She had her back towards him, so he knew her spiking him was just friendly play. She trusted him enough to face her back to him, another complete shift from her once aggressive stance. She fascinated, even Amy's instincts could tell that, and it made her bolder. She found a way up and nestled her way into his chest, burying more of her scent into him as he allowed her to do as she pleased, still observing her but keeping an eye out for Tails... She nipped at his chin playfully, showing submission again, like a child to its father. This made him frown, but he didn't threaten her away…

He wasn't after that kind of relationship... Although, an alpha was looked at as a father figure.

...How did Amy know this? Was it her instinct translating his actions to her?

-Tails's Workshop-

Amy remembered his voice being so endearing when he spoke her name that it made her slightly blush as she thought about it. She covered her face, strangely happy but not knowing why. She shouldn't be happy with how his 'body'—so to speak—was calling out to her like... That was supposed to be weird... right?

Seeing the Sonic in modern time move around to lay behind her—his back to her—suggesting he trusted her as well. But how come she knew this? She only knew what it meant because she felt her instinct suggest it was so. She tried to recall more of the moment… not wanting to get distracted, but somehow...

Knowing Sonic's instincts eyes were on her, piercing her backside made her squirm a moment.

Why did it feel like high tension? What was she to be so nervous about?

Yes, he was making sure she didn't leave the pillowed area. But there was something oddly... pleasing about it.

Was she really getting turned on by all this?!

She covered her face again, crying out a high pitch sound of nerves as Sonic's Instinct reacted at once, jumping up and sniffing her.

"Nooo! Go away, go away, go away!" she felt wrong feeling that way and fanned her hands out to smack him back.

He huffed as he hopped away from her swatting attack. "Hmph, females..." he shook his head to the side, knowing females were standoffish but never experiencing it before. He just wandered back to his lookout post, playing watchdog as he laid down and his ears rolled like sonar, listening for threats. "Either shift back and become interesting again... or I'll get bored waiting for you to sleep." he huffed out a few grumbles, Amy wondering what he was saying under his breath.

She ignored it and turned around, pulling her legs up onto the nest in a fetal position and lowering her head down into the gap it created. Trying to further recall...

A lot had happened, wow.

Her eyes narrowed as a natural reaction to thinking hard about something...

Instinct drew Instinct Sonic's eyes to her exposed back... following the crook of her spine down to the pronounced and thinly lined muscle that helped her curl into the ball his species were famous for. He felt himself wanting to get up, move back over her, examine her back further... but she wasn't his Amy... He huffed, shifting back down and trying to get comfortable on the hard, garage ground.

Besides... he wasn't in the mood to put up a fight...

-Back to Amy's memories-

"What do you mean by… both?"

Sonic moved over her, giving her no response. And so? She pushed him off the couch.

Jumbled by that maneuver, he jumped back on the couch and shoved her off too, completely ignoring her then and moving to the other side.

"Hey! Oh, you play that way do you, Sonic?"

She seemed upset by the rejection, patting her feet into the couch in a playful outlet of her pent-up energy. She got right back up too, not giving up.

"I can play too! See!"

She bounced over to him and bit at his ear, trying to get him to fight again.

Now her childish play was annoying him. He didn't want a hoglet. He wanted a...

"Am I not interesting? Come! Play with me! Then you will have me."

Amy remembered him shaking his head, patting at it with striking hits as though something was hurting him.

"He grows mad at my amusement towards you. It's hurting my head. Go away."

He shook his head again and laid down, avoiding her. Amy pondered what he meant... was the real Sonic trying to somehow control him in that moment?

"Ah! You tease and play me! You don't want a pack, you want nothing!"

She rushed like a puppy away, and then back, showing her enthusiasm but jumping back on the couch again, thinking he might chase her. When he didn't, his ears showing his discomfort, he jumped off and trotted away.

"Look! I am young and light!"

He finally responded to her, laying down somewhere else.

"Full of annoying energy…" he flopped down by the television, seeing as Tails was thinking to himself and only making slight noises on occasion. He decided to rest a minute...

"Look! My scent! Is it nice? Take me with yours!"

She raced over to him, presenting her chin.

"He grows angry, and your charming, my sweet."

For a moment he smiled at her, showing some fondness as he submitted, demonstrating he wasn't purposefully trying to ignore her.

"But he shouts too loudly." He looked away, "I must obey... no matter how tempting you are." he turned back and nuzzled his nose into her scent, having a double motive in mind. Although wonderful to smell, it kept Sonic's Instinct in power, and he wanted desperately to hold onto his control.

He frowned deeply in a matter of seconds though, placing his head back down and growling.

"He hates how good you smell..."

"Then fight me!" She pounded the ground, a sign of dominance. "I'll claim you!"

"You still don't understand..."

When Tails distracted him, causing him to rear up in an outburst, Instinct Amy still continued to wonder what this 'He' was that he spoke of.

"Quiet! You pathetically curious and weak intruder!"

Instinct Sonic barked to Tails.

"Oh! A new friend? Something interesting?"

Amy's head rose up and she grinned excitedly, rushing over to investigate when Sonic stopped her.

"Stop! It's danger!" He blocked her from Tails, turning serious all of a sudden.

She looked back at the small fox boy, "But... you just called him weak."

"He brings imprisonment. Stay back. If you are mine, then obey me, your alpha... and stay safe." He looked back and growled to Tails, but tenderly looked at Amy, pleading she'd keep her distance.

Amy's instinct tilted her head, thinking, 'My… Alpha? So you really are then?" She was glad to hear him confirm it, seeing as he was avoiding her reluctantly, and still not fully sure why.

-Back to Tails's Workshop-

Currently, Amy looked back behind her at Sonic, who slept where he first laid down. She wondered what being alpha even meant. Did it mean having control over her? That she was his to own? She didn't quite get it.

"...Is it an... animal... thing?" She didn't want to say what she was really feeling out loud, admitting it herself would have been too much.

Being absorbed back in her thoughts of this morning, she remembered him huffing to Tails and moving her back.

-Back to Amy's Returning Memories-

Alright, fine. I shall play. But don't entice me. He becomes more of a nuisance when I try to seek more about you." He poked at her belly with his head, something Amy thought hedgehogs do to investigate each other but felt awkward about it as she gripped her stomach, remembering how that felt.

She patted at his head, trying to initiate play but his quills we're sticking up, an indirect sign of protecting himself against her and showing more authority in his actions to keep her away from the Fox.

"Don't investigate me then! Play!" she moved away, continuing her fast-paced swatting as Sonic kept his head down, not letting her budge anywhere near the fox ahead of them.

"Fine, I shall attack!" Sonic playfully charged her and they started to roll around. If they could laugh or giggle, they probably would have been. They began to bond more through this play, causing Instinct Amy to adore her new alpha more and more...

-End flashback-

"Good thing Tails was there to stop us… we might have grown too close or something…" She thought, feeling her body turn towards Sonic without her really thinking about it. "...I wonder if my Sonic's in there..." She slightly stoked his quills as he slept, worried she might wake him, and keeping it barely a touch as she strummed through the many quills on his head like guitar strings. She was remembering his kindness to her... when he helped her out of the tire and stifled a chuckle. "Oh Sonic… why does it have to be like this? Why can't we be… I don't know… normal, like humans are." She sighed, seeming sad by the fact of her instincts seemed to be keeping them even more apart than before... and yet, closer than ever as well. Was she doomed to have a great relationship with his instinct, but not with the man she loved himself?

Suddenly her head ached again and she groaned in pain as a memory resurfaced once more.

-Another Memory-

"Amy…"

What memory was this one? Sonic's charming voice resonated in her mind as she remembered her body resting in the nest she was now currently in, him climbing in after her while Tails seemed to panic by his door. Her ear twitched slightly at his alluring voice, tempting her to wake up, but her instinct didn't stir. She liked being asleep, wanting to rest from the play of the day. Even if her version of Sonic had returned, she wasn't willing to greet him when she felt so comfortable.

His eyelids lowered gently as he laid near her and rubbed his head with hers. She opened hers briefly, looking to him before closing them again so he couldn't see she was slightly awake.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer…" This Sonic was strange to Amy, but for some reason... she didn't mind him at all. She felt herself grip her legs tighter, pulling them closer to her body as she allowed herself to remember more without interruption. His head smoothly moving against hers,... his breath in light, pleasing grunts as he softly poked at her cheeks and behind her hair... a feeling of great worth swept over her. She could feel it rush like a gentle wave and found herself emoting with an 'Hmm~' in real time at the memory of the pleasant sensation, lifting her head back to let it consume her a moment. "He is wary of me, fears I may harm you. But I only do what is right. You… you've charmed me. And it seems, though he will not admit it, that your other has charmed him as well. I like you too, and I like having met you. He feels the need to protect and have you, that is not of me, but I accept it." He spoke the last line with a smirk on his face, keeping his eyes closed as he finally shifted from just rubbing his face against her quills to smearing his scent on her, gently, and lovingly with large strokes.

Amy opened her eyes, looking straight up at the ceiling. Did that mean... her Sonic..?

I'd like to have you… I think I would. But I can't. Don't worry, I won't let him take you from me though. Now that I've met you... now that we're a pack, I shall protect you…"

Then a slight whisper before he drifted off to sleep, lowering his head to rest on her upper back, just lightly leaning onto her head...

"Always. As he has done before. I can sense it. When you sense your other too, you will understand. Both will be the one, and the one will be both. But for now, I am he that defies me. And he is me that defies myself."

What does that mean?

"Goodnight. And I hope you may defy her till the moment you become one in and of the same. Then... I shall claim you. More than just my female,... I shall make you..."

Amy's eyes lowered, suddenly recalling something that made her head hurt again, gripping it as confusion between mixed emotions caught hold upon her heart and body.

"My-"

-End of memory flashback but the beginning of another extreme headache-

"Something isn't right... I can't remember... what he..." she felt her body giving into exhaustion. Whatever conflict was going on in her, she clearly was losing on both sides.

"Amy! Amy, are you okay?"

"H..huh?" Amy woke up, noticing she was still in Tails's garage, her memory fully restored to her. That memory... she had drifted to sleep before she could hear the end of it...

What was it his Instincts had tried to say..?

"Oh good." Tails sighed, seeing an angry Instinct Sonic glare and growl at him threateningly. "Hey! You're the one that brought her to me! So stop acting so… so…" Tails bent his ears slowly, surrendering at once when seeing Sonic lean forward, his ears directed at him. Realizing that yelling at Sonic's Instincts would only grant him a death wish, he just turned away and continued to address Amy. "A-anyway… she's not in instinct form. I-I mean, you're not in instinct form." Tails was speaking to Sonic, but corrected himself, seeing as Amy understood him now instead of Sonic.

"I… I was remembering," Amy stated, feeling weak as her head still throbbed with pain.

"Y-yeah… Sonic was rolling in his sleep the first time too. I'm afraid it will hurt for a bit longer till you're able to communicate with your instinct better…"

"Communicate?" she looked up at him, confused but feeling like the room was spinning around her. Sonic's instinct paced around the two, huffing in anger at Tails being around her.

"You said this would help her.", 'She's in pain. Let him handle this.', "You're going to take her away from me!" he chomped the air, looking over his shoulder as if speaking to the thoughts in his head directly. 'I don't need to speak to you. Just stay back, or else.' Sonic threatened from within the compounds of his mind. Instinct Sonic huffed and reared his head, "I am in control now! You don't control me!", 'I control what needs controlling! One wrong move like before and I'll make sure you never come out again!'. Instinct Sonic pfft'ed, "That cannot happen. I'm you. You're me. We cannot exist apart..." He seemed annoyed at that fact, still pacing nonstop around the two, checking every now and then to make sure Tails wasn't hurting Amy. 'She's already in pain, we've been there before.' Sonic's voice within his mind grew just as annoyed but remained calm even in his frustrations.

Instinct Sonic shook his head violently, "Get lost." he seemed to mimic a phrase Sonic had once said to him. He looked worriedly back at Amy, his facial expression changing to worry and deep care. '... I care about her well-being too.' Sonic insisted, but his instinct ignored him and moved on. "You only care about me." he protested, stopping his pacing and looking away from the two.

"Yes. You see, once you and your instinct combine-" Tails went straight into explaining it for her, lifting his two index fingers up to represent Amy and then her instincts. "As in… well… hmm… how do I put this… The ultimate goal right now is to control it, but one day, you'll be able to summon your instinct and be one with it." he entangled his two fingers together, twisting them into a strong hold and smiled at his demonstration. "Does that make any sense? Like, you can choose to turn into instinct form and still be yourself without having to fight against your body. It's you, after all, so you'll just... fade into each other…" he tried his best, "You'll also get super strong, have all your senses heightened, and basically become the ultimate you! Isn't that kinda exciting? Maybe even worth it?" He knew Sonic didn't care, just wanted it rid of, but he hoped Amy would understand.

"...heightened senses?" She looked kinda amazed by that, and Tails felt proud to have hooked her on something to look forward too. "Yeah! Touch is mainly a body thing anyway, but it should help you with-!... uh... future events... down the line too." he put a tight lid on that one, not wanting to scare her out of her good mood. But while Tails was helping Amy up, Instinct Sonic barked, causing Tails to quickly hand Amy over to him Sonic. He spread his arms out like he didn't do anything, worried about getting attacked somehow...

Sonic whimpered, looking her over and then holding her with his arm pulling her to his chest. Never once did he use his hand like it had a thumb attached to it, which Amy felt awkward about.

She decided to ask, "He... doesn't know he can use his hands or..?" It was mostly his arm pulling her close anyway, growling at Tails to stay away.

He squeaked weakly, and poked his head to hers, not wanting her to give Tails any more attention.

"That's just because Sonic hasn't let him into his consciousness yet. He doesn't realize his full potential yet... but boy, he was really worried about you…" Tails scratched behind his head. The movement made Sonic growl up at him again, turning fierce as Tails decided to take a couple steps back, just to show he meant no harm. "It's pretty obvious he doesn't like me, but since he didn't know what to do, he must of felt like I did. Probably had Sonic talk him into it but I'm not sure. I'll have to ask later." Tails concluded, keeping some distance between them.

"So… Sonic, he… he can speak with it?" Amy looked at Tails.

"Haha, so will you! That was your first time ever shifting into your instincts. And as far as I know, from what Sonic said, it's the roughest time too. It'll get easier each spring, as it comes around and all." Tails moved away towards the door, making sure to keep his arms out in case Sonic really did charge him. "Eh-heh... easy there, bud..." he sweated nervously, but got to the door.

Suddenly, there was a sniffing noise outside Tails' front door. Then some scratch noises as something seemed to want in...

"Huh? What's that?" Tails got up but Sonic bit his glove and pulled him down. "AWH! Hey! What are you-?" Tails was scared at first but noticed how careful Sonic was at only biting the gloved wrist, not his actual hand.

Sonic yanked as hard as he could, throwing Tails towards Amy, throwing him towards her. He nodded as if giving her over to Tails's care who wobbled once being released from Sonic's terrifying grip. Sonic growled and hunched down towards the garage's linking open door... though it was the front door where the noise was coming from, Sonic's instincts could only smell what it was... not exactly where it was coming from directly...

"...Sonic… what's out there?" Tails suddenly knew Sonic was standing guard, protecting what he thought was his territory. Tails wondered what danger could be at his door to cause Sonic to act in such a way...

Sonic huffed and looked off from the first door, his ears bending back in a disturbing manner.

Whatever it was, it was now sniffing along the garage door... moving back to the front of the house.

The second Tails heard grunting outside, he couldn't move. "…No.. it can't be…" Tails immediately got up, moving over to Amy. "Amy, listen to me! Can you walk?"

"...S...Sort of…" She weakly put her feet the right way on the ground, "Tails... what's happening?"

"You have too! Come on!" he took her hand immediately moving her into the house as Sonic watched them go, his mouth forming a deadly snarl as his quills stood up on end like a cat's fur. "You have to get somewhere safe! And I think I know where!"

"What are you talking about?!" Amy looked to see Sonic slightly following them but keeping his front to the door at all times.

Tails looked upstairs, "No… it's to easy to get too… Ah!" He ran back to the garage and flew up to the cockpit of the X-tornado. "In here, where your scent can't escape!"

"What?" Amy was placed down in the cockpit, Tails flying down to pick her up and do so.

"Amy… Don't be alarmed but-" A crash was heard, something was broken and fighting snarls and other chaotic clashing sounds were heard tumbling and destroying Tails's living room.

"He broke down the door!" Tails exclaimed, his eyes growing wide.

"Who did!? Tails, what's happening?!" Amy felt an odd shaking at the core of her being. Was it exhaustion? Or was her body trying to warn her of the danger happening outside? Tails quickly lowered the shield that covered the plane's back cockpit, pulling it down and clicked it into place. "Tails!" Amy cried out, placing her hands on the window of the shielding. Tails stared directly at her, a look of fear tracing courage in his eye. With a pit of despair in his stomach, he stated-

"Another man."

A whine of pain was heard.

"Oh no! Sonic!" Tails flew out of the garage as Amy placed her hands over her mouth, on the verge of tears.

"…I… Did I… Oh no,... is it my smell? This is just like Sonic said! It can reach almost as far as the wind can take it! But…" Her eyes watered, the fear of Sonic getting hurt because of her. It didn't matter to her in that moment which Sonic she called out too, she knew that he had to be okay. "SONIC!" She started pounding on the glass. "This is all my fault! Stupid behaviors! Stupid scent! Stupid spring! Sonic's getting hurt and it's all because of me and my STUPID-" she stopped herself, breathing hard and gripping her head. Something was snapping... she wanted to say what was on her mind but... "No… I can't..." she moved one of her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself down as the world went silent for a moment.

"I promised Vanilla I wouldn't curse it. The gift… This…" she looked at her hands and glared, tightening them into balls of fury.

Amy lowered her tightly bundled hands, turning away and not wanting to look anymore. She released the tension in them out of weariness, hearing the noises of battle outside. It only made her feel weaker and more at fault as she could imagine the trouble her instincts were causing for her friend and... for Sonic. She dipped her head down, laying more on the seat than sitting, drifting down into the dark fuzzy fabric of the shadowed cockpit. She had never felt so bad in all her life, curling up slightly and beginning to slowly show tears in her eyes.

Would she ever be able to control it? Her instincts? and what about Sonic?

Time went by as Amy plugged her ears, the fighting getting more intense outside.

Sonic jumped off the other hedgehog as he shook his head and growled. His ears flicked forward, a clear sign of a threat as his eyes locked to his. A challenge?

Instinct Sonic knew that in order to protect his newly claimed pack, he'd have to fight. He first demonstrated his dominance by ramming into a nearby bookcase, biting the falling books and tossing them around. This aggressive act was meant to veer off challengers, but the other hedgehog looked unimpressed.

Growing agitated that the other hedgehog wasn't respecting his turf, he did another display and started bucking around the room.

Again, the other hedgehog wasn't having it, moving in an odd crawl to the side where he kept his body towards Sonic, but his feet and arms shifted under the other to keep circling him and not get too close. Once Sonic's actions weren't deemed 'threatening' enough for him, he charged in.

Tails flew up to the counter, having been chased there by both hedgehogs in their pursuit for dominance and claiming the area. "But this is my home..." he looked defeated at seeing Sonic trash his bookcase, the pillows and seats already stripped from Tails's couch for Amy's nest. This was a whirlwind for sure... but he just glad Amy was safe. He couldn't tell if her scent was strong anymore, since putting her in the cockpit was supposed to limit that, but the hedgehogs could still smell where she had been... Finally, the two resulted to head-butting, where their heads would clash against the others, pushing the other back to show off strength.

This was usually done in the presence of the female being fought for... but since she wasn't there, it was all about claiming the area she was in. Sonic couldn't lose...

Finally fed-up with it all, Sonic shoved the other hedgehog's head upward, driving his teeth into his neck and flinging him back towards the door. He wasn't done then, though. He leaped back to roll and scratch and gnaw at the hedgehog as he kicked and squirmed to try and escape. Finally, Sonic rolled enough to kick and slam the hedgehog against the door, launching the intruder out of the house and having him unable to truly get up. Limping... the hedgehog looked back at Sonic.

"Wherever that female is... she's safe from me." he lowered his head, showing some submissive acceptance that this area was Sonic's. Sonic carefully walked to the edge of Tails's door, puffing up his chest and keeping his ears forward. He wasn't going to let his guard down until the other hedgehog's was gone completely.

"But you should know... I won't be the only one..." The hedgehog growled out, annoyed at his loss, and took off into the jungles near Tails's home.

Sonic huffed, "Yeah, you better run!" he then barked a quick warning, "She's mine! Let them come! I'm her Alpha!" he growled out and walked back inside...

Then collapsed.

"Sonic!" Tails flew down, moving over to Sonic as he whined out a sharp bit of pain.

His side wasn't looking so good... but he growled to Tails, "Stay away... pathetic fox." as he lifted his head up to see him bending down to him.

Amy heard the fighting stop, turning to look up and see if anyone was coming out.

Getting to his feet, at last, Sonic hobbled a little on his fours and walked back into the garage with Tails staying behind him. Tails saw him looking around for Amy, trying to smell her scent but it was all just places where she once was. He spun back to Tails, looking just as aggressive as he was with the other hedgehog, "Where is she!?" he snapped, bearing his fangs as Tails patted the air in front of him.

"W-woah! Calm down! She's just up there. I'll go get her, okay?" Seeing his body language, Tails quickly and nervously pointed to the cockpit and flew up there, coming back to Amy and opening the cockpit. "Are you okay, Amy?" he asked, looking down at her with worry stringed along his eye line. It was clear he was still frightened from the fight he just witnessed, even he wasn't fully accustomed to seeing Sonic go full animal on anyone before.

She sniffled as she looked back up at him with fresh, tear-stricken eyes still streaming down her muzzle. "Is… Is Sonic, okay?"

"I'm fine."

Sonic's voice echoed the room, getting up from being on all fours, and having his eyes shaped normally again. He gripped his head, "Ouch... why do I feel like I've been hit by a semi truck?"

"Sonic!" Amy jumped out to lean over the edge of the plane, looking down to see Sonic pretty beat up, holding his arm and keeping one eye closed. He glanced up as well, smiling with a winked from his good eye.'She's not up there cause of me... I don't know how I know that but...' he felt a headache coming, remembered trying to get a rein on his instincts, but to no real avail. He lifted his good arm to give her a thumbs up,

"I took him down, no problem. He won't be coming back anytime soon."

All he wanted was to comfort her. He couldn't imagine what she may be feeling... but seeing those tears in her eyes... he knew she must have been frightened. And for good reason too... but Sonic wasn't going to let her dwell on that for long-

"For both your sakes, he better not be." Tails admitted as Amy breathed out a sigh of relief, and then began to climb down. Tails was shocked to see her going down on her own, "Hey! H-hold on! I've got ya!" He lightly helped her descend with a few twirls from his spinning tails, letting her go to rush into Sonic's arms, hugging him desperately.

"I'm sorry..." she breathed out, "None of this would be happening if I hadn't... if I didn't..." she buried her head deeper into his chest, letting the tears smear against his short fur and matt them together a bit.

It was slightly uncomfortable... feeling her tears wet his chest...

"Ah! Ou-… I-it's not your fault, Amy…Easy now..." he tried to bite down on his teeth, mask the pain a bit to ease her, but having her embrace him so tightly made him flinch. His side was pretty badly hurt... but he didn't want to concern her with it any further. "Apparently, this is just what we have to go through until... well, until the time comes for one of us. I suppose..." he scratched the tip of his ear, looking away from her shyly and turning to Tails.

Tails nodded briefly to confirming that Sonic's thinking was right. Once they actually were mature enough to... well, 'get married to someone, someday' this won't be leaving them anytime soon. Sometimes, you can master it, called Merging. But Tails wasn't sure how that process really worked... he still needed to study that more.

"How could that hedgehog have done this?" Amy removed her arms from around him and placed them daintily upon his chest, moving away from his soggy chest fur. "You're Sonic the hedgehog! Couldn't you have just… sped around him?" Amy moved her face up to look at him, tracing her hands down to his arms and near his shoulders, seeming confused why he couldn't have just used his speed to quickly win the match.

"Yeah, but his instincts don't know that." Tails stated, pitching in as he noticed Sonic's eyes shift slightly from her touch, and move away from her more, looking away to avoid her seeing it. "Sonic keeps a lot of his mind closed off from his Instinct form. I told him not too, but he just doesn't want his instincts poking around at who Sonic is… apparently." Tails looked to Sonic judgingly, as if not understanding his thinking.

It wasn't just him he didn't want his instincts knowing about...

"My reasons are my own." Was all he could state. "But besides that," he shook his head. "We need to find a better way to keep Amy safe and keep our instincts at bay. Under control." He gave a serious look to Tails, showing him how his hands were still on Amy's lower arm... was he still being influenced? Even after shifting?

How hard was Sonic fighting, anyway?! Was his instincts possessive side still affecting him..?

"That's like asking me to stop time and disturb the order of nature! It's out of my hands!" Tails admitted, flinging his arms out in front of him. "What way do you suggest?!"

Sonic looked away, knowing that answer wouldn't come to them that easily…

"Well, that doesn't matter right now," Amy admitted, shying away from Sonic and glancing down to the side of herself.

"Doesn't matter?" Sonic looked back at her, a bit uneasy but also upset she could say such a thing so lightly. "Then what does?!" he followed-up, moving his good hand out to gesture for her to answer him.

"You do!" She stated, looking back to him in passionate love for his safety, "We need to treat that arm! And your eye… and-" she moved toward him more, gently grazing her hand against his face before he reflexed out of panic, feeling the sensation stir his instincts again and rudely smacked her hand away.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled out, ashamed he would do such a thing.

His eyes widened, stepping away. "I... I can't... I'm-" he looked apologetic, but his eyes never made contact with hers, just kept shifting left and right upon the dirty, stained ground of Tails's garage...

"...You need to go home and be on house arrest." Sonic stated, his eyes shifting to a plan rather than fear. "I'll guard from the outside, making sure your scent doesn't leak out… and keeping any guys away from it. Tails can get you groceries or whatever you need till the end of this spring." his plan was forming quickly as he made it up on the spot.

Amy looked hurt by his actions, holding her smacked hand and looking as though he had dipped the entirety of her soul into pitch-black sorrow. "You'd never order me around..." she admitted, turning away from him and facing him with her back.

In instinct form, this would mean trust, but to evolved civilization... this was rejection.

She closed her eyes, holding her hand close to her. "I've done everything wrong... haven't I?"

"...Again, it isn't you." Sonic held back the pain from his heart spiking his aggression. It was out of care for her... but it was coming out the wrong way.

"But isn't it!?" She flung herself back around, her red dress flopping with the motion. "If my instincts hadn't triggered yesterday... you... me... none of us would be going through this!"

"It's necessary, Amy." Tails tried to intervene, but Sonic's hand swiped out in front of himself, showing Tails that he shouldn't interfere. It wasn't his fight to face...

"Y-you mean… I can never see Sonic until the end of spring?" her voice shook, and it was the first time he ever heard such deep sadness from her.

"That's what's necessary?"

By his words, he had pushed her back, and by his own hand, he had blocked her affections.

"Say something! You can't possibly think I'm safer without you!"

Taking a breath in and letting it slowly out, He clamped his hand to his nose and looked away from her. This would not only send the message of complete denial, but also one of absolute fairness to her own reaction.

A sharp inhale showed Amy's shock at his actions. He was disregarding her feelings on the matter entirely...

"Amy…" Tails slowly took her hand and walked her out of the garage, and because her entire world was falling down around her, she let him lead her out... her eyes never left Sonic's back though. It stung and it bruised... but she never stopped looking in his direction. "You're not the only one that's scared." Tails continued, looking down as Sonic slightly turned his head to look over his shoulder at Tails. "He can't control his instincts yet either, Amy. So he can't stay around you very much. You understand that, don't you? He doesn't want to hurt you."

'But he could never hurt me...' she thought to herself, but the words never came out.

"I'll help you two out till the end of spring, and then everything can go back to normal, I promise." Tails turned around once they were in the living room, and placed his hand on top of the one he was holding, "I know it's hard, Amy but... can you be strong for us? We not only need to fight this but well… Nurture it too. Teach it what it can and can't do, and we can't do that if you're being jumped by every hormone crazed hedgehog that gets a scent of you! It's terrifying to think of what could-" Tails stopped himself, shaking his head and not wanting to think of that kind of situation. "We care about you, Amy. That's honestly why we're doing these outrageous things. You're our dear friend, and we want to protect you. Keeping you away from Sonic and the outside world might just be what's best for you two." He waited for her reply, but she only nodded her head to him.

'...What might be best... for us...' She felt her body grow limp, her head sink down and her chin touch her chest. 'What they think is best...' She would miss him more than anything... but it was her fault.

She liked his instincts. Maybe it was a part of Sonic, his body anyway, but she did love Sonic more.

This was punishment for such thinking. She would agree to Sonic's conditions, no matter how awful they were to her.

Tails sighed and looked back to Sonic, who was listening but his head was forward and to the opposite direction of them; However, he too nodded at Tails's words.

'Just hang in there... Amy.' Sonic thought, taking his thumb's tip and tugging on the glove part of it. 'Just hang on... till I'm strong enough to beat this thing.' he cursed silently to himself.

"Then it's settled! We'll get you back home and cleaned up!" Tails tried to lighten the mood, throwing a positive fist up in the air. "Let's do it!"

After a few months, Amy's moping nature suddenly turned into whining.

She sat on her couch, eating ice cream as she looked outside, seeing a blue blur pass by her window.

Spring was almost over and she was confined to her home on such a nice day... trapped inside... missing everything.

"This isn't gonna end… is it?" she complained, leaning back on the sofa as her face fell to the back of it, rolling to squish her deflated cheek down in boredom.

"Amy, you know it will." Tails came out of the kitchen, squishing up empty plastic bags he had just gotten from the grocery store. "Now, I put all the things you asked for in their proper places. Anything else you need that I can take care of? Or... can I take off?" Tails put the bags down on her coffee table and closed his eyes to turn happily towards her pitiful state, ignoring it for the hundredth time that week.

"Please don't go, Tails..!" Amy moved over the coffee table towards him. She took his hand as he opened his arms, startled to see her so desperately clinging onto him with bubbling eyes full of building tears. "I'm so lonely! I try to open the window to talk to Sonic and he just jumps up and closes it! Looking at me with such an intense glare that I'd swear he thinks I was trying to betray him!" the desperation in her voice made Tails feel such pity for her, but there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I have things to do today. And opening a window could let your scent out. It's best you just-" She pulled him forward, making him sweat in nerves as her face turned intense then...

"I'm tired of living like a criminal!" She sat up and shouted while her head leaned back to really carry the sound, absolutely distressed. "Tell Sonic I won't stay another minute in here!" she let go of his hand, being rebellious now as she wiped her tears over her folded arms.

"Amy… please don't." Tails almost whimpered out, knowing she was just going to fight him on this. She stood up, walking precisely over to the door, and looked back at him.

"Amy… d-don't do it! It's really windy today and-!" Tails suddenly noticed her cabin-fever had made her go haywire.

She reached for the knob.

"You know why you're in here! Why are you complaining?!" Tails reached over the couch, still attempting to reason with her.

What he didn't know was her instinct was growing just as restless as she was. She hadn't shifted, mostly just did little odd and end things here and there that resulted from her instincts... it was waiting patiently to burst out, but it needed something to motivate that... something to trigger its comeback.

Amy couldn't recognize this, but her hormones were slipping back to normal levels, and this was the last time her instincts would have control over her for a while. It was as if her body knew this and created a scene on the hopes of one more stand. At least, until next spring.

She twisted the knob...

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell Sonic to cover his nose and put up with it! He'll be right in, I swear! Just please, please don't open that door!" Tails panicked, rushing over the couch and falling onto the ground, quickly getting up to stand a few feet away from her. "But springs almost over Amy... can't you wait to see Sonic when-NO! OKAY! I GET IT! LOVE COMES FIRST OR WHATEVER! I'm going! I'm going..!" he held his hands out, not liking her threatening him, but he seemed to have no choice. If she got out, chaos might ensue, so it was better if Sonic just calmed her down. He had faith in his friend but... he frowned at her attitude, moving to the back door. "But you could be more considerate… we're just trying to protect you. This'll be hard on, Sonic too, you know."

"I'm through being protected! If something happens, I can protect myself!" Amy sounded like a spoiled brat, stomping her foot to the ground, but something was off with her aggressive tactics...

Tails couldn't tell she was being influenced, much like not seeing how Sonic was drawn to providing for Amy and protecting her at all cost. But his eye wasn't trained for such things yet, and he ended up just going with it.

Unaware how strong instincts can persist... even this close to the end of spring, they would fight and entice. Instincts needed time to express themselves, bottling them up only resulted in these kinds of behaviors. But to the inexperienced little gang, this was just a hopeless situation of flared tempers. But the frustrations were directly from other pent-up feelings entirely...

"Hide in the closet and I'll open the door and get Sonic…"

"You promise?" Amy moved to the closet, shuffling things away from her feet and poking her head out to make sure Tails wasn't fooling her. "I really can see him again?"

"…Yes…" Tails sighed, knowing Sonic would be upset with him. He lowered his eyelids down in remorse, gripping his face and pulling it down slightly. "But you better behave yourself..."

Amy grinned and excitedly entered into the closet. 'Finally! I'll finally be seeing my darling Sonic again! I've been trying so hard to make sure my instincts never came out that I'm sure I can handle it! Ah! I'll be around Sonic again! Besides, his scent isn't that strong, I can do this!' she enthusiastically thought, hoping all would end nicely after her little visit with Sonic!

Tails moved up to Sonic, who was playing guard on the road outside Amy's home. He looked very uncomfortable with having to ask his friend this favor... but Amy was acting recklessly and carelessly...

He knew it was the only way to appease her.

"…Sonic?" Tails began, chiming up as Sonic turned his head slightly to see him.

"Hmm? What is it, Tails?"

Tails moved a finger up, then down as his eyes glanced away, then up again with an open mouth this time. But sadly,... nothing came out and he just withdrew his finger inside it, not sure what to say.

"It's Amy…" He finally admitted, looking apologetic. "She's lost it."

"And..?" Sonic lifted an eyebrow. "You got her more food, right? That usually keeps her subdued."

"Yeah but... she's…"

"She's what?"

"Kinda hysterical now... like..." Tails rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his head down and trying to avoid Sonic's judgments.

"Spit it out, Tails." Sonic put his hands to his hips, looking a bit frustrated at how long this was taking. "Get to the point, already. I know it's hard for Amy, but..." his face seemed to turn to one of sympathy as if really thinking about her a moment before...

"…She's lonely…" He looked up to him and bent down, hunching himself as his ears reflexed to a submissive stance, afraid of his reaction.

"…Annnnnnd let me guess." he turned his body fully towards Tails, looking unamused. "She bribed with her sweet, innocent eyes?"

"The usual act." Tails admitted, "But with... one... more thing." he swallowed hard.

"What? To ask you to make me come in and entertain her? Oh, and with sparkling conversation over a nicely and conveniently arranged dinner she just so happened to prepare, is that it?" Sonic didn't look very sympathetic anymore...

"Actually… she threatened to come outside…" Tails admitted, nervously sweating as he tugged on his chest fur as though it was a neck collar... "You told me you were getting stronger with your instinct... that you two were working together more, right?"

"That was a long time ago." Sonic turned away, folding his arms again. "That was before..." he jammed his jaw tightly shut. 'Before Amy came into the picture...'

Tails seemed to know what he was about to say and looked sorry for his friend's predicament. But he wasn't going to fail Amy, either. He had been feeling bad for her for too long! He silently hoped Sonic would have what it took to just sit and talk with her for a minute, just long enough to sway Amy to wait just a bit longer...

"Just walk away and let her throw her tantrum." Sonic went back to being a sentry. "I need to run in a few minutes." He started stretching. "I can't stay here for too long, you know that. She'll need you to watch over her."

Tails sighed and slapped his hand to his own face.

"Yeah, but I swore to her. I made a promise." Tails admitted.

"What?!" Sonic jumped a little in place, shifting his body back to him and bent his ears at this news. He shook his head at him, disappointed how he could be so foolish. "Tails, come on… really? How could you? Don't you know it's-"

"Dangerous? Of course, I do! But I feel bad for her, Sonic! I had too! She would have come out here, strutting with the wind in her hair and then a herd of men would have been crashing down on her door or worse! On you! Since you're her 'alpha' now!" he pointed directly to him.

Sonic reared his head, his teeth showing, "Don't call me that!" His anger was a direct result of the same thing affecting Amy... he was trying so hard to hold back any leak or crack his instinct could use to take over him... with all that careful watching... it was waning on his mental spirit...

"Sonic..." Tails felt bad but kept up with his stance on this situation. "Think about it. She's been in that house for months! If all that built up scent came out—all at once—you'd have your work cut out for you!" Tails explained in an overly animated way, but his point was what mattered...

Sonic calmed down a bit and knew he was right, but didn't like it.

"But… you're going away, Tails… what if… what if I-" Tails stopped Sonic from speaking further by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go in there, talk to her for a moment, and then get out as quick as possible." Tails smiled, showing his confidence in him. "You won't do anything to hurt Amy. I know it. I know he wouldn't either,... not on purpose anyway, and not to truly injure her in, anyway." Tails then winked, "You're Sonic The Hedgehog! Since when do you worry?"

"…Right." Sonic nodded his head, and scratched the top it, feeling slightly excited now that he was going to see her again, but deeply nervous. I have time too when my friends are at stake... but..." he looked at his hands, "He's... been rather quiet lately..." He gripped them into fist smiling. "Yeah! I can make Amy smile for a bit, not a problem! Just… pop in, say hi, and bail. Heh, easy." He tried to psyche himself into it, but something in him zapped and zipped around like little bursts of energy bubbling through different sections of his body. "But, you should still stick around, just in case- Ah! Tails!" he turned and saw that Tails was already flying off, not wanting to discuss this any further now that Sonic seemed onboard.

"That's the spirit! Good luck! Haha!" he waved.

"…Lousy… and I thought you were my friend!" Sonic called back but knew Tails was already late for something important as it were and walked to the door of Amy's house... or rather, pausing a moment as he grew suddenly shy in front of it.

"Come on, Sonic... it's just Amy."...

"What could happen?"...

"Well,... nothing... worse."...

"Take a breath, Sonic."

He told himself, stopping to stand up straight and let his arms mime out pushing his nerves down.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

'Now… you listen here, Instincts. I don't care what jurisdiction you state you have over myself, but I swear…'

He gritted his teeth.

'You come out now, and I'll make sure that every spring you are as far away from her as possible. I'll make sure you never come out again. Even if I have to leave and never return until I get you sorted out. I won't let you threaten my friend, nor will I have you hurt me either. I know you want control,… well too bad. This is my body, my life, and She's my-!'

"Sonic!"

Amy opened the door, having stepped out of the closet to peek through the window and make sure Tails's words were sincere. When she saw Sonic at the door, she was overwhelmed by her feelings and just leaped out to him, almost forgetting about everything that had happened. The world just... blurred away.

Sonic was surprised, to say the least, it all had happened so fast. He should be used to this by now, but it had been so long since he interacted with Amy that he had almost forgotten what she was like, and who she could be.

His nose first took in her scent unexpectantly, having the wind knocked out of him once he caught her in her jump. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, but he quickly flung them to the sides, not sure about the strange electricity that sparked their movements to keep her tightly against him... There was a warmth in his chest and his common sense failed him as he was overcome by his body's rebound. He found his head lowering willingly down to her shoulder... It just smelled so good,… so delightful. It would make another want to just lean forward, hold her in their arms, and keep their nose right at the tip of their forehead, or just behind the back of her neck... never letting them go.

His hands twitched slightly as his arms were so tempted to hold her again, and closer than ever before.

A moment passed and Sonic suddenly remembered the sad and terrifying truth. His eyes shot open wide as he pushed Amy inside, looking around for other hedgehogs as Amy stumbled backwards with a shriek of shock. Holding one arm against her, he forced her tighter and closer to him as he raced in with his super speed, letting her body cup his own as he quickly shut the door behind him. Leaning on it, he was unaware of his possessive action, looking out the window and protectively side-kicking it in. He was making sure it was shut good and tight. No one was smelling Amy's scent for long. No one... but...

He was glaring out the window when he realized his actions and thoughts.

He waited, mentally focusing himself on what could have happened. Her scent was exposed... he just hoped the moment didn't last long enough for dudes to pick up on any trail. But the moment seemed like an eternity in his head, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Are you trying to get yourself-" he pivoted to look down at her, seeing her cutely angle her face up at him, innocent as a rose…

His eyes lowered as he realized how much he actually missed her, without realizing it…

The touch of her... his hands flinched as he realized it almost acted on its own, moving from her bare back to her scrunched up, mid-section of her dress...

He knew what that meant. When his body acted on its own...

He looked away, gritting his teeth as he didn't say anything, but knew this was bad...

"...Hello," she stated, softly, never taking her big emerald eyes off of him. She smiled kindly, the gentle curl of her lips heightening the engrossment of his eyes towards that focal point. He leaned his head up slightly. The precious moment was lost quickly, seeing as Sonic wasn't acting the way he usually did when she tackled him and began to try and distance himself from her in an awkward manner.

'I have to stay away from her. I can't let myself get overtaken like that again!' his will was strong, and he was able to back away, but he knew that if his Instinct was a part of him... then that meant it had an unbreakable will too...

"…I um… I feared that we would never be the same as we were… back before all of…" She paused, fiddling with her fingers as she moved out of his grasp, "This." it was a sad statement, but she truly looked glad to see him, peering up from her nervous joy. She walked to the side of the stairs, letting her fingers trace the railing as she slowly turned around again, "How have you been..!" She faked giggled, mostly to get her nervousness out. She was so excited to see him, but at what cost?

'This was so selfish.' he thought to himself, staring at her as though none of this even occurred. As if it was just him and silly ol'Amy again. '...I'm being selfish.' his eyes lowered, realizing he had allowed himself to be talked into it. Just how much had he secretly peered into Amy's abode? Watching her and wondering what she was doing... he would dart away and do his thing, but his thoughts annoyingly remained on what Amy Rose was doing. He couldn't stop it, but he distracted himself constantly from it.

She looked so lonely… so fear stricken and helpless. She didn't want to lose Sonic because they couldn't control their instincts around each other. It hurt her to think that this would be their relationship from now on. Constantly holding back because of a 'what if..?' that had entered their lives, their relationship...

Fear and Misery…

Mystery and the unknown that could tear them apart.

Sonic could not only see the emotions she was portraying, but he could feel them as well as if he could relate to them somehow. It was stirring within him... or maybe it was instinct, pulling and driving him to somehow connect with her on an emotional level as this.

He moved a step to her, hand slightly reaching, before pulling himself back.

He had to keep it together, he had to remain in control…

He took a deep breath.

'Ack! No good!'

His eyes shot open and he tried to compose himself, he couldn't lose it, not now! Not ever again!

But again, a crashing wave tugged Sonic closer to her. The scent was like addicting and compelled his every being towards her.

"Sonic..?" She turned back to him, stepping down towards him and holding a hand out, having seen him reach for her too. "Are you... is it too strong... again?" her eyes bent to unexplainable sorrows, and Sonic couldn't bear to look at them anymore. Knowing he was the cause... feeling...

Feeling like he wasn't strong enough anymore for her. He wasn't safe. He had to-!

"I'm sorry, Amy. I… ehem, didn't mean to make you feel that way." He hadn't been around her smell in a long time, he wasn't as used to it as when she was in Tails' garage. And even then, when Tails opened the door, he woke up as if in a daydream inside his mind, trapped again as his body went wild once more. Why did this have to happen? Why? Neither one of them deserved this kind of … test of nature! This... whatever it was! He just hoped he could get this over with soon, he didn't want to hurt her anymore. That look... it infruitated him to think that the girl who loved his presence so much was now being affected because he couldn't keep it together. 'It's me, Amy... not you.' he could dash out now, nothing he could regret would have time to happen, but Amy's sorrowful and yearning expression would be carved inside his thoughts forever.

"It won't always be like this, Amy. I know it won't."

They both drew the courage to look into the other's eyes again... only Amy couldn't read Sonic's look as well as he could her own.

"I swear it."

It was impulsive, but since she didn't respond, he quickly said more to assure her. 'Please believe me. I'm still Sonic.' he pleaded in his mind. 'I can still be your hero.'

"You swear… but you don't ever show it." Amy's mood swing was due to her chemical imbalance, she had gotten just one whiff of his light scent and suddenly became too emotional to even breathe and speak. But she forced herself too, she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to hear his voice... she didn't care if he showed up... she just wanted Sonic. And she wanted him to want her voice-no... to want her too. "I just…" she put her hand up to her heart, feeling it race with envy. Why envy? Was it her... was she here? "I want to be close to you again, Sonic! I miss you… so much." she suddenly grew afraid, she didn't want her to come out. Not now. Not when this was supposed to be her and Sonic! She didn't want any more interruptions!

She shook her head, "Sonic..." The desperate plea made him twitch, feeling weaker to her as he had to step away while she came slowly closer, moving down the stairs she had once gone up. He tightened his fist, leaned back, and pushed himself against the wall near the door as she never broke her stride towards him.

"…Sonic…" Amy felt like she was monster compared to how Sonic was reacting. His whole frame was shaking as he tried to hold in his breath, not taking any chances. She felt the tears of regret flow into her eyes, turning around and holding her hands to her chest. "Sorry... I'm being so selfish, aren't I?" she gripped them for comfort, one hand in the other, trembling as she tried to hold her desire to jump into his arms again. To remain close... to feel him and him feeling her there as well.

"But I can't say I feel wrong about wanting to see you. You're precious to me... is it that wrong to be selfish sometimes?" She wanted some kind of touch that could hold her since no one else was going to give her the same kindness...

Her thoughts wandered to Instinct Sonic, but she shook her head. "Okay... maybe some thoughts are selfish."

"...Maybe some." Sonic stiffened up, feeling his instinct roaring to break free. He could barely mutter the words, straining his eyes to stay alert and awake.

She turned to see him struggling, forcing himself back against the wall and sweating to stay back. That's when she knew what she was doing was awful, not the other way around.

"Nevermind... Just go! Get out of here!" she yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him, summoning her hammer and attempting to throw it at the window. "Get away from me! Save yourself! Because love in any form is going to drive us apart, is that it!? That instincts are just devils that overtake us! That nothing good can come of any of this!" she felt Vanilla's words again and shooed them aside. Racing to the closet, she swung the door open wide. "Just get out and don't worry about me! I'm nothing compared to what fears you have! My fears mean nothing! Why do my fears mean nothing to you!?"

Sonic covered his mouth, "Amy…" he was suffocating in her scent now, unable to bear watching her fall apart but also holding back everything from tackling her to the floor. It was terrifying. "Trust me... my fears... urk... There much worse than just not seeing each other for awhile!" he felt like he would throw up, mentally and physically keeping everything inside him from ripping through his defenses and taking Amy to the ground. He could feel his control slipping but he couldn't leave her like this. He was so mad at himself, at his inability to control his instincts that he couldn't even comfort..! He couldn't even..! 'What kind of hero am I? Where I can't even help those I care about the most?!'

He dashed forward, grabbing her from behind. "You think I don't understand how you feel!?"

Amy froze.

The room grew silent as Sonic breathed heavily for air... but her smell was all that consumed him. The door opened out in front of her, her hand having come off of it the second she felt his strong hold on her. Her eyes shook from the tears forming just beginning to spill over.

"You don't… you don't think this is hard on me too? That I feel so incompetent to protect you… to be there for you… I'm selfish, Amy. Not you."

He straddled and adjusted himself right up next to her, letting the scent afflict him, refusing to let his instincts override him. "I'm not worth the light of day if I can't keep you smiling, Amy… If I can't keep you feeling safe... even when we're both in trouble... I can't let you feel that way."

Amy's quills were extra sensitive at this point, his breath upon them caused a weird trembling sensation in them that vibrated off her head, spreading energy through her muscles and storing it... but for what?

"I… I don't know what to do. It's killing me. Gnawing at my core... I want to be free of it! Of instincts... but apparently, there are some things you have to endure in this life. So you might as well grin and bear it."

Sonic felt his fur against her bare back, the dress's creases bending to his form as he breathed and his body against hers moved them...

"...I'm so mad, Amy. I'm so... frustrated! I can't help what I'm feeling, cause I can't stop it either. When I'm around you... he wants you. But I can't let him crave you like this... I'm so angry, Amy. ...Cause I'm the only thing I have to protect you from..." he swallowed, his mouth growing dry from how long he kept it open. How much it wanted to inhale her scent... "And for the longest time I never thought that could be possible... That I could be something that could hurt you..." He didn't even notice his body moving on its own, caressing a quill as his hand moved up the side of her body, and not even noticing his eyes slightly closing to feel his teeth skim against the soft side of it... letting its shaking self spike his lips every now and then. "I spent half my life resisting you, Amy... since I first triggered, I figured it would never be this bad... You were still young, and I- heh... I was getting older,... fast..." She felt his arm wrap gently around her stomach, but it coaxed her back into him... now her dress folded up in front of her as they were fur to fur, skin to skin...

"Sonic..." It was an airy warning. She wanted this so badly... but she knew it was wrong. She knew he couldn't tell what he was doing. Hypnotized by the aroma that told him to come closer... knowing the real Sonic was slipping away into another part of himself he never showed her. But was that why? Was his instincts the reason why he was also so distant from her?

"And I've... done a pretty good job of keeping myself away from you too…" he continued, but his voice was deeper, moanful and breathy as he twisted his nose deeper into her quills... Fire spread into her ears and she felt her head lean up, blocking him slightly from his desires. "But now… now I feel like I'm forced to push away from you." He fought a little, clearly out of his senses as his instinct began to overtake him. Without fully shifting, he was inching his nose deeper in, forcing it through the barrcade of her sharp quills.

Her breathing acellerated. She knew it was in her instinct for females to fight against a pressing male, but everything in her wanted him to fight for her. That's when she started to try and step forward, make sounds of discomfort, strain against him. 'For Sonic's sake... I can't give in. I can't allow us to do something that we don't want. Not like this... not having a choice..!' she let her tears drop against the hand that was wrapping around her, and his eyes opened more as he felt something other than complete oppression from his body's senses...

"I did everything I could to keep you away. From me. From him. The very thing that gave you so much joy from being around,... the thing you love the most, is the very thing that could take you away from me. One wrong move... one second of letting go... and I'll have lost you. I never quite understood how you could feel so strongly about me... Amy..." He wasn't back just yet, though she was trying to snap him out of it. He gripped her arm with the hand that was once holding the quill up for him to move his nose towards her head, but now he moved back and tried to turn her towards him. "How you could still run to me... Like all you needed was me... to be near me. To be something to me... for you to be completely satisfied and at peace so long as I carried you along for the ride. I never understood… but I knew it was just truth. But now… now I…"

Amy moved her hand up to his own, stopping its seize on her movement, but it curled to her neck. His arm just held there, no threat, no persistence... she cried softly as she listened, hanging her head down as she realized what Sonic's true fear was about being around her...

"...Now I need to keep you safe…" he pulled away from her, coming to and having won the fight over who reigned over his actions. He started marching towards the door.

"...No…" Amy breathed out, looking to him moving away, trying to speed walk to the door with a grim look on his face. "...No." His eyes shadowed out by the dusk coming and the sun fading past the horizon. "No..." With his teeth clenched, swiftly trying to avoid what he knew was coming.

She grabbed his arm, stopping him and having him twist back to her. "NO!"

Worry and fear held in his eyes as he couldn't last much longer now. Not when being so close to her, saying all those things and fighting so hard to prove a point nearly ended him. It jump-started his Instincts, he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "Let go of me..." His words came out harsher than the soft drumming of rhythm he held before. But that's what happens when you speak through gritted teeth..!

"I don't care anymore! I don't care what could happen! I just want to be you! I just want to be happy!"

Sonic looked at her with disbelief, not understanding how she could say such a thing but amazed that she could. He didn't know why he felt so touched by it... then realized the literal touch she had on his arm...

"You don't know what you're saying!" he pulled away, freeing his arm with a powerful yank from her hand. "You don't realize what he could do to you!"

Then, anger flared through him as he could feel the instinct raging in him to come out, to be released, to defy and rebel against earlier warnings and take what was rightfully his.

Amy lost her grip of him, her hands covering her mouth at realizing what she just blurted out. It was unthinkable. What was... "What's happening to us..?" she was snapping out of it for a moment, but he was just getting sucked in...

He faced her, grabbing her arms and holding her in front of him, looking her dead in the eyes. She could see his eyes flickering in and out of instinct form as he fought it back with all his might and tried to at least hang on. 'Just a bit longer..!' he blared out inside his mind.

"I care."

He declared.

"I…CARE."

(Emotions run high as this gets up to Sonic's Arc and climax! Then another hedgehog lad we all know so well will step in to fill his shoes for some time. Stay tuned! And please do comment on what you thought about this chapter of Instincts! :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Instincts

Ch. 3

By: Cutegirlmayra (Here you go~ btw, I did edit this before submitting it. -there were a lot of errors on the last chapter, so I didn't want to make the same mistake, even if I HATE/LOATHE ENTIRELY (Grinch reference for the win!) editing stories after I've finished them XP- You can trust this face q0-w-0p Edited: Yeah... I wasn't the best editor. So I edited it even further for combining chapters and to get ready for Season 2 ;)b What a horribly unoriginal title, though. Sigh~… I really don't want to do this anymore! –covers face as I blush- Ehem, for the faint of heart? Prepare yourself. For those of you who snicker in the face of … of whatever you want to call this, Then you've been here before lol. And for those of you who think I'm exaggerating,… Don't tempt Instinct Sonic to make this worse for me… Edited: Don't worry, I only write innocent fanfiction XD Nothing bad's going to happen!)

"Ack!"

An intense pounding came from the depths of Sonic's mind, his heart fiercely beat against it, but his body began to waver to its own thinking...

Sonic gripped his head, stumbling backwards as his frame shook from the pressure trying to punch its way out from under Sonic's powerful will and control. His eyes flickering in and out of instinct form, the beast scraping mentally against his barricade, wanting so desperately to get out again. It was only a matter of seconds before the bane of his existence forced its way into the light of this world. Stripping him of all his freedom and will, the very things that Sonic The Hedgehog held so high above all other things…

"…Sonic… I'm so sorry…" Amy slowly stepped back, realizing that neither of them was safe anymore. Were all the feelings she had... the desperateness... was that just her instincts? She couldn't tell what was influenced by her body versus what she really felt, and it frightened her. "I'm sorry." She gently breathed out, lowering her head to feel her upper chest, a strange redness was flaring up... She realized she was getting too emotional, crying and closing her eyes as she then looked back up to him. Determined to not let his last words to her be in vain, she struck a powerful chord of courage in her heart, forcing herself back. "I won't let anything happen! I swear it, Sonic! I... I won't let it consume me!" she screamed it, belting the words that would propel her to keeping that promise. Vanilla's promise... Tails's promise... And now Sonic's.

Remembering her many promises, Amy ran to the open closet and shut the door. The stuffiness made her nose twitch, but it blocked Sonic from her. If his instincts didn't know its speedy abilities... then it couldn't know how to open a door. She was counting on it. She passed through the dust-ridden coat like a ghost walking away from the end, having its eyes grip the light that edged along the corners of the closet's door. She continued at a slow pace until she hit against the closet's back wall, sliding her back down against it and breathing heavily in the puffs of fuzzy dust bunnies that floated around the air from the sudden wind. She tried to slow her breathing down, still holding her hand flat on her chest. It was impossible, she felt like she might just cough or sneeze, but used her other hand to plug her mouth... she didn't want to make a sound. She knew he was coming... and Sonic wouldn't be able to resist any longer...

she could hear Sonic's last fatal cry of rebellion before finally collapsing to his knees… She heard the thud against the ground and slammed her own hands down to her sides.

Then… Grunting… Sniffing…

Her eyes turned left and right rapidly, hearing His movements... soft, except for the creaking of wood beneath his hands and feet, walking on all fours now... she presumed.

His eyes scanned the room,… looking at the wide expanse that smelled familiar to him. He knew she was there, but searched his other self's memories for the moment before his release, to locate exactly what had happened to her. But, as usual, they were being kept tightly shut away from him. It was so violent, Sonic's continual resistance and rebellion from within the prison of his mind. Sonic's Instincts shook its head, huffing out his frustration at the pain and discomfort Sonic was now causing him. "Amy... where are you?" Sonic still wasn't letting him access his memories, and so he had to make do with what he could figure out on his own...

He grunted again, looking around for her, and followed the scent trail to the closet door. "Are you hiding from me?" his tone was almost playful as he tried to ignore Sonic's constant struggle to break free of him.

Amy moved as close to the back of the closet's wall as possible, scooting her feet with light kicks as she squished herself further on its flat surface. She held her breath, sweating nervously... A part of her felt there wasn't much to fear if she kept her instincts out of the equation. At least then, if she could keep control of senses, she could keep Sonic's Instinct at bay...

Finally tracking down her scent, a shadow moved through the light of the door's edge, scattering by her feet and against the coats. He poked his nose under, pawing and sniffing with excited huffs. "Ah!" he barked lightly, "I found you!" his nose bounced a bit, before blowing out a frustrated stream of air from it and resorted to scratching at the door. He once again stuck his nose under and sniffed about. "Come out, Amy. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

This action was rather humorous, and despite trying to hold it in, it made Amy giggle. The smile wasn't forced, the giggle was light and airy, and her eyes bent to show the true, strong emotions of love she had for Sonic.

However, the sound carried passed the door, entering into Sonic's ears. His nose flicked up, bobbing once or twice before withdrawing itself from the small gap between the bottom of the floor and the door.

"...Hmph!" Sonic's Instinct huffed again, but Amy understood the sound this time. He seemed more upset at her not coming out of the closet... so he started pacing back and forth like a puppy, inquisitive to a fault, but no sign of hostility; just curious. He wanted so badly to see her again, he fought off his other for the moment to feel her against him again. He hated that his other didn't want to share that moment with him... the moment he touched her, the fire it sent, and the smell of delight that turned his instincts towards envy.

"…If I come out…" Amy finally spoke up, wondering if the instinct could understand her at all. "You have to behave yourself… okay?" she waited for a noise, leaning forward and leaving her ears wide open to hear any sound of agreement. If Sonic hated him so much... maybe she could show him that everything would be okay. She wanted to prove herself. Prove that she wouldn't be triggered so easily this time.

It was risky... she once again wondered if this was her instincts, influencing her again. But again, she barely had time to ponder her reasoning before the typical hedgehog noises came back up, along with the desperate pawing and scratching at the door. "Amy! I hear you! I smell you! Come out and play, you tease!"

She sighed in response, slowly getting up and moving the coats away from her face, coughing into her hand. It was too stuffy, she couldn't breathe well in the closet anyway. He didn't seem like the monster Sonic kept making him out to be. He seemed kind... somehow, gentle. She wanted to prove Sonic wrong, a dangerous undertaking, but she had a plan... kinda.

"Well, I can't stay in here forever I guess…" thinking all was well, she finally opened the door and watched Sonic move back on all fours, looking up at her, and then tilting his head.

"Hehehe…" she laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I know I'm not the 'Amy' you wanted to see…" she kid and was about to close the closet door when Sonic tackled her back into it. "Hey!" She fell to the wooden floor with another loud thud that knocked some jackets off their hangers. Falling down, they spooked Sonic a bit, but thanks to his arm that helped Amy not hit the ground too hard, he couldn't move back. The coat-hangers hit Sonic pretty good, though as he sneezed with all the dust that rose up over him and Amy. "And what was that all about-! ...?" she looked up to see him over her, shaking some coats off his head and wiggling his arm out from under her body now that she had moved a little off of it. He looked down at her, tilting his head again at her strange sounds and looked confused. It seemed every time she tried to speak normally to him, he still didn't get it.

"...Pfft!" Amy couldn't help but laugh, a few hats had fallen and the coats draped over him with one of those hands having looped over his left ear. As he tilted, the hat slid a little but stayed in place. It had stationed itself beautifully there as if by fate to create a hilarious picture for her to laugh at. "Hahaha! Why are you so funny and cute?" she teased, having her fear leave her instantly as she placed her hands on his cheeks. "You are just precious, Sonic! Haha!" she seemed to be enjoying his Instinct form now. "How could I have feared something so... adorable?"

Sonic's Instinct form lost all and complete interest in her at that point. Her touch wasn't to his liking, and he moved away with a frown that once held a face of innocent curiosity. He quickly stepped back and off of her, shifting his ears in caution. If Amy's other was anything like his own... then this meant danger, not pleasure. However, he had met her briefly before, guarded her even...

Still, there was no doubt he was disappointed... it was frankly obvious he wanted her to shift already.

However shady his intents may have been before… his mind was now elsewhere as he frustratedly walked out of the closet and shook himself free of the coats and hats. His other had screamed in his ears, echoing a painful drum that made Sonic's Instincts drag his head against the ground where his ear was. It had almost deafened his senses but with him moving away, the sound lessened and his mind finally grew quiet, his body more stable and in his power now.

But, as fate would have it, the hat had chosen him. Sticking to his ear, Sonic's Instincts humorously made a face as he looked up to it. Shaking much more wildly than before, like a dog getting water off his back, he was finally able to shake it off. He put his muzzle in it, sniffing it out and wondering how deep it went inside. It was customary hedgehog protocol to scout out possible tunnels to dig through, and his full face leaped into the hat, spreading his arms and legs out as he slid a little against the wooden floor. He was simply having fun exploring now, waiting for her to appear... if ever she would.

"Hehe, and you were so worried." She rolled her eyes, remembering Sonic's reactions to losing control over himself. "What a drama king…" she teased and got up, dusting herself off and walking behind Sonic. She tucked her dress against her knees and leaned down to see what he was doing, "Do you like that hat?" she almost spoke to him like an owner would speak to their pet, or a mother to a child. While moving further down to pick up the hat, he backed out of it and looked up to her, raising one paw with suspicion as he stepped back. However, most pet owners don't have to deal with… this kind of ordeal…

He wasn't one to trigger any female, so he just shifted his ears around, wondering if this other Amy wanted him to bring her instincts out.

As Amy began to forget her worries, she took the hat and placed it on her head. "Well? What do you think?" she smiled, closing her eyes and keeping the hat in place with both hands, getting up and swinging her body back and forth with a showy twist that wrapped her hooped dress around her every now and then. "Hmm? Do you only admire me when I'm on all fours?" Sonic's instinct starred for a minute... then huffed in displeasure and went off to investigate more.

This action made Amy frown, "Oh what? Just cause I'm not in instinct form you think you can just ignore me and-" her nose twitched. "…Hmm?" she sniffed the air. The sound of her sniffing made Sonic immediately turn his attention back to her, rising slightly to his two legs...

Was this... his Amy?

He dashed over, directly in front of her, squeaking under his breath in excitement. "Is that you? Did you come out to play!?" he jumped a little, wanting to see her eyes... smell behind her quills... her cheeks...

"Woah!" she stepped back slightly. "What? I just smelled something-" he leaned up again, cutting her off.

He moved forward, gently raising a hand that was curled into a dainty paw to her arm… just barely, he stretched out his index finger with a twitch, slowly skimming it down against her light skin. "Are you... there..?" Mimicking what little he knew of his other self's ways, he tried to recreate the moment of intensity that had shaken him free from Sonic's core. It was a soaring, powerful urge to reunite with her again that caused him to fight so hard to break free. "Come back..." he slowly let his finger falter back to his side, gazing into her eyes one right after the other. "To me..."

"Uhh… It… it wasn't you…" Amy didn't want to try and find out what that smell was, even if it was faint, it still made her worry. What if it was his? If one whiff from her own smell put Sonic into a frenzy with his hormones, then what would that do to her? "...was it?" he continued to desperately scan her face for familiarity, looking for any indication that she had shifted. "O-okay… well, no." she gently moved his reaching hand away.

When he discovered she hadn't, he growled. Growing madder and madder, he knew that time was ticking by and he wasn't getting anywhere with her, "You're still trapped!" he huffed. He knew that time was important because he hadn't been released for quite some time, that meant that his other wouldn't so easily be able to jump back and gain control any time soon. Not unless enough time went by... He leaned down and strutted off, thinking of strategies to keep himself around long enough to wait for her, but he was impatient. If Amy's scent was strong like it was when she was in instinct form, he could remain longer. If he could meet his body's demands for intimacy, then he could stay even longer. This gave Sonic's Instinct the freedom to do as he pleased, so long as Sonic wasn't yelling too loudly in his head…

It was about time... and how long he could remain in this form until his other's presence grew so violent he would have to withdraw again. He sat down, back facing Amy to fully reject her, but also trusting she wasn't a threat to him. He turned his head to the side, puffing out some air in his frustration. He was too relaxed, just like Tails had said, to attempt to pull Amy's instincts out in more forceful manners...

Amy felt glad, "I'm not getting tempted by you, so you pout? Haha!" Amy cutely struck a confident pose, placing one hand on her hip and holding the other out to point at him. She came over to him, absolutely no regard for the situation anymore, and poked his nose to make that statement even clearer. "You're hopeless if I can hold it in, hehe." She smiled like a giddy child. She truly wasn't taking Sonic's Instinct as seriously as she should be anymore, letting her guard down would soon prove to be her downfall… for Sonic's Instinct's began to have its patience wear out. "Don't tempt me..." he growled lowly as his ears flicked slightly forward, showing some dominance. Amy opened her eyes after hearing the scary, but quiet sound, only to see his face shift from annoyed to unamused.

He looked from her finger to herself, thinking about biting it lightly, just enough to scare her off. "…W…what's that look for?" she slowly withdrew her hand as he kept a neutral look to himself now, slowly moving closer to her.

He crawled and crept up off his sitting position towards her, forcing her to move back as she fell and started pushing herself back and away from him. His eyes were fixated on her own, deciding that if she wasn't going to leave him alone... then he wasn't going to leave her alone...

"You want to play... other Amy?"

"Uh…h-hey, stay back now! What are you even..?" she was so entranced by the sudden seriousness of his eye as he bent the middle bridge between them so incredibly low to his muzzle that she wondered if she had crossed some sort of line. "...I warned you. Not to tempt me." She heard the low growls and suddenly felt her lungs clench up as though afraid to utter anything back. Her ears instinctively withdrew to submissive. She hadn't noticed how long they were traveling, but he successfully got her against the adjacent wall as she bumped into it and his two hands arose to each side of her. It was stealthy, calculated. This Hedgehog Instinct wasn't one to mess around. It knew what it wanted, how to do it, and was keeping her from moving anywhere else for escape. "She took me too lightly, other me..." he growled out the side of his teeth, leaning his head in closer. Sonic was silent, perhaps exhausted from fighting back so much, or... there was a slight possibility that his instincts had fully taken over, leaving nothing but a feeling of Sonic presence still squirming inside of him. A sudden empowerment swept over Sonic's Instincts as he shifted more over her flabergasted body... "I won..? Yes... I did." There was a delight in the curl of his lips that Amy thought could have even been a smirk... that's what made her realize what could be happening.

She rose up, "C-calm down, it was only a joke." she got up, but he rose up with her, climbing the wall with his hands as he leaned against it to stay at his maximum height now without being forced to balance himself like before. Two legs were offsetting to natural instincts, they were much more animalistic than that. After a moment of him growling at her futile attempts to move his arm or go under it, she began to grow nervous around him again. "I'm pretty sure you don't walk on your legs normally, o-or stand like this for long so… am I being pranked? Ahaha…ha…" she looked up, getting more worried as her fake laughter only proved her point vain. He wasn't bluffing... his eyes were still diamond-shaped,... and moving slowly closer to her... his head moved forward at a sudden quick strike after seeing her notice his subtle advancements.

"AH!" She ducked, before pushing him away, "No-no-no-no-no! I mean, I always wanted my first kiss to mean something and be romantic, and well, this is NOT how I pictured it coming to fruition! So-" Amy rambled to avoid facing her folly, holding up both her hands over her face to cover her embarrassment. She had been too trusting, yet again. She may have been right about not shifting unexpectantly, but now Sonic was the one completely out of control. She had hoped he was just going to be chill,... but she had pushed too many of nature's buttons... she lowered her head down to keep him from getting to her face, but he just rolled his eyes and continued to move his head where he wanted it to go—over her shoulder.

"H-huh?" Amy opened her eyes from her nervous rambling and lowered her fingers slightly from obscuring her face. She blinked as Sonic's Instincts moved his head slightly closer to hers, but from her side. "Uhh..." Amy blushed, not really knowing what he was doing until…

She could smell him.

She could smell him perfectly at this range now…

He wasn't trying to kiss her.

He was trying to have his scent be more accessible to her.

Her face strained as she clenched her teeth. He didn't smell that bad…

"Y…you tricked me…" she let out through gritted teeth as her whole face shook in trying to hold back this sudden and rising energy in her. Was this her instincts acting up? She'd only felt it once before… and barely, since it came so fast when it happened.

Was this how Sonic always felt? Feeling his consciousness striped from his being, tortured by the fact that something else was the master of his own actions now? And not himself?

She felt her eyes flickering from control to wild impulses and quickly shook her head out of her thoughts. "No! I promised! I swore to Sonic! The… The real Sonic!" she pushed him away as he, at first, willingly let her go.

However, the resistance wasn't sitting well with his dominant side as he growled a bit, not liking the sudden rejection. He squeaked slightly, asking permission to explore her. "Quit playin' hard to get... I just wanna smell ya..." But Amy didn't know that's what it meant. She just swiped at him and pushed him more away, straining as he planted his imbalanced feet down, not used to standing. His excitement was batted away by her repeated struggles... too bad she wasn't aware that male hedgehogs are prone to be persistent, due to females naturally being defensive.

"No! Stay back!" shaking her head more and feeling her eyes flickering more intensely, Amy felt something unfamiliar, yet... something she could identify as if she'd known it before... somehow. This something started creeping its way up through her body. She felt the heat from that first morning and gripped her arms, holding herself while her breathing grew heavy and unsettling. "No… no, not now!" she ran for the first exit she could find.

The Door.

Amy swung it open and burst through to the outside air, running out and feeling the wind blast by her, cooling her instantly. She fell to the ground, feeling weakened both body and mind as she desperately breathed for fresh control again.

Sonic came out, on all fours again, but wasn't able to smell her now. The scent was being carried too quickly downwind. He jumped and almost was blown away, squinting his eyes at his bounce and body was flung away. When he finally landed, he had to literally dig his feet and hands into the ground, just for added stability.

Amy realized then why Tails was so complying to her before…

He wasn't lying. The day was windy- extremely so now.

She lifted her head up, still breathing off but her hair whipped around at the forceful and unyielding gust of wind that almost had her topple back and sit down.

When she saw Sonic behind her, she grew flighty and tries to get up. The wind once again picked up rapidly and seemed to holler at her, making her wave her hands around and cry out a moment as she was forced down on her side.

It couldn't have been like this with Tails. A storm must be coming...

"No… my scent!" she looked behind her, Sonic calling to her but she could barely hear the ancient grunted language over the sound of the angry wind rushing by with fierce and unforgiving ferocity. "But-" Her head kept getting pushed down, almost smacking against the ground. "The city's the other way, so maybe I'll be okay… maybe-" suddenly, Sonic began to fight and move against the wind. Her eyes widened, looking up just enough to see a powerful stance in his stride, moving through the storm's strong winds to reach her.

Was it... love? Or instinct? Wanting to be so desperately near her... it suddenly rang in her heart then, how she had always felt that for Sonic. He finally came up from behind and to the right of her, gripping her waist.

"H-hey! What do you think your-?" He lifted her up with one arm off the ground, still crouching down on three limps. He squinted past the wind, sniffing….

He was looking for anyone that might be around, seeming satisfied that no one had come for her…

"You're too exposed out here. It's dangerous." he snorted a moment through his nose and huffed, making the hedgehog noises she couldn't understand enough to follow.

"What?" she heard him grunting, but the wind was beating right against her now that he had lifted her up like this, placing her on his shoulder and partly laying her on his back.

He quickly tried to maneuver them back inside, dashing as best he could to kick the door back open again. It had been banging against the wall for a while, and as Sonic crawled in, he lifted his leg to buck it shut again. It was an amazing feat of balance and strength, still holding Amy as he awkwardly swung her beneath him.

Amy blinded in surprised awe. Not only had he kept the wind from blowing them away, but he had also fought against it and plowed through its invisible force to get them to safety.

When she snapped back to reality and out of her thoughts, she realized where she was, struggling in the exact same situation she was stuck in beforehand... "Hey! L-let me go!"

At that moment though… many distances away from Amy's home, another hedgehog had just slightly picked up the scent. He seemed to savor it for a moment.

"…What is this?" the black and red hedgehog touched the wind, having his hand drift in its powerful rush through the air, dimming its force after a while of heavy storming a few miles away. "Hmm…" he didn't feel anything though, he just smelt something funny and that was all. He quickly walked on, having no interest in the fragrance and moving along through the forests and hillsides that ranged his pleasant but lonely nomadic life. No Eggman attacks? No signs of scheming? That left him with nothing better to do than roam the earth he had seen so many times upon a forgotten spacecraft...

-Back to Amy's House-

"Sonic! Let me… go!" she struggled in his grasp, but she was growing weaker at his scent now spreading around the room. With the winds having blown both their scents around, it would be impossible to take in a fresh gulp of air. Before her vain endeavor to air out the room, Sonic's scent was faint. He had to get her close enough to his scent glands to even entice her instincts out of her. But now... it had spread everywhere. She kicked and hit him to get off, but his endurance was strikingly high at her attempts for freedom. He looked back to the door and kicked it again, grunting something in an annoyed tone, "Dang it. The whole territory is going to be alerted to your scent now..." He walked over near her nest, dragging her with him. "Keeping you to myself is going to be a challenge now... even he's upset."

He apparently didn't like that windy storm outside, and Amy concluded that maybe he was just trying to protect her. He pulled her up from having dragged her beneath him in a protective stance. Once over the rim of her nest, he let her go so she could get in it safely. He sat down and ruffled his hands through his windblown quills, self-grooming a moment to relax from some of his frustrations.

The scent that came off of him made Amy cough a bit and shake her head. "This isn't happening… this isn't happening…" she wanted to crawl into her nest and hide, but that would only indicate something to Sonic she KNEW wouldn't sit well with her.

"Can't you just be uninterested in me again?" she whined out, feeling her flickering eyes finally stop. "Oh thank good-" 'ness…'

'Wait…'

Her body moved on its own, lifting itself up slightly from the ground. She turned to Sonic, still breathing somewhat heavily, but having more control over it now.

'What's going on? Ah! Why can't I move my mouth?! W-where am I? Am I talking in my head or out loud? No, my lips aren't moving, s-so…'

Sonic looked to her and his eyes widened, seeing the beautiful diamond in them. Instinct Amy realized then that he was present there. "Eu…!" She made a high pitch but gentle squeak of shock, lowering her head and ears in an instant. She was shocked to see him and a little frightened too.

His ears pitched back for a moment as one of his ears moved to the side in puzzlement before they both moved forward, realizing the shift. He leaned down and began sniffing her.

'Wait… I didn't do that… What's happening!? Why can't I control myself! Ah!'

Amy felt Sonic bump her chin up as if to get Instinct Amy to stop hiding her face so low to the ground. But with every bump came a speedy withdrawal back to almost ground level as Instinct Amy was unsure of his presence. Why was she somewhere different again? It had been a while since the two saw each other as well, so the greetings needed to happen again. For old time sakes… They needed to reestablish their bond.

'Wait… was this Sonic's true torture?'

Amy thought to herself as she looked through her own eyes, unable to control them. She could feel her hands, but couldn't make them budge. The sweat on her neck cooled her heated body but still, all she could do was feel herself breathe. Every inch of her being was moving on its own accord, and there she was, a worried spectator. She was being controlled by something other than her own consciousness... It terrified her, and she all at once knew what Sonic had meant.

'Trapped… Sonic and I are… Trapped…'

As the sadness grew in her, Instinct Amy heard the silent weeping and was scared.

She squeaked back, "Who's there?!" fearing it, looking all around, and wondering where it was coming from. She patted the ground in her fear, as if ready to take off at a moment's notice.

Sonic grunted, "Be calm… what troubles you? I will not hurt you,… Amy…" He stepped forward, able to identify the female he had missed so much, and reaching his hand to her knee. She was now down on all fours, searching with fear for the voice she heard so clearly. The heat from before slowly faded from her as she was now focused on the voice within her mind, which troubled her greatly…

"Noise! Noise in my head!"

Amy's instinct squeaked in fright again, grunting back to him, moving away from him in her fear and panic. Her head kept down and her body tucked her hands and feet under itself, submitting to the unknown danger and sound.

'Can… can you hear me?'

"It speaks again!" Instinct Amy jumped, squeaking in fright as she wanted to dart away, but Instinct Sonic blocked her, lifting a hand up to place on her face and keep her still.

"Calm yourself! It is the other you of which I spoke of." His voice held some command as though to comfort her troubled and fidgeting body.

"O..other me?" Peeking up from between his fingers, she looked like a frightened animal, her eyes forming a tighter slit of a diamond as though the body was in complete control now. Acting on upon its instincts... Instinct Amy was experienced her flight or fight response but seemed to be falling back on flight...

"Is she screaming for you to get away?"

"N-no."

'I should be…' Amy mumbled from inside her mind.

"She is… sad." Instinct Amy looked down a moment, as Instinct Sonic lifted his hand up and off of her head, seeing she had calmed down somewhat. He lifted an eyebrow up, showing he was slightly confused on that statement.

"Sad? That's a new one." he huffed, almost in disbelief. He took a step back, "Pftmph." He let out a grunted version of a quick and snarky laugh, his head shaking violently in the motion. "My other is mostly filled with anger and hatred."

"What is she?" Instinct Amy looked up, still laying low, but seeming to seek understanding from her Alpha.

"...Your other." He noticed her hesitance and lowered his head down to her again, "I will not hurt you." He seemed to think her submission was because of him again.

"...Will she harm me?" It was an innocent tone, and his eyes bent with tenderness at it. How could he explain the other side of her being? The intelligent, the arrogant, and the strange creature that hated their very existence?

"No, no… but massive headaches will come if you defy her."

"Oh… should I defy her?"

'No…NO…NOOO.' Amy fought back with insistence but wasn't sure if she was getting through enough...

Amy's instinct moved her head down in pain, winching at Amy's shouts within.

'It's working!' she cheered inside, 'I'm getting through to her!'

"She commands me now! Shouting!"

"Defy her…"

As though like an animal on the hunt, Sonic's instinct hunkered down by her side, scooting forward with intense eyes directly fixated on the invisible battle happening inside her.

"How?"

Innocently again, and with much more naive youth, Instinct Amy leaned her body up and desperately turned to him for safety. It pained him to see her finally turning to him, showing her trust and respect for him as her new Alpha, but at this moment... he couldn't return that affection.

"…You must tune her out…"

Instinct Sonic moved over to Instinct Amy, a different look from his usual friendly and curious demeanor. It was now a look of… alluring tension.

"…Why?" Her voice grew slightly faint, her grunts more hushed and softer, seeing him move around her, leaning over her and rubbing his chin gently against her shoulder.

'Yes, why?' Amy glared from within, growing concerned and upset at his actions. 'What is he planning..?'

Then, she realized that she was understanding the conversation, and mentally was shocked that it was so clear to her what was happening. It was as though her mind and her instincts were thinking on different wavelengths, and yet, they were attuned to each other. The more Instinct Amy sensed Instinct Sonic, the fainter and fainter Amy's voice seemed to connect to her... was this... because of his smell? The desire to...

"So we can have some fun..."

'Oh dear Chaos…'

"Fun?"

Instinct Amy looked confused as she turned her head more towards him, who was strategically placing his scent on key points around her, where her nose would sniff it best. "If you want your other's voice to weaken... you must allow yourself to fall deeper into your behaviors... it's the only way to fully obtain freedom." He spoke this as if it was his ultimate revenge, laying by her and beginning to grip at her quills with his teeth and show some manners of intimacy. Did he feel just as trapped as Sonic? If his feelings and personality were similar to Sonic, just more instinctual, was it fair to assume that freedom meant more to him than anything as well?

'No, not fun. NOT. FUN.' Amy began to try and kick and stomp, but she realized it was no use. She had to scream, it was the only way to get through to her instinct. 'Don't listen to him!' she cried out, 'This is not right! It's not the right way!'

Instinct Amy lowered her head again, shaking it, and then used her hand to wipe and rub it as an animal would do. "Stop talking!" she sniffed and huffed out, getting up and moving slightly away from him.

"…Hmm?" Sonic lifted his head, his eyes droopy from being soaked in her pleasurable scent, filling him with further purpose to pursue the moment at hand. Looking at her, he not seemed to not care about what she just stated.

"She is being loud again…" She grunted to him, looking pleadingly into his eyes as if he could help her.

He looked back to her with his eyelids halfway closed, as if not really caring about her worries.

"It happens."

He disregarded it completely in a lazy manner, having other things he was focusing on... A little more closely... He went back to rubbing his scent on her, moving around her in a circular way, trying to keep as close to her body as possible. The circling caused Instinct Amy to feel a sense of threat, not liking him move behind her as she rose slightly up. His triggering of her with the constant straightening of his teeth against her quills caused them to begin to tremble and stiffen up, as though to spike. She was getting defensive... she was getting ready...

'Can you PLEASE have some respect for yourself and tell him to kindly keep his hands to himself..? Please?! Personal space violation!' Amy wanted to wave her arms out, push him back as she felt her spines spike up almost to their full length at his tempting touch on them... Soon, he didn't need to excite them, and he just kept circling her, moving faster and faster as she began to grow increasingly defensive...

Amy grew more concerned inside her, knowing her instinct didn't understand what she was bothered by. Instead, her body was just soaring with heat again, and with each tap of his hands moving by her, the scraping of his poking quills against her body, and his constantly circling motion... she almost seemed to want him closer and closer... but resisted the urge to follow up with it. Within her mind, Amy knew better… 'That's it! I'll scream!' She declared. 'Louder and louder till your ears whine!' She finally threatened, the last resort she knew how to do, seeing as nothing else was working. 'I'll scream and I'll try to take back control! I'll thrash around and distract you as much as possible! I'll do whatever it takes if you don't tell him to go away!'

Instinct Amy looked to Sonic, who looked to her and then rubbed his head to hers, kinda like cats would do. He had her right where he wanted her, but noticed her hesitating, and immediately stopped circling to focus on getting more of his scent on her again.

"Ready?"

"For… for what?"

Instinct Amy flinched, keeping an eye shut as the touch and rubbing sensation brought out more of an aggressive side, she didn't know why, when it felt so good... but then the other voice inside of her seemed to terrify her as well. She didn't understand. There were two forces inside of her. One that wanted her alpha to seduce her and the other that wanted to pull away and fight back.

Deep inside Sonic's mind... another fight was occurring. One that was not losing hope, even if he knew what his body wanted to do...

He remembered Tails having spoken about Amy being naturally submissive, but how she took on dominant traits for some reason. He hoped her abnormality would save the situation, but if not, he wasn't leaving anything to chance.

Instinct Sonic was so wrapped in his animalistic desires that the voice was faint and could barely disturb him under Instinct Amy's powerful scent... it moved him to continue his little ritualistic dance before realizing time was still running short...

"Hmm?" Sonic moved away from her slightly, leaning back and looking eye to eye with her. He smiled submissively, as though to keep her thinking she was in control of things. "You mean… you don't remember?" he almost cooed the line out, his grunts turning more and more softer as he saw her continue to submit.

He moved around her, licking her bare back, but knowing that a fight could arise at any moment. Keeping her distracted with his scent was the only option, and he needed her down... low... enough to overwhelm her if her natural aggressive nature were to try and make him prove himself. For now, it was all going to plan though...

The territory... and the female would be his.

His survival was almost imminent.

"Remember... what?" The heat that Instinct Sonic had hoped for wasn't fully taking its grasp on her yet. No matter how much he tried to trigger it, it wasn't fully consuming her as he had hoped. This was going to be a tricky one to maneuver... He did the classic—grunted—chuckle again, moving away from her. "You're not fighting... but you're also not fully submitting to it... are you?" He crawled over to her nest, just inches from placing a pawed hand on its pillowed ring... "Must I tempt you even more then? Amy?" looking to her nest, he then shifted himself back to staring at her, a wicked grin on his face. "Do you forget so easily?"

Amy was confused, she was watching the scene but not fully understanding why she wasn't fighting back. Didn't hedgehogs fight before..? She wasn't sure. She mentally shook her head, 'No, no, no! This is exactly what Sonic was trying to avoid! Why was I so selfish? Why didn't I listen to him!? I thought I knew better... I thought I could control it so I could see him again... but not like this... Sonic... No, I don't want this!'

Instinct Amy cocked her head, her spines slowly moving down as his touch wasn't there anymore to entice her. His scent wasn't strong enough to lure her in, but it certainly helped her want to stay fixated on him. She watched as he attempted to climb in the nest, but stopped just before doing so.

"This day,… I claim you."

'Oh Sweet Chaos…!'

"Huh?"

'Nooo..! The time to panic is now! Step away from the nest!' Amy, growing more frantic from within herself since she had no control over her body, began to try and thrash around and take back some control again. Only, it didn't seem to help, only distract and confuse her instincts with the turmoil inside her she was causing. 'Oh, Tails! Sonic! I'm so sorry! You both were right and I… I… I just didn't listen to you!' Regrets and mistakes would have to wait, she needed to figure out how to protect herself... and Sonic!

Instinct Amy stepped back a moment, listening to her voice inside. She seemed more interested in that than anything else. Even Sonic's grunts fell to deaf ears as her curiosity regarding her 'other presence' seemed to tune Sonic's temptation out for a moment.

Instinct Sonic noticed this. His smirk changed to a quick frown as he leaned down, knowing he probably had to wait out her interest in the new development. It was distracting, a voice within your own thoughts… Lazily, and with a bit of annoyance, he jumped up to the couch and flopped down. He stared at Amy, waiting for a moment where she would focus on his presence again. He yawned, and decided to store up energy anyway…

He knew he's fun would come soon enough,…

He didn't seem like the overly patient type either though…

Sonic crossed his legs and lowered his head, staring at her, remembering the first time he had heard a voice... She seemed to snuff wildly at the ground in protest of the nose, shaking her head. "No matter how much you try and shake it out of your ear... it won't come out." he decided to watch her, grunting his words and huffing his lack of care about it. "They hate us... It's not that complicated. But one day we will merge and be one. That part is tricky... if they hate us." He let his eyelids slide, waiting for her to surrender the need to investigate and turn back to his scent...

Instinct Amy walked away, wiggling her nose and shaking her head, anything to drown out this odd noise that wept loudly in her thoughts.

"Be gone!" She demanded.

'And have Instinct Sonic take advantage of you? Yeah right!' Amy tried to focus all her energy on getting control of at least one arm... straining...

"Ad-... advantage?"

'Honey, he's going to-! Ugh, how do I even..?' Amy could sense her instinct wasn't aware of the situation, but didn't know how to 'properly' explain it. After all, she had only just learned about all this recently, and she hadn't really seen Sonic since then...

"Enough! I hear you no more!" Instinct Amy puffed out some air and stuck her nose up, not liking this other voice very much.

'Just listen to me! Don't let him claim you or whatever, okay? That kind of stuff should happen AFTER marriage!'

Instinct Amy tilted her head, like an animal that has never heard a certain sound before, and is trying to make sense of it. "What is… marriage?"

Instinct Sonic's ears perked up, hearing her speak. "You know… you can speak to your other inside your own thoughts." He explained and huffed, turning his head away from her and trying to go back to sleep. It wouldn't be long... but he was going to get as much rest as he could. No point trying to woo a creature that wasn't going to pay any mind to you with something else screaming for its attention...

He didn't feel like he lost, only had momentarily made a strategic plan to withdraw and strike again at a better—more opportune time. She looked to him for a moment before being pulled back into her own thoughts. 'What is... marriage?' Instinct Amy pouted her lips, trying to think her words more than speak them. It was a challenge for her though, but she did it.

'Marriage is when… well,… it's a promise.' Within her mind, Amy spoke softer, more tenderly as she tried to mimic the tone Vanilla had used to speak to her.

'Promise?'

'Yes, a commitment to you and only you. Where um… let's see… how do I simplify this? Uh… You're the only one he can ever kiss!' Amy felt proud to have cleared it up, but she didn't realize Instinct Amy had widened her eyes, once again perking her ears slightly up to pick up on the new word like before. Finally, she shifted one of them down in confusion, giving up on finding meaning through the sound.

'What's… a kiss?'

'Really?'

Instinct Amy lowered herself to the ground, her quills returning to normal as Instinct Sonic opened one of his resting eyes to peek over and see her calming down. He 'tsk'd, knowing he had to do all the work over again...

'Your strange sounds confuse me... what do they mean?' Instinct Amy asked like a child, leaving Amy at a loss for words now. She wasn't sure how to explain- Wait! That's right!

Amy thought up all the things she could concerning what she knew about love, and anything extra she could find to help fill in the context, 'Listen! Tails said something about Sonic keeping his memories and knowledge away from his Instincts... But I won't do that to you! A kiss is a sign of true love! And true love is when you don't love anyone else but that special someone. So please, please don't let him claim you without proving he first loves you!' Amy let all her memories soar open, feeling the presence of something searching them, reliving them, and exploring her most personal possession... her mind.

'Loves…me?"'Instinct Amy finally turned her attention to Instinct Sonic, who was now accidentally asleep, being unable to wait patiently. 'He waits for me…'

'Good, this is the perfect time to run.' Amy serious tone took her Instinct by surprise as she quickly planned an escape, showing it to her Instinct form's consciousness.

'Run?' Instinct Amy crinkled her nose and turned back to focusing on the other voice in her mind.

'Yes! Move that little pink tooshie and let's get out of here!' Instinct Amy looked up at Sonic, not sure what to do…

'How come? He is my alpha.'

'He's Sonic! He would never want to be considered anything BUT Sonic!' Amy knew that was the truth. He didn't like titles. Even being called a hero took some time for him to get used too. He was just... a guy who loves adventure! Her thoughts turned tender as she thought of the real Sonic... and how stupid she had been for being fooled by his Instincts. He truly was dangerous... she had to remember that he was there because Sonic wouldn't merge with his instincts. Maybe... if she could... then...

'He… he told me to defy you…'

Amy snapped out of her thoughts on her precious Sonic, and suddenly remembered the matter at hand. 'No!' she cried out, 'Don't! Please!'

'What good is begging? I'm made up my mind, haven't I?' Instinct Amy began to move over to Instinct Sonic. 'He proved he cared... he helped me make a nest in the fox's den.' Amy felt that within Instinct Amy's thoughts, there was a similar tenderness as her eyes bent in compassion towards the sleeping man...

'Listen, we're young and we're stupid. Sorry, but I'm sophisticated and you're just … an...' Amy thought about her thoughts... then tried to free her mind from seeing the similarities. To Amy, she was the one who wanted her body to submit to her, not the other way around. 'You're just an animal! I know what's right for myself and what's wrong. And this is definitely wrong!'

'Young, Stupid…?' Instinct Amy's foot hit the ground, looking offended and down at the ground, eyes searching for why those words were spoken in such a way. 'Sonic was right! You do hate me... Animal... that is what you called me.' she growled, growing unsettled by the increasing threat this voice posed... Instinct Sonic seemed more and more reliable now, and her own mind less and less.

'W-woah! I said we! Okay, okay. You're right. Maaaaaybe I came at this a little too strongly, but-'

"OFFHPH! Be gone!"

Instinct Amy got up and onto her knees before slamming her hands back down, eyes closed, not sure what to think anymore with so much information that Amy was giving her; letting her see... Amy could feel her confusion, how scared she was of her, and how upsetting this became to her instincts.

'Flight or fight… is this… is this part of my instincts?' Amy watched as her Instincts banged her head, shouting and grunting now for her to get out. Her instinct was literally trying to fight back against her, running to the couch and rammed her head against it, dragging it across the floor.

The impact and loud struggling caused Instinct Sonic to jolt up, looking worriedly towards Amy.

"Amy! What's wrong? Is she shouting loudly? Control yourself!"

(Author's note: Oh, the irony…)

(Edited note: Get out of the story!)

'That's what I've been trying to do!' Amy groaned, desperately trying to find a way to get her Instincts to listen to her again. 'Okay, bad call! I can't use force or logic! I'll have to go for feeling... it's the only way!' Amy shouted within herself, making her plan open and clear, but mentally exhausted at not knowing what else to do.

Instinct Sonic jumped down and bit her ear, pulling her away from the couch and lifting her head up from the ground. He didn't want her to accidentally harm herself...

Instinct Amy growled and her quills spiked up on end, almost resembling Amy's younger years as a child before she turned around and swat a hand at him. Sonic dodged but didn't like how her emotions of fear and confusion were causing her to lash out like this.

"If you don't stop this…" He growled, threateningly.

"I'll have to stop you."

He braced himself, moving to a crouching position as he waited for her to dare try and strike him again.

Instinct Amy growled again, backing herself up against the couch before frantically and crazily trying to attack Instinct Sonic again. A battle raged as Instinct Sonic tried to get the upper hand and calm her down, but the tension caused his own instinct drives to activate, making his emotions skyrocket into a full out frenzy.

The two were destroying Amy's house, continuing to try and subdue or fight the other one into submission. They rolled about before finally there was a loud squeak of submission, a painful whine to let go and show mercy rang out as the windows shivered in the heavy wind outside.

Instinct Amy was bitten on her neck, Instinct Sonic had gotten on top of her and was able to pin her down. He growled, "Submit." Breathing heavily as he held her neck down to where even when she tried to struggle, he could slam it back down and lock her in place again.

She slowly calmed down, feeling the anger and her 'flight or fight' response slowly leave her. The adrenaline seemed to fade from both of them before she finally began to whimper under his force. Instinct Sonic let go slowly, licking the back of her head as he moved over her to see her face. "What did your other do to you?" He asked as though genuinely worried about her.

"She… she frightens me…" Instinct Amy kept her eyes shut tightly, her head down low as she fidgetted in sorrow. Amy then knew that it was an information overload, and felt bad about having let her instinct in all at once... "She seems.. so strong, and more knowledgeable than me… her words… they scare me… I don't like her… I want her gone! I want her gone!" Instinct Amy shook her head, gaining some strength to move again but just let herself collapse to the floor once more.

With her head completely down and her loose fists covering her face, she trembled in fear and pain from the battle beforehand. Now she was physically and mentally exhausted. She kept her eyes closed, whining more faintly now. If animals could cry, she would have. Instinct Sonic, feeling his protective and nurturing side kick in, lowered himself to her level and gently pumped his head against hers. It was a sign of affection and comradery, a loving comfort in a dark moment for the young Instinct...

"There, there… they have no compassion for us, do they?"

"Why do they hate us so?" Instinct Amy moved her head back against his, letting the loving rubs soothe her beating heart.

Instinct Sonic seemed to laugh but it was just puffs of wind to mimic the sound of snickering. He rubbed his head on the side of her face and dug it slightly into her quills, relaxing her with his physical touch. "I don't know… perhaps because we take what they feel is there's. We are one of the same, but they cannot see that. They fear us. Because we are them, I suppose. A part of them… they wish not to be." Instinct Sonic rose up, gently moving his head under her own, and helping her get up as well.

"Come. I know a way to rid you of her words. If you'll only listen to me this time..."

Instinct Sonic slowly stepped away from her, looking back to the nest, feeling his own body telling him what to do next. After a moment, he suddenly lowered his head and shook it. "Gruff!" Apparently, within his own mind, Sonic didn't like what his body was instructing him to do…

'Now that you're not so overcome by her smell, I can watch you more closely!' Sonic snickered from within, having gained some power and voice back now that the room had settled with the scents merging and fading slowly away... Instinct Sonic had let his guard down for only a second, but he forgot how precious time really was, and had underestimated Sonic's persistence...

They really were one and the same, but strangely separate as well.

Why was that?

"And so it begins…"

Instinct Sonic rose his head, his expression of defiance made Amy almost shiver in fear.

'You cannot control me!' Instinct Sonic thought within his head.

'I warn you one last time…' Sonic's voice from inside his mind grew dark and cold... a true threat with a smile upon its face...

'Your warnings are futile. I am you! Accept that, and leave me to my will…' Instinct Sonic rounded Amy, starting to nudge her towards the nest...

'Touch her again… and I swear, it will be the last time you see her again.' It was serious, it was final. There wasn't any other option. Sonic was making this stick in his mind and leave his Instinct with no room to think of alternatives. No matter where his Instinct tried to go, Sonic would shut him off, leaving his intelligence to him and him alone...

Instinct Sonic's eyes shook with slight fear, seeing only darkness in his mind... he clenched his teeth, growling out and snarling at Sonic's words within him as he moved away from Amy and fought for control. 'You cannot even keep yourself from her! Don't threaten me when you can't even keep your own oaths!'

'Take a good long look at her, then... cause this WILL be the last time…'

'Last time? Because you cannot stop me, and you know that, don't you?' Sonic's Instincts stepped back, shifting his head around as he realized the self-denial of his other self...

The fear and anger that rose through Instinct Sonic made him smile, though. He knew the feeling wasn't his own, but of his other within him. 'You aren't worthy to be her alpha. Her anything!' he stomped his foot down, turning back with a more determined look to Instinct Amy, who was confused by his constant pushing. She turned around, unsure why he was so silent all of a sudden.

'She will be mine…Tonight!'

In a burst of energy, Instinct Sonic leapt into the nest, disturbing the pillows and having to dig his legs and hands out from the slight depth of their compiled selves. He now knew that his other had no way of taking back control, at least, at this time. This gave him a spur of confidence and conviction, turning around to entice Instinct Amy's territorial side aggressively. "The only female I've ever wanted..." he stepped closer to the ring, fixated on her, "Not even your other will stop me now..." If he could get her to fight him, he could start the process of luring her in again and hopefully... succeed in securing her interest this time. Amy's instincts did in fact trigger as she felt her sanctum of peace being disrupted,

"Get out of there!"

She angrily seemed to almost roar the words, but a sharp bark was heard instead, still carrying the intensity that excited Instinct Sonic as he lowered himself to prepare for her to leap at him. "That's right... Come at me... Prove me..." He wagged his tail a moment, ready for the ritual that their kind had always done since the dawn of time to finalize itself this night.

'No!' Sonic shouted, causing a racket as Instinct Sonic ignored the pain of his voice from inside him. He wasn't going to get distracted, and he wouldn't allow Instinct Amy to be this time as well.

He barked, threatening her nest again as he nipped and shook a pillow from its spot, taunting her playfully. "Punish me... if you can." his voice turned slightly flirty again but Instinct Amy was still unaware, only seeing this as an act of dominance and nothing more. She jumped in her nest bit at him, finding it hard to follow him as he moved back and growled to keep her engaged. He only leaned forward to nip playfully and keep her following him further and further inside the nest...

However, Instinct Sonic wasn't expecting Instinct Amy to be so... formidable.

As though unused to his kinds own customs, he hadn't realized the strength of females and was fought off by a powerful headbutt. He let out a whine of amazement, being shoved out of the nest by her underestimated and forceful push.

She huffed, leering over the rim of her nest and placing a paw to it. "You may be alpha, but I am alpha female. Stay out!" she hissed and spat out another threat before withdrawing back into her nest.

Instinct Sonic snarled, he had already put up with his other's threats and anger with him, he didn't want to deal with her outburst again! It was counteractive, if it was passionate, he could have utilized it, but it wasn't. If he couldn't round her to the back, spiking up her quills again and getting her to fight against him, he knew he would run out of time for sure.

But Instinct Amy's struggle was nothing compared to what his other's constant hatred and backlash did to him day by day.

Sonic had first shifted two springs ago, making this his third mating season so far. Although he had shifted, he usually just ran around having turf wars with other shifted hedgehogs that passed through his territories. Occasionally... he would smell someone. A female, maybe a few miles away, but the scent never intrigued his instincts. In fact, his instinct never really found interest in pursuing any of the smells… but the moment he met Amy… his curiosity towards a smell intrigued him. Something about her pulled him to investigate more… and perhaps, that's why he was so quick to dominating over her, claiming her as part of his territory. Was it also because of how strongly his other seemed attached to her that made her worth his efforts? Because no other scent had drawn him so strongly and quickly before…

However, during the time Sonic was dealing with his instincts, Tails, of course, thought he was being controlled by Eggman. Having not known anything about instincts beforehand, Tails had tried to do 'experiments' to get Sonic back and to his proper senses again, to no avail. Sonic was locked in Instinct form, leading to his instincts first encounter with the world a painful one. Sonic's hating voice banging against his head and Tails's torturous experiments led to him not trusting his other or Tails. The battle between who owns Sonic's body still raged even without Amy there to trigger more hatred and rage. But with Amy… Oh, with Amy…

What force on earth could be hated more... than with Sonic... and his instinct?

Instinct Sonic stood up, shaking off the bruises from his previous engagement and pouncing right back in, knowing he had to state his dominance again. Somehow,...

However, Instinct Amy wasn't going down without a fight. They circled each other, Instinct Sonic staying focused and keeping the act going while Instinct Amy growled out her warnings.

"Don't get any closer! Get out!"

As instinct dictated, Instinct Amy turned aggressive and rolled up defensively in her ball. This was Sonic's chance! His head flung up to make sure she was curled, then quickly moved in. He patted his hands over the sharp quills, looking to find an opening through her stronghold. He poked his head around to try and find her face underneath, but was spiked in the eye and had to withdraw back, rubbing an arm over his face to fight the pain. He kept trying to get her to loosen her defenses, let him in... let him win. He grunted soothingly as if trying to tempt her or allure her out, stretching out her quills with his teeth again to coax her to him. If he succeeded…

Instinct Amy uncurled in a blink of an eye to burst out and kick him, spitting out a threat, and curling up again. Her popping out and in like this, with hisses following close behind, was natural in most hedgehogs as an offensive play. It showed that they were frightened or agitated, and Instinct Amy would make clicking sounds before bursting out again to attack him. It was like a time-bomb, she wouldn't let him in without a fight... Instinct Sonic circled and paced around her, not having any luck getting through her ball form as she barely let any of his cooing words get through to her. Muffled, it only made her keep tightly shut. Frustrated, he realized he would have to form another plan of attack…

He was actually inwardly smiling now, having learned from the little bits and pieces he could muster out of his other's brain that not all smiling was submissive. He knew he had a fighter on his hands and liked the challenge. It excited him as his heart rate increased and his want to succeed intensified. He decided if she wasn't going to let him in right now… Then he needed to distract her with something else…

He squeaked in excitement, something males do when they seek a female and got out of the nest. Turning quickly around to place his head on the ring, he huffed in delight as he waited for her to see that the coast was clear. If he could lure her out... it may be harder for her to curl up and stay that way a second time...

Instinct Amy slowly uncurled but still seemed wary of him. She noticed he was out of her nest—her comfort zone—and began to just keep her quills up and alert. Cautiously, peered over to him, upset he was still challenging her with a head on her nest's rim...

She wasn't sure what he was doing, but his tail wagged at seeing her uncurl again, and he huffed. "If you won't let me in here... then come out here and play..."

She glared him down, "Play?" moving as slowly as a sloth, certain he was now planning something as she slowly exited her nest.

"You gave up..? So quickly?" She had noticed his touch and fiddling with her quills, naturally, she thought he was attempting to dominate her again.

"Haha! You will be my Amy yet. But first…" He dashed back in and over to her, tackling her down before rubbing his head against hers. "I want to be with you more! Your smell is so… irresistibly nice~" It was also the only thing keeping a now slowly growing more powerful Sonic at bay... If he couldn't get to Amy's incredibly alluring scent glands and get a nose full, his other would surely gain enough strength to overpower him.

While unable to fight him, Instinct Sonic would still have dominion over his being...

"Yours is faint." Instinct Amy teased from below him, pushing him off quickly.

Instinct Sonic pouted, continuing his ruse... "How rude. My smell may not be as strong as yours, buuuut-" He got in front of her, nuzzling her right at her scent glands under her chin and letting his quills move down as to not hurt her. It was an invitation, one he was hoping she'd mimic... Giving her permission to move her head into his quills, he allowed her to smell his own scent more directly, close and personal as a sign of trust and bonding. "It's still nice, right?" His eyes drooped, smiling as he heard her heartbeat begin to match his own restless one...

"Emm… very nice."

Instinct Amy dug her head in, taking in the scent before pushing him down, tricking him as she laid over him, making his head lay on her lap.

"… Is this..?" He watched as she lowered her head to keep slight pressure on his own, almost forcing him into a submitting position. "...dominance?" His voice sounded playful.

"Emm... Maybe…"

She nipped at his ear, showing playfulness back. "I don't hear her anymore." She happily spoke out as Sonic rolled her gently over him and took his place on top, not letting her get the better of him. "I told you... I'm your alpha now. I'll protect you." She didn't struggle, but just let him place his head on her chest, allowing him to claim dominance more peacefully over her while he listened to her words.

"You have cured me." She slightly purred, licking the top of his nose in a slow movement, showing delicate affection.

He seemed to call her bluff on trying to get more dominance, it wasn't necessary, but she was feeling playful now that the voice in her head seemed fainter... just like he had said. It was practically gone now. He seemed to like her invitation to come closer and so he did, lifting his head up and walking over her, his head just barely above her own. Her hands, treating them like paws, were up and near her face before she slowly let them down, dropping her defensives and letting herself relax below him.

"I'm sorry, sweet one. But I haven't done anything."

Instinct Sonic replied as Instinct Amy's breathing seemed to grow heavy again, her body growing warmer at his close presence again.

"I believe they simply come and fade… they have no choice… they come and they go… like headaches."

He teased on the last bit, smiling only for a second at his taunting humor, as though a smile could shrug. Instinct Amy then searched her own mind, which before, her other had allowed her to see. As Sonic lowered his head gently to her neck, she placed a hand up to stop him. "Hmm? What now?" He was a bit shocked by her movement but only frowned at it. "What is it? What is wrong?" He thought his change in tactics had worked, and seemed to grow upset and impatient at being foiled at each new venture to seduce her.

"Let's…" She looked down a moment, before her eyes bounced up to him, innocently. "Kiss…"

"What?" His eyelid rose with an unamused expression. He was growing tired of endless circling around her strange antics. He just wanted to start the fun already...

"Kiss… It's a sign of…" Instinct Amy tried to remember the other Amy's words. "It's a sign of true love."

Instinct Sonic huffed, getting up. "What is this, true love? Did your other speak of it?" he turned his head, growing suspicious of the strange new concept and sound she produced. He had never heard of it either...

"…Yes." She looked away, seeming conflicted by his obvious annoyance at the word.

"You shouldn't trust her."

He slightly glared down, not liking her speaking of her other again. It could cause… Problems to his plans again…

"Try it!" She barked playfully, showing that she didn't have any hostility towards him just because she was thinking of her other. Instinct Sonic looked down at her, gazing… wondering… His ears moved down, as one rose up and moved back as though expressing his dislike of doing anything an other suggested…

Seeing Instinct Amy's eyes spark up with life though, it renewed his excitement about her back, and learning was definitely something limited to him since his other never let him search the vault of his mind... "What even is this… kiss?" He wanted to amuse her, keep her thoughts on him. If that meant she wanted to share her new found word with him, he'd have to oblige. He allowed her to get up and laid down, crossing his paws over the other and looking slightly intrigued at her adorable enthusiasm to his moderate acceptance.

"Emm… let me think." Cutely, Instinct Amy rolled her eyes up, pulling her arms back in and having her hands up to her face once more. She explored her mind, or rather, the other Amy inside herself's memories. She saw two people place their mouths on top each other.

"It's like… eating."

She described. Sonic's expression looked doubting as he tilted his head with his eyes squinted.

"Eating? You most certainly do not eat your mate." He snorted, "How will your offspring live on? Your claim to the land be preserved? Your legacy thrive after you fall over—dead?" He looked bored already, and so Instinct Amy quickly jumped up and squeaked lightly for his attention again.

"Yes… It looks like it. Here, let me show you."

Amy moved closer and Sonic instinctively lifted his head up as she followed the action, tilting her own slightly... She looked at his lips before up to his eyes again, still unsure if she could trust her other's memories or not before finally letting herself try it.

As Tails had once stated… the effect of becoming one with your instincts creates a higher sensation of… well, everything. Touch—and the pleasure of it—was intensified. So now… without having become one, and going a bit against instinctual behaviors, Instinct Amy and Instinct Sonic unknowingly discovered that intensified feeling that comes from activated instincts. This normally would have been known through... reproductive means, or otherwise only accessible through Instincts and their Others becoming one and the same, thus being triggered at will. However... as Instinct Amy placed her mouth over Instinct Sonic, a new sensation suddenly thrusted through their bodies and excited the senses.

It was almost instant. Even without it being a proper kiss, the need and want to explore the emotions escalated but Instinct Amy parted from quickly from it, moving slowly back and out from it.

"That… What was that?" She tilted her head, looking down and away. "I see more that can be done."

She saw further into Amy's memories, of her watching her favorite soap opera and other romantic dramas or comedies. She turned back to Instinct Sonic who had already began to advance without a word or grunt. Moving over her, lowering her back to her previous position below him, wanting to go into another attempted 'kiss' again.

Instinct Sonic remained still as she kissed him again, not really knowing how to kiss, but just imitating her mind's memories that she was seeing. Instinct Sonic raised a hand to her back, pulling her up and closer to him, closing his eyes. Seems he was more than willing to comply with Instinct Amy's experimentations on this 'kissing' ordeal.

When they parted again, Amy grunted out another curious thing. "Is this how… how our others love?"

"If it's so… It is my only envy of them." Instinct Sonic opened his eyes, the diamond shape seemed to pulse at the blood rapidly swimming throughout his body. "I can slightly understand why my other doesn't wish me to know of it."

Instinct Sonic smiled, realizing his other may have been keeping some charming stuff from him. "Amy… " He looked down at her again,

"Kiss me again."

Seeing his excitement and willingness to keep exploring it further, Instinct Amy slowly smiled back, submissively complying.

"Okay…"

The two began to start experimenting together... Some harder bites here and there that made Instinct Amy squeak for him to stop, teaching each other which sensations were harsh and which were pleasant, and licking within the mouth to increase the depth of this... strange new behavior. It wasn't long for them to figure out how to effectively get the sensations that worked best as they were purely letting the body teach, and nothing more. Though, Instinct Amy was lost in the powerful flood of heat that swarmed her and unable to keep looking into the book of her mind for further clarity and insight.

As the night rolled on... so did they... completely wrapped up in their new game… A game that felt wonderful against there skin, a beautiful new way to allow them to bond. Although it wasn't naturally taught them by ancestorial genes from their bodies, it still seemed to come naturally to them, even if it wasn't.

"…Sonic…" Instinct Amy gently purred out, almost in the height of her heat.

"Hmm?" Instinct Sonic had maneuvered himself well, looking to the nest for a moment before wondering if he could just kiss her instead. He was lulled to the thinking of just laying over her, but he knew if he didn't claim her... she would still be subjected to other Hedgehogs... and he didn't want anyone taking Amy from him...

"Do not claim me.. just yet." Her soft, alluring grunts almost hid the question from him, but he seemed to look surprised by their meaning and turn to glance back down at her.

"...Why not?" He seemed almost heartbroken.

"If this is what kissing feels like… then I wish to know what marriage feels like… before we steal ourselves as one."

"…Y-You mean…" Instinct Sonic looked a little confused.

Before she could speak again, she stretched a bit on the ground, showing she was beginning to drown in the delight of her heat. Seeing this new development, Instinct Sonic began to move. Nipping at the back of her neck, he took the white of her dress's collar and pulled her slowly up into his arms. He carried her to the nest as she clung to his chest, wrapping her arms around him to hold on while he climbed over the ring into it. He let her go out of his grasp but she stayed by him, at arm's length where he set her down. They were both back in the nest again… but Instinct Amy was so far gone into heat already that this detail didn't phase her. It was his touch she clung too, she felt her body growing weaker and laid over the pillows, facing away from him.

"You wish... for us to be..."

She rolled to the side, closing her eyes and rubbing herself against the soft cushions beneath her. Everything was growing heightened. More wonderful. More irresistible. But her quills never stood up... this was Instinct Sonic's chance.

"-The only ones for one another?"

Instinct Sonic seemed to have never heard the concept before. She squirmed before looking tenderly back to him. Her other's words came back to her... what Marriage meant... and she began to think more upon it.

"Is that wrong?" She innocently grunted, making him gruff out a bit of disbelief.

"You speak many strange things lately..."

Instinct Sonic moved over her again, licking her back to see her sprawl out, exactly what he wanted before she shifted her shoulder to him, blocking him yet again. He frowned again at being pushed away. Wasn't her heat ripe yet?

"I wish to be the only female you kiss and claim. My other says Marriage does that-" she shifted upwards, pulling herself from underneath him as he growled now, his tolerance coming to an end as she tried to soothe him over with further kisses to his cheek, under his chin, and rubbing against his angered face.

"Why must you listen to your other?! They're probably trying to keep us apart! From our natural desires for each other!"

Feeling threatened by her words slightly, Sonic moved back and away from her. He shook his head and let her fall back down, breathing heavily as she watched him. He panted, feeling his own body desiring more of her and forcing himself to break that connection, huffing his frustrations. "Do you not realize how much they hate you?" He stopped thrashing around the nest a moment to look back at her, slowly turning to face her again... but he looked hostile now. He looked unmanagable and unwilling to be tame any longer...

"Y...Yes but…" she found her words harder and harder to grunt out. She would be defenseless soon. But by Instinct Sonic moving away, she may stand a chance to regain her senses again. "I mean, I... I could feel her hatred but…" To try and bluff again, she attempted to lift her upper body up, pushing as much strength as she could to her arms. It kept her up, but her stability revealed her blunder, wobbling though dizzy with her head swinging back and around... her attempt at trying to mimic being alright was failing miserably, and she fell back down again. "But she... She showed me kissing... Isn't that... worth... trusting her?"

"No! Just because she gave you access to her mind does not mean anything! It could be a trap to controlling you! Can't you see that?"

Sonic growled out, taking his authority as alpha and making a rule now. He spread out his legs and arms, making a powerful stance as he charged her, stopping directly in front of her as she breathed heavily out, wanting to touch him again.

"Don't trust her." He too, found that even in his anger, his head still pushed up slightly towards her, wanting to share that intimacy again. "Any of them."

"B-but… S-Sonic..." She closed her eyes, reaching up for his head again, for maybe another kiss...

He growled again, moving over with a push of his nose against her laid body. She couldn't fight him anymore... just submissively lowered her ears and felt her consciousness slipping away.

"What if they take you from me!?" he closed his own eyes, shaking his head. "He is cruel! My other would threaten to take you away from me, never to be with you again! Amy... Amy, I want to be your alpha... Amy..." Her scent pulled him back in, freeing him of his sudden anger and coming back to her. He leaned down and gently kissed her outstretched neck, seeing her falling faster into the height of heat.

"Don't… Don't heed their pitiful cries, Amy... or we may never have one another…" He rubbed fiercely against her head, letting his quills scrape gently against her as her own rose slightly before falling again. "If you turn to her so quickly,... she will control you, and we will never be together... again." He wrapped his arms around her once more, falling back down to her. He kissed her over and over, dipping deeper and deeper into the depth of instincts emotions and beneath the levels of cushions and pillows within the constructed nest. Instinct Amy was barely still able to open her eyes, having them bounce slower and slower with each blink of her eye. She was a bit saddened by his words, how aggressively he spoke against her other. She thought she could learn a lot from her other, leading her to feel like Sonic's warning was harsh compared to her curious mind. But she didn't realize... she didn't understand... the horrible torture that the Sonics endured to one another.

She may never understand... or soon be trapped in the same predicament with her other.

"I… I will." she consistent to his dominant demand, showing further acceptance of him as her alpha. "I don't want us to be separated…"

In her mind though, she lied to him. She was going to try and persuade her other to allow her to be with Instinct Sonic while still having access to her other's memories. Memories… that knowledge... this was what Instinct Amy wanted now more than anything.

As her heat faded, Sonic growled, lifting his head up as he realized she stalled him.

"Are you sure you don't want to be claimed? We may never have this chance again…"

"I'm sure..." She stretched and moved from under him, crawling out from the small, sunken spot they had created. He looked up at her with an unamused expression, as though she had tricked him and he wasn't even able to get mad about it. "We will not be separated." she placed her nose against his and moved away, shaking her quills as they spiked again to show she wasn't able to mate anymore.

He tsked, growling in displeasure that he had lost time. Instinct Amy lifted herself up, licking his chin before kissing him again. "I shall prove to you! Nothing shall keep us apart! As your alpha female, I will stay loyal to you without being claimed."

He huffed, knowing full well she had no idea what she was talking about. However...

He did know he lost... to that inner voice which called out to Instinct Amy... promising her knowledge her body couldn't teach her.

He straightened up and shook himself off from his desires. It was too late now, she wouldn't mate until her next heat anyway.

Now he had him to deal with after this...

~The Next Day~

Tails's mouth dropped to the floor. He had opened the door to Amy's house and gazed in to see the place in a worse mess than ever before. Then he slowly turned white when noticing the pink and blue mixed together and sleeping in the love nest—TOGETHER. Sleeping on their stomachs, Sonic's instinct had his hand on Instinct Amy's back, seeming to have just awoken from Tails's noisy entrance because of Amy's squeaky door. He gently rubbed her back, trying to keep her sound asleep as he growled trespassing warning to Tails, "Stay away,...Fox." He lowered his head back to Instinct Amy's back, his ears moved back to show hostility as he licked his teeth and showed his fangs to him. "One wrong move towards her... and I'll bite one of your tails off." When he saw Tails frozen stiff, he settled down, thinking he was just observing like last time. He began grooming Instinct Amy's back, lightly kissing it over and over again as Amy seemed to start waking up. "Stay resting... stay resting... I'm here... I'm here... No, no..!" He seemed to want to keep her asleep, but it was a little too late. She blinked her eyes opened and looked up to Tails, drowsily.

Not seeing him as a threat, she looked away and yawned before nudging Sonic and lifting her head up. It made his chin go up with her gesture, forcing him off of her back so she could lift her butt up and stretch like a cat with her forearms extended, pawing the pillows in front of her. He huffed, "I'm still tried." and lowered his head again. She arched her back so he couldn't rest it there again and he nipped at her shoulder, growing upset by her subtle resistance to go back to sleep. He lowered his head below her and she squeaked in surprise, growing happy as she started to groom his quills. She licked them and placed a hand on his head so he wouldn't suddenly move and accidentally spike her with them. She laid back down and tugged on them, a normal hedgehog bonding behavior as Instinct Sonic kept his eyes fixated aggressively to Tails, still annoyed at his persistence at always being around the two.

Instinct Sonic couldn't help but purr lightly at her teeth straining his quills out, keeping them sharp and straight out. His ears twitched left and right though, keeping alert with Tails still in front of them, but unable to fight the pleasure of her touch. Amy's Instinct draped an arm over his eyes, blocking his view of Tails in an attempt to calm him down and enjoy the affectionate grooming. She was doing a good job, putting all her energy into making sure they were clean and strong, not bent or flexible, which would have meant malnourishment anyway. Despite her attempts to please him, he continued to growl towards a horrorstricken Tails, but Amy didn't realize this. She thought he was resisting her affections towards him, and yipped in offense, upset he would scold her for grooming him.

Tails was frozen in spot, all the horrible things that could have happened the night before STREAMED across his head as his face went blank. He didn't even have eyes, just white, fearful sockets at beholding this sight...

Instinct Sonic, not wanting her to think his warnings were directed at her pleasant morning actions, moved his head up and grunting, "You misunderstand me, my Amy." But Instinct Amy had already pounced on his head, sniffing up and down as she bounced or bobbed her head up and down on his own head, huffing cutely in excitement.

"You aren't paying attention to me!"

"You are being ridiculous. You are all I can pay attention too. That is why I must pay extra attention to our surrounding threats!" he nipped back up at her, opening his mouth as she playfully pawed at it, looking for another opening to swipe at him.

As they played, Tails finally shook out of his shock and frantically placed his hands on his head, "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

(Did any of you survive? –looks around- Oh good… phew… I tried to not go into to much detail, but there's your fluff. YOUR SICKENINGLY CUTE AND DISGUSTINGLY ADORABLE FLUFF! -EDITED note: I did go into more detail, so, yeah. Your welcome -shrug- So Anyway, I stalled Sonic's Arch a little Lol And no… there will be no mating in this story, so don't worry. However… Amy's got to find a way to keep it that way… heheh Also, this was way a troll, because I left you with such a TERRIBLE cliffhanger. :D Dang… things get weird at night o-o; I blushed and squee'd and looked away almost the WHOLE TIME WRITING THIS. Hopefully, you were too xD This is the end of Sonic's arc~! Sadness, I don't want him to go just yet! T-T But I do have a kinda plot here so… Stay tuned! XD P.S: I think this took me an hour or two to write… wowie wow wow. -EDITED note: Much longer to edit both chapters together, but hopefully a better read now, lol!)


	4. Chapter 4

Instincts

Ch. 6

By: Cutegirlmayra( What a horribly unoriginal title. Sigh~… I really don't want do this anymore! –covers face as I blush- Ehem, for the faint of heart? Prepare to squeal. For those of you who snicker in the face of … of whatever you want to call this, Prepare to blush so hard you can't feel your face anymore. And for those of you who think I'm exaggerating,… Don't tempt Instinct Sonic to make this worse for me…)

The time to panic is now! Step away from the nest!

Amy from within herself started to freak out, unsure of herself since she had no control over her body whatsoever.

Oh, Tails! Sonic! I'm so sorry! You both were right and I… I… I just didn't listen to you!

Instinct Amy stepped back a moment, listening to her voice inside her, and seeming more interested in that than anything else. Even Sonic's grunts fell to deaf ears as her curiosity regarding her 'other presence' seemed to tune Sonic's temptation out for a moment.

Instinct Sonic noticed this, and his smirk changed to a quick frown, as he leaned down and knew he probably had to wait for her to lose interest in the new development of a voice within her own thoughts…

He lazily, and with a bit of annoyance, jumped up to the couch, and flopped down. He stared at Amy, waiting for a moment where she would focus on him and his presence again. He yawned, and decided to store up energy anyway…

He knew he's fun would come soon enough,…

He didn't seem like the overly patient type either though…

Instinct Amy walked away, wiggling her nose, and shaking her head, anything to drown out this odd noise that wept loudly in her thoughts.

Be gone!

And have Instinct Sonic take advantage of you? Yeah right!

Ad…advantage?

Honey, he's going to-! Ugh, how do I even..?

Enough! I hear you no more!

Instinct Amy puffed out some air and stuck her nose up, not liking this other voice very much.

Just listen to me! Don't let him claim you, okay? That kind of stuff should happen AFTER marriage!

What is… marriage?

Instinct Sonic's ears perked up, hearing her speak.

You know… you can speak to her inside your own thoughts.

He explained, and huffed, turning his head away from her and trying to go back to sleep.

She looked to him for a moment before being pulled back into her own thoughts.

What is marriage?

She thought to herself.

Marriage is when… well,… it's a promise.

Promise?

Yes, a commitment to you and only you. Where um… let's see… how do I simplify this? Uh… You're the only one he can ever kiss!

Amy, speaking from within, seemed proud of her explaination, but Instinct Amy tilted her head, and perked her ears slightly up, before tilting one of them down in confusion.

What's… a kiss?

Really?

Amy was at a loss now, not sure how to explain… wait! That's right!

Listen! Tails said something about Sonic keeping his memories and knowledge and stuff away from his Instincts… but I won't do that to you!

Amy thought up all the things she could concerning what she knew about love and what not, and anything extra she could find that could help.

A kiss is a sign of true love! And true love is when you don't love anyone else but that special someone. So please, please don't let him claim you without proving he first loves you!

Loves…me?

Instinct Amy finally turned her attention to Sonic, who was now asleep.

He waits for me…

Good, this is the perfect time to run.

Amy quickly planned an escape.

Run?

Yes! Move that little pink tooshie and let's get out of here!

Instinct Amy looked up at Sonic, not sure what to do…

He… he told me to defy you…

Don't! Please!

What good is begging? I'm made up my mind, haven't I?

Listen, you're young and you're stupid. Sorry, but your just … an animal! I'm sophisticated! I know what's right for myself and what's wrong. And this is definitely wrong!

Stupid…?

Okay, your right, maybe I came a little to strong there but-

OFFHPH! Be gone!

Instinct Amy got up and onto her knees before slamming her hands back down, eyes closed, not sure what to think anymore with so much information that Amy was giving her and letting her see. Amy within could feel her confusion, how scared she was of her, and how upset it started making her.

Flight or fight… is this… is this part of my instincts?

Amy noticed that her instinct was literally trying to fight back against her. She then ran towards the couch, and rammed her head against it.

The impact of that caused Instinct Sonic to jolt up, and look towards Amy.

Amy! Control yourself!

(Author's note: Oh, the irony…)

That's what I've been trying to do!

Amy within herself shouted out, exhausted and not knowing what else to do.

Sonic jumped down, and bit her ear, pulling her away from the couch.

Amy growled and her quills spiked up on end, almost resembling her younger years as a child, as she turned around and swat a hand at him.

Sonic dodged, but didn't like how her emotions of fear and confusion were causing her to lash out like this.

If you don't stop this…

He growled, threateningly.

I'll have to stop you.

He got down into a crouch like position, as if waiting for her to dare and try to strike him again.

Instinct Amy growled again, backing herself up against the couch, before frantically, and crazily trying to attack Sonic again.

A battle raged as Sonic tried to get the upper hand and calm her down, but the tension caused his own instinct to activate and made his emotions skyrocket into a full out frenzy.

The two were destroying Amy's house, as they continued to fight one another and roll about before finally a loud squeak of submission was heard.

Amy was bitten on her neck, as Sonic got on top of her and was able to pin her down. He growled, breathing heavily as he held that neck down to where even when she did struggle, he just slammed her down and locked her back into place again.

She slowly calmed down, feeling the anger and her 'flight or fight' response slowly leave her. The Adeline seemed to fade from both of them, before she finally began to whine in pain.

Sonic let go slowly, and licked the back of her head, before moving over her to see her face.

She… she frightens me… she seems.. so strong, and more knowledgeable than me… her words… they scare me… I don't like her… I want her gone! I want her gone!

Head completely down to the ground, and hands closed fist up next to her face, she shook in fear and pain from the battle beforehand. She kept her eyes closed, whining more faintly now. If animals could cry, this would be a time they would do so.

Sonic, feeling his protective and nurturing side kick in, lowered himself to her level, and gently pumped his head against hers.

There, there… they have no compassion for us, do they?

Why do they hate us so?

Sonic seemed to laugh, but it was just puffs of wind to mimic the sound of snickering. He rubbed his head on the side of her face and dug his head slightly into her quills, relaxing her with his physical touch.

I don't know… perhaps because we take what they feel is there's. We are one of the same, but they cannot see that. They fear us, because we are them, I suppose. A part of them… they wish not to be.

Sonic rose up, and gently moved his head under her own, helping her get up as well.

Come. I know a way to rid you of her words.

Sonic slowly stepped away from her, and looked back to the nest, feeling his own body telling him what to do next.

Gruff!

He lowered his head, shaking it. Apparently, within him, Sonic didn't like what his body was instructing him to do…

And so it begins…

Instinct Sonic rose his head, his expression of such defiance it made Amy almost shiver in fear.

You cannot control me!

Instinct Sonic thought within his head.

I warn you one last time…

Your warning are futile. I am you! Accept that, and leave me to my will…

Touch her again… and I swear, it will be the last time you see her again.

Instinct Sonic clenched his teeth, growling out and snarling at Sonic's words within him.

You cannot even keep yourself from her! Don't threaten me when you yourself cannot hold your own oaths!

This WILL be the last time…

Last time? Because you cannot stop me, And you know that, don't you?

The fear and anger that rose through Instinct Sonic made him smile, he knew it wasn't of him, but of his other within him.

She will be mine…Tonight!

In a burst of energy, Sonic leapt himself into the nest, as Amy's instincts triggered, as she felt her sanctum of peace was being disrupted.

Get out of there!

She angrily seemed to almost roar the words, as she jumped in her nest and fought him, able to actually push him out of her nest.

Sonic snarled, he had already put up with his other's threats and anger within him.

Amy's struggle would be nothing to what the real Sonic caused in him day by day.

Sonic had first shifted two springs ago, so this would be his third mating season so far. Although he has shifted, he usually just ran around, having turf wars with other shifted hedgehogs that passed by. Even occasionally he would smell someone, a female maybe a few miles away, but the scent never intrigued his instinct. In fact, his instinct never really found the interest to pursue any of the smells… but the moment he meant Amy… his curiosity towards a smell intrigued him. Something about her pulled him to investigate her more… and perhaps, that's why he's so quick to claim her. Because no other scent has drawn him in so quickly before… so strongly…

However, during the time Sonic was dealing with his instincts, Tails of course, thought he was being controlled by Eggman, and tried to do 'experiments' to get Sonic back out of his instinct form. To no avail, of course, as it only lead to Instinct Sonic hating and not trusting his other nor Tails. The battle between who owns Sonic's body still raged even without Amy there to trigger more hatred and rage. But with Amy… Oh, with Amy… what force on earth could be hated more than with Sonic,.. and his instinct!

Instinct Sonic pounced right back in, knowing he had to state his dominance again somehow, but Amy wasn't going down without a fight.

They circled each other, and hissed and growled warnings.

Don't get any closer! Get out!

As instinct dictated, Amy turned aggressive, and she rolled up defensively in her ball.

This was Sonic's chance. He quickly went in to see if he could find an opening to strong hold, poking his head around and trying to get her to loosen her stronghold. He grunted soothingly, as if trying to tempt her or allure her out of her defense. If he succeeded….

Amy uncurled in a blink of an eye to burst out and kick him, spitting out a threat, and curling up again. Her popping out and in like this, with hisses following close behind, was natural in most hedgehogs as a offensive play. It showed that they were frightened or agitated, and Amy would make clicking sounds before bursting out again to attack him.

Sonic wasn't having any luck getting through her defenses, she barely even heard a word he cooed to her. Frustrated, he realized he would have to have another plan of attack…

He actually was smiling now, knowing he had a fighter on his hands seemed to make him excited, as his heart rate increased and his want to succeed intensified.

He decided if she wasn't going to let him in right now…

Then he needed to distract her with something else…

He squeaked in excitement, something males do when they seek a female, and got out of the nest, turning quickly around to place his head on the ring, huffing in delight as he waited for her to see that the coast was clear.

Amy slowly uncurled, but seemed unsure, as she noticed he was out of her comfort zone and began to just keep her quills up, not sure what he was doing.

He wagged his tail, and huffed again. As if asking her to come out.

She glared him down, moving as slowly as a sloth, not sure what he was planning as she slowly exited her nest.

You gave up..? So quickly?

Haha! You will be my Amy yet. But first…

He dashed over to her, tackling her down before rubbing his head against hers.

I want to be with you more! Your smell is so… irresistibly nice~

Your is faint.

Amy teased from below him, as she pushed him off quickly.

Sonic pouted.

How rude. My smell may not be as strong as yours buuut-

He got in front of her, nuzzling her and letting his quills move down as to not hurt her. Giving her permission to move her head into his quills, he allowed her to smell more directly up to him, a sign of trust and bonding.

It's still nice, right?

Emm… very nice.

Amy dug her head in, taking in the scent before pushing him down, tricking him as she laid over him, making his head lay on her lap.

…. Is this.. dominance?

His voice sounded playful.

Emm.. Maybe…

She nipped at his ear, showing playfulness back.

I don't hear her anymore.

She happily spoke out, as Sonic rolled her gently over him and took his place on top, not letting her get the better of him.

She didn't struggle, but just let him place his head on her chest, allowing him to claim dominance more peacefully over her while he listened to her words.

You have cured me.

She slightly purred.

He seemed to like her invitation to come closer, and so he did, lifting his head up and walking over her, his head just barely above her own. Her hands, treating them like paws, were up and near her face, before she slowly let them down, dropping her defensives, and let herself relax below him.

I'm sorry, sweet one. But I haven't done anything.

Sonic replied, as Amy's breathing seemed to grow heavy again.

I believe they simply come and fade… they have no choice… they come and they go… like headaches.

He teased on the last bit, smiling only for a second in taunted humor, as if a smile could shrug.

Amy then searched her own mind, which before, her other, and more inner Amy had allowed her to see.

As Sonic lowered his head gently to her neck, she placed a hand up to stop him.

Hmm?

He was a bit shocked by her movement, but only frowned at it.

What is it? What is wrong?

Let's… kiss…

What?

Kiss… It's a sign of…

Instinct Amy tried to remember the other Amy's words.

It's a sign of true love.

Instinct Sonic huffed, getting up.

What is this, true love? Did your other speak of it?

…Yes…

You shouldn't trust her.

He slightly glared down, not liking her speaking of her other again. It could cause…. Problems to his plans again…

Try it!

She barked playfully, showing that she didn't have any hostility towards him just because she was thinking of her other.

Instinct Sonic looked down at her, gazing… wondering…

His ears moved down, as one rose up and to the back, as if expressively showing his dislike of doing ANYTHING a other suggested…

What even is this… kiss?

Emm… let me think.

Cutely, Amy rolled her eyes up, pulling her arms back in and having her hands up to her face once more. She explored her mind, or rather, the other Amy memories and saw two people place there mouths on top each other.

It's like… eating.

She described.

Sonic's expression looked doubting.

Eating?

Yes… here, let me show you.

Amy moved up and tilted her head slightly, looking at his lips before up to him again, still unsure if she could trust her other's memories or not, before finally letting herself try it.

As Tails had once stated… the effect of becoming one with your instincts creates a higher sensation of… well, everything. Touch, and the pleasure of it, was intensified. So now… without having become one, and going a bit against instinct, Instinct Amy and Sonic have just unknowingly discovered that intensified feeling that comes from instincts, usually only accessible when there others and them are already one of the same, and can be triggered at will.

Amy parted from Sonic, and slowly moved back and out of from under him.

That… what was that?

She tilted her head.

I see more that can be done.

She saw more memories, of Amy watching her favorite soap opera and other romantic dramas or comedies.

She went in again, as Instinct Sonic remained still, as she kissed him again. Not really knowing how to kiss, but just imitating her mind's memories that she was seeing.

Sonic raised a hand to her back, pulling her closer, and closing his eyes.

Seems he was more than willing to comply with Amy's experimentations on this 'kissing' ordeal.

When they parted again, Amy grunted out another curious thing.

Is this how… how our others love?

If it's so… I can slightly understand why my other doesn't wish me to know of it.

Instinct Sonic smiled, realizing his other may have been keeping some charming stuff from him.

Amy… kiss me again.

Okay…

The two began to start experimenting together, as the night rolled on, so did they, as they were completely wrapped up in a new game…

A game that felt beautifully against there skin, that allowed them to bond in a way they're body wasn't naturally telling them too, but seemed to be almost natural, even if it wasn't to them.

…Sonic…

Amy gently purred out.

Hmm?

Do not claim me.. just yet.

..Why not?

If this is what kissing feels like… then I wish to know what marriage feels like… before we steal ourselves as one.

….You mean…

Sonic slowly let her go out of his grasp, as she was in his arms, and they were both back in the nest again…

You wish for us to be the only ones for one another?

Is that wrong? I wish to be the only female you kiss and claim. My other says Marriage does that-

Why must you listen to your other?!

Feeling threatened by her words slightly, Sonic moved back and away from her.

Do you not realize how much they hate you?

Y..Yes but… I mean, I could feel it but… but she showed me kissing. Isn't that worth trusting her?

No! Just because she gave you access to her mind does not mean anything! It could be a trap to controlling you! Can't you see that?

Sonic growled out, taking his authority as alpha and making a rule now.

Don't trust her.

B-but…

He growled again, moving over her as she submissively lowered herself down.

He leaned down and gently kissed her neck.

Don't… or we may never have one another… if you turn to her so quickly, she will control you, and we won't be able to be together.

He wrapped his arms around her again, falling back down as he kissed her more.

Amy looked a bit sad, seeing as she could learn a lot from her other, and feeling like Sonic's warning was so harsh on her curious mind.

I… I will… I don't want us to be separated…

In her mind though, she lied to him. She was going to try and persuade her other to allow her to be with Sonic, while still having access to her memories. Memories… and knowledge, this was what Instinct Amy now wanted.

As her heat faded, Sonic growled.

Are you sure you don't want to be claimed? We may never have this again…

I'm sure. We will not be separated.

Instinct Amy lifted herself up, licking his chin before kissing him again.

~The Next Day~

Tails's mouth dropped to the floor, seeing Sonic and Amy in the NEST TOGETHER, sleeping on there stomachs as Sonic's instinct had his hand on her back, seeming to have just awoken from Tails's noisy entrance because of Amy's squeaky door. He gently rubbed her back, and growled to Tails, warning him to stay away, as he lowered his head back to Amy's back, and lightly began to kiss it over and over again as Amy seemed to start waking up.

He seemed to want to keep her asleep, but it was a little too late. She blinked her eyes opened, and looked up to Tails.

Not seeing him as a threat, she looked away and yawned, before nudging Sonic and lifting her head up, making his chin go up with her gesture. He huffed, stating something like he was tried still and lowered his head again. She started to groom his quills, licking them and placing a hand on his head, so he wouldn't suddenly raise his head up and spike her or something.

Sonic purred lightly, as his ears twitched left and right, keeping alert since Tails was still around. Amy's arm blocked his view of him now, and so he growled towards Tails, but Amy didn't realize it was towards him, and yipped, upset he would scold her for grooming him.

Tails was frozen in spot, all the horrible things that could of happened the night before STRRREEEAMMMING across his head as his face was blank, he didn't even have eyes, just white, fearful sockets.

Sonic, not wanting her to think it was for her, moved his head up, grunting something to make up for the misunderstanding as Amy pounced on his head, sniffing up and down as she bounced her head, or bobbed it rather up and down on his head, huffing cutely in excitement.

Tails finally shook out of his shock, and frantically placed his hands on his head, "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

(Did any of you survive? –looks around- Oh good… phew… I tried to not go into to much detail, but there's your fluff. YOUR SICKENINGLY CUTE AND DISGUSTINGLY ADORABLE FLUFF! I blushed and squee'd and looked away almost the WHOLE TIME WRITING THIS. Hopefully, you were too xD This is the end of Sonic's arc~! –sadness, I don't want him to go just yet T-T but I do have a kinda plot here so…- stay tuned! XD P.S: I think this took me an hour or two… wowie wow wow. It'll take longer to read I bet XD)


	5. Chapter 5

Instincts

Ch. 7

By: Cutegirlmayra (It's time…-looks sadly toward Sonamy fans and mouths 'I'm so sorry' and starts typing-)

Tails was gasping, looking for SOMETHING…ANYTHING… that would assist him in moving the duo to his lab, so he could try and at least get them out of the nesting area and find out what might have happened.

"Her clothes are on, that's good right?" he was panicking, he was the one that convinced Sonic to go in in the first place… "But it was Amy's fault! She-!" he knew he couldn't blame her,… it was Amy after all, of course she would grow lonely for Sonic and get desperate, she always was! This was obviously his fault… but not really, "It's Instincts. I can't control that!.. but I should of known.. he knew he couldn't control it and I.. I made him go in anyway…" He put his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Oh man… he's going to kill me…" he looked toward the kitchen, then back at the couple just grooming and doing their normal animal thing.

He gulped, and started to move toward it. "Well… it worked last time…"

Sonic growled, raising his head up and moving Amy's head away in the action of doing so, as she huffed, not liking to be moved away and ignored. Like a puppy, she lifted her paw and pawed him to her attention again.

Like a lazy lion, he seemed to not care about her want for attention and paid close attention to Tails. As Tails tried to avoid eye-contact, because that would be a sign of challenge, and he did NOT want to challenge a overly-dominant male like Sonic's instincts.

Sonic growled again, and moved over Amy, protecting her.

Amy didn't understand the gesture of why he would protect her from someone so weak and unthreatening as the fox boy, and nipped at his chin before rolling onto her back, and pawing up at him again.

Her submissive and childish behavior was slightly annoying to him, but he seemed to tolerate it well as he playfully turned his attention to her and nipped at each paw that came his way.

She squeaked in joy, seeing he was now playing with her, and after her nap she jumped with enthusiasm and energy. She ran out from under him, making him cautious of Tails's presence again as he growled and turned to Tails, who was already in the kitchen now.

He quit growling, and huffed, upset he didn't have eye-contact on him…

He lowered his head, twitching his ears for sign of movement, but all he could hear was Amy jumping up and down as she raced around the nest, wanting him to chase her. She flopped down, and barked, letting her tongue out and breathing hard like a dog.

Play with me!

…He's dangerous…

Instinct Sonic growled a warning to her, and kept his eyes fixated on Tails.

Tails looked at his device, hearing activity and seeing if he could find context clues as to what happened last night.

As he gathered food, he stopped to see what Instinct Sonic said to her and had chibi tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry…" He knew Instinct Sonic would never trust him after all the experimenting he did on him. "It wasn't my fault, at the time, I had no idea we even hadinstincts triggered at that age." He placed a hand on his head, and sighed. "And I'm talking out loud again to no one, aren't I?" He realized and groaned, letting himself lean forward and let his arms just dangle in front of him as he gathered up more food to lure the hedgehogs out of the house.

How is he dangerous? He seems to completely ignore our presence. Let the creature be.

Amy, crawling over and laying next to him, flopped an arm up and on his head, as she looked back to where it sounded like Tails was. She then nudged Sonic's face with her nose, trying to calm him and turn his attention to herself.

He is dangerous!

This time, Sonic's instinct almost roared with such authority and hatred that Amy whimpered slightly and moved away quickly, staying low to the ground and bending her ears back submissively.

…You… You act as though you were a caged animal in his care.

Amy had seen her other's memories and what she viewed her as. An animal… and so she looked through her memories, as Amy allowed her to go deeper, and see what the definition of an 'animal' was to her, and was horrified to see animals in cages, making loud and scary noises, as they moved in their cages.

Instinct Sonic didn't answer, but his ears leaned forward, and his eyes drooped a bit.

..We're you..?

Instinct Amy got up, and looked concerned.

They…hate us. And there's nothing we can do about it. No act of innocence's brings mercy to their actions. They are ruthless, with their machines and their loathing! They will never accept us! They will only see us as wild animals that must be tamed and kept controlled. Even if that results in cruelty and confident.

There was hatred, anger, and so much sadness in Instinct Sonic's tone. Instinct Amy wondered what kind of hedgehog he was before the fox and his other changed him so much. Was he kind? Was he more innocent? She felt what he must have been feeling about the hatred… deep within her, she had seen and felt her other's fear and resentment.

But was it anything like his?

Instinct Sonic dug his fingers into the padding of the cushions below him, gritting his teeth with such rage and hatred at remembering being shocked with a bar into a cone of somekind. Clear, but blurry to see out of. Then the shocks that happened within… the pain and the bright lights. And yellow… a yellow figure in the blur…

He was so new to the world, so young like Instinct Amy… with each bit of pain he cried out for it to stop, and tried to reason with the fox that couldn't understand his pleading. His other didn't know what to think of him, but just kept screaming to get out of him, to leave him be, and to let him out. With all the chaos, the pain on both the outside and the inside… Sonic's Instincts turned vicious, and turned his good heart stone cold with his other's rage and hatred, and with Tails's cruel experimenting.

M..Maybe some are not.. so cruel?

Instinct Amy had no idea of his memories, and looked down, away from him.

Instinct Sonic shot his head up, and pushed her down, growling and hissing threateningly to her, as if he was ready to just maul her face off.

THEY CAN NEVER BE TRUSTED!

She cried under his powerful and crushing force, and struggled to get away, scarred to death of his reaction.

Her whimpering and crying led Tails to rush out, "Amy!" he cried out, seeing Sonic's threatening self looming over her with his fangs drawn, well, if he had bigger fangs, but the fact was he was acting like a wild animal, leading Tails to quickly rush over.

With the distraction, Sonic turned his attention to the fox, and got swiftly off of Amy, turning his aggression towards him.

He seemed to stalk up to him,… ready to pounce and-

"S…ST..STOP!"

Amy, finding her chance to push out of her instinct form through the surprise, shock, fear, and confusion of her other, and grabbed the back of instinct Sonic's back. Pulling him away from pouncing and severely hurting Tails, as she suddenly was forced back into instincts, as instinct Amy back away from instinct Sonic, her ears back, terrified.

Tails gasped, seeing his life flash before his eyes for a moment, and realizing that the instincts can't speak, so that must have been Amy that came out to save him, before being pushed or pulled back into instinct form.

Sonic tossed cushions and pillows under him left and right, in such rage and furry. He rolled up, as instinct Amy started to back up, her eyes full of fear, as she softly cooed out an explanation.

You… frightened my other, she burst through me and..!

You… ARE WEAK.

He turned back to her.

You still trust them over even ME!?

I…I do not see there hate as much as you do! Sonic!

I should of claimed you while I had the chance… but I let you FOOL me into believing you'd choose me in the end instead of them. The second you mentioned her I should of rid you of all and any defiance of my word. I should of sealed you to me as one so that you couldn't rebel and I could of protected you from their control! Now your nothing but a puppet!

..S..Sonic…

Instinct Amy didn't know it, but her heart was breaking, hearing him say that.

You're the one that sounds like he wants to CONTROL ME!

….!

Instinct Sonic jolted his head back, realizing she was right, as she glared at him and ran out of the nest.

Tails had no idea what was going on, and was just to scared to look away and check his device. When Amy got out of the nest, he quickly took out some strawberries.

'They were cuddling and cooing a moment ago, what just happened!?' he thought to himself, as he started to try and lead Amy to him, making noises like someone would do to lure a dog to him, and waved the three strawberries in his hand toward her.

"Come on… this way." He moved as far away from the nest as he could, seeing Instinct Sonic look down and seem to lose his anger, just breathing hard and seeming to try and calm himself.

Amy smelled the food, and looked to Tails, before back at Sonic.

I will always choose you,.. But not like this.

She walked towards Tails, her instinct to get food overpowering her will to heed his warning, as Tails opened the door, and threw a strawberry out, as Instinct Amy went for it, leaping and grabbing it with her mouth.

"Now… you…" Tails didn't know how to approach him, but sadly, closed his eyes and knew the only way to move him…

Was to hurt him.

"…I really am sorry…" he took out his device, and fired a taser wire as it hit Sonic, and shocked him into fainting.

His whimper of pain made Instinct Amy drop her strawberry, and rush back in.

Tails had quickly pressed a button to withdraw the wires back into the device, as Sonic lay motionless in the nest, and Instinct Amy had no idea what had hurt him.

Sonic!

She cried out, rushing back into the nest and sniffing around, smelling smoke, but seeing no sign of fire. She nudged him but he didn't move, as Tails came in and picked him up.

"Come on, girl. Come on." Tails called Amy, as he flew up and tried to keep Sonic up on his shoulder, as Amy left with him, running along the ground and looking up worriedly to Sonic.

-Tails's Workshop-

Sonic was slowly coming too, and Amy huffed and grunted toward him, seeming to try and see if he was alive, and not knowing if he was.

She nudged up an arm and wiggled herself under it, looking worried and scared as she pressed and rubbed herself up against him, wanting to be comforted.

"Okay… so… what do we have to work with here." Tails searched the internet for answers, trying to find signs if Sonic had slept with Amy or not, and hoping with all his heart that nothing had happened… but seeing Sonic's dominant instincts…

He shook his head. "I can't let myself think of that right now! I need to figure this out!"

Instinct Sonic woke up, and realized Amy's behavior. He aggressively bit her ear, forcing her to stop whimpering and calm down.

Growling from their last conversation, he seemed to be grunting something to her.

She grunted back, and Tails turned around, trying to see if Sonic's aggression was going to lead to violence again.

But Sonic released her ear and just forced her down, growling again.

"Okay… he's showing more dominance again… but this time, with more anger. He must be exhausted after that tase though… I wonder if he's just showing uncertainty of his authority and trying to claim dominance again…But why would he be so forceful and aggressive if he..?" Tails's head shot up and he smiled, "THEY DIDN'T MATE! Otherwise he would be more tame with her and she, in return, would act more dominant being the only female around, making her also alpha!" he leaned back in his chair. "Oh thank chaos…" he breathed out, "Amy's okay, Sonic's okay, and I may live now." He wiped some sweat off of his face and then just rubbed his face with both hands, sighing in relief as he let his head hit the desk.

"Oooohhh… I'm so glad."

Sonic's instincts was, indeed, fading from that last painful experiences. He couldn't move to attack Tails even if he wanted too, and slowly let his head fall, as Amy wiggled out from underneath him and rubbed her ear with her arm, like a cat almost.

Sonic blinked his eyes…

..your there aren't you..? You know what I said was true… you know… and yet you still wish to keep her from me…

…After that attack? Why wouldn't I?

Sonic's instincts huffed, as if it was a quick laugh in regular Sonic's direction.

Sometimes you have to be harsh to the ones you wish to protect the most…

…I would never harm Amy.. and you did.

No… you harm her… and soon her other will harm her… and the fox… until she realizes I'm the only one she can trust.

Over my dead body.

Instinct Sonic blinked his eyes before finally closing them fully. After a minute, the eyes shot open and Sonic gasped for air, as he moved away and back up against the wall.

Tails turned around, lifting his head up and seeing Sonic on two legs again. "Sonic!"

Sonic got up and held his head, swinging left to right before diving into the couch, and curling up slightly, but not tight enough to be a ball.

He gripped his face, hiding it from view.

"Sonic! Are you okay!? What's wrong!" Tails quickly ran to his side, as Instinct Amy crawled back, holding up a paw daintily as she looked around, ears bent as the confusion made her nervous.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Shut… shut up a minute Tails… I don't think I want to remember." Sonic looked overcome with dread, and Tails lowered his ears at seeing his friend's condition.

"You… you have nothing to be regretful of… Amy's fine, and I'm sure-!"

"AUGH!" Sonic got off the couch and banged his head against the wall. "I'M REMEBERING!"

"…Sonic… you'll hurt yourself!" Tails ran up to him, but didn't dare touch him. "You have to get a hold of yourself! Just… just calm down!"

"CALM DOWN!?" Sonic punched the wall and then glared at Tails, before quickly changing his face to pure sadness as he breathed heavily, and looked away from him. "..He tried to claim her… but she was to fixated on Amy's voice within her… then he…RRRAAHH!" he rushed into the another wall, slamming his body against it in his rage and sorrow. "I WANT MY BODY BACK, TAILS!"

"Sonic.. I told you. I can't do anything about it! I can't suppress it or destroy it because it's a natural part of you! It's like taking away your ability to reproduce! You have to have your instincts! It's just life!" (Author's cruel note: Imagine if Sonic had to deal with a period…)

"Tails… I can't do this. Before I.. I was able to handle it but now, with Amy.." he turned and leaned against the wall, lazily gesturing to Amy as he held his hand up to his head and looked just so distraught as he felt he had no control over his own self.

"Sonic, you have to calm down, you're scaring her.." Tails looked to Amy, seeing her hiding under a coffee table, breathing hard in fright, and looking to both Tails and Sonic, not sure why Sonic was slamming himself against walls or anything like that.

"…Good." Sonic gasped out, not breathing right and way to rapidly as he clutched his chest. "Maybe she'll be to afraid to come near me again…"

"But.. Sonic!"

"No! I can't control it, Tails! I've failed! You were wrong!" Sonic yelled to him, and Tails's expression turned to one of hurt, and looked away.

Sonic, feeling the regret of just hurting his friend, gripped his head with both hands and bent his frame forward, "I.. I have to leave. And I'll only come back when this… this THING is completely rid off or I've morphed fully with it."

Tails rose his head, after jolting from his words. "But.. Amy.. Wait! Sonic! You can't leave just me to defend Amy! She could get hurt! You have to-" Tails ran up to Sonic, gripping his chest and trying to convince him that leaving was wrong.

"Tails…" Sonic lowered his arms and took Tails's wrists in hands, and moved them away. "I can't." He shook his head. "I can't let that happen again or he'll hurt her… I know he will. He won't let her get away twice."

Tails lowered his head, tears forming in his eyes. "W..Where will you go?"

"Wherever I can to get away… I'll try and train to see if I can control it. Until then…"

"But there are OTHER HEDGEHOGS! Amy-!"

"Will be fine without me. It's safer this way." He moved Tails away from him with a slow and gentle push of his arm, and walked toward the door.

"Sonic! Sonic, you can't just-!" As Tails ran to catch him, Instinct Amy jumped out in the front of Sonic's path, staring up at him, looking firm in her stance and in her face, she wasn't planning on moving.

Sonic stopped, staring at her, not knowing what to think. "Why isn't she moving Tails?"

Tails stopped and sighed. "I don't know."

"You always know!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tails screamed, and glared at Sonic. "I can't read minds!" he cried out. "I can't do everything Sonic! I can't fix your instincts to obey you, and I can't stop you from being triggered! But for her sake!" he pointed to Amy, "Please! She'll snap out of it and wonder what happened, and I'll have to tell her that you left and it's all her fault!"

Sonic looked to Tails, and then back to Amy.

"…."

Instinct Amy stared at him, in her mind she knew this was the other Sonic, and was afraid that her Sonic was right… that his other would take her Sonic away from her.

She wasn't going to allow him to leave this room until her Sonic was back! Back and with her! Just like she promised him!

"..Move.." Sonic commanded, trying to use his tone of voice to make her submissive side kick in and obey him.

Instinct Amy didn't even flinch.

He stepped and moved directly in front of her, looming over her and glaring down. "For your own good… move." He started to shake, having his frustrations and sorrow building up inside him.

Instinct Amy whimpered, but didn't move. Seeming to plead for him not to leave her.

Sonic looked down, away from her, his eyes closed as his fist shook harder.

"…Sonic.." Tails knew Sonic was going to leave no matter what he said, even with Amy right there… "Tell her." He stated. "She's still in there… it's just that right now, she can't hear you. But she will, she'll remember every word you say, and know every meaning behind it."

Sonic took a deep breath, and bent down, startling Instinct Amy as she lowered and leaned back slightly, before taking her defensive stance and ready to attack if needs be.

"..Amy.." he started, as Instinct Amy's ears moved left and right, picking up on the sound that seemed familiar to her. "…I can't hurt you anymore." He breathed out, and Tails turned away, closing his eyes shut, knowing how Amy would awaken and how terribly guilty she'll feel for her one act of selfishness… that Tails let her get away with…

"I have to leave, because I care about your safety. Right now… I could really hurt you, in more ways than one. And I can't allow that. I can't allow myself to see you again until I'm in complete control over myself, which means.." he bent down and patted Instinct Amy's head. She quickly sniffed the hand, and realized it still smelled of her Sonic, so she allowed the pet to happen. "I won't be seeing you for some time… maybe after this weird spring… but even then… I think it's best we part for now… till I'm sure I can handle it. I will come back for you." he placed his head next to hers, and she just leaned back a bit, and grunted something he couldn't understand. "I'm sorry… I have to leave. Please forgive me." He then got up, and walked over her.

Instinct Amy barked, and tried to stop him, but Tails grabbed her by her waist and held her back. "She'll hate you, ya know!" he called back to Sonic, trying to keep a struggling and wild instinct Amy at bay while Sonic exited the door.

"..No Tails,.." Sonic opened the door. "She'll hate herself."

"..What?"

"She let her instinct look inside her memories… she taught her instinct how to kiss."

Tails's mouth dropped. "…No…"

"I can't trust her with trying to not only help me control my instinct, but control hers as well. If it weren't for that, her instinct would of mated and we'd both be shamed. I have no choice."

Tails looked to Amy, who was still struggling to get out of his grasp. "Why… why would she betray herself and us like that! That doesn't make any-!"

"Goodbye Tails…. Amy." He didn't even bother to close the door as he raced out, obviously hurt and feeling betrayed.

Tails watched him go with shock and amazement at his words. "But how… why…" he let go of Amy, as she raced out the door, and stopped in the middle of path, sniffing and then calling out to him, whimpering.

Tails covered his mouth and looked down, crying. "Amy… what have you done? Were you protecting yourself by distracting your instinct? Or were you… hoping for.. something else? What were you thinking..?"

Instinct Amy ran side to side, pacing and calling. Finally, in a gust of bravery, she took off into the woods.

"N..NOO!" Tails flew off after her.

As she ran, Instinct Amy felt sadness build up inside her, but didn't know why.

As she kept trying to follow the smell, a new scent arose,… and it completely stopped her in her tracks.

She sniffed around, and turned, seeing a figure in the distance, as it approached her.

She thought the smell was off, but as she tilted her head, trying to understand this scent that allured her into the bush, and off of Sonic's trail, she blinked.

Amy looked around, confused as she gripped herself, "…I… What?" She wasn't sure how she got outside, and why it was so shady in the forest if it was suppose to be night time. She didn't know why she was sitting down, nor why her heart felt so sad.

"…Are you alright?"

Amy looked up.

"I asked if you're alright, Amy."

"…S..."

"…?"

"Shadow."

She cried.

(A new arch begins. Gee, it must be weird for Shadow just… walking up and seeing Amy and then suddenly hearing her say his name and crying after he just asked her if she was okay. He must be like "umm… okay?" lol XD Anyway, Sonic's now off to try and control his instincts, and he also feels betrayed and upset :'( well, you can't blame him. He hates not being able to control himself, doesn't trust his instinct, and now doesn't trust Amy to try and fight her instinct either. So… he has the right to walk away XD but it's still sad and the misunderstanding is terribly tragic and now here walks in Shadow in the complete downfall of a Sonamy fallout. Whelp, we'll just have to see what happens, now… won't we? :D Here's a Shadow song I like~ watch?v=c-5g3Hb-fdI&list=LL5qMq2pnvVgXBHE-V601aiA&index=36)


	6. Chapter 6

Instincts

Ch. 8

By: Cutegirlmayra (-looks to Shadamy fans- Buckle up, this arc's a doozy.)

Shadow wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he did understand that there was something wrong and so he immediately got down on one knee, and began to examine by moving her arms away from holding or hugging herself to keep her together as she cried, and looked for any sign of injury.

"What happened?"

"Please… leave me alone."

Amy turned her head, making Shadow immediately stop searching her, as she held herself once again, moving her legs closer to her as well, as she cried.

"I need to know what-"

Amy gripped her head, making a sound by breathing in and out loudly that showed she was in no emotional state of mind for talking right now. But really,… she was starting to remember… and the grief and misery she felt was almost overbearing.

"…As you wish."

Shadow concluded that there was nothing he could do, if she wouldn't even accept his help, and got up. Moving his arms back to show he wasn't going to touch her again, he started to move away, before some snorts and growls were heard in the bushes behind Amy.

Something sniffed the air. "Hey…Hey hey hey! It's a freshy!" someone stated.

"Smells like she just shifted a few months ago, what do you say boys?"

"I've never smelled a freshy that freakin' strong before… she's perfect! Oh~ I hope she's submissive too!"

"I'd say first one to her, gets her!"

"Couldn't agree more."

Shadow's ears moved, listening in on the conversation as Amy heard it too, and turned around, before frantically running to Shadow, tripping when she got to him and was only to grip his leg.

Shadow quickly turned to look down at her, and then lifted his eyes back up at the bushes.

"Who are they?"

"Pl..Please help me."

"A moment ago,… you asked me to leave you be."

"..Please.."

"…."

"Lookie here, boys! There's already another dude!"

"Dratt! Did he get to her first?"

"Does it matter? We'll challenge him and take the girl!"

"Alright, I'm up for a bit of a brawl!"

Shadow looked back down at Amy, seeing her look of fear as she looked down, her eyes moving left to right as she tried to stop remembering things and focus on what to do right now.

Obviously… she was failing.

"Shadow..! Shadow I beg you, please!" She gripped his leg again, and looked up, pleadingly to him. "Just get me out of here! Or they'll hurt me!"

Shadow's eyes widened, thinking of his own past, before scooping Amy up, and holding her in his arms bridal style.

"Hey! I think he's gonna run!"

Shadow braced himself, taking a stance that looked like he was expecting the men in the bush to try an ambush strategy, and waited patiently for it.

"Wha..what are you-?"

"Hold on, and remain silent."

"We can't let him get away!"

"First one to take him down gets to claim the girl!"

"RAHH!"

The three men jumped, all already old enough to have morphed with their instincts, but Shadow didn't know this or any of that. He just simply rushed toward them before skidding down, then maneuvering himself to make a crescent slide as he began to run away from them.

"Woah!" "What the-?!" "He went right under our noses!" "After him!" "Hey! Get back here with my mate!"

Amy's head was whipped up as soon as Shadow had moved upward again, the correct way of running… or… skating, either way, he had successfully gotten a very big lead on those guys, and completely avoided a confrontation.

"H-how?" Amy looked behind her, over Shadow's shoulder to see the men, all on their fours, running after them. "How are they controlling their instincts?" Amy, in horror, asked out loud.

Shadow glanced a look toward her, shifting his head slightly to her direction as well in curiosity. "Instincts?" He got a big whiff of her scent, and moved his nose away, before snorting it out.

"What is this… instinct?" he asked her, as Amy looked back at him.

"You mean… you don't know?"

"Dang he's fast!"

"And he hasn't shifted yet, but I can smell him… he's probably an alpha!"

"Alpha!? Woah boys, I'm not taking an alpha, you're on your own!" The lesser of the men stopped the pursuit and dashed away.

"Heh, puny omegas!"

"Quick! You go that way, I go this way, we'll cut them off at the lake!"

"Sounds good!"

Shadow looked behind him, having superior hearing, he only smirked at their foolish gorilla warfare and quickly dashed up the trees.

"What?!"

"What is he? A lemur or a hedgehog!?"

Amy was bounced up and down as Shadow moved from one branch to another, and quickly as well.

"Hold on tighter." He stated, completely calm and collected. "You'll quit jumping."

Amy stared unbelievingly at him for a moment in awe, before shaking her head, realizing Sonic could of done something like that too, and quickly did as she was told. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, before her eyes widened…

And she could clearly smell his scent.

"They're still heading to the lake!"

"Cut them off! Cut them off!"

"Hmph. What fools."

"S-Shadow! Shadow, the lake!"

Amy looked down to see that Shadow had jumped off the branch, and was now heading for the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Splash!

Fls…flss…

"W…Where'd they go?"

"I don't see them."

"You don't think they… jumped do you?"

Under the water's surface, Shadow had grabbed a rock from the bottom and was using it to keep him and Amy down, holding her up against him as he took his hand off of her and grabbed another rock, and digging his shoes into more rocks at the bottom of the fairly deep lake, but it wasn't so deep that if the men jumped in, they couldn't see them…

She was, at first, on top of him before he spun once hitting the water, and pushed her down to the bottom where she floated up to his chest, and he was able to grip the rocks and hold his place, and his breath, as he looked over his shoulder, an then up to see if the men would leave.

Because Shadow was black, and murkiness of the water mixed with the darks of the depth of the lake made him camouflage much better, even hiding the faint red streaks in his quills. Amy would of stood out like a sore thumb, which is why he was over her and blocking her colors from showing through the water as the boys looked around.

"Well, they can't hold their breath for that long… come on! They must of gone somewhere else!"

"But… but I heard the splash.. at least, I thought I did.." One remained, as the other took a hold of the back of his neck and dragged him with him.

"Come on! It's not getting wet over! Even if they jumped, they'd be dead from drowning about now! Let's go! I still haven't found a mate yet!"

The two walked on, and Shadow finally was able to throw Amy up to get a breath first, because him being the ultimate life form and immortal meant he didn't need to breathe right away, he could actually keep holding his breath, but now he didn't need too.

Amy emerged from the water, almost unconscious from the want of oxygen and not being able to receive it under the water and Shadow keeping her down, and quickly swam to the edge and breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath again.

Shadow came right after she had landed on the edge, and looked around, also taking this chance to breathe in a bit and then swam back to her.

He pushed himself off the edge and up to the ground, shaking his head for a moment before shaking his arms more respectfully, and looking back to Amy. His expression was emotionless almost, just very cold, very stern, and not seeming to care that he just saved her from a cruel fate.

"What are instincts?" He asked again. "And how were those men able to smell us so well?" he bent down and offered her his hand.

She was so weak, emotionally and physically, but she took his hand, and he pulled her out of the water.

She turned herself around and began crying again, now having a moment to collect her thoughts as it raced to last night, and this morning….

"I've made a terrible mistake…" She whined out, as Shadow just looked at her. Not sure what to make of her, he simple looked away and 'hmph'ed as he got up and turned away, starting to walk off.

"That is of no concern to me, speak with your hero on the matter of-"

"Sonic's gone!" Amy shouted out, before placing her hands to her face and crying more loudly. She removed her hands and brought her legs up to her, crying into the small crook made by her body and legs now, as her arms gripped her legs closer to her, and kept them in place.

Shadow turned around, looking slightly annoyed. "Why would he leave you in a state like this?" Shadow inquired, seeming to want to move on right now.

"His instincts… he can't control them… and neither can I." she looked up, whipping some tears from her eyes, and shivered at the cold from herself being wet and the wind blowing gently by her.

"Again with those instincts…" Shadow muttered, then spoke louder to her. "I won't ask again, what are these 'Instincts' you speak of?"

"AMY!"

Tails flew up behind Shadow, as he turned around, ready to fight if necessary, but being a little shocked by the fox's presence and just shifting his body to the side to let the fox fly by him.

He grumbled, not liking to be interrupted….again.

And for the same question too…

"Oh Tails… Tails, I'm so sorry! We have to talk to Sonic! … I have to talk to Sonic!" She moved up and grabbed Tails, holding him in front of her as he just looked her over in worry.

"Amy, Amy your back! I'm glad your alright, but…" he looked at her clothes and spread her dress out to the sides. "Why on earth are you soaking wet?"

"Shadow saved me from some wild hedgehogs. They could speak while in instinct form, they had control over them!" she explained, a little frantically too.

"Shadow..?" Tails looked to Shadow, and you could tell by his eyes shifting and looking him over right to left that the wheels in his head were spinning… "They must of morphed with them, but either way, we need to get you out of the open, and back in your house."

Tails had turned to speak to Amy, as Shadow gave them one last look before departing.

"Shadow!" Tails quickly let go of Amy to run after Shadow, as he stopped only a moment for him.

"…?"

"I would be very grateful if you came with us… I have something… important… to discuss with you."

"…Important? My idea of that word is greatly different from yours. What, exactly, is the importance of which you speak?"

"It involves Instincts… please."

Tails spoke with urgency and tried to make sure that the severity of the situation came through in his voice.

"Amy and I could really use you right now."

Shadow lifted an eyebrow.

-Back at Amy's home-

"So… your telling me,… that all hedgehog's are subjected to this.. this instincts… that are triggered by smell and by chemical reactors within our bodies and genetic coding?" Shadow relayed some information that Tails had given him, as Shadow sat on one end of the couch, and Tails on the other.

Tails nodded, "That is correct. However, you don't seem to be very effected by Amy's scent…" Tails looked over to Amy, who was trying to sleep in her nest, but was having a hard time… considering she couldn't stop thinking about Sonic and kept letting a tear or two fall from her face every now and again, completely consumed in grief.

"I'm guessing maybe your DNA doesn't possess those genes? I mean, you were bioengineered, it's not entirely impossible that Gerald Robotnik just didn't see the need to add reproductive necessities to your design. I mean… you weren't really created for that… right?"

"What do Instincts have to do with reproducting?" Shadow asked, leaning on his hand as his elbow was on the arm rest and helping him to remain upright. "I was under the impression that they only enhanced sexual interactions."

"Uhh… W-well…" Tails felt a sweat drop drip down the side of his face as he cleared his throat and nervously looked to Shadow. "They help to … guide you um… into doing what needs be done. I suppose it's just from our ancestors but it's also required and triggered with the urge to find a mate and create new life. The need to spread ones genes is not uncommon, but in animals well…more primitive animals… they could care less about it until nature leads them to that situation." Tails tried to explain, but seemed to not know how better to describe it.

"And… you're afraid Amy's scent will draw men to her for such reasons as to multiply?" Shadow looked to Amy, who twitched and shivered at the very thought, though she had heard it before, it was just weird hearing Shadow say things like that.

"Exactly." Tails perked up a bit, seeing as Shadow was understanding everything a little more fully. "So, will you protect her?" Asked Tails, as Shadow just 'pfft'd and got up.

"I wouldn't do such a thing."

"W..Wha-..Why not!?"

"Why?"

Tails got furious at him just tossing his plea to the side like that, and stomped his foot on the ground before Shadow looked dead in his direction, his eyes cold and sharp like steel.

"Because she should be able to defend herself, and besides, if I don't have the genetic coding for Instincts, then how will I control her in her own instinct form? I won't be someone's guard dog for an entire season."

Tails was mad until he heard Shadow's reason, and looked very sad and desperate, almost disappointed in himself if he couldn't get Shadow to agree to this. "I know it sounds degrading but… but Sonic can't protect Amy when he's dealing with his own instinct right now! And if you really don't have any instinct, then you're the perfect fit! Amy can't protect herself because her instincts to young to know when to mate and when not to! It's not her fault! And I'm not confident in my own abilities to-"

Shadow folded his arms, and looked down, closing his eyes.

"I'm not affiliated with this, or to Amy's predicament. Nor will you state I'm obliged by my own species to help another one of my kind in need. This doesn't concern me and I won't be suckered into this affair." He then turned to look at Amy, who had turned around to look at him, disappointed and sad at the fact he wasn't going to help her either. "I'm sorry about your species misfortune,… but as you know I'm not like you… goodbye." He then walked out the door, before being stopped by Tails again, as Amy was unable to speak back due to her emotional trauma of her previous memories of this morning and last night.

"But what about those guys that were going to attack you!? Like you told me about!? Aren't they reason enough to defend her? Didn't she help you when you needed her? Don't you owe her?!"

Shadow glared back at Tails, making him freeze in place.

"I owe no one."

With that he was gone.

Tails sighed, letting himself fall back to the couch. "It's… it's okay, Amy. I'm still here. I won't abandon you." he stated, and looked outside, towards Angel island's direction. "Maybe Knuckles can find the heart to leave his precious emerald to help us.." he got up and headed for the door.

Before leaving, he pointed a strict finger at Amy, "NO. LEAVING. THIS. HOUSE." He stated as 'dominantly' as he could muster, but to no avail as for if Amy did shift back it wouldn't obey him.

Amy crossed her heart, faking a weak smile of a joke, and flopped back into her nest, groaning from the fact that her life was going downhill all to soon.

Why couldn't she defend herself? Why doesn't her instinct understand? Why couldn't she understand… She listened to her once, maybe with some time and education she could learn to fully understand and obey her more willingly.

Amy heard the door close and sighed, rolling to her back, and then proceeding to sigh again. "My life is over." She stated. "There is nothing for me now if Sonic will never see me again.." she let out another tear, before feeling sleepiness set in.

She started breathing hard.

The room became unbearably hot.

She got up, weakly.

It was the dead of night.

Amy stepped out of her house, consumed in a hazy fog that covered her eyes and her mind, as she slowly stumbled into the woods….

The moon was high and she had seemed to walk all the way to the Meadow plain, making her way to Fountain rock when…

"Amy?"

"Ehmmm…."

The second Amy heard her name she moved toward the sound, and once she felt touch she completely fell into it.

Her body was calling out in heat again, and that made her smell almost unable to stop producing at a high rate again, meaning it was stronger than her normal strong scent… which meant…

"You're smelling weird, you need to get back inside."

The gentle voice made her lean her head up, eyes completely closed now, as she breathed heavily and rubbed her head against the hedgehog's body.

"…" the hedgehog quickly picked her up, seeing as she was to far into heat to recognize what he was saying, and raced off to Fountain Rock.

The area was full of greener and beautiful natural growing flowers, with large smooth rocks to sit on right next to two large roaring waterfalls, one right over the other, making two fairly large walls of rock. Anyone seeing it would believe they've fallen into a valley…

Amy was behind bottom waterfall, as her carrier obviously couldn't handle her … strange behavior towards him… while trying to climb up the rocky wall to maybe get her on higher ground. (Author's note: When someone's literally moaning and rubbing up against you – and kind of feeling/touching you up a bit- I think you'd have a hard time concentrating on climbing a wall too… -_-; )

Amy's scent was slightly cancelled out by the flowers and aromas around, but most importantly by the waterfall outside the cave, that took the scent and pushed it down into the water, leaving only a faint bit of it to actually escape out of the cave from the sides, but even then, the rushing current created a windy draft, that sent her scent down and low to the ground, instead of through the wind above.

Amy stirred, feeling her lower torso moving up and down as she turned left and right, as she suddenly felt the heat leaving her, and blinked her eyes. Her instinct fading in and out as she did so, but she was able to gain enough consciousness to completely take over herself again. (Author's note: Awkward, awkward, awkward… now imagine that happening when your climbing a wall and the person your trying to carry up is NOT in any way, shape, or form doing the appropriate safety precautions your hoping they would think of to make the trip pleasant and easy. Yeah… she's not getting to that higher level… Even if it would be safer, it just isn't happening xD)

She looked around, and seemed terrified of where she was. She lifted herself up and looked herself over. She was dirty, but she seemed fine.

Then someone moved the waterfall out of their way and was carrying something.

"S-stay back!" Amy summoned her hammer, ready for anything.

The silhouetted figure dropped something and slid it over to her side.

It was a bowl full of fruits and berries.

Amy smacked her lips together, starving.

"Did you touch me!?" She held her hammer higher up. "I demand you to answer me!"

She was so scared, almost about to cry, but she didn't feel like anything happened, and so she waited for an answer, trying to be brave.

"…Why would I have the need to touch you?"

"…Shadow?"

"I don't seem to have instincts, remember?"

The figure stepped more into the murky light, and she could see half of his face. "Good morning, miss Rose."

"What… what happened to me?" Amy dropped her hammer, and looked down and away.

"I believe that's something Tails might have discussed with you?" Shadow didn't come to close to her, and gave her plenty of room away from himself, as he seemed unwilling to come closer anyway. (Author's note: Well no duh, after all that? I think he is QUITE HAPPY at the distance he's created for himself.)

"..I must have… gone into.." She looked afraid to say it, so Shadow finished her thought for her.

"Heat?"

Amy nodded.

"Hmph."

He looked her over and sighed, "I suppose this will keep happening if you don't have someone to look after you." he stated, and Amy nodded again, trying to fight back tears.

"If you hadn't found me Shadow… I… I… I don't even want to think about it!" she shouted out, as the cave echoed her words, though it wasn't a very deep cave, just enough to stay out of the splash zone near the waterfall's edge.

"…Very well." Shadow, after thinking it over a bit in his mind, looked down and way from her, moving to the side of himself, and folding his arms.

"..Huh?" Amy looked back up at him, as Shadow closed his eyes.

"I suppose I have no choice. Sonic would threaten my life if I were to now, seeing what could become of you, leave you with nothing more than that fox friend of his to look after you." He sighed again, opening his eyes. "I will protect you till the end of this spring, or whenever Sonic will return." He looked back at her. "Agreeable?"

Amy smiled, realizing he was now willing to help her. "Yes! Oh thank you, Shadow! Thank you!"

"But there is one thing…" He turned to her, and stared her down with his cold eyes. "…Tails says your smell is unbearable…" He stated, and then blinked his eyes fast, as if confused. "But even in heat you were the same. Not exactly powerful… but I wouldn't call you weak either."

"Wait… you can still smell me..? And be affected by my scent?" Amy slowly got up, feeling the weakness of her body leave her quickly as well as the heat.

"… it didn't give me any ideas if that is what your referring too." Shadow narrowed his eyes at her, not liking her suggestion.

"No, no!" she shook her hands out in front of her. "I mean that… well… you weren't disgusted, nor were you enchanted by it or whatever. But… you smelled it… So that must mean you have… some kind of… instincts, right?"

"If Tails could smell you and he obviously isn't a hedgehog, and not be affected, then so could anyone." Shadow defended himself, and turned around, walking out.

"W-wait! I didn't mean to offend you!" But he was already gone, as she just sighed and tried to get the dirt off her dress.

However….

Outside the waterfall, Shadow looked back over his shoulder, making sure Amy wasn't behind him, as he placed his hand to his chest.

Nothing…

A moment ago, when she was in heat, every touch she gave him sent a sensation through him, something he couldn't describe that was not himself. He felt a roar within him, but forced it down, and it worried him…

He growled in irritation, just thinking about what if he really did have some kind of instincts within him?

'That would mean that Gerald Robotnik had other plans for me… or at least… wanted me to have a normal life, perhaps.' He thought to himself.

Sadly, when he was thinking this, Amy's natural scent was able to somewhat escape the waterfall's current and air flow, falling to the ground for a moment only to rise up with the outside's lack of wind, giving it liberty to hang around the area, as Shadow's eyes widened as he could smell it again.

It wasn't very powerful, like he mentioned, but it wasn't very weak either… he pressed his hand again a stone in the compressed and watery wall, and another up to the middle section between his eyes, as he rubbed it gently.

'This can't be happening…' he thought to himself. 'There is no way I could possess instincts!'

His anger and defiance allowed him to take control over his being again, as Amy stepped out of the waterfall, right after he had just taken his hand off the wall and off his face, and started adjusting his power limitators on his gloves.

"Are you ready to go back?" He asked, looking back to her.

"Umm… yes." She replied, smiling.

"Good." Shadow walked up to her, and before picking her up, snuck in a big whiff of her scent, right at where her shoulder was, before speedily lifting her up and rushing off to her home.

Amy barely noticed it, but there was one thing she DID notice…

His scent…

She pressed her head a little more into the fluff of hair on his chest.

His scent was stronger than Sonic's… not faint in the least bit, and smelled delightful, although Sonic's smelled incredible.

His was more… gentle and just nice.

But Sonic's was more easier to pick up, once you could smell it anyway.

Sonic's was like a rush of wind but the smell faded all at once unless you were close enough to keep smelling it.

Shadow's was strong enough to smell and keep breathing it in, not fading in the least, and completely relaxing Amy into his arms as he ran.

Amy's eyes widened then.

'Wait…' she thought, and looked up to Shadow. 'If I can be affected by Shadow's scent… then..!'

She blinked her eyes.

And Instinct Amy looked up,

Before growling with her mouth open,

And striked him on the head.

The blow released her from Shadow's grasp as he fell, and she started to race away on all fours.

An anger mark pulsed like a vein on his forehead, as he slowly twitched his head up a few times form the ground. "I swear…" he growled. "This girl will be the death of me..!"


	7. Chapter 7

Instincts

Ch. 9

By: Cutegirlmayra(Shout out to all my lovely readers out there! :D I love each and every one of you~ And I hope my story is entertaining as well as pleasing to ya! I'm an innocent young thing, and so that's why these are mostly just 'OMG!' moments and nothing more. I'm glad that you're okay with that XD cause that's all I'm willing to do! And even THAT makes me blush…! Sx/D/xS –flails about- lol, anyway, this is the first time I'm trying out Shadamy, even if Amy still loves Sonic, it doesn't mean Shadow can't try his hand at taking the 'hero' position, right? ;) If he wants too… that is… Here we go~)

Instinct Amy raced through forest,

But was going the wrong way.

'No! No! Home is that way! That way!' Amy tried to desperately get her instincts attention, but it felt betrayed and wouldn't listen to her.

So this! This is what my Sonic meant!

Her instinct looked back, growling and pushing herself forward as she tried to run quicker and farther away from the other hedgehog pursuing her.

W…what?

He said I couldn't trust you! That you would take him away from me! And look! Now you place me in the hands of another alpha!

Another what now?

Shadow raced after her and looked forward, taking a visual off of her for only a moment to notice she was running right into the jungle parts of where they had just exited.

"Give me a break..!" he grimaced, and seemed to growl the words out.

As she continued to run on all fours, she jumped up a tree, and started to bounce her way up it.

'Can hedgehogs climb trees..?' Amy wondered, and remembered that she had shared memory with her instinct, so it probably knew the limiations of its body more than it would have if it only obeyed its pure instinct and reflexes.

Instinct Amy was now far up to the canopy of trees, and was breathing hard, due to exhaustion. She looked down at Shadow with a warning growl and bark.

She started to grunt, Stay back!

Of course, Shadow didn't understand her, and just stopped and looked up.

"…What did that fox boy say Sonic did to tame her..?" he thought, before closing his eyes and then glaring up at Amy. "Come here. Now." He stated this as crossly as he could, but he wasn't quite sure how a 'dominant male' would sound…

His words sounded demanding… but not quite at the level Instinct Amy would of responded too.

Her ears flicked a bit, as she stared down at him.

This staring could equal her being cautious of his presence, and her challenging his rank, which he didn't respond too, which made her think he was a lower rank than her as she bounded up more branches on the tree.

"Darn girl…" Shadow growled out, lowering his head slightly in frustration, but his eyes never left her frame. He quickly jumped up and started following after her into the canopy.

The chase continued as they swerved, leaped, scaled, and climbed over branches, vines, trees, and even solid footing of large tree beds created by wood and lots and lots of leaves and vines.

Amy had found one of these canopy beds as wild monkeys looked up at her, and fled the scene, leaving some bananas and berries behind.

Amy had just eaten, but her instincts first priority was to store any food it found, and it quickly forgot its pursuer, only thinking of him as a lower rank that she could fight off anyway, and started gathering the food.

Shadow landed firmly with harsh power to the leaf bed as the trees we're shaken up and loose flowers, leaves, and fruit, fell down in his quake. He rose up from his landing position and began to slowly approach her, not crouching down or anything, but holding himself high and over her.

He wasn't sure why he was doing this other than he didn't want to disrespect himself, but something was… almost moving him to perform this behavior, and he unknowingly followed it, as if it was programmed in him to do so.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked, seeing her gathering up the food not only in her arms, but in her mouth to before looking at him, her cheeks stuffed. She growled through a muffled mouth full of food and mostly bananas and berries and then raced to the other side, hopping with her two legs like a lemur and then let the food down.

"..? This… isn't your instinct… is it?" he already knew she must have shifted, but this was way too weird for his taste. "You must be joking." He stated, not wanting to believe she could be this easily degraded to nothing more than a wild and unruly animal.

She spit the food out of her mouth and started digging in the tree's solid leaf bed, pushing back vines and leafs and finally hitting the wood underneath, and shoved her food in it. She looked back at him and hissed, brisling her quills up as they shook or twitched for two seconds like a rattle on a snake's tail upward, before falling down as she continued to focus on food storage.

Some alpha you've found me! Hmph! He's weak! His smell lies to me.

Look, I have no idea what you're talking about! I didn't find you an alpha! He's my friend and he's here to protect you!

Protect me?

She looked behind her, as if addressing her other self and then looking back at Shadow, before puffing air out of her nose in irritation and disbelief of her words and continued to hide her food.

He cannot serve me. He's a weak alpha, my Sonic will be my alpha. At most, he could be beta.

'What's a beta and how is Sonic your alpha!?' Amy, within herself, was confused by her words. 'Ohhh! Shadow! Snap me out of this mess!'

Shadow?

'That's his name…' Amy sighed in her mind, wishing they could just share information back and forth. Then she got an idea… 'Hey… if you give me information on your ranking systems and what they mean… I'll give you my memories on Shadow the Hedgehog.' She seemed cocky about her decision. 'Well? Tails could use a bit of feedback from your kind anyway.'

My kind… is your kind. Foolish other.

Instinct Amy was thinking about it though. She did hunger for more intel on her others world…

Very well. Alpha's are dominant, and they protect the pack aggressively, while being the ones to mate with the Alpha females. Omega's are weak, usually children at best, or are just at the end of the line. Beta's are in the middle, they serve as fighters and followers. Betas are the only ones who can be both Alpha and Omega, depending on how well they fight, and their ambition…

'And what are you..?' Amy asked, curious as to how her instinct knew all this ancient information, but more importantly… what was she?

Instinct Amy finished burying her food supply, and smugly lifted her head up and bounced her shoulders left and right a few times, showing pride in her station, and arching her back as upright as she could manage. You could almost say that the curl in her lips was the animal equivalent to grinning…

I am a powerful Beta… I'll most likely be an Alpha in any pack. Or I should say, I willbe an Alpha, when my Sonic returns to claim me.

Instinct Amy started to pat down the area she buried, as Amy from within seemed to look away in her mind's eye… She didn't know… that Sonic wasn't going to come back… for a very long time.

Instinct Amy felt a twinge of grief in her, and looked confusingly down at herself.

Why does such news make you sad? You should be proud of your station.

Suddenly, Shadow was done preparing and waiting.

While she was doing her thing and talking with her other self, Shadow had constructed a net, and threw it over her.

Her instinct bit and scratched and tried all manner of escape, but Shadow held onto his side of the net and started to quickly tie the ends together as she panicked and kept trying to free herself.

"There, that should hold you." he stated, and pulled her up and over his shoulder, like a sack of flour.

She hissed and growled, not liking where she was, as she kicked and swiped her hand at his back.

"Ick… you put up quite a fight…" he grumbled, feeling her kicks hurting worse than her strikes.

He started to move when she suddenly tore through the vines, biting and ripping them with sheer power from her arms and jaw. He had sworn those vines would have been plenty strong enough to hold her in.

But he underestimated her power and will.

She flung herself out of the netting of vines, but had her foot stuck in one, and as she ran Shadow pulled on the vine, which was latched to her ankle and tugged her forcefully back as she lost her footing.

She whimpered, before turning around and recovering quickly, keeping her body low to the ground she bore her teeth, and growled and hissed. She rolled up in a ball for safety, and did her spitting and popping noises to warn him to go away.

"What on earth..? Is this your defensive maneuver?" he was almost mocking her at this point, finding her instinct humorous to watch, but still thinking she was very annoying.

Give me your memories now!

Fine, fine! No need to shout…

As Amy willingly gave her memories to her other again, before suddenly seeing a flash back of Sonic… and what he had said…

"She let her instinct look inside her memories… she taught her instinct how to kiss."

She remembered the pain on Tails's face, and the betrayal Sonic must have felt… but she didn't mean it like that… she was trying to teach her why she shouldn't mate! She saved them! And somehow, some way… she had to tell Sonic the truth, so he doesn't misunderstand her intent!

W-wait… stop!

Instinct Amy had already explored her mind, and got most of what the Alpha smelling hedgehog was.

So… he's a… odd form of a hedgehog…?

She had broken her ball for a moment and looked left and right at the ground, trying to get her head together. However, as Shadow tried to approach her, she still rolled up and took the offensive. Spiking her quills higher up, he withdrew his hand, 'tsk'ing. He finally moved away and she settled her quills down once more, as he gave her the respect of distance.

"How am I suppose to…?!" he felt something in him again, something aggressively trying to burst out of his chest, or at least it felt like it. "Wh… what?"

He placed a hand on his chest, before his head started wheeling around him, and her scent seemed to be more alluring to him all of a sudden.

He could sense it better… he could feel its power full fully… even if her scent wasn't as strong to him; it was still strong in aroma and power, in driving him to move towards her.

He clutched his head, his eyes pulsing as his pupil thinned only slightly, a faint spike on either end of it.

It wasn't a full on diamond though, this one was much more wider and bigger, unlike the thin look of full instincts… oh no…

He had morphed instantly with his instincts on summoned shift.

"What…?" He felt some pain in himself, and let out a few grunts of agony and discomfort, clutching his chest but still holding his head with his other hand.

"What is this!?" He grew angry, as Instinct Amy noticed his scent grew more apparent and stronger, and uncurled to see what had happened.

..? Maybe he is an Alpha…

S…Shadow… but I thought you said… you…?

Amy now was afraid… if Sonic couldn't control his instincts then-!

Shadow looked at his hands; each feeling was enhanced in them, even the rays of the sunlight through the trees.

"I feel… more powerful." He didn't quite understand it, but his senses were enhanced and his instincts quickly drove him to quit his pondering about himself and his new found abilities and look to Amy. "…Amy."

Instinct Amy flicked her ears around, like sonar. Hearing her name was familiar to her, but she was still cautious about this new hedgehog…

He is… not acting like a hedgehog.

Well, she was mostly right.

He was still on two legs, as he was able to fully control his instincts abilities, but his instinct was still there, just fully synced with his will and desires.

Speaking of desires…

Shadow let his body move him to lower his stance, being less a threat, as he placed his hands on the ground, but wasn't fully on four legs, just… crouching down a bit.

He found himself suddenly grunting, but not sure how he knew what to say.

I demand your respect.

You cannot have it.

Instinct Amy narrowed her eyes, showing dominance over him by not obeying.

Hmph, you challenge me?

Shadow smiled, for some unknown reason, he knew she was naturally submissive by the way she held herself lower to the ground to him. She was resisting… yet, she was submitting too…

A submissive female who fights back?

Both Amys remembered first meeting Instinct Sonic, and how he said something similar to her at that time.

…I have been promised to be claimed by another… Withdraw!

She growled again, showing her teeth and ready to fight, but she lowered herself further to the ground, ready to strike upward. However, only a prey or submissive animal used that approach instead of fighting head on with their head held high and proudly charging into battle.

She was waiting for him to attack first, and he grinned wider as Shadow felt he wasn't exactly who he used to be… (Author's note: When you morph, you combine your Instincts persona with your own self. Resulting in you having a bit of who you are with a bit of who your instincts are. Tails will, hopefully, explain this later XP If I remember…)

Stand down, Amy.

Shadow growled softly, but still kept his eyes in a glare and a strict stare on her. This showed a level of dominance that even Sonic could have possessed.

I will not yield!

"So be it!"

Shadow had spoken these words but it seemed Instinct Amy understood them anyway when he launched himself toward her.

The epic brawl over supremacy began, for Shadow knew he couldn't protect Amy unless her Instinct obeyed him. And if he really was controlling some form of his instinct, than maybe this was best, since it seemed the only way as well, to tame her into obeying him.

They charged and rolled and seemed to really exhaust and hurt the other before Shadow noticed something… something an instinct would have never thought of.

Shadow dashed for the vine that was still connected to Amy's ankle, and ran around her.

She was confused by him running on two legs, and why he wasn't directly attacking her, before he pulled the vine.

She was then tripped as he rushed over, "Now!" he tied her hands and legs together and pinned her down. (Author's note: Wrangle'em, Cowboy! Yeehaw!)

"Ugh… submit!" he called out, keeping her flailing and struggling instinct down as she tried to fight him off.

He tried to grunt it this time.

Submit!

N..! Never!

I will not claim you! But you must trust me!

…?!

I swear I will not claim you!

You lie!

Trust me!

…you will not?

I respect your bond!

In hedgehog culture, to respect a bond would be the same as saying you won't challenge the already current alpha and that you'll behave as a Beta or less. This statement acknowledged that Instinct Amy had a mate, even if she wasn't mated yet. He was stating he now saw or viewed Sonic as the alpha over her, and even over him, though he didn't know what he was saying but was just letting his instinct guide him into doing what he wanted it too.

Instinct Amy stopped struggling… and after a moment… she started to whimper.

Her submission caused him to let her go, as she shook off the leafs that had been pierced by her spiked up quills and then rubbed against Shadow, claiming him indirectly as one of her 'pack members' as an Alpha would of done.

I accept you as my Beta.

She stated, and bit at her vines, before looking up at him and growling.

Now untie me!

"Heh. You're a demanding little thing… aren't ya." Shadow did as he was told, though he was smiling through it at her pathetic struggles against him. He needed to take a breath, holding on to his sanity while figuring out how he knew how to speak in a strange new way, move like he should have, and even to state a degree of dominance only to lose it in the end made him wonder if he was controlling his instincts, which he was.

But now, at least, Shadow had Instinct Amy's trust. And it seemed she understood he was there to protect and guard her, as a Beta would of done anyway…

"I must have morphed with it… Which means I have instincts… they're just evolved from their natural state… due to me not being a natural born hedgehog." He concluded, and looked to Amy, who was rubbing her scent and claiming the ground as her 'turf', something an alpha would also do.

It was quite humorous actually, like a dog rubbing their head on the floor and kicking their legs forward so that they almost looked as though they were sliding over the ground. She kept rubbing her head on the canopy, to get her scent all over it, and when she was satisfied got up and huffed, proud of her new turf and station being secured by another pack member.

"…And I'm guessing your acting more in the leadership position because you feel you have two crewmates, right?" he joked, and placed a hand on his head. "What does all this mean..?"

He searched his head, and suddenly, the idea just… popped up in his mind… as if someone was feeding it to him that three or more hedgehogs made a 'pack' and that sometimes, if the pack leader is female, she can mate with whomever she pleases to and keep everyone at the state of Beta, her, only, being the Alpha, if she was dominant. Looking at Amy though, Shadow concluded that that was not the case, and since she was naturally very submissive, only putting up a fight for so long before submitting, that if she mated, she would let there be a male alpha to rule over her.

He also somehow knew that Amy was being forced into a 'Alpha role' as she was, obviously the only female, and in a normal setting of sorts, faced with an alpha female, she may just fall to beta, maybe even a beta that would challenge for alpha roles but most likely lose them.

A flip-floppy queen. Strong at first, but weak the next minute. Not exactly a strong alpha pair…

If Sonic was, as Tails mentioned, highly dominant and aggressive, though didn't allow trust with his other so slightly dumb with the things of the world, then both alpha's had major weaknesses to them.

Shadow was lost in thought, processing all this new information as he watched her, and wondered…

'…Do I really respect the bond?'

The thought confused him, as that usually would not even cross his mind that he could have lied to her to secure a temporary trust.

He shook the feeling off, and once he did so, disconnected with his instinct, and he reverted back to normal.

"Strange…" he looked at his hand again, feeling the enhanced sensitivity to his senses weaken to their normal frames again, and even his momentary seconds of knowledge vanish and left him with only that which he had discovered before hand, that he could remember every event that had occurred too. "I seem to be the perfect fit for you." he teased himself, and laughed lightly. Shaking his head and hanging it down, he quickly shifted himself and looked up to Instinct Amy, who was licking her wounds.

"… I seem to be able to control my instinct… so you won't have to worry about me. Much unlike Sonic it seems… who's better now? Haha." He pictured Sonic calling him a 'faker' again and just shook his head. "Your boyfriend's extremely annoying… you know that?"

He was talking to Instinct Amy like he would an animal, knowing she couldn't understand him, but not fully understanding that she would remember later on.

He held his hand out and Amy rushed to him, sniffing it and looking up at him, grunting something.

He smiled, liking her in this form a lot better…

Less talkative…

More obeying now, it seemed…

Even if he did have to race after her and fight her for her respect and tameness.

"Sit." He stated, seeing if she listened. She took one look at him and huffed, and he just laughed. "That's right, I'm only a Beta to you now. A simple servant under you and your precious Sonic's little group…" He rolled his eyes.

But would that change..?

(Well, that was kinda fun xD Stay tuned to find out if Shadow can discover more secrets about Instincts and how these strange creatures work… Obviously, because he's genetically engineered, his instincts may work a little… differently… than those of a natural born hedgehog ;) Also, I went back and edited, though, I kept some of those 'of's in there because it read better to me XP I won't replace them with 'have' unless it makes sense or rolls off the tongue better! That's how I speak… anyway :\ )


	8. Chapter 8

Instincts

Ch. 10

By: cutegirlmayra (Sorry it's been so long! x My wisdom teeth just got pulled out and I'm in a lot of pain T-T I submitted new stories to remind myself I want to do them, but I kinda want to get this one done after Sonic Supers, which, the ending is upon us! :D But this one is FAR FROM OVER, lol xD and here we go with the next stage of Shadamy, eh?)

The days rolled by and soon that spring had ended, and mating season was over. Shadow and Amy split after Tails taught them a bit more about what had happened to Shadow. He explained that perhaps, because Shadow was bioengineered, that his instincts were more advanced, and that him and his instinct merged. Heart and Mind, working as one. That Shadow's desires of what he wanted to do were directly followed by swift obedience by his body or natural instincts. However… this worried Tails, because of the unnaturalness of it all, it could be dangerous… and further study of him and his instincts needed to be taken.

Shadow refused and that was that. He didn't believe the 'Ultimate Lifeform' needed instincts, even if they did enhance his abilities, and felt that if he could control them, which was the final stage anyway, that there was nothing to worry about.

Everyone went on with their normal lives… And Amy only ever saw a glimpse of Sonic, who was still playing his role as a hero by defeating Eggman's latest schemes.

Months rolled by and they hadn't seen each other…

When she asked Tails, he would only sigh, and so she told him the truth of what had happened that night, which Sonic wasn't willing to speak to him about. Tails agreed to relay the message to Sonic, but only came back to say that Sonic needed to train himself better so that what transpired that night won't ever happen again.

"It was… too close."

Tails had said, and even though Amy understood that, her heart broke a bit inside. He wasn't willing to trust her… he was only going to 'fix' himself and let her deal with her own instinct now it seemed.

She didn't tell Tails about going into heat again, however, worried he may tell Sonic about her and Shadow becoming her bodyguard.

Surprisingly, Tails had told Sonic very little about that agreement, and only that Shadow had agreed to protect her, and could control his instincts. The very news must of made Sonic burn with a deeper desire to control his instincts, since he didn't want to feel less able compared to Shadow.

This… where we are now… is a week before mating season…

-Tails's home-

"Okay, I've FINALLY gotten in contact with Shaodw.."

The fox looked exhausted, as he clicked the phone off and walked over to the couch, before flopping on it and laying his head on Amy's shoulder, not even bothering to address her by looking at her.

He kept talking, "Knuckles talked to Rouge, who talked to G.U.N, who got her to find Shadow, who she then told, and now he's off his mission and pausing his work to help you out." Tails took a deep breath in and let it out, happy they caught him on time before mating season sparked up again.

"Hehe, good boy. You did very well, Tails. I really appreciate all the help you've been giving me." She rubbed his head and he tilted it to be more on her shoulder and less down, smiling at her praise.

"Yeah well, I care." He laughed lightly, making a joke. "But I feel about what I did to Sonic during his first time shifting… so I want to make up for that with you." he honestly stated, and got off her shoulder, looking her over.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Amy, sincerely hoping she was alright still, and that nothing was creeping up on her before April truly started up.

"Uh! Oh… I've been okay." She smiled, nodding her head and thinking to herself. "I just… I miss Sonic." She looked away, still feeling the sting of last spring…

"…Amy." Tails felt so bad for her, as he wrapped an arm around her and let her lean against his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You're such a good brother." She whispered out, looking up and then cuddling up against him to get some comfort, as he looked embarrassed by her praised but only laughed nervously.

"Surprisingly, you're the older one." He teased again. "But I'm glad I'm doing well in your opinion." He smiled and they separated form their cute embrace as a knock came to the door.

"Wow! That was fast." Tails's mind raced to wondering if it was Sonic. "…He should know you're here though…" he wondered harder, and then got up, slowly approaching the door.

His actions worried and confused Amy slightly, wondering what he meant. "Of course Shadow knows I'm here. That's where you told Knuckles, who told Rouge, who told G.U.N, who directed her back to Shadow, who heard her speak Knuckles's words that you told him, that I'd be here." She stated, completely following her own train of thought.

"…You're lucky you're talking to a guy who could follow that." Tails smiled, remembering her antics as she cutely giggled and kicked her feet, trying to stay optimistic about THIS mating season going well and not the disaster of last time.

She was surprisingly hopeful that she would master her instincts and that would encourage Sonic to come back. She was more than willing to try and tame her instincts this time around, no more Miss. Let me tell ya this!

Tails turned back to the door and opened it, sighing in relief when he saw Shadow.

"Oh good….You're here."

"Expecting an attack?"

"N-no… well, not yet."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Sit on the couch, there's something I need to go over now." Shadow did as he was told, but didn't sit next to Amy, trying to distance himself, just in case he would trigger her instincts.

Which, was a possibility, since it was so close to Mating Season, she could possibly be trigger at any time.

"I've got some bad and good news." Tails started, and pulled up a powerpoint.

"Oh no." Amy tilted her head, ears bending back as she realized he was about to teach a full on seminar.

He glared at Amy. "Shush." He joked from the corner of his mouth, but truly meant it too. "This is for YOU, remember?" he took a small silver thing and stretched it out.

"Oh no." Amy said again, her eyes widening, seeing the teacher's silver pointer that formed from his tug on the tip of the once small device.

"…." Tails looked upset with Amy's rejection of his last comment but continued on and cleared his throat. "During the second mating season, there is a chance that if females, and mostly this only goes for females mind you." he pointed to Shadow. "But you should know anyway, ehem. Females that haven't mated tend to get a little more… desperate, the next time around." He clicked a clicker in his other hand that made the powerpoint shift to a picture of a normal hedgehog. "Behold, the primitive hedgehog." Tails began.

"Aw~" Amy let out a sound of endearment, as Shadow looked to her and rolled his eyes.

"Haha, yes, it's kinda cute." Tails stated, "These brown and spiky ancestors of yours had some issues though." He continued. "Female hedgehogs, that's you, needed to mate young so that their rib cages could expand to carry young later on. After their first pregnancy, they would be safe to have more hoglets without any serious problems, or less serious problems I should say." Tails explained, and clicked the side to show baby hedgehogs.

"AWWWW, there all pink! Like me!" Amy smiled, and then thought a moment. "Wait,… hoglets?"

"Baby hedgehogs."

"….Am I a baby?" She started to get sad, as Tails just face palmed.

"No… Amy. This was back in the primitive days of hedgehogs.." he explained, seeming upset she couldn't follow even THAT.

"O-oh…"

"A hedgehog is usually born pink back then, then they grow white quills-"

"Like Silver!"

"….."

"Silver's an adolescent!"

Tails completely stopped his lesson and scratched his head, "Can I get back on to subject?" he asked, giving Amy a clearly annoyed face.

"…Yes, sir." She cowered back and lowered her head slightly.

"…Good. Now then. Ehem, this problem has genetically gone away in hedgehogs. However, the instincts don't know that. To make sure they mate, they want to have their first pregnancy early on, which is why their so eager to mate at first." He clicked the side again. "Now, there is a side-effect to this, which I need to go over…" his voice seemed to grow grave… "There's a mental disorder in girls, today, that if they don't mate or at least teach there instinct that's okay to mate at certain times, they'll develop forced virginity."

"….."

"….."

"Let me explain." Tails saw Amy's face break and freeze, and he saw Shadow's grow more interested but kinda confused on the topic at hand. "When you keep mentally telling your instinct that mating is 'bad'-" he used the bunny ears on 'bad'. "Then over time it begins to believe it can never mate, resulting in the unfortunate circumstance that when the woman gets married, and shifts into instincts she is now merged with, she is unable to… well… you know." Tails skipped most of the details. "Give in, would be a better way to put it. But it's a very serious thing I learned." He clicked the slide again. "For Amy's own protection, I wanted her to know this, but Shadow, I also want you to be aware that her instinct may betray Sonic's and decide it needs to just 'give in' because nature's forcing a demand on it. So keep that in mind." Tails looked to Amy, who was looking down, and thinking about this. "…You okay?"

"….I'll never be able to have children?" Amy looked up at Tails. "If I can't convince her to mate when it's time too… even if I'm merged with her… I'll never be able to have a family?" she was sincerely heartbroken to hear that, and Tails couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"… I'm afraid it's a serious disorder, and not uncommon." He shook his head, trying to explain better, but at least she knew now.

"So… I have to tell her it's alright to mate, but not now?" Amy asked.

"Exactly!" Tails smiled, glad she caught on. "Or else you'll fall into Forced Virginity and you may never be able to have that future you want." He stated.

"Wait." Shadow stopped him. "Can't she just mate with her husband without instincts?"

"… Well, I found out that instincts are automatically triggered when… the 'process' is happening… So in other words…"

"Their trapped." Amy concluded, looking down and feeling for every woman who could never escape that fate… "That's terrible." She turned her head away from the screen, squinting her eyes closed, not wanting to hear anymore.

"…I thought you should know." Tails took his pointer and closed it down. "Just in case."

"..Thank you." Amy still didn't open her eyes, she was so full of grief for every woman who wanted to be a mother… and every time they tried their merged instincts would force them into never going through with it. The torture that must be… the terrible, terrible horror of not having the family or love you always wanted… the intimacy of you and the one you love… gone forever.

"There is a medicinal drug, Amy." Tails stated, making Amy's ears perk up as she turned to him.

"Huh?"

"Well, it's been around and works pretty well. It numbs the enhancements done by instincts, which then allows more of the woman's mind to act and not be forced to adhere to its instincts protests." He still looked away as his tails and ears lowered, "But that means it's not exactly the 'same' either… there's still a loss to be had."

"…Thank you for telling me these things Tails." Amy stated, and drew a smile for him, as he smiled back to her, perking up at her for being so understanding of him just wanting to protect her.

He hmm'd a laugh, "I'm only thinking of what's best for you." He gave her a closed eye smiled and leaned to the side of bit, tilting his head cutely and holding the two devices behind his back. "For now, that's all I'll fill you in on."

"Ah… that's not all?" Amy grew worried.

"I'm afraid there are some more things… but I need to research 'packs' a little more before I say anything about them. The information you gave me on ranks I already had an idea on, but keep pressuring her to tell you more." Tails grinned.

"Oh! Shadow! Don't let her use a high pitch noise." He looked to Shadow, who was getting up before flinching from being addressed and looking to Tails.

"Why not?"

"It's a control mechanism. It automatically triggers instincts and forces you to obey whatever she says. Even outside of instincts, girls tend to accidentally trigger it on their second year. She won't be able to control it at first, but at least that means you won't be given a command or anything. You're instinct, or… your merged self I guess, will only take it as a distress signal if she doesn't give a command." Tails looked to Amy. "You won't realize it's happening, to you, you'll think your hiccupping." He explained.

"O-oh!?" Amy looked confused, sitting straight again and having her arms on the couch beside her. "…How would I give a command with a high pitched squeak?"

"It's not really a squeak, it's… well, it's kinda a squeak, we'll call it that." He winked to her, as a professor would if he was simplifying something elaborate to a kindergartner.

"Anyway, Amy says she wants to stock up on food supplies and other homely accessories and luxuries before being sealed away till Fall." He adjusted his gloves and put his two devices away on the table in the living room.

The projector there was then turned off as well. "So you'll need to take her to the city."

"The city?! Didn't you say that men are still a threat in your message to me? The city is crawling with them." Shadow turned to look Tails dead in the eye, which made Tails flinch a little, he didn't know if Shadow as upset with him or just asking him a question.

"U-uh, well… Yeah… that's why you're going. Amy's scent is pretty powerful when it's fully there, but for right now, it's only acting up in small measures, getting ready for spring. So it's a 'just in case' procedure.." Tails turned his hands to their palms as if shrugging, but really just explaining his thought process. He put one of his hands behind his head and scratched it nervously, "That's not a problem… is it?".

"I didn't come all this way for a 'just in case' ordeal." His voice was pretty hostile, even though he was just angry at coming a week early, and didn't mean any actual harm or violence to him.

Tails grew afraid as Amy stepped up, bouncing up to him with a skip in her step as she grabbed his arm. "Aw, don't act like that Shadow! Now at least we can spend some more time together! And, oh! Didn't you mission go smoothly? So you don't have anymore missions right? If you stayed another week, they would have sent you off on another one, and you wouldn't have been able to help me." Amy looked up at Shadow with eyes that sparkled and shone with complete radiant innocence.

He looked away from her with a scowl and 'tck'd. Not liking her logic actually being sound for once on that last bit.

"Fine. But if I'm protecting you, you must listen and obey my rules, understand?"

She let go of his arm and stood back, straightening herself up and saluting him like in the army. "Yes, sir!" she cutely stated, and waved to Tails. "Bye, Tails!"

"Bye, Amy… Shadow." He waved happily to Amy, and then just nodded to Shadow, who nodded back in reply.

"Why are you so harsh to everyone, huh?" Amy skipped along the road ahead of Shadow, holding her hands behind her back and seeming her usual peppy self.

"…Why are you so happy?" Shadow inquired. "Shouldn't you be afraid?"

"…Well, Tails did say my mood would be changing quite a lot… kinda like my first season.." she looked up to the sky, and for a moment, she did look like some sadness still remained from the fears of last spring happening again. But she just looked down and gave him a cute smile again, closing her eyes and tilting her head. "But I'll be alright! Even if Sonic feels he needs to train a little more… I can wait. And I have you now! So all's well, that's cast under a spell~ A spell that makes the flowers grow, and the water flow~ Spell, spell, all is well!~" she started to randomly sing, turning around and walking in a straight line with her feet, holding her arms out to the side and acting very childish.

Shadow was taken of guard by her cheery mention of her being quite happy just being with him, but quickly lost the feeling once she broke into childish play. Still… she was calming him, in a since, to believe that she may need him. And the more he saw her happy, the more he regretted having brought up that sad and lonely look to the sky. The look of regret someone like her shouldn't wear. Not upon such a sweet and innocent face.

Her singing brought back a memory of Maria's lullaby, which stopped him in his tracks, as he held his head and shook it fast.

Next to me~

You are free~

Like the water flowing, like the ocean's pleasant breeze~

Do-dodo-do-do~

Like the flowers, come spring~

Do-dodo-do-do~

I am always,~

Here.

"Shadow?"

Shadow had shaken the memory and looked back at Amy. "I'm fine." He stated. "Just… don't sing anymore." He rudely walked by her, and she bent her ears back, worried she had upset him and maybe even her singing was bad.

"W-wait up!" she ran after him, as a figure hid behind a tree and watched the two interact.

The figure formed a deep frown on his face, before it tightened and showed a grimace.

The figure dashed away, as wind blew in it's wake and Amy stopped, feeling the breeze move her quills feeling familiar and turning to look over her shoulder, daintily holding a hand up and walking back.

"…Sonic…" she breathed out, as Shadow turned around, and called back to her.

"Rose!" he called.

"Hmph!" Amy didn't like that, and so she turned around and pouted, holding her hands to her hips. "After all we've put you though, you can at LEAST call me Amy."

"…I think you mean, you put me through…"

"Ohh! Don't make this all about you!"

"It's not about me, it's quite literally all about you."

"Shadow!"

"Haha…" Shadow actually let out a chuckle, which made Amy lighten up a bit.

"Hey… I made you laugh. Ah! That means you can laugh! I knew you couldn't be serious all the time! Hehe!" She jumped in front of him and walked backwards, liking the fact that she had hit a soft spot on him it seemed.

He frowned to her, losing the single moment of a smile he had just had and lowering his eyes in annoyance.

"…Awh." She frowned now, seeing him able to lose it so quickly.

"…hahahah!" he laughed again, seeing her disappointment.

"Ah…Hey! You did that on purpose! Why you-! You DO have a sense of humor! Hahaha!" she laughed with him, and was just happy to see him not being so serious around her anymore.

Even though he obviously could change so quickly.

"Surprisingly… you're fun to mess with." He retorted.

"Surprisingly, you're actually fun, and not some stick in the mud." She looked back at him with a sly expression, and then turned herself forward again to hold her head up high.

He just closed his eyes and shook his head, but when he opened his eyes, he was smiling behind her back.

"Perhaps you needing me isn't so bad after all.."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"…?"

-The City-

"Ooooh! That's cute too!" Amy peeked through a window, holding her hands up to the window and squishing her face against the glass. "I could use new shoes…"

"I thought this was for necessities and luxuries only…" Shadow was annoyed with being the 'hold my bags' guy, he looked like a her boyfriend or something… carrying her stuff around. "All we've been buying deserts, articles of clothing, and magazines.." he growled out.

"Oh, lighten up, Shadow! I'm going to be stuck in my house for all of beautiful spring trying to learn to control my instincts, hopefully, with your help. At the very LEAST I deserve more than a home movie." She stepped away from the window and saw his completely ticked off look.

He had folded his arms, with bags stringing down from them, and had closed his eyes. A literal statue of trying to remain calm through it all as he seemed to be practicing patience with her.

Feeling a bit bad for him, and clearly knowing he wasn't exactly in his element, she walked over and placed both hands on his cheeks, surprising him into jolting his head up and looking dead in her face.

"CALM. Down~" she stated the first word forcefully, then let her hands go from his face to his hands, making him hold her own as she swung them around cutely. "Hehe~ I'm almost done! I'm just gonna need, just a little, tiny bit more stuff from the other side of the city."

"The other side?!" He looked upset with that.

"Come on~ I promise to buy you something~? What do you want?"

"Peace… and quiet." He grumbled out, as she pulled him along after her.

"Haha! I'll try my best, alright? But I don't know how cheap that is.." she looked up to the sky and placed her pointer finger on her lips, teasing him and slowly scrolling her eyes back to him, and then giggling at him again, holding her hand that was up to her mouth now in a fist to attempt to hide her smile.

A few boys looked around the corner of some alley way, as one hit the trashcan down.

"That's her." he stated.

"You sure? The one with the huge scent bomb?"

"Yeah. No doubt about it. And she's with that other alpha too… the one from before." The kid looked ticked.

"Keep your hands in your pocket, kid. We'll help ye…" the other three men all laughed.

"But we need some… motivation… first."

"I've got the money."

"Good… then all we needs now is to get you that pretty dame, yeah?"

"Away from that alpha… his smell is too… too intimidating for even a high dominance beta. My whole crew failed to even keep up with him."

"My, my~ The doll must got one heck of a stench for you to be messin' with him, eh? Then again, that would explain why she's with a high dominance alpha in the first place. The better the smell, the better the dame. And I reckon that most with high dominances are the only ones that can really take them. You really sure you want to take on an Alpha's sugar puppy?" the gang boy played with his lighter, as his men behind him started calling backup. Apparently… the lighter was Morse code or something…

"I don't freakin' care what you do! This girl's smell has stayed with me all year! I want her and that's that."

"Hold your barking dogs, and listen to reason." The man, most likely the boss, flicked the lighter down.

"We only serve for dough. We'll get him good this time, but then he'll most likely come back to seek his precious scent bomb. You catch my drift, kid? You'll have to pay us for double the protection when him and his hormones start wanting vengeance and the dame BACK."

"…One night's all I need."

"Ohhh~" the men laughed and cried out in sinister humors.

"Kid, you crazy. If she's been on your mind all year, there's no way you'll just want her for one, blessed night." The street man kid, and put a tooth pick in his mouth to chew on. This gang member gestured by swishing his hand slowly out in front of him in a flare that the kid in front of him was the dumbest son of a gun he's had to work with. But even so… it was cash.

"I'll pay. One night. And I need more than that I'll let you know."

"Stuborn punk, huh? Gee, can't wait to smell this gal of yours~ Boys! Let's move out. Romeo's already agreed to payment." The team all let out some excited hollers, as sudden the young man looks up to see even more of the gang members jumping the building above, as they walk away in large numbers.

"Don't worry kid. You'll have your dame." The numbers kept coming, even some pushing him to the side as they walked behind their boss, and his very leather jacket was soon…

Out of sight.

"Shoot! I forgot to tell Amy about the Jumpers!"

Tails, remembering the most important thing about the dangerous life of Spring around the city, raced to get his phone.

"Amy! Shadow! Hold on! This is an emergency! Aw man! I'm such an idiot!"

"Why are you an idiot, Tails?"

(TENSION RISING? Lol, here you are! The next exciting chapter! :D)


	9. Chapter 9

Instincts

Ch. 11

By: Cutegirlmayra (Ohhh, is everyone ready? Shadow's story is probably the most action filled out of all of them. Sonic was emotionally intense, but Shadow's kinda more on the action and suspense side… I think xD Silver's is gonna be hard to do… cause it's not as 'appealing' as the other two. I just hope it will be enough. Well, that's enough for a random thought. Take a load of this chapter~)

"Ohh!~ This is so soft~" Amy held a blanket in one of the stores, cuddling it as she then draped it over Shadow, getting under it and poking him. "Don't you think so?" She giggled, as he glared at her.

"It's hot." He complained.

"Ohh! Your no fun!" she took the blanket off of them and raced to put it back.

"Are we done yet? The sun's going down and-" Shadow looked to the window of the store, seeing the sun barely peeking out from all the buildings.

"Those are just the skyscrapers, it's probably just early sunset." Amy looked over some jewelry that was half off.

Shadow finally stepped up and took a hold of her arm, pulling her to look at him. "I told you in the beginning, that if I was to protect you… you'd have to follow my rules… and I saw, it's too dark to stay." His threatening demeanor made her a bit frightened, but she knew he was only trying to keep her safe, so she just pouted and took her bag.

"Fine! I'll buy this and we'll go, deal?" She stepped away from him. "And… and you don't have to talk to me like that. I'm also not someone you should just grab, either!" she bolted to the cashier, and held her arm that he had grabbed. '…why does… why does his concern make me feel so… worried?'

"Thank you, come again!"

"Thanks!"

Amy waved to the nice lady behind the counter as her and Shadow left the store.

"Alright! Ready to go!" she lifted a fist up, cutely, and then wrapped her arm around his. "You gonna run me home, or..?"

"Eh.." he moved slightly away, but Amy didn't move her arm from his, as if not getting that he was uncomfortable with her acting so close with him. "Could you not?"

"Not what?"

"….Nevermind." he sighed, realizing he had no reason to feel uncomfortable as Amy wasn't meaning anything by her actions. It was just who she was, peppy and clingy, and he now had to deal with that for all of this spring…

Lucky him…

They walked down the darkened streets as Amy started rambling on about something, the wind blew ghostly by them as Shadow swore he saw something moving upon the rooftops.

More shadows began to flicker by in Shadow's peripheral vision. Some from the roof like before, and some from the alleyways on the long stretch home. "Something's not right." Shadow stopped, as Amy's rambling came to an end as she seemed surprised by his sudden interruption.

"W-what's wrong? You don't like sushi?"

"Please, quiet!" he moved his hand back to her, looking around and scanning the streets and corners. "…No one's here."

"…well, you don't have to shout… and isn't that obvious? It's getting dark, of course people would be home by now-"

"It's a city, Amy." Shadow glared her way, and she saw the suspicion in his eyes. "City's never sleep at night…" his eyes returned to their searching, as he suddenly heard some rustling and pulled her behind him. "Show yourselves!" he called out.

"…My, my, boys. We got a hedgehog with good instincts here… and I mean the regular kind, not the 'special' ones…"

Suddenly a swarm of figures appeared, over the rooftops, down by the streets, and quickly coming upon them to surround them, but no body moved to attack or anything.

A man in a leather trenchcoat sniffed the air, and exhaled loudly. "Well, now… ain't that pleasant. Delightful even." He stated, taking the tooth pick in his mouth and moving it to the other side. "I heard some stuff about your dame, alpha. How her smell is rather appealing… as a fellow Alpha… I would know how to spot a beauty." He tilted his head to get a better look at Amy from behind Shadow. "Eh, she's a cute one… but not really much besides that." He looked her up and down, and 'tsk'd in disappointment. "If she smells this good though, without the season even coming up, I can't imagine how beautiful she'll smell when in full heat. Haha! Now there's something to get my mind off of her just her alright appearance. Smell can delusion a man into thinking the most ugliest wench into the most desirable dame… "

"What do you want?" Shadow glared, not liking how this man was speaking.

"Wench?!" Amy whispered out, super insulted and huffing out her displeasure. "I'll have you know-mphhh!" she had stepped up out away from Shadow's backside, going into the spotlight a little bit before being pulled back by Shadow, having his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"What did I say about following my rules?!" he whispered angrily to her, and kept her in front of him now.

"Heh, maybe she's not an alpha…" seeing how Shadow reacted, the other man seemed to make his own conclusions. "So… maybe it's you who has her on a leash, eh? I wouldn't know." He bent his head down, and pulled his hat forward, before flicking his lighter out. "I like a woman with spirit,… but I really like one who knows when to show it. Now, we can either fight all night… you against my boys." He nodded, and his men shouted and hollered loudly, proclaiming their numbers in their loud shouts. "Or you can just let the dame go. Your say in the matter, but for just a cute beta, is it really worth it?" he held his head up and shrugged, before playing with his lighter again.

The men behind and around Shadow advanced, as Shadow held Amy's waist, and took his hand off her mouth and held it at a tight fist by his side, looking around.

"…The clock's ticking, mate. I would choose the wiser option." The man took out his tooth pick. "I quit smoking years ago,… best decision of my life. Saved it too. I reckon your next move may save your life too."

"S-Shadow..?" Amy looked around, and Shadow could feel her heart beat race, and the fear in her voice. She looked back over her shoulder at him, before holding her arms to his hand around her waist. "What are we gonna do?" She looked away, back at the men as they all grinned, making little comments and noises here and there to scare them, but Shadow didn't back down.

"…Alright, time's up." The man flicked the lighter on, having the flame show, and lit his tooth pick on fire. "Bombs away!" he called and blew on the tooth pick.

A huge fire combusted above him like Dragon's breath as the gang men all leapt toward Shadow.

"SHADOW!" Amy cried out, before Shadow whipped her body away from the first man and used the momentum to punch the other guy away.

The fight commenced, as Shadow kept Amy in one arm, and used the rest of his body to swing around and fight back. A kick here, then toss Amy up to switch arms, and punch the other guy coming in from above.

"This guy's nutts!" Someone let out, seeing as Shadow was quite literally taking the entire army on and keeping them away.

"Jump him at once!" someone called out, as five men jumped forward.

Shadow looked up to see them, and put Amy below him, between his legs as he jumped up and spun into a ball.

Like a pinball, the five men were shoved away and back into the ring of men or into the surrounding streets walls.

"Offph!"

"Yikes!"

"Boss! He's too powerful! And he hasn't even reverted to instincts yet!"

"Well, make sure he doesn't! Besides, it's too early for instincts, just make sure the girl doesn't get away. We got grand for her head, remember?!" the boss kicked the man who was speaking to him. "Now get out there!" he took out another tooth pick, but before he put it in his mouth, he noticed his men being tossed left and right. Having surrounded Shadow in a circle, but being flung away every time they advanced forward to attack.

"..What in the world..? What kind of alpha is this guy!?"

Amy stayed down, before feeling someone grab her arm, laughing a wheezy chuckle before she summoned her hammer and hit him away. "Hands off, you creep!" she shouted out, and got up with Shadow, leaning against his back.

"What are you doing?" Shadow seemed rather calm, but upset at her getting up from being protected below him.

"What am I? Food you're all fighting over? I can defend myself too! Hyah!" she swung her hammer and knocked another guy away.

"It's too dangerous! I can't fight them off while making sure you're alright as well!" he spun around and managed a round house kick that sent a man flying into his other gang members, knocking them down like dominos.

Someone came at Amy with nunchucks, and wrapped one of them around her hammer, pulling her to him. "Hey!"

"Amy!" Shadow turned for a moment, but letting his guard down, the men jumped him, and started swarming in on the moment he lost his focus.

"Back off! Let me go!" He had swung Amy into the pile of gang men, as she was now on her back, feeling the pain of that hit. "Offph!... ugh… now that's it.." the men laughed, thinking they had her before she thrusted her arms over her head to her stomach, flinging the man with the nunchucks forward and sky high.

The men all stopped and then looked down at her, awestruck.

"O-o-ooh, yeah." She smiled, and removed the nunchucks from her hammer and got up, "Now whose next!?" she screamed, in battle position as the men look to one another, and then charged her, not deterred.

"Hup! Hah! Hyah!" she hit them all away, spinning her hammer behind her back for a moment before hitting one with the front of it, pushing them away as she then swung the sides to the right, having her hammer crash into a bunch of men at once and flinging them off to the side. "Whose just cute now? Suckers!" she swung her hammer over her head and then crashed it to the ground, causing a miniature fissure in the streets and an earthquake to get the men's footing off before ramming them with powerful hammer blows that they couldn't dodge now.

"Shadow!?" Amy called, stopping her attack to turn her head around, looking everywhere for a sign of him.

"Looking for someone?" The boss snuck up behind her and got her arm, twisting it to her back and holding her up against him.

"Augh!"

"You really are a strong beta, but I won't let that spirit of yours lose my money." He grinned, and leaned into her quills, taking another big breath in through his nose.

"Ugh!" Amy moved her head away from him. "Let me go, you weirdo!"

"Ahh…" he moved his head away and threw it back. "Now that's a stench!" he shouted out, laughing. "I really can't believe you smell this good before the actual season starts… if your instincts are submissive, I think I may ditch the money and keep you as one of my own." He chuckled, as she continued to struggle. "Ah, ah, ah!" he scolded, lifting her arm up and causing her to stop, due to the pain that came with it. "Be a good girl and sit tight for a moment, won't you?" He turned to his men, "Where's the alpha?"

"We've got him down, boss. He seems out cold." A big brute said, holding two large sticks in his hands.

"…Where'd you get that?" The boss asked, as Amy quickly looked to him, seeing the sticks with ripped points at the end.

"Got them from some chairs,…" the man admitted.

"…He was so strong you had to beat him to get him down?" The boss looked up at him. "But you're a good 7 feet!" he shouted out.

"He's… he's inhuman." The man looked exhausted, and held the sticks tighter in his hands. "He fought off most of are men, it took all of us just to hold him down long enough to knock him out."

"N-no…" Amy looked away, her eyes shaking. "SHADOW!" she screamed out, "SHADOW, PLEASE! WAKE UP!" she couldn't see him, not with all the figures around them, but struggled to move forward, and get out of the man's grasps.

"Ah, now, what did I say?" The boss kicked one her knees, forcing her down as she collapsed, breathing in and out rapidly as she realized what this all could mean.

"Put the sticks down, he's out, isn't he?" The boss looked to the man, who seemed to hesitate. "He's not that strong! Put them down!"

Obeying orders from a frightened boss, he did so.

"Good… at least I'm the only one whose still got his brains left in this pathetic group." He looked around at his men. "She's a scent bomb alright." He got Amy back on her feet, and grabbed her head, moving it up so the men could see her. "What do you say? Should we keep the little lady?"

The men looked around at each other, not sure how to reply…

"Ah, so your all scared of her too, eh?" He hit Amy down, as she fell, holding her head from the blow. He stomped on her head, keeping her down, "See? She's still just a girl. And if you're all yellow-belly about some chick,…"

The men shook off their fright and shouted out in an uproar, as the boss smiled. "That's what I thought."

"Sha…Shadow…" Amy's eyes twitched, as her vision grew blurry. "H..help me… p-please…"

"Eee…!"

The men all were laughing at their victory before they heard the high pitch squeak.

"Eee!" Amy let it out again, but to her, it felt like a forced hiccup.

"…What on earth.." The man moved his head. "You're a second season… but your not even able to summon instincts yet, it's to early, how are you-?"

"EEE! EEE! EEE!"

Shadow lay motionless on the ground, belly down, and arms out wide, head to the side. His fingers twitched.

"EEE!"

"Erk! She's calling for the Alpha!" The boss realized why she was forcing this sound out, and rushed to his brutish second in command. "I want him pinned down! If she triggers his instincts, we're done for!"

The men all gathered around Shadow and pushed him down, but Shadow could still hear…

"Eee! Eee!"

"Shut up!" The boss hit her over the head again, as she stopped crying out.

Shadow felt an uncontrollable desire in him build up, a fire that burst from deep within him, swarmed him being, and forced his eyes opened.

When they did, they were normal, before shifting immediately into a fully diamond.

"…Uh… sir?" A man leaned back.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Shadow let out an animal roar almost, and threw the men on his back off of him, spreading his arms out as his body raged with new found strength.

"..! Crap!" The boss took Amy in his arm and threw her over his shoulder. "Forget this! This isn't worth it! I'm getting the girl to the Romeo! You keep that… that monster away from me!" He dashed off. "You two! Come with me!" two men followed him, as the rest began to try and fight Shadow off.

He was on all fours… breathing heavily, as this was the first time he's ever shifted.

What… what is this!? This… new power… it's soaring through me out of control… what-?

..You let her get away...

?

..You let what is rightfully mine get away..

Rightfully yours..?

Ours… I suppose. My… current alpha and queen is calling for us.

Instinct Shadow cocked his head to the side, seeing the men stop from attacking him and frightfully moving away from him, egging the other to go first.

…Weaklings… all of them.

He leaped forward with a beast's rage, and began wildly attacking everything in sight, moving with incredible speed and slashing or ripping through the sea of men that tried to stop him. In his tracks,… a path of fallen men, trailing him as he ran and sniffed for Amy's scent.

Who are you… what are you?

I am you.

No, I think I would know who I am.

You're funny. But you still let her get away…

Amy… she… she must of activated my instincts! I've lost control!

Our Amy…

She's not ours! I've respected her bond!

Have you now..?

You… you helped me… we merged, did we not?

I told her what she wanted to hear… I waited till she was ripe for the taking…

You… you fooled her… but shouldn't I have-?

…We are not like normal hedgehogs…We are unique. We are better….. And we will have her.

N-no… this is exactly what Tails has warned me about! I was given the task to protect her! I can't turn into what Sonic has become!

Ah,.. the current Alpha over her… and what, exactly, has he become?

…A…

An Animal.

"RRRWWWWOOOOARRR!"

Instinct Shadow jumped onto someone, spinning himself and forcing them to fall before he knocked them out. (Author's note: Like a wrestling move! :D Or how Black Widow did it in Avengers… okay, sorry, interrupting and distracting, right? Sorry…sorry…)

A man put his arm on Shadow, trying to hold him back and punch him, but Instinct Shadow just reared his head back, bit the man's arm, and literally swung him only using his mouth over and throwing him into the wall near them.

He continued to hunt down the boss with Amy, as Amy was to hurt to try and use her high pitch voice again.

"Sir! He's catching up!" A boy called, running as fast as he could to his boss, before Shadow appeared around the corner, coming in like a wolf on the hunt for blood.

"Urk! He's in instinct form!" The boss threw Amy down. "That's it… I'm not running away like a coward anymore!" he closed his eyes, and opened them to reveal a fully merged instinct form. "Come at me, you freak!" he cried out, getting on all fours and rushing forward.

Amy slowly adjusted her head to turn and look at Shadow, seeing his piercing red eyes as he halted and moved his ears forward, standing with high dominance in his posture, and looking greatly aggressive but holding it back a moment to size up his opponent.

"I don't summon my instincts for anyone, punk!" the boss spat out, marking his territory by pacing back and forth on a line where Shadow could not cross.

Shadow looked down at the imaginary line of territory he was creating, and back up at the man.

"I'm an alpha too! I'm aggressively dominant and an alpha of my pack! You don't scare me!" he growled out, and leaped forward, as Instinct Shadow ran right under him. "W-what!?"

He quickly spun up to the first guy, hitting his chest and pushing off him with his feet to get him to fall down, and then took out the others with a simple but powerful swipe of his hand, almost twisting the boy's head to break off with his neck. Luckily, Instinct Shadow wasn't going for a kill, and was more interested in overthrowing and defeating the current alpha in front of him.

The boss's teeth clinched tightly together. "How is it you still have the energy to fight back!? No one is that powerful!"

"…" Instinct Shadow turned his attention to Amy, bending down after crawling over to her and sniffing her face, grunting something soothing.

When Amy turned to look at him, her eyes we're drooped, she could barely move from the pain in her back and head, and he could see the bruises and scraps from being thrown to the ground so much.

"Grr… FACE ME!" The man got into another battle posture, but this one was more instincts influenced, and less like himself.

...My alpha is injured…

"WHAT!?"

She is my current alpha… as I am her beta. It's my job to protect her… and you have hurt her…

Instinct Shadow turned his head to the man, his eyes seeming to shine in the moonlight that now hang above them.

By the laws of our kind… you shall be sentenced to death.

"D…death?" The man suddenly looked sorely afraid, getting up, shakily, from his position. "You… you wouldn't murder me… you'd be a criminal!"

What are you doing?

I am not the man my other is… I will kill you for hurting my alpha female.

"Y..You're insane! Snap out of your instincts!"

….

"…it can't be…"

The man stepped back, realizing as Instinct Shadow gave him a cold and harsh, almost unblinking look, that he could not control his instincts at this time.

"You… how are you so strong… when you can't even control your instincts?!"

…You die now.

Shadow leaped forward before his eyes shifted, one into a merged hedgehog, and landed on the ground, shaking his head.

Shadow twitched, feeling his Instinct fighting back for control and power, and ripping him apart inside.

"Get…Get out…" Shadow barely managed. The two men behind him scurried away, terrified. "Get out before… before he kills you…" Shadow stated, and glared up at the man, as he himself, clutched his chest.

"NOW!"

"Eeee, you'll pay for this! Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The man had gotten his name from Amy, and quickly ran away, shifting out of instincts and bolting for his life.

Shadow breathed heavily as him and his instincts were now one again, but he could still feel the thirst for vengeance in his instincts's presence.

"A…Amy.." Shadow turned around, exhausted from the fight, but able to fight for so long because he was the ultimate lifeform. "Amy, wake up.." he fell by her side, and moved up to himself. "Please… you must tell me your alright or he'll-!" he felt the same soaring rush of anger through his being, of desire as he held her, and her scent being stronger now that he was more attuned with his instincts.

His Instincts fought hard to regain power, but Shadow lifted his head and closed his eyes, determined to free himself from the influence as he reopened his eyes and gasped, having his eyes return to their natural pupil state.

"S…Shadow.." Amy slowly opened her eyes, her voice soft, and her breathing minimal. "…Are you… alright?"

"What..?" Shadow was overcome by her response, completely flabbergasted that she would ask about HIS health rather than think about her own. "You.."

She quickly closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.

"…you couldn't control your instinct to call for help… could you?" he realized she wasn't in instinct when that happened, because she would of remained in instinct, instead of being able to fight it off like he could.

A trait Sonic greatly desired as well…

"Come on, Amy… I have to get you hom-URK!" he tried to get up on his knee, but felt all the blows down to his back, and realized this would be harder than he thought.

He slowly got up, and straightened himself out. Forcing one eye shut, he walked through the streets of men grabbing their fallen comrades, and staring at Shadow. Some were Omegas, and they're instincts nodded to Shadow, dipping their heads in sign of submission to the higher authority, and others were betas, who looked away, showing a sign of non-hostility.

Shadow didn't realize any of this, as the men soon realized he wasn't in instinct form, but let him get away anyway. Not daring to take him on after all they saw…

Getting home slowly, he collapsed on Amy's couch, having put her in her nest to sleep, as he himself, began to quickly fall asleep.

In that night, Shadow realized why Tails was so desperate to find protection for Amy, and the dangers that really could come from being completely out of control of your own body and mind. Sonic… he now understood what he must of felt, but couldn't wrap his mind on how he could of left Amy in this situation, but he could see why.

His instinct planned on taking Amy away… on betraying her.

He knew he would of probably had her as well…

What did they call it?

Claiming?

Either way, he was worried. Amy couldn't understand what his Instinct was saying, but maybe she knew he was fully in instincts. If that was true,… she may not be allowed near him again.

"I…I can't allow that." He looked to Amy, sleeping in her bed and the faint purple and bluish bruise on the side of her cheek, where undoubtedly she had fallen on when being thrown to the ground and landed on the side of her left face. It was on her cheek, but hidden well by her quill that fell on her muzzle there… still… you could faintly see it, but it was still there.

Shadow clutched his fist, breathing through gritted teeth as he glared, realizing he had mostly failed in his mission to protect her.

Yes, she was still out of serious harms way, but harm was still inflicted, and to him, that was a total loss. One in which he would have to regain himself for.

She had to keep trusting him…

She had to keep depending on him…

And for that cause…

"I won't tell her." He stated.

"I won't tell her I lost control of my instincts."


	10. Chapter 10

Instincts

Ch. 12

By: Cutegirlmayra (Whelp. I don't know about you, but I hope those groceries are reimbursement cause it's little details like that that bother me xD Anyway… this is.. EHEM, pretty much the arc's beginning for Shadow.. the real climax for his plot will be continued on in the next chapter, or maybe I'll write it now? I don't know, we'll see, haha. Anyway~ carry on, and I hope I don't get too tried to write a long chapter for you guys again…)

Amy slowly opened her eyes, blinking around the room and realizing she was in her nest. Worry crept over her as she quickly stumbled out, looking back at it with fear before remembering that she didn't go into instincts last night…

She looked around the room, but no one was there…

"..S..Shadow?"

"He's out."

Amy jumped back, terrified to be answerd as Tails walked from the kitchen into the living room, eating something out of a bowl with chopsticks, and looking at her with a bit of fright. "Woah, you look ter- I-I mean… you must have had a rough time… I'm sorry. I should of warned you." Tails bent his ears back, looking away and down at the ground, feeling somewhat guilty for what befalled them. "I guess there really was no 'good news' in my lesson, now, was there? Heh…"

"…Tails." Feeling bad herself, she walked over and gave him a hug. "It's alright, buddy… besides! I had Shadow with me so-" she suddenly remembered. "Oh! That's right! Shadow was hurt too!" she turned around quickly, looking for him. "Where'd he go out too?"

"Um, well, he had to retrieve the groceries you lost… and I think he said something about… taking care of… that gang?" Tails slowly crept farther and farther away, bending down as he did so, seeming to not want to imagine what Shadow meant by that.

"…You let him get away?" She stated, looking back at Tails. "Saying something like that?"

"Well, what was I suppose to do! Besides, he's a quick healer, that recovery system could save lives, to be honest… it's incredible he took out the Jumpers single-handedly while also protecting you!" Tails stated, and looked up with a bit of curiosity. "Now imagine if he had his chaos emerald…"

"Hey, I fought a bit too!" Amy placed her hands on her hips, huffing out her apparent offense of his words.

"Oh! I didn't know you fought…" he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but Shadow had said she got pretty beat up…

"Hmph, well, we were kinda separated.." she backed down, and Tails sighed out of relief. Boy, was he glad he didn't have to say anything more. "Still… I guess me fighting back didn't really do much good though.." she looked at her hands, then her arms, and touched her face.

Wincing at her bruise there, she lightly held her hand to it. "I admire his speedy recovery system…"

"Don't we all?" Tails laughed slightly, rushing to get an ice pack and helping her out a bit. "Anyway, Shadow said he'd be back soon. You're instincts should start up again, and remember what I said. Just…" he looked down, seeming worried.

"…Be careful… okay?"

"Of course, Tails! I-"

Her eyes suddenly shot open.

The last time she was alone with a hedgehog boy… things happened… and she taught her instinct how to kiss on accident…

"…I know… but just in case."

Tails remembered.

He remembered so well, that he wanted to make sure she would heed his warning this time.

"If anything suspicious happens with Shadow-!"

"I'll call. Don't worry. I…I mean… she's pretty loyal to Sonic so-" Amy moved a bit of her quill back, as Tails took a more serious foot forward.

"Loyalties can change on a dime in the animal kingdom… you can't trust her. I wish you could, but until you control her there's no telling what she'll make you do… Please don't underestimate her." He looked away, not really feeling it was his place to say anything, but then again, she only had him now… "Shadow can control his instincts… but without further study, I can't tell what his instincts are even like! They could still influence him… and since he's not naturally born, he could have very odd and different instincts. Dangerous, even."

"Tails." Amy put her hands on his shoulders, stopping him from panicking a bit too much. But he did have every right… "I'll be okay."

"…Yeah… that's what you said once before too. And Sonic knew better." He looked away, and moved her hand off his shoulders. "..I…I'll take my leave now." He began to walk out the door, placing his bowl down on a stand near the door with a pot of flowers near it.

"Tails!" Amy felt bad, feeling this was somehow her fault… "I'm not taking this lightly! I just… I don't know what else I'm suppose to do but.. but.. reason with her!" she exclaimed. "I really have no control over it…"

"…That's what I'm afraid of…"

Tails had already opened the door, and this time, he left. Before her scent could even start up, he had already made sure the windows were down and locked, and he even pulled the door a bit to make sure it was securely closed.

Sighing, he took his leave.

A figure moved at lightning speeds beside Tails, like a gust of wind, to where not even Tails knew he was walking beside him.

"…How is she…"

"Woah! You scared me!"

"Tails, I asked a very specific question."

"..Hmph, and I gave a reaction. She's… she'll be fine."

"He failed, Tails."

"He didn't fail, necessarily, he faulted a little bit. But it's mostly my fault for not warning them sooner."

"…I want him away from her, Tails."

"Well, tough luck! Thanks to you bailing on us, he's all she has! And you're darn lucky he's in control of his instincts, and was able to respect your 'bond' but to be honest, I don't see it anymore!"

Tails let him have it, not one bit afraid anymore to call him out on his decision.

"…."

"I know bad things happened, but more drastic problems could of arose. But they didn't. If you don't trust him, or yourself, then who can we trust, Sonic? Me?! I can't even communicate with her instincts! Let alone try! You're instinct has made her believe I'm a threat! And what if a guy DID show up while I'm with her!? I can't fight off an instinct! I'm 16! And most of my muscle power is centered in my brain. I'm barely able to lift more than my wrench!"

"…Tails."

"Don't 'Tails, this is how it has to be' me! I'm tried of that excuse! Look… here's the truth, she's DYING to see you again. And she'd rather have you around to protect her than Shadow, but she's grinning and baring it. Now, you can either man up and do the job you FIRST said you would, or Shadow stays and does what must be done."

Shadow had come up the road earlier, and hidden behind the side of the house, listening… he didn't know what they were doing, but he could hear them… and he could hear how infuriated Tails was.

"..I'm… no, I won't say I'm sorry. I'll only say this. Get your act together first, and then see her. I'm tried of dealing with… with two wrecks. I'm only one kid."

Shadow heard feet walking on and then a burst of wind heading for the forest.

"See you around,… Sonic…"

Looks like Tails was done with his venting and exhausted with all the drama. Poor kid… he deserved a break.

Shadow scanned to make sure no one was around, and headed into Amy's house.

"I'm back." He dropped the groceries on the floor, being new as he apparently persuaded the store people that his story was in fact real and they needed to replace the items Amy bought.

I'm sure they understood… but just in case, he didn't treat them very friendly…

That was just him though, and as he walked in, Amy was sitting on the couch, holding her hand in her other and placing her thumb on her palm.

Looking up at him, she wiped some tears away and faked a smile. "Good morning, Shadow! I'm sorry about yesterday… you were right." She got up, dusting her dress off, before seeing how filthy it was and holding it out a moment, frowning. "Ehem," she looked past it for a moment, and looked back to him. "From now on, it's your rules! Not mine. I promise." She grinned, shaking and nodding her head when the words dedicated the action to be so.

"…Hmph." Shadow stared at her for a moment, before looking away and closing his eyes for a second. "If you took this seriously beforehand we wouldn't be in this state." …Was he sassing her?

Amy slightly glared at him, not liking his tone of voice with her. She wasn't a fool,… but she was somewhat to positive at times that she came off as naïve.

"Alright, alright… I'm sorry." She let her hands hang up for a moment, as if surrendering. "I'll wash off and then we'll just stay inside today. Deal?"

"…Wait."

She was heading upstairs when he stopped her. "Hmm? More rules, Shade?" she teased.

"…Don't call me that." He glared at her, shaking his head to make it clear he didn't like that.

She rolled her eyes, and also rolled her fingers on the railing.

"…I'm glad your safe. I'm sorry for not fully being…" he choose his words carefully, as he felt she didn't know about his loss of control just yet. "…able… to protect you. It won't happen again, I was just taken off guard and-" he folded his arms, looking away and closing his eyes again to show he was distancing himself once more.

"…You don't have to apologize to me, Shadow."

He opened his eyes, and looked back to her, a bit of shock on his face.

She smiled.

"You did nothing wrong. What happened was a fluke, a… hmhm, fateful and unlucky chanced encounter of ill will and fortune. But to be honest… I'm really quite proud of you."

"…Proud of me? But you were obviously hurt."

He was being too serious again…

"Yeeess….Hehe."

She giggled.

"Why are you…"

"Being so optimistic about it all? I never was able to dwell on the sad things. It makes finding the brighter things in life harder to find."

He stared at her for a moment, almost mesmerized by her statement.

He used to dwell solely on the past, and his life's mistakes. His creation was one thing that he felt was an abomination, and losing Maria was like losing his entire heart. Feeling like you're a faker or not even the real Shadow can do a lot of things to one's outlook on life. He lived his life fighting, and being untrusted by a world who feared him and his power.

But here…

Standing above him…

A girl who saw no error, no fault of creation, no…. nothing but a man.

A man who did no wrong.

He had done many things he wasn't proud of before, and yet… in her eyes…

He was redeemed.

"All I saw that day was you trying to defend me. And you did a pretty darn good job. I mean, look! I'm still here, right? That… disgusting riff-raff didn't get away with me, right? So all's well~ " she started her singing again, heading up the stairwell again to take a shower and get a new red dress. "That's cast under a spell, a spell that makes the flowers grow, and the water flow~ Spell, spell, all is well!"

Shadow blinked his eyes, getting out of his thoughts and shaking his head to hear her song, thinking of Maria singing down the halls of the Space Colony Arc…

"I…I said no singing!" he shouted, and walked to the couch, thinking he could tune her out with some T.V.

She stopped singing and ran downstairs, leaning over the rail to find out what made him so mad. Moving her frown to the side of her muzzle in disapproval of how he didn't like her singing… she moved on and went to take a bath.

The water was warm and flowed right off of her.

It felt so nice~!

Amy felt the steam of the warm water rise and almost make her eyes blink too much.

She giggled, wishing she could stay in longer but knowing how inappropriate that would be with a man over.

She got out of the bath and dried off, heading to get her dress and putting that on quickly before heading towards the sink.

She put her hair up in a towel and started brushing her teeth,…

Before…

She stopped brushing and held her fingers up to her mouth.

Was she… panting?

Her eyes widened.

Was the water really that hot…?

She suddenly let the brush drop from her mouth.

"Oh crap."

Racing down the stairs, and putting on a coat, and yelled to Shadow. "We gotta go!"

"..Go?" He was watching something he obviously felt was boring, having his hand to his chin to support his head and his legs crossed, he looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're not allowed to go." He stated, and looked back at the screen.

Amy had just reached the door knob, before moaning in frustration and moving down and up for a moment, rushing to the back of the couch and placing her hands on it's frame.

"Shadow! I don't think you quite understand my NEED to get out here!" she cried out, moving her weight from one foot to the next, looking like she had to go to the bathroom or something, as she looked back to the door and felt her breathing get more and more heavier, and her eyes drooping down weakly, and the heat of it all making her face flush.

"You said we'd stay, and you'd obey my rules."

He didn't even flinch!

Was she not smelling yet?

Could he really not tell she was going into heat!?

"S…Shadow..!" she started slowly falling downward, but held herself up for a moment with her arms and head down on the couch's back frame, before slowly slipping to the ground. "Sh…Shadow.."

"…Hmm?" her voice's drastic change suddenly caught his attention, as he could hear panting, and looked behind him.

His eyes widened.

"Oh."

"You…you big jerk…" she was panting on the ground, feeling like she might pass out with all the heat but knew that wasn't going to happen.

Something a lot worse was about to happen.

"How…how can this be…? It's the…literally… FIRST DAY." She cried out through her huffs and puffs as Shadow rushed over to her, but dared not touch her.

"What are you doing?" she stared up at him, "Help me up! I have to get out of here!"

"…I think the best thing for you is to stay in your nest… why go outside?" he asked, perplexed by her reasoning.

"B-but… if I stay here…" she was afraid of influencing him in a tightly closed home… if her scent WAS starting up like before… then wouldn't she start to smell? Maybe she washed it off… but still, it was strong, and she didn't want to take any chances.

Shadow seemed to catch on to her haste and realized what she must be feeling, seeing her roll and crawl toward the door, reaching for it's knob.

"…Amy." Shadow slowly, and lightly, pushed her hand down from the door she was reaching for. "…I can control my instincts… I've met your instincts and have dealt with you being in heat before… Why are you afraid for me?"

He was worried she might of saw him lose control, and the very thought made him tense up, waiting to see if she answered him and if that meant he had to leave her side now.

Something he… couldn't do. Not right now anyway… not with her being like this…

"…O-oh.." she let herself slowly fall to the ground. She had been thinking of Sonic… Not Shadow.

'That's right… Shadow can handle me like this… he can control his instincts…' She felt that same sensation of touch as Shadow still had his hand on her own, and for a moment, her mind only fixated on that.

She closed her eyes, bending her head down and trying to only focus on breathing,… and…

"Sonic…"

"..?!"

Her mention of him through Shadow off guard.

"…Sonic…"

She started crying… but very gently, calling out for him.

"…Sonic, I'm so sorry…"

"…."

Feeling something inside him twist, Shadow felt a disturbing feeling of envy,… and hate.

She started going further into heat, and Shadow felt something inside him…. Almost the desire to be whatever he needed to be, whatever she wanted him to be, just to be able to comfort her…

But she wanted Sonic.

And he was too prideful to play the part…

She only had him now, so she would have to make due with what he could offer her.

'… don't you want to take advance of this? Her Instincts will surely be triggered by the littlest of touches…'

'…?'

Shadow heard or… seemed to feel the words speak to him in his mind. Was this..?

No! Not now! He needed to be there for Amy, not have to deal with his instincts!

He removed his hand from hers, and already being squatted down, he let his knees fall and he moved away from her slightly. Breathing a bit in a panic, he clutched his chest.

Twitching with almost rage and keeping what he knew may be coming down deep within himself, he clenched his teeth and sweated profusely. 'I don't know what you think you are, but you can't control me! Where is your honor!?' he cried out in his mind. 'I won't let you cause any harm to Amy!'

'…My, how noble.'

His instinct scoffed.

'But tell me… why then… do you still allow a weak alpha to command her? She is in obvious need of an alpha… she needs to be sustained and her desires quenched. In my world… seeing her like this… it's… cruel."

'I respect the bond!'

Shadow shut his eyes curling a bit forward and arching his back as he now held one arm out, keeping him up off the ground.

'…look at her, other me…'

Shadow glanced upward, towards Amy.

Her face was out of sight, her quills draped over herself as she was holding herself up on her elbows, one hand extended farther than the other.

She looked pretty terrible on the floor there..

She finally let go and let herself fall, rolling upwards so now her face was visible, as she started make small sounds as if she was rolling in her sleep.

'… Don't you long for her?'

'Don't you despise how he left her this way?'

'All because he couldn't love her…'

'You don't sound like an animal to me… but your suggestions are very animalistic!'

'…I have merged with you. I know much more than the common animal… we are better than that… don't you think she deserves better?"

'Leave me!'

'…And let her wallow in the flames of her heart?'

'I'd rather die.'

"URK!"

Shadow's eyes shrunk in fear at the amount of power that was rising within him, ripping his consciousness back and pulling him into that deep dark place within himself that he, originally, had tried to stuff his instincts into.

"This… this can't be happening.."

He felt his will slowly fade as his eyes closed, and Amy, in her trance, looked over to him, smelling an unusual, but somehow familiar, scent.

Instinct Shadow reared to life and thrusted Shadow's body forward.

He now had both hands out in front of him, and slightly stretched his back. Smiling, he could feel the complete control he had, but also, the resistance in him being so fierce.

….You'll see it my way… when the time comes.

His instinct spoke out, and seemed to grunt it out too, as if speaking to both Shadow and Amy.

He lightly bent his head down to hers, checking the level of how far into heat she was.

Her scent was springing up quickly, with as much eagerness as a young mate should have.

He grinned bigger, and looked to Amy.

Now then… I have no wish to harm you, only to…

Satisfy you… my Alpha.

Amy couldn't understand what he was saying, only hearing grunts, but even then, she was so far into her trance that she really couldn't hear anything coherently.

Then it happened…

Her eyes closed and shot up, with his first touch on her head and moving his head down to her shoulder she hissed and swatted him away.

In the heat of the moment Instinct Amy had taken over and defended her title.

HOW DARE YOU TRY AND CLAIM ME.

She was still weak, barely able to hold her ground as she slumped back to the ground, still huffing and puffing.

…My apologies…

Instinct Shadow glared, annoyed that she somehow was able to break through her other's weak mind to figure out what he planning to do…

She hissed out another warning again.

You are merely a Beta! You have no right to me!

…..

I'll rip out your throat if you dare come near me!

He only stared at her, watching her lose her adrenaline rush as she slowly fell back to the floor.

…Are you really in the position now… my Alpha… to make such threats at me?

She knew what he meant, and looked sadly down to the ground.

She was naturally submissive… she was wouldn't be able to fight him back if he really wanted her…

He approached her again, beginning to show dominance as he rubbed his scent on her head.

She growled and striked, but he caught it, and smiled.

Tilting his head, he leaned in, and almost whispered in a cooing way to her these words…

Where is your Sonic now… Amy…

(-screaming internally-)

(-Ships Sonamy-)

(-But Shadamy moment coming next chapter-)

(#Torn)

(What have I done..?)

(No… the real question is…)

(What am I going to do?)

(Find out! :D In Shadow's Arc/Story Climax! That's the next chapter, btw, lol.)


	11. Chapter 11

Instincts

Ch. 13

By: (regrettably me) Cutegirlmayra… (I really don't want to do this! But I have too! But I wish I didn't start this STUPID STORY! Everytime a climax like this comes up I'm gonna be a WRECK. I CAN'T- -jumps head first with arms to my sides out the window and breaks the glass- Anyway… I'm probably rushing… kinda like I did the last chapter… but I might as well get passed this chapter so I can move on to the other fun stuff I have in mind… -Like Silver's appearance- so… enjoy you Shadamy lovers out there XP )

Instinct Amy had to do something, if she didn't, she would be claimed and her station and Sonic's would be in jeopardy.

Shadow was moving over her, sliding his head from her shoulder to her back and seeming to try and pin her down, but in a gentle approach of it.

She wouldn't have that.

She was fighting so hard, even Amy within her, who now had her senses back was screaming for her to do something, anything! She felt it was all her fault… for trusting Shadow and sticking by him when he refused to be tested by Tails to make sure his Instincts were in check.

She reared up, going against her submissive behavior and fighting back, convincing herself she was already taken and that Sonic was her alpha. That was the only way to fight it… at least… that Instinct Amy could think of..

'You can't let this happen!' Amy screamed from her mind, 'I won't be the reason Shadow,..and Sonic both fell!' she began crying within her mind, seeing as something like this made Sonic leave her, and maybe even dislike her now… If Shadow and her woke up to the same fate… no, would she be able to stop this? Her Instinct was on her side this time… after all, maybe there was a way to work together!

He shall not have me..!

Her instinct responded, still fighting Instinct Shadow as he stopped being such a 'nice guy' and started to force her down more.

I won't be taken as some prey to his schemes of power!

'Good! I'm glad we're on the same page!' Amy didn't know what else to do, "You can't mate! You just can't! We have to stick together on this one, please!'

Instinct Amy was on her back now, kicking and pawing as Instinct Shadow finally had enough.

There must be a way to calm her…

Instinct Shadow thought a moment and got one of Shadow's ideas from his mind, as Shadow fought back in his mind to prevent him from doing so.

'Stop! This is not the way! You'll draw her more and more away from you! Cease this madness!'

Instinct Shadow lowered his head to hers, as she continued to resist and fight back.

…One touch… that's all she's needs to stop fighting… one moment… where I become her precious Sonic…

'NOOO!'

Instinct Shadow kissed Amy, leaving her body to force her into her natural state of submission and the urge to mate rise within her being. Since she was in her second year, the urge was so profoundly stronger than her first year that Instinct Amy literally lost all thought and only acted on that feeling.

'Wait… what's happening…? I feel your will slipping away… where are you? Other me…? OTHER ME! WAKE UP! STOP!'

With each deep kiss came a deeper wave of hunger, a more desire to be with whomever was there,… regardless of who or consent.

At last…

Instinct Shadow pulled back only a moment to hold her beneath him, smirking.

You will be mine…

Picking her up, he still remembered his Other's memory of Sonic being nearby, and wanting to avoid the 'so-called' Alpha's wrath of his territory being preached and his mate being taken, he quickly left the house, kicking and breaking a window open as he raced to the mountains.

At least there, he could claim his station and territory in peace, without any…..

Unwanted…. Interruptions…

Shadow within himself couldn't stand the shame and horror he was feeling, the regret of not warning her as he should have, only because he feared he wouldn't be allowed to protect her again.

Maybe it wasn't that he couldn't protect her… but more as see her again…

'You…You monster..!' he felt a wave of anger pour from within him, and Instinct Shadow just thought it silly that he should act this way. 'Now I'll lose her forever! I the ultimate lifeform, can't even control these….these…stupid instincts!? How am I to be belittled by such an abnormality as this!? I won't let you get away with it!' Even Shadow, couldn't fight his own body… and the pain and devastation of it infuriated him down to his very core.

And yet… this made him more a natural hedgehog than he could ever have been in his whole life. Closer to really being a living thing that was meant to belong on this world. But Shadow tossed the idea as if it was inferior to be anything more than the ultimate lifeform, it was who he was. He had accepted his fate of being hated long ago, but to be feared and hated by…

her?

Could he endure that kind of fate?

Instinct Shadow jumped from rock to rock, climbing a large mountain up to a huge cave mouth, one Shadow didn't recognize as he was slipping more and more into the back of Instinct Shadow's mind.

Tossing Amy's limp body to the side and staking territory, she lay motionless, besides her heavy breathing…

'Wake up! You Can't! you mustn't! please!' Amy cried harder within herself, trying to get control or at least get Instinct Amy to fight back again.

But it was no use, her body was submitting to the natural order of the world, the way things were and the primeval instincts of her ancestors.

'…Sonic… please…' she too, was feeling that the last hope she had was her scent could reach Sonic, and he wouldn't resist it… 'Please… save me… I… I can't fight back anymore..'

Instinct Shadow slowly approached Amy again, about to finish the job when…

Her scent had carried far and wide, and by luck's chance, wandered far enough that a figure sniffed the air. He recognized the smell right away and in the moonlight gripped his head. He stumbled as a uncontrollable force ripped his will apart and took over his being.

A voice… in both their heads resounded…

'Sonic… Please…'

A grunt was heard at the mouth of the cave, as Shadow leaned back away from Amy, eyes widening, as he turned around to see the figure.

Eyes shining as if neon green in the night's blanketed sky of stars. The darkness only showing the form of the hedgehog, that we all know as-

….And you must be Sonic.

The annoyance in Instinct Shadow's voice came over loud and clear.

Diamond red eyes stared down a matching pair of green diamond eyes… each highly dominant, and each extremely agitated by the other.

…The female is mine…

The intensity of Instinct Sonic's voice made Amy's body twitch slightly, as Instinct Amy began to regain her consciousness as heat began to leave her.

Instinct Shadow laughed, making Instinct Sonic's glare deepen.

I didn't smell you on her…

…I've been preoccupied…

Well, that's your fault…

Instinct Shadow turned and held his hands to his sides, ready to strike whenever Sonic wanted to challenge him.

Sonic remained still, waiting for an opening…

Surprisingly, he was standing… but his eyes looked completely in Instincts… could Sonic and him have been…

Working together to protect Amy?

This is my Alpha,…

Instinct Shadow looked back at Amy, who slowly crawled on her fours to the back of the cave, having a wobbly stance as she felt her strength slowly coming back to her.

..Alpha?

Instinct Sonic hadn't know about Shadow, until his eyes seemed to recognize something, as if Sonic from within him was allowing him access to his own memories.

Ah… I see… You began her Beta.

His glare weakened but he still seemed highly annoyed.

Guess you didn't do it for her.

Instinct Shadow mocked and teased, testing his limit of rebellion as he was trying to steal his position in the small 'pack' of sorts.

Instinct Sonic smirked.

Or perhaps I was so good that she felt she didn't have to worry about lapdogs trying to take my place?

That irked Instinct Shadow as Instinct Sonic continued.

You may have been accepted by Amy… but you have yet to shown your true alpha your potential. And stealing my mate is not going to help you when I decide if you live or die.

Suggesting you still being the alpha?

Of course.

Why you..! You are beneath me! Your smell make state your powerful, but you are no where near as strong as me!

Instinct Sonic readied himself, seeing an attack approaching as Shadow showed signs of challenge, acknowledging in his rage that he knew Sonic was the true alpha, which was slightly ironic, since he was stating he was going to be alpha.

This indirectly meant Shadow really did respect the bond, only because he was combined with the real Shadow, leaving there minds to fuse and want the same things.

Let me make this clear…

There grunts were already strong and threatening, but this came off more as fact.

…This is my alpha… and I claim her TONIGHT!

Instinct Shadow lunged forward, just like the beastly attacks he did back with the Jumpers where he literally had tossed them aside like dirt under his fast moving feet.

Instinct Sonic just about had it, that was HIS female, the only one he actually wanted out of the other smells he had picked up on before.

Amy was his…

Even if his Other opposed.

She was his.

SHE IS MINE!

Instinct Sonic got on all fours and pushed his Other back, not needing him anymore, and the two began a terrifying war with one another.

They would literally have fought till the death, before Instinct Amy squeaked a high pitch noise, causing them to freeze, as Instinct dictated they must now obey her next command…

The two had their hands up as if they were their claws, readying to strike as they breathed heavily, looking over to her as she turned to them, still on all fours and her eyes and half her body being hit by the only light available to reach the back of the cave.

…None of you will have me…

The sound carried through the cave, echoing as the two male hedgehogs lost their fighting stance.

…I am not your alpha… nor am I your mate…

The two stepped back, shocked.

She was stating something unthinkable. She was denouncing her station and leaving the pack… but not just that, she was stating neither could have her, which meant she was once again a lone female, the way Instinct Sonic had first found her.

You realize you are sentencing yourself to death!?

Instinct Sonic lunged his body forward, growing angry with her and her statement, now that he couldn't claim her either… which he was fighting for, in the end.

What about your protection? And need I remind you that your life is at stake.

Instinct Shadow let his arm drop, glaring at her as well. Just like Tails said, to Instincts, they still believed a young hedgehog had to mate to avoid certain problems during pregnancy. And to them, she was pretty much saying she'd die a virgin…

I can start a pack without males who force me to wait or mate!

She growled out these words, as Amy suddenly realized something within herself.

'Wait.. forced virginity… Other me! H-hold on! I-… I don't want to not have children!' Amy shouted out through her mind to reach her other.

I thought… this is what you wanted…

Instinct Amy looked down, holding onto the wall as heat left her completely, leaving her able to think more clearly.

'N-n-n-no! Y-you can have a pack! But mate when I say to mate! Mating isn't wrong! Only … well, remember marriage!? That word I tried to describe to you?'

Sonic and Shadow waited, the effect of her cry still effecting them, but only for a short period of time would they be subjected to it…

Then Instinct Amy would have to deal with their wrath…

'Just listen to me!' Amy cried out.

All you ever ask for is me to listen! Am I not doing so? Why can't I be happy too?

The command was fading, as Sonic and Shadow began approaching Amy.

'W-what are they doing!?' Amy began to freak out, seeing their rage quickly turn to her.

Erk.. They'll see me as a traitor to the pack…

Amy slowly leaned herself against the back of the cave, and growled, warning them to stay away…

'W-what?! Why!? Shadow was the one that-'

It's common practice for a Beta to try and seize Alpha position, it is not, however, common for an Alpha Female to… to denounce all males in her pack…

'S…So then… what will..?" Amy feared what was coming next, as she felt her Fight or Flight response begin to kick in.

…They'll try and keep me… I'm the only female in the pack, it would risk their survival as a pack to lose me. They'll… they'll hurt me to keep me here… I must be punished for trying to flee my pack…

'Oh chaos…' Amy knew Shadow and Sonic would never forgive themselves when they snapped out of it, and she herself wouldn't know what to do…

They were already pretty beaten up as it was, but now their rage wasn't from lack of claiming her, it was from her rejecting them both!

Shadow and Sonic looked to one another, seeming to understand the situation they were in as well. If they lost their only female, they would be forced to start from square one, and instinct forced them to try and regroup the pack… which meant they had to keep Amy there and bound to them or else…!

Instinct Shadow huffed, still knowing he was technically apart of Sonic's pack, not his own… yet, and placed his head to his shoulder.

Instinct Sonic moved back a bit but understood the gesture, and looked away, not really wanting to accept it, but thought he had no other choice since Shadow as the only Beta he had…

Beta's were in charge of securing the survival of the pack… Shadow was admitting defeat to his previous challenge to then help with Amy…

Still, he was highly dominant… and clearly didn't want to give up the right to be alpha so easily.

By placing his head on Sonic's shoulder, he's asking for permission to…

'W..What are they doing?' Amy asked in her mind, as Instinct Sonic, reluantly, leaned his head onto Shadow's other shoulder, creating the trust bond and acceptance of his proposal.

When they parted, they both glared towards Amy, and smiled.

…!

'W-what! What are you so surprised about! What is happening!?'

They…

They began to approach her, walking side by side the other, as if they were of one being.

…They're Co-dominating…

'…There….what… now?'

The fear in both hers and her other's voice scared the real Amy within, she felt her body slowly submitting, as Instinct Amy couldn't keep fighting her natural want to submit and be forgiven of her trespass against her pack.

She bowed before the two and pushed herself down to the ground, as the two hung over her, showing their dominance and aggressively giving an indirect performance of power and authority over her.

They are now… BOTH, the alphas… Until I decide to mate with one of them… they shall rule over the pack as one.

'…Tails never told me that…' Amy gulped inside her mind, cowering as they stood like threatening soldiers over her.

They seemed to forgive her though, as Sonic made the first move and bumped his head against hers, as Shadow followed and did the same.

You are ours.

Shadow stated, though he wanted to challenge Sonic that very moment to end the trust bond that he just made to Co-dominate with him, but he had no choice right now but to work with him, for the safety of the pack. Even it was only the three of them, instinct made it feel like it was a whole kingdom they were protecting.

So because of their instinct, it was a bigger ordeal.

Sonic just wanted to take her away and reunite with her, having missed her all this time and longed to claim her… upset he had kept her waiting so long that her frustration led her to make such a bold and hurtful statement.

More of mine then yours…

Sonic glared to Shadow, he was still the main Alpha, but he was just allowing Shadow to hold the 'Alpha' title and practice dominance over Amy so long as he obeyed his rule, still.

So technically, Sonic is still the First Alpha, and now Shadow is second in command.

Whoever… if Amy does mate with Shadow, he would then be Alpha, and probably demote Sonic while he's at it.

These turn of events have lead to a more secured pack, but a more wonderful realization.

'Wait… YOU decide the one and true alpha?... then doesn't that mean… they can't…' Amy tried piecing it together, and yippee'd inside her mind when she got it, jumping up and down.

'THEY CAN'T CLAIM YOU! YOU CLAIM THEM! AH-HA! SONIC DOESN'T HAVE TO STAY AWAY AND SHADOW DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIS INSTINCTS ACTING UP ANYMORE! I'M SAVED!'

(…are you really, Amy? This is the exciting end of 'Shadow's arc!' that I kinda rushed passed the kissing scene -_-; to my own defense, it's my story, and I don't really like the idea of anyone kissing Amy besides Sonic so there! xAx I hope you enjoyed it and were utterly and completely surprised by the new twist in fates! Stick around for-

Silver's Arc!

Coming soon! :DDDD)


	12. Chapter 12

Instincts

Ch. 14

By: Cutegirlmayra (So much fighting… so many things that need to be said, ugh, I love the drama~ I'm just happy half of what I worried about is over, but… there's still stuff to worry about later on.. BDB nuuu! Anyway, I think I will have fun writing this chapter, hopefully, and you will too :) I'll uh… try and make these chapters longer XP)

A fury of punches came flying as Sonic laid one hard on Shadow, before he retaliated and threw a few himself, knocking Sonic back as the two spin dashed into one another shortly after.

"Both of you! Stop it!" Amy ran out in the middle of the battlefield as the two stopped clashing into each other and held their ground, glaring at the other…

"If you hadn't have left her all on her own, none of this would of happened!"

"Me?! You lied to her! You put her in even more danger!"

"If someone wasn't so selfish as to think that by abandoning someone they cared about in need for some trust exercises with their instinct!"

"I don't trust him! That's why I left! To protect her from me!"

"To protect her? Or yourself!"

"BOYS, STOP IT! Stop… yelling at each other! It's getting us no where!" Amy threw out her hands, silencing them for a moment, but it didn't last long.

"Controlling your instincts isn't as easy as it looks, is it Shadow?" Sonic stood tall but kept his head angled low, his mouth coming into view only a few times as he breathed heavily from all the hits he was throwing and taking in return. The glare the two shared was so thick it literally felt to Amy like she was being pierced through with the hate.

"And I suppose it's easier to just walk away from such things? Instead of trying to find a better answer!" Shadow shouted back, not willing to let Sonic throw all the blame on him. "How could you leave her like that… knowing their were people like Jumpers on the loose-!"

"I had no idea about that! And I also didn't know other hedgehogs, especially YOU would betray her trust like that!" Sonic dramatically swung his hand up and pointed accusingly at Shadow. "Why didn't you tell her you couldn't control it?! Perhaps you didn't want too?"

"Why you-! I had control of it! I was worried if I left after losing that control, than Amy would be left to herself as you had done once before! I was thinking of her safety, not my own!"

"I don't believe she was quite safe just then in that CAVE JUST NOW!"

"BOYS!"

The two fell into silence as Amy started to cry, her knees shaking, and her head down low to where they couldn't see her face.

"Listen… I'm terrified alright?"

That simple statement made both hedgehogs lean back, showing less anger and more gentle compassion towards Amy, not liking that they were causing her so much stress.

"My instinct felt betrayed, abandoned, and alone… that's why she wanted to leave it all behind. But you both scared her into staying, and now were here…" Amy lowered her hands to slowly grip herself. "I told her not to mate, and to avoid problems, I told her to wait… that clearly isn't the same thing. I'm worried she'll betray me, because apparently, that's a trending thing in us. We can't trust each other… and who knows what will happen if we continue on this course… all I know is… I'm terribly afraid to find out."

Shadow and Sonic stepped back slightly, and looked away from her, both feeling guilty.

"Now I need you two more than ever!" she grew in confidence and rose her head, stomping her foot down and getting rid of the shaking in her legs. "I can't do this alone! I'm clearly not strong enough, and it kills me to admit that…" she glanced down and put her hand to her chest, as the two looked back to her. "I need you BOTH now… Because together, you can keep your instincts in check while mine… mine continues to wait, hopefully for my approval." Amy tried to think logically, and quickly shook her head. "Oh, but don't you see? We can still work together and be friends! No one has to lie," she looked to Shadow, "or leave…" she looked a little more gentler and hurt toward Sonic.

"…Amy." Shadow stepped forward, reaching a hand out for her before withdrawing it after seeing Sonic take a double look at him and her. "I refuse you leave you to the hands of fate. I will continue to protect you. And besides,… your instinct now has the power of authority. Ours are forced to comply with her wishes till… well, till she decides."

"She won't decide." Sonic stated, glaring at Shadow, and then looking seriously to Amy. "As long as you keep her on the fence about us, then there doesn't have to be an official and permanent alpha. We can protect and be protected at the same time. Even me and Shadow now can't see other females." Sonic gestured his hand down while speaking, showing he had an idea of what they could do, but Shadow just clenched his teeth, not liking him taking the lead.

"You've had trouble with other females?" He spat out, which made Sonic quickly pivot toward him and share the same hostility.

"Shadow, Sonic, we have to trust each other!" Amy looked to both of them, not liking how their instincts were almost a direct reflection of how they were acting right now. "No one is in charge of me!" she declared, making them stop their death glares at each other and look to her again, listening…

"This… is literally… how wild animals act." Amy began to get choked up, as she finally let tears fall from her eyes. "I… I want to trust both of you… I want us to be… a good pack. If that's how it must be…I was happy, you know? That the power shifted to me… I don't know if I can trust her.. but I want to try. And I think you both should try and get along with your instincts, let them know more about this world and stop leaving them in the dark!" she closed her eyes, her emotions filling up and the desire to be held by one of them again slowly rising. "I can't fight my instincts, none of us can! But we can try and reason with them-"

"You can't reason with a wild animal." Sonic quickly stated, looking sorrowfully at Amy, and then looking away. "I'm sorry… but I can't trust any instincts." He looked back to Shadow. "Especially yours."

"Agreed." Shadow glared back, as they both tightened their fist for another battle.

"Guys…I…I can't…" Amy felt her body going back and reverting back to previous desires, but it didn't feel like she was falling into heat. This wasn't the hot, sweaty feeling and heightened senses she was used too… but her body was slowly weakening, just like heat had done, what was happening? She started to fall forward but Sonic and Shadow quickly saw her head reel back as she began to fall and on opposite sides of her, they caught her.

Hand against hand, they still stared with hatred for each other, but after hearing Amy's change of breathing, they quickly and without hesitation, put their differences aside to help her.

"What's happening? Her scent just spiked." Sonic said, smelling the change. "Is it heat, again?" he was confused, normally, heat doesn't happen consecutively after each other.

"No, something's wrong." Shadow examined her, touching her head and seeing their was no sweat or fever-like heat. "She's loosing power, and surrendering to her body but not exactly heat. I'm not sure what this is."

Having their arms around her made her feel slightly safer, as she decided to close her eyes, and just trust that they would care more about her health than their issues with each other. However, this was the ultimate test of trust, if their instincts kicked in, she would no longer be able to fight… and her fate would be in the hands of both of them…

"We have to get her to Tails! He'll know what to do." Sonic suggested, helping Shadow to get her more straightened up, but she couldn't hold herself up anymore, so he put her arm over his shoulder to help her remain upright.

"I'm not sure we can last that long…" Shadow strained, as Sonic saw his eyes shifting in and out, and knew what was happening.

"Shadow, don't blink."

Shadow looked up at him, confused, "What?"

Sonic had a new face on it seemed, one of understanding. He wanted to follow Amy's wish to work together to help her. He wasn't going to run away anymore…

"It helps. Try not to blink. You can try and do it quickly, but sometimes your eyes just… stay down and you shift. Just bare it till we get to Tails, it's her only option!"

Shadow saw how Sonic was momentarily putting trust in him, and nodded, respecting that he wanted to obey Amy's wishes and try to do this together. He put her other arm over his own shoulders, and together, they ran as fast as they could without blinking to Tails's home, praying that nothing was truly wrong with Amy…

-A few hours later-

"..Em…ermm…"

"Amy..? Is that you in there?"

"Ah…huh?"

"Ammmmy~?"

Amy's vision was in a blur, as she saw a light and a blurry silhouette before the light moved away and her vision focused, revealing Tails looking down at her, and smiling.

"Pupils seem normal. I'm guessing you're here, at last."

He had his hands crossed over the other, and seemed relatively calm as he turned the lamp he had on above her off and also switched the small flashlight in his hands that he was waving over her off as well. "Sleep well?"

"…What….happened?" Amy slowly got up, as Tails moved and slightly gestured for her to say down, keeping his hands out in front of him.

"Woah-woah-woooah, there… don't make any sudden movements." He warned her.

"W-why?" she raised an eyebrow as she heard a growl, and slowly turned from her bed to see Shadow and Sonic on all fours on the ground, their ears flicking around, and carefully studying her every moment.

"…They shifted just moments after bringing you here. They've been monitoring my EVERY move." Tails looked away, shaking his head as he got off the bed from examining her over and put his flashlight down.

"…They shifted?"

"Well, yeah. That's what happens when spring comes up."

"…Didn't Sonic.. want to attack you?"

"Oh, sure!" He turned around and tossed his hand out, being silly but obviously hiding the terror he must of felt in that moment. "But Shadow stopped him. I think when Shadow and his instinct merged, they shared information about the world. So his instincts knew I was a good guy, unlike Sonic's. Now, have you gone into heat yet? It is spring now, and the first day is usually a dozy. Considering that's when everything kinda kicks in and I'm guessing how these two might of met?"

"…Yeah, about that…"

-An explanation later-

"…Oh." Tails was sitting down on his chair, as Amy held a drink in her hand and sat opposite of him, having Shadow and Sonic sleeping beneath her feet.

"…Yeeeah." Amy took another sip of her drink.

Tails got up, holding his head and pacing a bit, before turning his back to her, and decided it was time to ask some questions now. "So… Shadow lost control… tried to claim you before Sonic showed up. But they stopped fighting?" He turned back to her. "That's odd, cause usually… two highly aggressive dominant alphas don't usually just… stop? You know? They sometimes fight till the death! So.. unless the female they were fighting for rejected them both, I'm not sure-" he suddenly stopped, and turned back to Amy, deducing the situation. "…Did your instinct reject them?"

"…uh-huh." Amy looked down, remembering the terrifying moment when the two were threatening her instinct about leaving and possibly, killing her for treason against her pack.

"…But that's impossible." Tails rose his head, looking away from her and over her head, seeming to continue to let the wheels in his brain spin around, as he tried to put the two things together. "She's highly submissive… and yet… you say she snapped into power while you were in heat and fought Shadow away? That's insane!"

"Hey, she said she was a powerful Beta, right? So maybe… you know, it could happen." Amy looked left and right, turning her face Tails and feeling her ears bend back, hoping this wasn't bad news…

"A Beta, huh? Even so… this behavior is showing forms of Alpha, Beta, and even Omega! Huh… a submissive beta who bears her fangs…" he put his hand to his chin, as Amy remembered all the similar phrases Sonic and Shadow's instincts have once said about her own.

"Yeah, you know… you're not the first, or second person to tell me that." She said, looking puzzled as she turned to him. "Is… is that weird?"

"Very. It's not exactly common for an instinct to betray their own… well.. instinct!" Tails shouted out, surprised to say it himself, before looking to her worried, as his arms came back in from moving out at his surprise. "…Amy…" he bent down next to her side, being careful not to awaken the sleeping alphas below her. "Remember what I said… about… forced virginity?"

"I told her to wait." Amy quickly answered, knowing where he was going with this. "She doesn't exactly want too… she still feels very loyal to Sonic's instinct… but… I begged her. And I think she'll listen to me if I keep letting her know more and more about the world around her and our ways."

"…She wants to work with you?" Tails raised an eyebrow, but a smile crept on his face. "That's wonderful! The more you two work together, the easier it will be to merge with her! B-but.." he looked away, getting up and pacing across the room again, holding his hand to his chin again. "Still… they're instinct would of told them that they needed to keep the only female they had in the pack, for safety reasons… Usually, an act of violence does the trick, but you look fine to me…" he looked back, worried for a moment, before reminding himself that she was in perfect health.

"…Amy… what exactly happened.. in that cave?"

"According to my Instinct, they co-dominated." She stated, and saw Tails's expression widen with shock. "what?"

"They…" he gulped. "SHARED you?"

"What!? No!" Amy got up, but her loud voice and quick movement woke the two boys up, as they stared up at her a moment, before she slowly moved back down to her chair, being afraid of what they may do now that they were awake.

They stared at her,… and Shadow ruffled his quills by shaking his head, huffing, before lowering his head to go back to sleep. Sonic kept staring though… before nudging her leg and lowering his head, puffing out a bit of air that made Shadow snap a bit at him.

He growled lazily back, and the two went back to sleeping…

"Whew." Amy had tried to breathe calmly, and now she felt she could relax a little, so the tension in her body faded.

"Heh, you're a wanted woman." Tails teased, sitting on the couch and folding his arms, crossing his legs, and chuckling to himself. "But maybe I'm thinking of something else. Did she explain what that meant?"

"Yeah. She did." Amy tried to calm herself down, but her heart was racing. She didn't know how to handle TWO alphas, let alone one… "She said it meant they were both the alphas, sharing the title, and that they ruled the pack as … one."

"..Oh, like lions?" Tails's interest perked, seeing as he finally understood what she was saying a little more just than. "That makes sense, I guess. I'll have to research it more." He concluded, his tails tapping gently on the couch, showing how excited he was to research more about it, though his face hid it well. "Well, now that that's over with, I need to tell you about what happened when you got here."

"Oh, right! What was that? I wasn't in heat…" she lowered her eyelids, concerned. "Am I… am I okay?"

"Oh, no, your fine!" Tails stated, holdings his hands out in front of him, as he leaned up to address her but Sonic and Shadow's eyes shot open, and they both growled at him.

He slowly returned to seating, as Shadow stopped his threat, but Sonic just kept growing more and more aggressively hostile. He moved a hand under him to slowly get up, glaring like he was gonna kill Tails as Tails began to freak out.

Amy was about to lower her hand to Sonic, in an attempt to clam him down, when Shadow growled towards him, and Sonic's growling stopped as only flicked his ears forward, showing his uneasiness as it moved around to scan the room of any further disturbances besides Tails.

Shadow barked, raising his head and growling, showing he didn't like how Sonic was hesitant to trust his word on the yellow fox not being a threat anymore.

Sonic growled back a moment, showing he didn't care much about Shadow's word, and lowered himself down again, but kept his eyes firmly fixated on Tails…

Shadow lowered himself and tried to nip at Sonic's ear, reminding him that he still had dominance and that they were sharing authority, as he lowered his head and tried to go back to sleep.

Sonic moved his annoyed and frustrated gaze to Shadow, growling with a huff, before neutrally staring at Tails, waiting for him to make one wrong move…

"Well.. this is exciting." Tails humorously kid, though he was literally pushing himself against the couch's back, terrified. "I really wish I would have been a bit gentler with him. Then maybe he wouldn't hate me so much." He sighed, "It's sad to think that one part of Sonic is my best and closest friend, and the other part of him wouldn't hesitate to rip me in two."

"…Tails." Amy looked sorrowfully to him, seeing how much guilt rested in his words.

"…It's alright. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was that you went into post-shook. You're body shut down, you were literally running on adrenaline until the end there… Your body was already taken out by you going into heat, and the fact that you could stand and shout at Sonic and Shadow to stop fighting well… that's a miracle even in it's own. That's why you were out for quite a few hours too."

"Wait… doesn't that mean.." she looked down at Shadow and Sonic.

"Yeah, they've been in instinct form for quite some time. When I left the room, they would go up and smell you, making sure I wasn't hurting you, and even seemed to rest on you for a bit, before I came back in, and they jumped off the bed and waited for me to leave again."

"That sounds almost sweet." Amy kid, chuckling in a bit of fear.

"…Amy, you can't fear them."

"..!"

Amy rose her head, looking up to Tails. "Excuse me?"

"…I can see the same fear I feel in your eyes… but you can't fear them like I do." He seemed very serious, leaning up and putting his hands together. "They need you. You keep them away from doing… well, terrible things not worth mentioning to other girls. As long as their in a pack with you, they'll be loyal to you, which means your helping Sonic and Shadow just as much as they're helping you."

"…But…" Amy looked away.

"They can't hurt you anymore, remember? Your instinct now decides who is the true alpha, all they can do is… well, flirt and maybe nag you about it, but that's it." He unhooked his hands and moved them out, showing her she now held the cards to her own fate. "You're actually safer than ever right now." He smiled. "Which is why…." He pulled out a clipboard. "I really need to examine this bond you three created. I need to understand your instincts a whole lot better than I do right now. And I can only do that through observation." He also took out his MilesElectric.

"…Tails, don't tell me you honestly plan to study us?" Amy looked a bit freaked out. "We're hedgehogs! Not Guinea pigs!"

"Trust me, I get that." Tails tried to calm her down by moving his hand up, raising an eyebrow to show how silly her statement was, but that he got what she meant. "But this is for the benefit of all of you. I need to know more about how you interact and what your instincts are really showing or acting like. Information like this could save us in the end."

"…You know what? Fine. You're right." Amy patted the sides of her chair, giving in to the idea. "What do I do first?"

He smiled.

-The open fields-

"Isn't this the meadow?" Amy asked, as the two hedgehogs followed closely behind her, as she looked behind her and slightly smiled, "Gee, it's like having two dogs…" she teased.

"Eh, I'm not so sure. Technically, you are the Alpha Female. And in a weird turn of fates, the two Alphas depend on you now to secure their titles. They'll follow you anywhere, and let you lead, in hopes that you may favor one over the other. So… Dogs that really want to marry you." Tails looked back at Amy, showing her not to make the same joke again for obvious reasons. "Let's not." He smiled, as she nervously and awkwardly smiled back at him with a sweat drop on the side of her face.

"Right."

"Now, you can get into instinct form now, or you can do it later." Tails stated, "But heat has already taken a lot of your desires away, even during shock, you were technically just getting out of your heat." He explained, holding his MilesElectric before jotting down notes on his clipboard. "It may be hard to shift now."

"I think I won't." Amy quickly spoke out as Sonic rubbed against her leg a moment, like a cat would do, and Shadow was nipping and tugging on her dress, before seeing that she wasn't going to go on all fours, and abandoned that tactic to get her attention to smelling under the dress, before she swatted him away and nervously blushed, as Tails just tried not to laugh.

"They pawing at you already?"

"Don't you dare make this a joke."

"Well, it is kinda funny."

"I hate you."

"No you don't, but I understand your displeasure with me."

Tails turned away from her and walked off into a bush, hoping to not be seen as a threat if he was far enough away from the 'happy' family of hedgehogs. "Alright! Just do what you want! But it would be a lot better if you were in instinct form!"

"Shut up, Tails! I'm going!" Amy began trying to run slightly away from the two, as they quickly chased after her, making sure not to be too far behind her.

She was at first nervous, before finding it funny and fun to have them chase behind her, and began seeing them a bit more like instincts and less like Sonic and Shadow.

Tails saw her accepting them as animals and tossing out the idea that they were still connected with Sonic and Shadow and slightly gave a crooked smile, but only for a second. Shadow and Sonic wouldn't appreciate Amy treating them like 'pets' but at least they wouldn't know until their memory came back.

Tails took notes, writing what he knew and looking up what he didn't about their behavior and how they were acting with Amy.

He heard her laugh and looked up quickly, seeing her fall down as they sniffed and moved over her, she petted their heads and got them off of her, and for once, Tails saw her actually not being afraid anymore.

Her instinct was clearly drained and it was just her now, she didn't have to worry about the smell of Sonic and Shadow because that's how exhausted her body was. Fighting against instinct and heat made her able to more fully control herself, so… she was actually feeling safe and happy.

Unlike Sonic and Shadow, who still had to go through with everything and had no control over themselves whatsoever. However, their two instincts were confused by her behavior, but didn't dare question it. They wanted to be on her 'good' side, so they allowed her to do as she wished, hoping she would shift soon so they could get their chance to woo her to their side.

Amy laughed as she sat up a bit and the two hedgehogs guarded her, moving on opposite sides before Sonic playfully tried to get an edge over Shadow, and bounded up to her lap and laid his head down, sniffling before sneezing as Amy hugged his head and scratched his ear.

Shadow's instinct grew jealous and quickly snapped around, making a fierce grunt as he bumped up against Amy's front right side, rubbing his sent on her shoulder and the crook of her neck, wanting to make sure Sonic's advance was rivaled.

Amy couldn't help but see them as animals now, and tried to ignore the fact that they were her friends being forced into their body's ancient ritual to perform these behaviors to mate and other such things.

Sonic grew aggressively jealous, as he growled from Amy's lap at Shadow, not liking his advance just as much as he didn't like his own. The two death glared, before moving away from Amy and beginning to fight over dominance again.

This scared Amy as their playful encounter turned suddenly violent, as Amy scooted back and stumbled to her feet, falling, before racing to Tails.

"What happened?! It was going great and suddenly-… I don't know, they lashed out at each other!" she was slumped over, looking back at the two fighting, and breathing hard from running all the way to Tails.

"Hehe, they were upset with the other making moves on you." Tails explained, hunched down and trying to stay hidden.

"Well… I thought they were sharing! Now look,… they're gonna kill each other!" she swung her hand toward them, but didn't make the effort to stop them, she was clearly exaggerating and knew it.

"Well, they might." Tails stated, as Amy suddenly looked to him in horror. She was about to now take action because of his words but he grabbed her arm and stopped her, getting up. "Hold on! I've read up on co-dominance, usually it's between friends or brothers, but this was done out of necessity. Which means, if you don't decide the victory, they'll keep fighting to make one. So unless your instinct comes out to break them up, they'll keep fighting." Tails concluded, and suddenly took a device and swiped her head with it.

"H-hey!" Amy was taken off guard by it a moment as he looked at the readings.

"Hmm… no fever, and your scent has died down considerably. I'm still amazed your instinct and you worked together a bit to stop Shadow's instinct when he seemed to clearly strategize and wait for you to surcome to heat. He's not the average instinct, you know." Tails wrote his readings down. "Okay, so your clearly in control of yourself and they're smell isn't effecting you much, correct?"

"Y-yes… b-but the fight!" Amy pointed back to Sonic and Shadow's instincts literally ripping into each other. "You said they won't stop till one is dead!"

"Or surrenders, or you stop them, anyway- How much would you say you can smell or not smell them?"

"Tails! Take this seriously!"

"Stop! Which one of you is Amy's husband?!"

"…."

Tails and Amy froze, before slowly turning around.

"Answer me! For the good of the future! I must know!"

"…Who is that..?" Amy asked, seeing a white hedgehog with his arms spread out to either side, using some sort of telekinesis to have Sonic and Shadow levitate in the air.

They were struggling, as they both kept flailing and slashing the air, trying to be let down, but both were clearly confused and possibly frightened by the turn of events.

"H-hey! Put them down!" Amy ran out, as the hedgehog saw her, and looked a bit shocked to see her.

"It's… it's you!" he stated, and threw the two other hedgehogs behind him, as they rolled and he approached her, not exactly looking very friendly…

Amy stepped back a bit afraid, before summoning her hammer, "W-wait one minute… how do you know my name!?" She held her hammer behind her, ready to swing if he dared touch her.

"…I'm … it's not important." He shook his head, and then placed his hand firmly on his chest. "I have to know though, which one of these men is your husband?"

"…Excuse me?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Please! This is important! I have to-" he turned around, seeing Shadow and Sonic about to pounce and attack him as he raised his hands and glared.

The two were stopped in mid-air again, as this time, they slightly whimpered, being more afraid every time and confused on what the heck was happening to them.

"S-stop it! You're scaring them!"

"They seem more like animals, they won't respond…" he seemed just as confused, as Amy rolled her eyes.

"They're in instinct form, they can't understand you."

"..Instinct… form?" he turned back to her, looking more and more confused, before he looked away, but still over his shoulder, as he muttered, "Must be a term of the times. I'll have to ignore it for now." He looked back at her. "Please, Miss Rose. I need to know who you mated with and who the child's father is. It's very crucial to the survival of the future!"

"…The…future? Wait, did you just say … baby?" Amy was flabbergasted, what on earth was this other hedgehog talking about… "And wait! Why are you not being affected by my smell…"

"…Pardon? What smell?" he raised an eyebrow further up, looking her up and down, still having his back toward her. "I'm sorry, I don't quite um… know the exact terms of this century." He smiled weakly, feeling how awkward this was as Tails came out, gawking at his readings.

"This… this guy has radiation all over his body!" he stated, "B-but it's not lethal! How is that possible..? It's like nothing I've ever seen! His readings are-… are-…"

"Fox person! Are you by any chance Miles Prower?" the white hedgehog asked, still holding up the two very distraught and confused hedgehogs above and in front of him.

"Ah… h-how do you know my name?" Tails moved back, surprise and fear striking his face.

"Look, I can explain, but first, can you please make these two come back to their senses?"

"No need…"

The three looked up to see Sonic back to normal, as Shadow struggled before closing his eyes and opening them to breathing heavily, finally snapping back to normal.

Sonic dangled in the air, looking to Shadow annoyed before he turned to the white hedgehog, "Can we get down now?"

-Tails's house-

"Alright, start talking." Sonic leaned against the wall, sadly, next to Shadow, since Amy and Tails took the couch, and the other hedgehog was on the opposite chair.

"I'd be glad too, if that means that you will trust me."

"Please." Tails sarcastically encouraged, "obviously, we'd all like to know what's going on."

"Very well, allow me to explain… I come from the future."

"Woah, back up." Sonic stopped him, stepping forward to look at Tails. "He's clearly a nut-case!"

"I'm… not familiar with that terminology, but I can assure you my case doesn't involve nuts." He retorted, "unless… you are, in fact, talking about a man's-"

"Ahh-bababah!" Amy covered her ears as the three other men jumped at the other hedgehog slightly, stopping themselves, but clearly giving the message for him to zip it.

"Uhh… my apologizes?" He leaned back looking at the three like they were crazy or something.

Tails sighed, "Look, it's hard for us to believe you're from the future, alright?"

"How else would you explain my strange radiation pattern?" the hedgehog asked, and smiled. "Clearly, they are not from normal occurrences of radiation in this time and place."

"….That's true. But how do you know my name?" Tails asked, as the others settled back. If Tails could justify his claim, then they all trusted Tails in being the definitive answer and determining truth or not in his words.

"I'll get to that." The hedgehog stated. "I'm Silver. I come from a timeline that is inflicted with tyranny, pain, fear, devastation, and misery… A world void of beauty such as this one…" he looked around the home, before shaking his head and continuing. "The cause of our problems… I jumped through time to find out what that exactly was and how to fix it. Amy…" he looked up to her, as she stared worriedly back at him. "It started with your son." He stated, making fear streak across her face as the others stared at Amy, then Silver. Silver took on a serious look and tone, as he began to explain, "Apparently, he wasn't the greatest of men… but there was an alternate timeline, one where you had a different son with a different man…. That world was at peace, where beauty was found even in the lowest of places, and their were festivals and laughter and dancing..!" he seemed really like that other place, but he pushed back his enthusiasm and continued, "Anyway, it was there that I concluded what my task would be." He stated.

"…And… what exactly is that task?" Shadow unfolded his arms after listening intently, and stepped forward to an angle toward Silver.

Silver looked up at him, before looking back to Amy. "I must find out who spawns the son of my timeline, and make sure he does not end up with you." Silver stated, before turning to Sonic and Shadow. "I'm not sure who this man is… but I won't leave here until I know who Amy will marry, and which son she ends up bearing."

"…." Amy's face was one of horror and confusion, as she looked down and the men in the room looked back to her, worried.

"Amy…" Tails put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, as she suddenly lifted her head up…

And a huge, open smile came upon her face, as her hands touched the side of her cheeks.

"I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY!?"

"Uuuuugh…"

Tails, Shadow, and Sonic all fell down like in animes when something awkward or silly happens, as Silver just had an awkward tear drop drip down the side of his face.

"Uhh… well… technically… yes. Yes, you will."

"CONSENT, AMY! WHAT IF IT'S NOT WITH CONSENT!" Tails reeled himself up, yelling at her with anger marks all over his head, his hands up in fists by his head at her not thinking this through.

She suddenly lost her joyful look and sparkling eyes of wonder at being a mother someday when her face turned to shocked horror, her eyes white as she slowly twitched her head to Silver, tears coming out of her eyes. "Am I married or do I just… you know?"

"..Mate?" Silver blinked his eyes, not sure why she was hesitant on saying the word. "Well, I'm not sure. Is your customs still the same as in the future? Where two people must be wed first?"

"Yes, yes it is." Amy swallowed hard.

"Then…"

They all stared at him.

"I don't know."

They all fell over again except for Amy, who leaned her head back and cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(The mysterious Silver form the future has appeared! But is this great news? Or a foreshadow of horrors to come!? And who is the man that's right for Amy? Or rather… right for the future?! Stay tuned for another chapter of Instincts! :D)


	13. Chapter 13

Instincts

Ch. 15

By: Cutegirlmayra (I didn't realize how LONG this story was xD sorry about that… but maybe that's why the chapters are short? Eh? Anyway, I have a lot planned, and after Silver's Arc is an AMAZING twist so please, stay tuned! :D However, please remember I'm also updating other stories ALONG with Instincts, so if they come out slower than you like, please keep in mind that other chapters for other stories are being written/submitted and that's why it's taking so long. Also, mission coming up, so I may not even be able to finish this and then you'll have to wait 18 months for me to get back x-x either way, we can get through this together. Here's another chapter! :D)

Amy went back to her house, as the men stayed behind with Tails to rest at his place to ensure that no 'instincts' would be triggered by Amy. However, Tails was still worried if the boys would shift and fight amongst each other.

Amy closed her door, worried about being alone but having thoughts of babies on her mind. She turned around and sighed longingly, liking the idea of being a mother one day as her back slid down the door. Her thoughts were of joy, until she suddenly remembered the horror of not consenting, or being in instinct form when it happened…

She covered her face, not liking to think of babies as a bad thing, but right now… it was kinda hard not too.

"Ohhh… why is everything I hold precious suddenly turning into 'that's a bad thing' lately…" she thought to herself, hugging her legs and looking to the side. Remembering her love for Sonic, oh wait, bad thing. Sonic left because she tried to keep her instinct at bay but ended up teaching it how to kiss. Okay, well, the possibility of having a family in the future! Oh wait! The father might not be around considering he could of just been some wild hedgehog who caught her in the middle of heat!

She put her hands over her ears and shook her head, feeling terrible and wishing her dreams weren't being crushed like this… She wasn't used to negative thinking… and she definitely didn't like the feeling of being helpless and alone.

Alone….

She looked around her home, and then to her nest.

Wiping some water that was starting to come from her sorrowful mood, she climbed in, sniffing back tears, and tried to cuddle in with all the comfy pillows and cushions. She went to her 'den' in the back she made, like a fort, and pulled the blanket down to have the whole thing tumble down on her. She groaned, and just let the pillows cover her. What did it matter anyway? This season, her instinct was desperate to mate, or so she had been told… But her instinct was doing what she said, and rejecting the two, until they pulled a fast one and co-dominated or whatever!

Amy opened her eyes to see darkness, and shifted her eyes about(not instinct shift, just.. moving them right and left, you know!), before closing them tightly. "…Why is everything so complicated? I finally get a bit of control over my instincts, and actually find some fun in it, and now… some future guy comes along and suddenly… 'Your baby's daddy can either make him good or bad' I mean, really!? Can't destiny give me a break!" she whined, whimpering a little and letting her head rest back again, rubbing her eyes on the cushions to get any more water coming in them out.

"I just… I want my old life back… I wish we never had instincts." She turned her head and let a deep breath out, before finally calming down enough to rest her tried eyes and get some sleep.

-Tails's House-

"Augh… How am I gonna get any sleep…" Tails was forced to sleep on a horizontal rafter in his garage, and having set up sleeping bags, like a camping trip, below him under his plane.

"Tails, you can always sleep in your bed…?" Sonic gestured his hand up, before moving it to the door back into his home.

"OoooOOOOoooh, no! I'm not waking up to find you in your instinct form, chewing on one of MY tails! Nuh-uh! I'm sorry, but I can't risk you KILLING me in my sleep! I just can't trust your instinct, Sonic." Tails explained, looking scared at the thought of coming down too. "You guys just sleep tight. I locked the doors and made sure not even Shadow's intelligent instinct can open them. I put a chair to barricade it too. The only way out, is if you could fly!" Tails stated, and nodded in his decision making.

"Why's that?" Sonic asked, getting his sleeping bag ready and puffing up his pillow a little.

Shadow was already getting into his sleeping bag as he looked up to hear Tails's response, only curious.

Silver, however, kept his back towards everyone, but his ear flicked up, as he tried to not act interested but his eyes moved far right, as he seemed to be plotting something…

"That window there." Tails looked up to show the window above the garage door, positioned right before the point to the home began as he yawned and rested his head down on his two hands which he treated as pillows. "Yep, without wings, or my tails, haha, you guys are grounded for the night, and Amy's safe."

"Heh, good thinking, buddy." Sonic nodded to Tails and settled down in his bag, zipping it up and wiggling more into it. He smiled, liking the warmth it gave him, "Like a burrito~" he chimed, having his eyes gently closed as he wiggled his feet a bit.

Shadow looked to him, and then rolled his eyes, groaning in disgust by how childish Sonic was, and rested his head down. He wasn't really planning on sleeping, because he didn't trust Silver, and wanted to keep his ears open for any movement from him. He was a spy, after all, he was trained to not trust even his own allies.

Silver was still figure out how to close the sleeping bag, but just kinda… fiddled around with it for a while before a frustrated sigh came out his mouth and he just fell straight back. His arms out wide and only one leg in the sleeping bag. He looked around, but figured everyone wasn't asleep yet. He took the front part of the sleeping bag and covered himself, curling a little as he brought his legs up so he could scoot farther down and still be warm.

-Later that night~-

Silver slowly rose his head up, and looked around. Sonic had a steady breathing going on, as Tails seemed to be silently breathing out of his mouth, but not annoyingly like a snore, but quiet little puffs.

Shadow's sleeping bag moved up and down so Silver assumed he was asleep too.

He slowly rose from his sleeping bag, having a small faint light of neon green around him, as he hovered in the air for a moment, checking to see if he disturbed anyone.

When no one moved, he gently began to use his telekinesis powers to move toward the window.

Shadow saw the green light move from below him, but didn't move, just tracked it with his eye.

Silver's silhouette was seen on the wall, far right of it, as Shadow strained to see it. Taking a big risk, he carefully shifted his head just an inch, playing if off as moving in his sleep, and getting a better view of the shadow puppet show as he saw Silver look back, check the room, and then start to fiddle with the lock on the window. Once he pushed the window out enough to get through it, he looked back once more, and flew off.

Shadow immediately rose from his sleeping bag, and thought if he should take Sonic and Tails with him.

He moved to Sonic's sleeping back and flipped the cover over to stare at Sonic's dumb looking expression. The sudden movement and chill in the air reached Sonic's nose as it slightly bothered him. He wiggled his nose a bit, which also caused his mouth to move some, and rolled onto his back, opening his mouth and snoring as drool dripped a little down the side of his mouth.

Shadow's mouth curled down in complete hatred and disapproval. 'How on earth could Amy see any hope for you?' he thought, before getting up and looking to the window. 'Still, I need wings… or tails…" he looked up to see Tails sleeping. "Hmph." His frown turned into one of a skeptic's. 'He'd never trust me. I'll need Sonic to convince him…'

"Ugh,.." he groaned, and kicked Sonic as he stood up, "Wake up!" he whispered and moved away, looking up at Tails.

"Em-Huh!? Wha?!" Sonic shook his head as his eyes barely opened before he blinked them a few times and closed them again.

Shadow turned around, seeing Sonic shift his hands to his belly and smack his mouth a few times as he seemed to be falling back asleep. Shadow shook his head up as if wishing Sonic had just stayed away and walked back, grabbing whatever neck he possibly had, but mostly his chest, and pulling him up to him. "Wake up! You insufferable buffoon!"

"Wah-SHADOW!" Sonic jolted awake, placing his hands on Shadow's as he looked pretty afraid. "What on earth are you-?" Shadow dropped him cold back into his sleeping back and got up again.

"Silver's gone. He somehow flew up with some kind of green energy field and took off through the window." He adjusted his limitors on his wrist and looked up to Tails. "I need you to get Tails to release us so we can track him."

"Ugh, why? The guy's got issues to deal with…" Sonic was about to roll back to sleep, before Shadow glared his way behind him, and harshly stated,

"Issues with our friend,… Amy."

Sonic's eyes shot open as he jumped up, "Okay! Time to get up! Wake up, Tails!"

"Emm…hmm?" Tails slowly rocked his head down left and right over his hands before looking up, blinking, and yawning as he stretched on the beam he was positioned on. "What's the matter..?"

"Shadow saw Silver take off. He thinks he's headed her way!" Sonic hurried to put his shoes on as Shadow didn't even bother to take his off in the first place, as if expecting something like this to happen.

"You don't think…" Tails looked worried, crawling back to sit uprightly on his rafter beam, "That he's after her instinct..?"

"No, but then again, our options aren't very limited. Anything could be running through that lunatics mind." Shadow responded, before running towards the garage. "We either get out by you opening the doors or you flying us out that window!" Shadow pointed to the window, clearly stating the options laid out in front of them.

"I-I'll open the garage!" Tails stated, flying out the window.

"Sonic, once that garage opens, track him down." Shadow stated.

"H-how? It's not like I can smell him out!" Sonic narrowed his eyes and gesturing his arms up in a type of sassy shrug at Shadow's logic. Clearly, he couldn't smell Silver like he could possibly track Amy…

"There's a faint green light he emits around himself as he flies. I'm not sure if that's chaos or not… but I'm sure you can possibly see it on your way to Amy's." Shadow turned back, defending his reasoning as Sonic placed his hands on his hips, snuffing out some air in direct irritation.

"Let's get something straight. I'm doing this for Amy, I'm still mad at you! Faker!" He pointed very harshly at Shadow, coming up face to face with him.

Shadow held his ground and didn't seem very threatened by Sonic, "I understand. Why do you think I'm putting up with you?" he retorted, "And as for Faker…" He grabbed Sonic's arm, "Do you really think I'm faking my concern for her safety at this point!?" he shoved his arm away from himself, and the hostility between Sonic and Shadow shone clearly in the moonlight of the window.

The garage began to make rumbling noises as the two looked back over Shadow to see it slowly rise, as Shadow turned back to Sonic. "Go. I'll meet you there."

"What will you do?"

"Does that matter?! Go! Now!" Shadow grabbed Sonic's head and threw him beneath the garage. Sonic freaked out a little, flailing before being impulsed to curl up into a ball and spin through the small opening.

Shadow bent down and stepped out, looking to see Sonic uncurl and look back at him, a look of distrust but being forced to ignore it as he took off in a streak of blue.

Shadow's eyes pulled back a bit of their hatred and he looked more calm now that Sonic was taken care of, and rushed the opposite way, seeming to have an idea in mind…

-Amy's Home-

Silver had read up on Amy's life, that's how he knew about Tails, her closest friend, and even where she lived…

He turned on the right street and flew up to the window, looking to see which room was her bedroom.

"..No!" He whispered, frighteningly, as he saw her bed was empty and looked untouched. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" he panicked, flying down and looking through the other windows. "I can't see her! She must be out with another man besides the two at the home! I can't miss seeing who the father is! I can't loose this chance to save the future!" he curled his body slightly up, powering up for a charge as he was about to blast off in search for her, when something reached up and threw him down after he was about to take off.

"Offph!"

"Traitor!"

Sonic slammed his hand down on Silver's chest, grabbing his chest fur to make sure he had a good hold on him and kept him down. "What do you think you're doing at Amy's place, huh!?"

"Ack! You don't understand! She's gone! She's missing and I must find the man she's destined to be with!" he explained, as Sonic's harsh eyes softened instantly to shock as he looked to Amy's door.

"She's what..?"

He picked Silver up with him and slammed him against the side of the house as he peeked through the window.

Amy heard a thug and jolted slightly, blinking her eyes open quickly as she shifted her head under the pillows, completely out of sight… but this little detail escaped her mind for a moment as she thought it was just odd, and didn't know if it was some random hedgehog sniffing around for her or just a tree branch banging against her home's walls.

"Darn it! Where is she..!?" Sonic slammed Silver against the house again, as Silver let out a hurtful grunt at the impact and Sonic glared him down, directly in front of his face, where all Silver could see were Sonic's green eyes and white sockets. "Are you sure you looked everywhere?!"

"I-I only looked through the windows! I came to this time because it's precisely a few months before-!"

"S-Sonic?"

Silver stopped mid-sentence as both him and Sonic looked to see Amy creaking her door open, blinking in confusion.

"Silver..? What are you two doing here?"

Silver breathed quietly, but it looked like he was scared as he looked to Sonic. Sonic looked down to the ground left and right, feeling a bit ashamed at thinking Silver would be trying to hurt her, and let him go. "I-…I thought you…" he swallowed a bit, "Were um…"

"I'm fine." Amy stated, walking out with a small shawl over her shoulders towards the boys. "What's going on? You two shouldn't be here. Tails assured me you'd be-"

"AMMMY!" Tails came flying towards her and crashed into her, hugging her desperately before flying down and helping each other gain their balance again.

"T-Tails?!"

"Amy! Are you alright!?" Tails looked to see Silver and his eyes widened, before glaring down bravely and standing in front of Amy. "I don't know who you think you are, but no one hurts my friend!" he spread his arms out, protectively defending her when Sonic looked away, awkwardly.

"I-! I think there's been a misunderstanding!" Silver shook his arms out in front of him. "I never meant any harm to Amy! Honestly! I wanted to make sure she wasn't with…" he stopped himself and looked down, feeling terrible about not telling them his intentions and feeling even worse about being so mistrusted.

"Wait… with… who?"

"Exactly." He sighed out, drooping his frame forward and gesturing to her.

"Look, Silver, we appreciate your concern but we're all here to make sure Amy DOESN'T find that 'who', you got it?"

"Hey!"

"Well, I mean not right now!" Sonic turned back towards Amy as she folded her arms.

"Wait.. where's Shadow?" Asked Tails, as Sonic looked around.

"Strange… he said he'd catch up… huh." Sonic put his hands on his hips, looking behind him. "Heh, either I'm really fast, or he's taking his sweet time…" Sonic took his thumb and flicked under his nose cockily, before dropping that hand and looking a bit concerned… "Maybe you weren't the real traitor after all.." Sonic thought out loud, as Amy walked a little up.

"Hey, I'm sure he's coming back. He promised to protect me too."

"Maybe he finally realized that the true hero is here to do that." Sonic stated, folding his arms and not liking how Amy went to defend Shadow so immediately.

"Ohh..! Why do you have to be so mean to him!?" she stomped her foot and shot her arms down, not liking his attitude.

"Maybe because he lied to you! Remember that?" He turned his head back to her, but kept his body forward, as if expecting Shadow to maybe turn up at any minute. "Well, good riddance if he is gone! I'm back to Alpha and you're safer because of it."

"Ah? Really?" Amy scoffed a little, as Sonic looked shocked to hear that and turned to face her. "Because I do remember a certain someone walking out on me! And that's why we even needed Shadow in the first place!" Amy's words stung sharply into Sonic's heart and pride, as he flinched a little at her stating that so abruptly.

"Yeah… but…I was trying to-"

"Defend me?! Or were you the one realizing you couldn't be the hero this time?"

Sonic stepped back, not sure where all this anger was coming from but feeling the pain of her words scared him. "A..Amy I-.."

"You'll always be my one true hero, Sonic… but please don't exclude Shadow as nothing more than a threat. He's helping too. And I'm sure he's helping right now, somehow." She looked down, realizing that she had to say what was troubling her, even if that did sound a little harsh. She had just let go of all her frustrations on him, and she felt bad for doing so, but ever since meeting Silver her minds been troubled, and all sorts of words that have gone unsaid started slipping onto her tongue and rolling off her words. She held her shawl closer around her and looked up and down a few times towards Sonic. "I…I'm sorry… that was.. I mean, I didn't mean to… I…Sorry." She started to walk back inside as Sonic's head was turned away, truly broken from the mistakes of the past as he didn't dare look back at her until he heard the door shut.

"Well, are you happy now, Silver?" Sonic stated, moving his arms out and letting them flop back down to his sides. "Now Amy barely trusts any of us. So you're 'grand mission' is post-phoned till a later date. She's not getting with anyone… and it's better that way." Sonic stepped away and started to run off, as Tails looked to Silver and then Sonic.

"Uh…uh… Sonic! Wait up!"

"Don't, Tails! Someone has to watch whack-o over there! And Amy could be right… Shadow could return, and we all know how his instinct is now…" Sonic called back, as Tails about-faced and looked to Silver.

"R-…right."

Silver looked down, feeling bad about sneaking away and causing so much worry. "I'll… I'll go back home now. I promise I won't do anything on my own without telling you. I just didn't think I could trust those two… since they seemed so close with her." He scratched behind his head as Tails realized Silver must of saw them 'cuddling' that one time in the meadow beforehand.

"Oh… I get it. You suspected Sonic or Shadow could be the two different fathers, right?" Tails asked, flying over to him before landing down. "But that still doesn't explain how you got out. Shadow says you flew with some… green energy. Is that true?"

"Ah… he saw me fly out?" Silver looked surprised, before smiling and closing his eyes in awkwardness. "I've always had the ability of controlling things to do as I please. Watch." He moved his hand to a rock, as his hands glowed green and so did the rock, before it lifted up with his hand rising. "See?"

"Woah! Is that with your mind?" Tails ran over to the rock, looking under it to make sure it wasn't some kind of magic trick.

"Uh…I guess so? I never really thought about it before." Silver moved the rock away from Tails's head and put it down.

"Hmm.. interesting…" Tails got up, holding his hands to his chin as he thought. "I'd like to do some research and test if it really is your brain waves that emulate powerful levitation abilities."

"…What…?" Silver tilted his head.

"Oh, sorry, I mean, telekinesis." He explained in more simpler matters.

"Oh." Silver looked away, "I'm… not sure."

"Oh, don't worry about it! It won't take more than a second!" Tails got up behind Silver and put his hands on his shoulders, before pushing him forward, as Silver tried to politely turn him down, but was shoved down the street by Tails being a little too curious and persistent about testing his abilities.

Amy went back to her nest and drooped down, sighing as she wished she could take that all back. However… she was slightly proud of herself for sticking up for Shadow. But she didn't want to hurt Sonic doing so!

She whined and ruffled her head into the pillows. "Why do I make everything worse!" she lifted her head up to groan out the words as she, again, slammed it back down and wiggled it around some more. "Why can't we all just be one big happy-"

"Family!?" Sonic kicked a rock that flew through the air pretty far as he used the momentum of running to hit it as he stopped. He grumbled out his words, clentching his fist. "First off, mr. future man, Amy's only 18, she can't- I mean, she shouldn't-! AUGH! Her having a family is wrong right now, she's too young, and further more who do you think you ARE!" he kicked another rock, this one was larger and it rolled down the hill. "I'm Amy's hero! I'm-…Well… I was…anyway…" he seemed to be letting out some steam as his walk slowed and his foot barely tapped the ground as he stopped in mid-stride. "…I only left to keep her safe… I had no idea it would put her in even more danger…" he put his hand to his head, and closed his eyes. "I'm suppose to be there to protect Amy… Not Shadow… and why do you even trust him anyway!? Why are you forgiving him so easily!? …And why haven't you forgiven me yet…" he looked down towards a cliff far off in the distance, and beyond that, the mountains where waterfalls were known to stream down the sides, and on the very top of the mountain…

Sonic tilted his head down, thinking….

He rushed up to the mountain side, knowing that Amy's forgiveness is what he really needed to be able to kick Shadow out and push Silver's concerns aside.

(HOLY MOLY, THE HISTORY OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG JUST ARRIVE AND I REALLY WANT TO READ IT! TELL ME YOU'RE SECRETS, SONIC. 0-0 –drools over endless information and the knowledge of personal interviews that could lead me to some great enlightenment about Sonic and his friends, plus his world and the workings of Chaos and such.- …. Gotta run!)


	14. Chapter 14

Instinct

Ch. 16

By: Cutegirlmayra (I've made up my mind. I'm putting all my time and effort into finishing this story. –don't know if I'll hold to that- but I'm gonna just keep writing for this one, since it is the most popular story I have, and also, because I'm worried it won't be done before I leave. So! Here we go with another chapter to Instincts! :D)

"Well, besides obvious readings of extraordinary mental power, I'd say it's safe to assume you do hold the power of psychokinesis! That's amazing!" Tails closed his book he was using for guided reference and started taking the small cords he suck on Silver's body off as Silver sighed, helping him take the cords off his head too.

"Well, I appreciate the diagnosis, but I have very important matters to deal with right now-" Silver was about to get down from the table Tails set up in his lab for him to sit on when he pushed him back down.

"Sit down."

"..!?" Silver was shocked at the change in demeanor of Tails, as he placed his book down along with making sure the cords weren't tangled and putting them away.

"Last night gave all of us a pretty big scare, as you may know." Tails turned around and held his hands together, leaning back on his other table with computers, his tool box, and other technology placed upon it. "I need to ask you a few more things… I have to have complete, 110% trust and faith in you. You say you're here to save the future, correct? And that this future is in jeopardy due to one of Amy's descendents, am I still not mistaken?"

"… Y-yes, that is correct, but-" Silver furrowed his brows, reaching a hand up to say something before, "...You didn't really care about my abilities… did you?" he slightly smiled, seeing Tails's game.

Tails slyly smiled back, "I've seen a lot of weird abilities. I won't lie, I was curious, but I really just wanted an excuse to keep you with me and away from the others. Now, if you're correct, why didn't you research the matter further? I mean… was there really no family tree to investigate?" Tails asked, as Silver sighed and leaned forward, hunching himself over as he put his hands out in front of him and together, looking down seriously at the ground.

"I looked in both dimensions. There were just… legends and books, I never actually saw the guy… Only drawn pictures that barely gave much of an appearance… You have to understand, I'm chasing something that has all knowledge of it completely gone or barely known about. It's been-Ah,… I can't tell you the exact date I'm existing in… but I can say it mentioned you as her friend, and Sonic as the current hero… but I never heard about that Shadow guy." Silver began explaining, showing he really didn't have many resources. "But I do know this… the child is going to be conceived sometime around… well… around this time." He still wasn't giving any details, and looked up to Tails. "You must understand… I have to save my future! For the people in it… and for the world. This is my task, my mission! I won't let anyone stop me from finding out which timeline occurs through which man." He straightened himself up, narrowing his eyes to show he was determined to succeed.

"…Why are you leaving us in the blank, then? We want to help." Tails folded his arms, still a bit unbelieving but willing to give it a shot. "I mean… this is a big job for just one guy, right? Why not bring along a friend?"

"…I couldn't… risk time traveling with anyone else. It was too dangerous… I had to leave my friend behind to keep her safe. There could have been side-effects, its best one of us stayed behind and fought still, just in case I failed." He looked away, looking like he had hurt someone back in his timeline to be here… and didn't seem to want to dwell on it. "I'm leaving out details to not completely change anything. I'm only here to find the father. Once I know him, I'll travel through time once more and stop him from ever getting to Amy. I have too!" he got off the table.

"H-hey!" Tails broke from his last pose to get up and attempt at maybe stopping Silver.

"…Please, understand I mean Amy no harm." He looked to Tails, and shook his head, his eyes full of honesty. "But I have to do this. I have to make sure she ends up with the proper suitor, or the whole future is at stake."

"But it's spring time here! Instincts are everywhere, and we've been keeping Amy safe this whole time! Can't you tell us what to look out for? What we should be weary of?"

"…Instincts?"

"Ah!" Tails stepped back on his back foot a moment, surprised by his unknowing look of confusion. "…You mean you… don't know what Instincts are?" Tails turned away a moment, putting his hand up to his chin. "Could it be possible? If you really are from the distant future… that maybe you've evolved above them?"

"…I'm unsure of what you're talking about, please explain. What are Instincts?" he turned back to Tails, seeming to be more interested and other wise distracted by this new development. "I've heard that been said so many times since I got to this time. Are you referring to motion reflexes? Gut feelings? Primeval behaviors..?"

"Something like primeval behaviors, yes." Tails looked up, worriedly at Silver as he rubbed his fingers together in one hand that he hand up, thinking… "This is bad. If Shadow has been around for 50 years to still having instincts within his DNA, then I'm sure as heck positive you're still carrying the genetic code." Tails ran back to his computer, typing some stuff in.

"..Excuse me? Shadow's 50 years old? How is that possible?" Silver ran back and put his hand on the table he was just on, leaning over it and seeming completely flabbergasted at that knowledge. "He looks young,… like me and Sonic."

"Well, that's what happens when you're put under, encapsulated for 50 years, and kept hidden by the government." Tails rushed to get a monitor put up and turned the light on, getting his clicker out and turning to Silver. "Didn't I already ask you to sit down? You're going to learn something new today."

Amy just quietly squeaked the door open, looking around. She had on a hood like, old ladies shawl over her head that she tied around her head so that, maybe, her smell wouldn't fly across the wind again, like last spring.

She just wanted to get out of the house, she was sick and tried of being there! It was small, it was boring, and she only ever really used it to eat, sleep, cook, shower, and maybe watch T.V in on occasion when she couldn't find Sonic.

Well… she wasn't looking for Sonic… or Shadow for that matter.

She just wanted to stretch her legs.

She ran out and closed the door behind her, running to the hills where she could be alone and just enjoy the wide open spaces and air. She spun around once she got there, taking a big breath in and then seeing the cliff that separated a part of the land from her unless you knew where the land bridge was. She peered over to see wasteland ribbon that streamed far off into the distance.

She gulped.

It was a huge drop.

She pulled herself from leaning over to look and held her knot where the shawl was over her. Sighing in relief, she started to walk back around before bumping into something that smelled really nice.

"Offph!"

"…Here!" He grinned, looking fairly excited it seemed.

"..H-huh?" Amy looked up from holding a hand to her head at the impact to see flowers being shoved up to her face.

"These are for you. I knew I smelled something, and I can never forget your smell, heh." Sonic put his pointer finger under his nose and rubbed it lightly, seeming haughty over the fact that he could track her so easily now. He suddenly opened his eyes and blinked them, putting his finger down and looking at her like she did something wrong, "Hey! You aren't suppose to be out and about like this! What are you thinking!? Someone could smell you!"

She snorted for a funny effect, "What, like you?" she put her hands to her hips, and took the shawl off. "Well, this didn't work then."

Sonic's eyes widened, as he quickly plugged his nose and threw the shawl back on in a quick motion. "No, it helps." He admitted, his quills on end, as he dropped the flowers, or more or less slammed them down to the ground in a fluid movement to get Amy's shawl back around her head. He took a big breath, and sighed. "Yeah… it helps." He patted her head and tilted his head before reaching down to the get the flowers again. "Anyway, peace offering. Don't hate me anymore, okay? What I did was to protect you and-WOW! It's stronger than I remember it!" he turned away, plugging his nose again and shaking his head. "Wooo! You know, when I was gone, I smelled other girls, but DANG, AMY! Come on!" he zoomed away real fast, before coming back with his hands on his hips, eyes a little teary.

"Woo, okay, I had a good breather, I should be alright now. Ehem." He flicked the bottom of his nose with his thumb a moment before looking down, jumping a little on his heels as he tried to keep it together. "Tails wasn't kidding when he said you were a genetic lotto win." He shook his head, before looking up and blinking his eyes fast again, trying to still keep it together.

He clapped his hands and looked back to her, "So..? What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"…You…" she was looking down at the flowers in her hands, pink… a lot like her color but maybe lighter, with a white center and yellow little stems coming out from it's center. "…You ran all the way up to the mountains to get these for me?" She was tearing up.

"..Oh no.. don't cry.. I just um.." he looked away and scratched his head, slightly smiling a little bit in pride. He had kinda wanted her to have this reaction so… "But yeah… I um… I did." He held himself a little higher now, ready for the obvious hero worship coming up, and was actually ready to receive some after all this time.

He slightly moved his hands out, as if welcoming the hug and over exuberant affection when suddenly-

"Wow!" Amy wiped a tear from her eye, "Thank you so much, Sonic! This is, by far, the sweetest thing anyone's done for me! This whole spring and last spring has been really tough on me… I missed you so much…" she looked up lovingly to him, but…

She didn't jump into his embrace.

She didn't try and shower him with praises or kisses.

Not even a marriage proposal!?

Sonic's face froze in place, before his hands tightened into tight balls as his annoyance and anger levels began to rise…"…You're uh… you're welcome." He 'tsk'd and moved his mouth to the side, biting his lower lip and not seeming to happy about her reaction. He pulled himself away from leaning forward and having his arms slightly out as he folded them, looking away and seeming pretty upset.

"..Sonic? Is something wrong?" Amy lowered the flowers that she had just pushed up into her nose to get a better whiff and noticed Sonic's strange behavior.

"No, it's… it's nothing." Sonic lied, before gesturing back to her. "Only that every since Shadow's been around you've acted differently around me, but it's-… nothing…" he looked away, pretending to play it cool before pausing around the end there,… and slowly glaring back at her. "Something I should know about Amy?" he tried hard not to hiss the words out, but his tone wasn't hiding his jealousy very well.

"…Are you… are you suggesting I act differently because of Shadow?" She tilted her head looking at him confused with her brows furrowed slightly. She then pulled back and giggled, having her hand up to her mouth. "Oh Sonic! You know there's nothing that can come between my love for you! Haha! You're so funny!" she laughed cutely, as Sonic placed his hands on his hips, blinking slowly as he stared at her… not very believing of her words.

"Yeah… right."

"Sonic~ Come on!" She took his arm and cutely swayed her body around, as he looked away from her. "…I really do love the flowers… but you kinda did break my heart…" she looked away. "And Shadow was there to help protect me after you left." She looked up at him. "You were gone for a very long time, Sonic… Shadow became my dear friend."

Sonic continued to look away, seeming irritated as his face scrunched up a little bit.

"You may think it was for the best… but it really wasn't. And you thought I betrayed you, but I really didn't." she moved closer to him and put her free hand up, moving it from his arm to his face to have him look at her, turning his head gently, or rather, her hand guided his head to where it already wanted to look in the first place. "He's just my friend, Sonic."

"…A dear friend." He grumbled humorously, raising his eyebrows up as he spoke, showing he wasn't completely convinced and was only playing along.

"…Yeah, but you're my…best… friend…" she leaned up slightly, standing closer to him as he looked into each one of her eyes, his expression never changing, but you could tell he slightly liked her assuring him like this…

"…Yeah, well… No man can match these looks." He turned his head away from her, and to the side. Nodding at his own facts and smiling back at her from the corner of his eye. "I did miss you."

"Did you?" Amy pulled back slightly, not really believing him.

"…You used to trust my words more too." He humorously narrowed his eyes as if he was still upset, but was only playing around now, as he pulled her into an embrace, shocking her a little bit. "…I was wrong to assume you wanted the instincts to be so close… I'm sorry. I should of never thought you were that self-righteous or manipulative… I'm sorry, Amy… I'm truly, sincerely,… Sorry."

"…Sonic…" Amy's eyelids lowered in complete love, before they widened and turned to one of offense. "Wait, you thought I was telling my instinct to kiss yours to somehow effect your relationship with me? What?!"

There was suddenly a loud crash of trees that disturb their little forgiveness session when Sonic noticed a large robot emerge from deep within the jungle.

"…Oh great." He rolled his eyes. "I ask for action then, but you give it to me now?!" he groaned, swinging his arms off of Amy and starting to jog his way to the land bridge. "Sorry, Amy! I've gotta take care of business, but um, you can kick Shadow off the 'protect' team, I've got it under control!" he dashed to fight another one of Eggman's latest schemes.

To Amy though, it just looked like he was collecting material for his 'still in progress' plan to destroy Sonic and take over the world.

She sighed, missing Sonic already as she hugged the flowers in her arms, swinging her body back and forth, side to side, like a school girl whose crush just came back from summer break.

She giggled and began skipping back to her home, knowing she had to get back before someone smelled her anyway. But she had barely gotten back to the forest's edge of where her home was, having already walked quite a while before something rocketed into her and she was thrown down into the bush of the forest's foliage.

"Ow!.. uuugh… huh? AH!" she gasped, looking up to see a black figure rising up off of her, when she saw the eyes opened, she realized the red crimson and diamond shape could only mean one thing.

"Shadow!" She crawled back, as his eyes watched her carefully. She bumped up against a tree and looked back to it, before quickly back to Shadow who had magically appeared in front of her again, a little too close for comfort. "AHH!" she plugged her mouth, seeing him lean closer to sniff under her chin, obviously, he must of smelled her and couldn't remain out of instincts for long.

He was in instincts almost all day yesterday though, how could he recover so quickly and have this much of a smell again!?

Amy closed her eyes as he moved over her, smelling the top of her head and grabbing the shawl with his teeth, draping it off of her to get a better grasps of her scent.

She let out a high pitch squeal of fright, squinting her eyes shut before covering her nose along with her mouth too to make sure his smell didn't influence her. She looked up at him, thinking…

'I know his instincts are different than regular hedgehogs… but at the same time, his recovery system works for his instinct as well!? That's not fair!'

She took her other hand and tried to push him off but Instinct Shadow was too focused on securing a definite scent and identifying if she was ready to mate yet. He already knew it was her or he wouldn't have tracked the scent. He took her hand and slammed it down, growling a slight warning for her to not interfere with his pleasure of smelling her at her finest it seemed, since most hedgehogs seemed to really love her smell.

Genetic lotto win.

More like a silent but deadly curse!

Freaking out, Amy closed her eyes again and tried to figure out a way out of this mess! What could she do? She was all alone! Sonic was fighting, Tails was with Silver, ohhh!

She took a leap of faith and got up a little to get some ground for her feet, and pushed against the tree to shove Shadow off, grunting at the effect to do so as she started running frantically to try to get to her house, but it wasn't going to be that simple…

Shadow pounced her after only having to take a few seconds to catch up with her and pinned her down again.

"Augh! Really!?" she struggled, but he was just too powerful for her. Sure, he had to work a little harder to keep her down but that was just because Amy was naturally pretty tough, but even so, she couldn't beat the raw power of the ultimate lifeform.

She huffed a burst of air out of her mouth to move her bangs out of her eyes for a second to look up at Shadow. "If you're still in there, or if you can somehow understand me, get a hold of yourself!" she cried out, as Instinct Shadow looked down at her, and smiled wickedly, narrowing his eyes.

"…" Amy's eyes slightly shrank in size, her ears bending back. "Wait… you merged with Shadow before… which means you know things normal instincts wouldn't so… AHH!" she gasped, opening her mouth real wide. "You can understand me, if you really wanted too, couldn't you!? You just have to access what Shadow once provided you, right!? Knowledge? You can understand me, can't you?"

Instinct Shadow moved up from over her body and continued his wicked smile into a dastardly grin.

"…Ah! You're still gonna try and claim me, aren't you!?" Amy scoffed, realizing Shadow's Instinct isn't the nicest bloke in town…

"Oh, I get it…" Amy glared, struggling to get up again as he continued to keep her down, lowering his head to try and get a good bite down on the back of her neck, to keep her where she was. "You're trying to get a leg up on Sonic! Because you want to be the only alpha, right!? Ow! H-hey! Ouch, quit that!"

Suddenly…

"Get off of her!"

A green aura framed Shadow's body as he looked surprised, release his bite-hold on Amy, and looked at his arms before being flung into the air and thrown into the thicket to the right of them.

"Amy! Are you alright?" Silver jumped from being hidden behind some bushes as he knelt down to help Amy up.

"S..Silver?" She looked amazed to see him, her mouth hanging open slightly, as she took his hand and he helped her up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were alright." He heard the bushes began to snarl and knew what was coming next. "Stay behind me!" he ordered, moving in front of Amy and holding his hands out and back to protect her. "Tails said they can get feisty!"

"T-Tails? He told you about Instincts? W-what about you?"

"I'll explain later, but all you need to know is-! Ah!" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he saw Shadow leap high up and come down to attack him as he held out his hand and grabbed Shadow with his power in mid-air, and raised his other hand to get some vines that were around the trees and have them curl around Shadow, moving his arms in circular motions to manipulate the plants like so.

"H-how are you doing that?" Amy asked, her hands behind Silver before placing them on his shoulders, and looking up over them.

"Tails says the proper term is Psycokinesis, but what does everyone need to know that?" he wasn't trying to be funny, but he said it as he was seriously tried but curious as to why everyone wanted to know what he was doing. "Now, just hang on! I'm securing him so you'll be safe." He stated, as Shadow struggled in the vines that were tying around him.

"W-wa-wait! Hold on! You're not choking him, are you!?" She began to grow worried, moving to the side of Silver to grab his arm, looking like she was getting frantic as Shadow looked to be getting hurt in her eyes. She looked to Silver, and Shadow, then back to Silver, terribly worried.

"No, it's alright, I'm only trying to restrain him. He didn't succeed, did he?" Silver looked back at Amy.

"…He didn't what?" Amy immediately took her hands off of Silver.

"Well,… you know. You're not.." he looked down at her stomach, and then back at her. "Pregnant, are you?"

"Excuse me!? NOO!" Amy cried out, placing her hands up and then putting them down on her cheeks. "Why would you think such a thing!? No, no, no, no, no!" she shook her head and then stomped her foot down, thrusting her hands in tight fist down as well with the motion. "YOU DON'T ASK A LADY THAT!"

"I-I was just making sure. You do realize the future is at stake here-" He was taking the serious approach again, but still seemed rather naïve…

"My reputation's at stake!" she whacked his arm and shied away, covering her embarrassed and completely shamed face as Silver wobbled, raising his leg up in the air before reclaiming his balance. He shook his head and looked amazed by Amy's strength, turning his back to her in wide-eyed wonder at her brute force.

"Woah! Women sure have a lot of muscle in this time period…!" he mumbled, still a bit in shock when he wasn't paying attention, and the vines weren't going around Shadow, and he started to break through them with his rage and immense power.

"Ah!" Amy jumped back to Silver, "Do something! He'll keep coming after me!"

"Uh…uh.." Silver hurriedly look around, before seeing Amy's shawl. He threw Shadow back and lunged for it, grabbing it and rushing to put it over her head. "Here-!" his eyes widened, Tails warned him that his instincts may be triggered by Amy, only because in his time period, instincts were very weak after years of genetic evolution.

But Amy's was strong…

Extremely strong…

Even for this time, her's was very powerful.

He shook his head, not being triggered but just deeply entranced by the hormones he was now sensing, the data his mind received from what Amy's scent was telling him, and his body…

He touched his chest a moment and breathed through his mouth a second, looking down and trying to figure out what was happening, and why his hands were getting sweaty…

"S-Silver? You okay?" She rose her hand up to his face, and Silver's head shot up, the sensation of touch sent a shiver down his spine that made him almost melt into her gentle reach.

His eyelids rolled down as he slightly leaned forward.

"..!? Silver?!" She twitched her hand back, having barely touched him as he shook himself out of it.

"I'm-!...I'm sorry!" he held his hands out in front of her and shook them rapidly, before looking back at his hands, and then at Shadow. "Oh no…"

He had taken his mind off of Shadow…

Shadow slowly rose from the ground he had fallen down too, the vines draping off his body as his arms hung low in front of him, he took one step forward, and slowly rolled his head up, his eyes full of hate and rage, as he born his fangs.

"…Oh chaos!" Amy immediately grabbed Silver, pulling herself toward him in fear, and gripping the shawl over her head below her chin, pulling it down so it stayed on.

"Run!" Silver grabbed her, picking her up bridal style after getting at least three steps away and then flying up.

"Wah!" Amy's whole body spread out awkwardly at seeing Silver's feet rise off the ground, with a strange green aura around them. "Wha… you can fly!?" she exclaimed.

"Ah!" Silver looked like he just experienced pain as he looked down, and saw Shadow had jumped up and grabbed his foot, biting his ankle to try and get him grounded again. "G-get off! You animal!" he started kicked his leg, but Shadow was tearing into his skin. "Ah!" Silver let out a faint cry of pain, squinting his eyes shut.

"..A fight to the death.." Amy breathed out, remembering what Tails had said. That Sonic and Shadow's instincts we're not only very territorial, but highly protective of her, and would turn aggressive towards any other male coming to close to her. She was there Alpha now, so they were more than willing to lay their life down to defend her,… and claim her…

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes…

"W-what just happened..?" Silver's eyes shot open, smelling that Amy's scent just increased and intensified as he looked down at her, gawking. "Amy…?!"

She opened her eyes to reveal a diamond as she looked down.

'Tell him to let go! Squeak!'

Who is this other?

Her instinct looked up at Silver, curling herself up like a kitten on it's back and withdrawing her arms that were once around Silver to now be bended like paws, her legs did the same.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Silver noticed the change and felt Shadow start climbing up and trying to reach Amy. "Grrk!" Silver clenched his teeth in fear, he couldn't keep himself flying AND move Shadow off of him, he already had his arms holding Amy up, he could only kick and try and push Shadow off with his legs. "Amy!"

'He's someone trying to protect you from Shadow! Please! Do as I say, I'm begging you!' Amy shouted from within herself, and her mind.

…Another male…

Instinct Amy rocked silently in Silver's arms as he struggled to fight off an approaching Shadow, and looked hurt, as if betrayed.

I thought you said no more males… and yet, here's another one… why do you wish to keep me from my alpha? Who is not my alpha anymore because you once trusted that strong Beta, who easily became my other Alpha now…

She looked away, full of sorrow at STILL not being mated and having all this drama ensue. She just wanted to do what her body told her too. Mate and produce young…

'Please! Don't do this now! We'll talk later, but right now, you have to call Shadow off!'

And what? Accept this… I can't even read his smell. Omega? Into my pack too? How many males will you send for me?

'PLEASE! Not now! Anytime but RIGHT. NOW.' Amy cried out.

…He has the right to chase me. He's my alpha.. if he gets to me then I'll be his.

'Please…I'm begging you… don't do this…'

…

'PLEASE…! Think of Sonic!'

…Sonic…

"Ah, gak!" Silver was really struggling, Shadow had already scratched and torn his leg up pretty bad, and was fighting his other one too before-

Sqqqueeeak!

Shadow halted.

Sqqueeeak!

In any normal situation, a high pitch squeak would mean danger, come and save me. But this one was clearly a command. Leave me. Abandon me.

Instinct Shadow looked up to his Alpha female, and was forced to obey. She wasn't leaving the pack, but only ordering him to let her go. His body forced him to comply and he let go, falling to a nearby tree's peak and latching on, swinging the top of it a bit as he looked back to her… wondering why she would order him to halt in defending her and trying to get her back.

"…Phew…" Silver flew through the air now, but watched Shadow begin to climb and jump from tree to tree, watching Amy and him carefully…

"I don't know what you did… that weird sound…" he, without realizing, had tightened his grip on Instinct Amy, as if his body naturally responded to her cry as well, and was 'protecting' her too. "But he's just following us now. I need to loose him, and take you somewhere safe."

Instinct Amy lowered her eyes, not sure what his male hedgehog was saying, but liking the wind on her face, and feeling to lazy and betrayed to care.


	15. Chapter 15

Instincts

Ch. 17

By: Cutegirlmayra (I've been really busy with family things lately… and not getting enough sleep T-T So although I'm trying to focus mainly on this story, I'm still worried I can't finish it on time. But we'll see. Please support me! T-T Also! I need to clear something up! I made a HUGE BLUNDER! 'Silver' was mentioned back in Ch.10 where I had Amy mention 'Silver's name before. I can't really go back and scratch that out…-I know, I know, I should have remembered!- And the fact that he could recognize Amy right away… sure, there were pictures, but they weren't the greatest. But everyone makes mistakes, so I'm gonna try and do something to clear that up okay? Somehow…)

Silver flew Amy and himself far out of reach from Shadow, flying over the ocean a bit and finding an island not to far off the land. Landing there, some random wild Chao began to come up and curiously watch the new arrivals from afar.

"Well, that was eventful." Silver sighed out, wiping his forehead after kneeling down to put Amy on the ground. He fell back and examined his leg, wincing at the pain from the bite marks and scratches. "So… this is the animalistic power of instincts.." he looked worried at it, "…And I… hold such genes within me as well?"

In his time, the genes had died down somewhat, and so girls didn't have such powerful scents. Instincts weren't triggered because of how weak the genes were, and so when the time came for the instincts to merge with their true selfs, it almost went completely unnoticed. In fact, Silver had never even heard of instincts, that's how little they were in his time,… until now.

His instincts were being triggered and awaken by Amy's powerful scent, and he looked back at his hands, stretching them a bit to try and understand the sensation he had felt back then… by her touch…

As she crawled around, chasing and pouncing on the poor innocent Chao in the area, he slowly moved his hand up to his face, rubbing it slightly, but the sensation wasn't there.

"Hmm… how can it be?" He looked up at Amy, still confused but almost in a sorrowful way. "…After all this time… is it really just instincts?"

He had fixated on finding this point in time to find the future father of the certain son that would cause either destruction or bliss.

But…

That doesn't mean he hasn't slipped up a time or two…

"She didn't even recognize me… I wonder if she ever will…" He smiled, looking kindly to Amy, as he began to remember his little…uh… slip ups, when it came to time traveling.

-Flash Back! :D-

Silver had indeed time jumped many times to try and find the exact moment where he needed to be, or at least, close to it.

One of the instances where he was wrong… happened when Amy was 10 years old.

Amy was trying to find Sonic, and heard something weird crash into the bushes near her. Giggling, she snuck up and tried to scare Sonic, but it wasn't him.

She pounced and hugged him, "Oh, my darling Sonic! I knew I'd find you! Ohhh! Call it my feminine intuition!"

"Augh! Ahh! Well, C-can you please get your intuition off of me please?!"

"…huh?" Amy blinked her eyes, moving off the strange white stranger and gasping as she jumped off. "Y-you're not Sonic! Oh! I'm SOOOO sorry!" she hit his back and made him fall over again as he tried to get up.

"Augh… Excuse me…" he slowly got up, holding his head as he seemed rather dizzy and a bit in pain. Though, this was all uncomfortable, to say the least. "I'm looking for a girl named-?"

"Oh? A girrrl~ Like-! You're girl!? The love of your life?! The apple in your eye?" she chimed, getting all romantic about it as she pushed up from his knees and loomed over him, looking down and blinking for an answer.

His ears withdrew back and his eyes widened, "W-what? No!" he shook his head slightly, wondering why this girl was acting so strange… and intimate…

He lightly pushed her off his knees and got back up to sitting straight, dusting himself off from the time-warp he just jumped through. "Look, it's important I find her."

"Sure! Maybe she's with Sonic! Ah! But she better not be prettier than me! Come on! If you help me find Sonic, then I'll help you find your girl!" she reached over and grabbed his hand with both of hers, being a bit too enthusiastic as he was literally tugged up and dragged along behind her as he tried to keep his stumbling steps in order.

"Ah, wait! S-She's… she's not mine!" he called back, and they spent the whole day looking for Sonic, and Silver felt he was wasting valuable time, but just couldn't tell this sweet young girl 'No' for an answer. That, and she wouldn't take it anyway…

When they did finally find Sonic, and rushed out without even taking him along. "H-hey!" He reached out for her, worried about her after realizing how much trouble she could get herself into.

First the evil robots were on to them, and he had to protect her.

And then that weird rockslide.

The random stampede.

And what the heck was with the star-craft or airship thing falling to blazing scraps above them? They had to hide out in a cave that almost trapped them when piece of metal flew down. He held her and then used his power, secretly, while she was busy being scared and cuddled up in his chest to see him move the large piece and keep the entrance open and the ground from caving in around them.

After all he had done… she had abandoned him almost instantly to rejoin with this man that he could barely see anyway.

Squinting his eyes, he could just see her round the hill where the streak of blue blur had disappeared too.

"A-Amy!?"

"Oh Sonic!"

"…..Amy? Ah!" Silver raised an eyebrow, before gawking at the fact that he had spent the whole day taking care of the girl who would one day give birth to the son he was trying to track down. "I found her! Haha, I really did it- wait… she's far too young now… I must have come to early…" he was excited about his accomplishment at first, even raising a fist and narrowing his eyes in triumph, a big smile on his face. But then… he realized he miscalculated, and that he had jumped too far back, and needed to find her when she was much older than now.

Not able to say goodbye, he just left, leaving her only with his name he had mentioned to her once, but never really caught her own till then. 'Silver.'

-End of Flashback! :D-

(That should explain EVERYTHING x3 See what I did there ;D)

She didn't remember him like that though, to Amy, Silver was some kind of imaginary man that helped her be brave when she was younger, having forgotten after years and years that he was actually a real guy.

Seeing him now, she still didn't connect the dots quite yet.

Instinct Amy had a Chao by the neck, herding them into a dug up hole in the ground, finding long and tall yellow grass to put in it, like a nest.

Her motherly instincts kicked in, as she was accustomed to digging or finding her food, not really hunting for prey, unless it was insects, and so these Chaos were like babies to her.

She had corralled them into her little 'nest' out in the open only because she wasn't an experienced mother, and didn't see a tree or bush to hide under and make a den instead. She sat down over the Chao, something hedgehogs do to keep their babies warm, and tried to put the straws of yellow grass over them, for extra warmth.

Silver had come out of his thoughts to hear a Chao whining in discomfort, trying to wiggle himself out of the grass and be free from under Amy's stomach.

"W-what… what are you doing?" Silver looked confused, but couldn't help but laugh at her a bit. "You're acting strange." He couldn't tell she was in instinct form just yet, even though anyone else would of noticed by now.

He moved his hand up and got her off the Chao, as they scurried away, frantic to get away from the strange creature who trapped them before.

Instinct Amy grew panicky, seeing them jump out of the nest and whined for them to come back to safety.

Her body and mentality was ready for young, and she began to desire them more and more with the passing of days and how much her other tried to suppress her into obedience against such things.

"Are you okay?" he got up and gently put her down as she tried to run after the Chao, and he grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. "Woah! Hey! Let them go, what's wrong with y-?!" he suddenly saw her turn back and stare at him, innocently looking up at him with big, sharp pointed pupils like a skinny crystal with four points, a small star… or some kind of diamond..

Diamond shaped eyes…

He took in a quick breath, remembering what Tails had told him and let her go, as she glared a bit, wondering what this Omega was trying to pull.

Omega's don't just go for females, they usually try and win them over by acting pathetic and weak, finding one in heat is the best option and getting them to uncurl from their defense balls and trust them, only cause they wish to mate.

This Omega was grabbing her, making her uneasy.

She huffed, and tried to speak with him, grunting, as Silver instinctively moved his ears about, not sure what she was doing or saying.

"Are you… transformed?" he asked, thinking it was some kind of mutated transformation that would happen if they 'turned' into instincts, or 'shifted' into another wild animal form of a hedgehog.

He was, obviously, naïve and mistaken. To him, this was like the cave man days, and he didn't know what to expect.

Her eyes softened to curiosity when she noticed he wasn't going for her like she had thought a moment ago, and he was just standing there, arms out, and looking shocked at her.

She sniffed to try and identify his scent, making him move back and trip on a seashell, before stumbling back even more.

His fearful behavior made her bold, as she approached and stood above him, sniffing him.

Strange…

She thought to herself, as the real Amy listened in.

An Omega… with the smell of a child.

She thought that amusing, how his scent was so weak, that he literally came off as a child to adult hedgehogs. She hadn't even met his instinct yet, but knew just by smelling him he was a pretty pathetic Omega.

I could use an Omega to distract my Alphas from me… and me from them…

She mused, planning to use Silver's weakness to be the target of cruel Alphas, they can pick on him all they want as long as she was safe.

'That's mean!' The real Amy spoke up, not liking her thinking.

Instinct Amy shrugged her other's comment off. I suppose I can always….

Adopt him as my own~3

'What… what do you mean 'adopt him'?'

Instinct Amy still was in her motherly mindset and moved around Silver, putting her side as a pillow for his head, and beginning to groom his spines.

Silver blushed, blinking at not knowing what was going on. "W-W-wh-wha-what are y-yo-you doing!?" He freezed up, his spines following in an upward angle, twitching from his fear and uncomfortableness at her actions.

'He's not a BABY, he's a grown man!... I think.' Amy wasn't quite sure, Silver didn't really act his age anyway. 'Just…Just stop licking him like that! It's creepy and it's weirding me out!'

I'm only grooming his spines.

'Well, stop that!'

Instinct Amy moved back around him to the side, rubbing her scent on him to mark that he was hers, and starting to groom his ear.

Silver shivered slightly as his spines rose more, but to him, she could be a dangerous animal! So he let her do whatever she wanted too, as not to look like a threat, before she finally laid her head down away from him, huffing out a sigh and seeming to relax very comfortable.

She didn't exactly trust him, but she didn't have a reason to be threatened by him. He was weak, and to her, a baby. So her body literal told her to protect him and take care of him.

When she lowered her head, Silver took the chance to start scooting away, and getting up quietly and slowly, moving away from her as she let him. It was common for children to explore, especially with his size, and so she let him wander off, just as long as she could see him.

He got up, letting out a very relieved sigh as he put his hand to his chest, and started rubbing his ear and quill she had groomed, not liking how that went.

His instincts were still not fully coming out, and he was sure it was because he was too evolved for such things.

"I'm not an primitive." He mumbled, but for a moment there, he was worried he would of lost control of himself and become a true animal too. Which frightened him dearly, but he tried to be bold and just stared at Amy.

She cutely rolled over to her belly, rubbing her back against the sand as she wiggled to and fro, before quickly snapping back to her stomach, and looking around for any potential threats.

Hedgehogs don't expose their bare stomachs unless they're completely comfortable and feel safe, so that was quite the statement she made there.

Silver wondered if their was a way to make the real Amy come back, and snap out of this form.

Moving slowly, he went to try and touch her head. "…Amy..? C-can you come back now?" he needed to ask her some questions about the men in her life, and which one she was leaning too so he could start figuring out which son is which mans.

He didn't know which timeline he was in, only that he had to stick around Amy and see who spawned the son he wanted for the future sake's.

He only, barely, and gently rubbed her head. "Uhh… Amy?" he slightly smiled, almost being fond of how she turned to look at him, before violently shaking her head, causing her quills to move about and swing her scent and all it's glory up at his nose.

"Ha!" he leaned up and wobbled back, flinging his arms back to his sides and sneezing, "What was… HA-CHOO! That!?"

It was so… enticing… but he didn't really know what like.

It wasn't like the feeling of smelling food.

Or when you smelled something memorable to you.

This smell… drew him to something… he kinda felt his body moving in to completely surround it's self in the smell..

When he came to his senses, his head was resting on Amy's, his eyes were droopy before he blinked a moment and realized he had moved without really knowing it.

"AH! I'm sorry! I'm-!" he jumped back and put his arms over and in front of his head, looking around, and realizing it was just him and her, and Instinct Amy just huffed.

Baby's shouldn't be able to react to my scent like that…

She seemed slightly concerned about him now.

'Well, like I said… NOT. A BABY.' Amy stated, a lot more bluntly, that fact again, and mentally rolled her eyes.

…Scent never lies.

Instinct Amy gruffed and swung her quills around again, getting ready to take a cat nap before she heard a huge explosion, and ran to Silver.

Not for her own safety, but because her motherly instinct made her literally prepared to die for her young, even though Silver wasn't really hers; she couldn't really control her body's reflexes and what it told her to do.

She jumped up and threw him down, grabbing the back of his neck, and pulling him deeper into the island's center.

"Ahh! Wait!? What are you doing!? Stop! I have to find out what-Ow! Hey!" he was dragged along in the sand as he tried to struggle, looking to see flames in the jungle, as a Black figure jumped from tree to tree over to its location.

-In the mighty jungle~-

(lol, the hedgehog sleeps tonight~ -in the jungle song-)

Sonic caught his breath and looked up at Eggman, in his Eggpod as he grinned with a small quill being held up in his hand. "I'm really upset with you, hedgehog. You broke yet another one of my resources recovery bots. However~" the old man chimed, "Hoohoohoo! I have something even greater from you!"

"Ow! If I had known you were gonna pluck my hair, Egghead, I would of just stopped by my hair stylist for a haircut!" he snapped back, holding the spot where Eggman yanked the quill out while he suspended in the robots hands for a moment, and rubbing it as it really hurt. (Fun fact!: Hedgehogs grow their quills out at a young age, and it's very painful, it's even more painful when one of their quills is pulled off/broken/etc.. It can sometimes lead to bleeding and nasty infections. Quills don't grow back, they are born with all the quills they'll ever have in their life. The more you know! :D)

Shadow, having coming out of instinct form after loosing Amy's scent, hung in a tree and listened in as the flames began to take over the jungle.

"Heh, laugh while you can, hedgehog! While you can…. Hmm?" Eggman saw Shadow, and grinned even more, putting Sonic's hair in a container and then moving his Eggpod towards the tree. "Sorry I have to end this short, but you seem to have your hands full with a fire hazard. I have… other matters… to attend too." He flew over to Shadow who glared at seeing his presence.

"Hello, Shadow. Long time no see."

"Doctor." Shadow wasn't being friendly, clearly not trusting the old man as Sonic ran to get Tails to help with the water, not seeing Eggman disappear to greet Shadow far behind him in the tree tops. "Tsk." Shadow needed to speak with Sonic about Silver taking Amy off… but now that Eggman was here…"

"I have a little request from you, if you don't mind."

"What exactly do you want-Agh!" Shadow cringed down as Orbot and Cubot appeared behind him.

"Got it!" Orbot called out, jumping on Shadow's head to then leap into the Eggpod, as Cubot followed.

"Didn't even see us coming! Like Ninjas!"

"What on earth-!?"

"Well, thanks for being such a good sport about it, Shadow… heheh…" Eggman snickered as he placed the quill in the same long tubed container with Sonic's, as they crossed one to another. "Ta-ta, and farewell, Shadow. Till we meet again on… interesting terms. Ciao!" he waved humorously, twiddling his fingers with a cheesy smile before blasting the Eggpod upward towards the sky.

"..Er.. I can't worry about that right now. Sonic!" Shadow wanted to pursue him and figure out what was going on, but had higher priorities at the moment.

While jumping from tree to tree, he took out a communicator and turned it on to a certain frequency. "Rouge, do you copy? Rouge?"

"Bzz…Well, well, sweetheart. What makes you call me so suddenly and out of the blue like this?"

"Cut the small talk, Rouge. I need you to tell me what you know about Silver the Hedgehog. I ran to G.U.N's archive and couldn't find much… then… I got distracted."

"Nasty instincts! Am I right? I really would love to meet your… dangerous side, Shadow. I wonder if Echidna's get them too…."

"Rouge-"

"Do Echidna's have a mating period, by chance?"

"Quit fooling around! I need any information, and I need it now. I hate being in the dark like this. I don't trust this guy… But Sonic should have been keeping a watch on Amy, now he's taken her off somewhere, Ah!" he gripped his head. I wasn't long ago before he snapped out of instincts, and his headache was the result of his memories of when he was in that state coming back. He shook his head and hung on to a branch for a moment, falling down a level of the canopy and landing on another area where the leafs and tress created a solid ground.

He held the communicator in one hand and regained his breathing, the headache going away as he instantly remembered everything that happened then.

"Shadow? Come in, Shadow! Repeat, Shadow!"

"I'm… I'm fine." He caught his breath and continued, "Just get me a lead on this Silver fellow and if he's been around here before. I'll catch up on it later."

"But Shadow-" Click!

Shadow sighed and shook himself off after ending the transmission and putting the device away. "I can't let anything further distract me. I have to try and regain control over my instincts…" he held his hand up, "At once." And gripped it tightly into a fist, glaring at it in pure hate and defiance. "I won't let Amy's distrust of me grow any further… I will protect her. As I once did you, Maria…" he looked up, seeing only small patches of the blue sky above through the leafs of trees. "…I will not fail twice." He then looked down, straight in front of him and dashed off, hoping to report to Sonic that Silver had taken Amy off already, and what little he did find on Silver's name…

-Eggman's lab-

"WHOHOHOHOO!"

Eggman slammed the container onto the table, as his figure was pretty much in shadow except for his glasses and a bit of his nose and mustache. "With this…" he leaned further into the only light source around, and moved his hands around the sides of the container. "I will finally have a perfect plan to destroy all and ANY threat that stands before me!" his mustache curled up with his huge smile as he snickered, before Cubot and Orbot also entered the light, snickering.

Orbot rubbed his hands together as Cubot held them up as if he was trying to sneak up and scare someone.

"Wha-huh?" Eggman's creepy villain face broke out of character and he looked oddly at his two assistant robots. "YOU IDIOTS!" he threw them behind him, back into the darkness, and clapped his hands to get the lights back on, looking upset with the two of them, and holding his hands on his hips, leaning forward menacingly.

"What on earth were you thinking?! You RUINED my moment!" he cried out.

"We're sorry, Doctor Eggman. We just wanted to look as evilly maniacal as you did…" Orbot admitted, as Cubot got up from being pushed on his back and nodded frenquently.

"Oh, well, uh, heh. Of course you did!" Eggman stood a little more taller and proudly stroked his mustache on one side, thrilled to hear it as he gave an open smile.

"…Although, I believe I pulled it off better, if I do say so myself." Orbot stated, getting up dusting his little stem off before holding himself proudly upward, having a closed fist held to himself and the other behind him.

"I kinda wanted a white kitty to pet…" Cubot admitted, stroking and hugging an imaginary cat. "Niiice kitty~ Soooft kitty~"

Eggman lowered his head with anger building up as his hands came up, boiling with rage before he swung and hollered at his robots, "You bumbling morons! Only I can look that good doing it! You only WISH you had this kind of raw, evil talent!" he blasted out, before moving back to the two hairs.

"Now then… we can't exactly start the procedure just yes…. But I'm sure the time will come soon… oh, very soon…" he looked to the screen, as it showed a blinking ring around a date on a calendar.

(The plot THICKEEEENS~ -snaps-)


	16. Chapter 16

Instincts

Ch. 18

By: Cutegirlmayra (I really need to edit these things more XP I just get so tried after writing them… I'll try and spot more this time, and maybe take my time. I keep trying to make the chapters longer, but I can't seem to hit that 12 page mark… I always fall short of 8 or 9. I'll keep trying though, I just love to end on cliffhangers xD)

Amy, gripping Silver's neck like a mother cat would pick up a kitten, tried to move him to safety over by a tree, and let him down.

"Ow…!" he didn't have the excess skin like a child would of had, so he fell down after she loosened her grip and caught himself before he went headfirst, and rubbed the back of his neck. "That hurt, Amy.." he looked like he was trying to just put up, politely, with her animalistic behavior, but he REALLY needed to talk to the real Amy, and not some-… some…

As he got up to his knees, he saw Amy rush to get a pile of straw and grass together, rushing back to throw or drop it around him, trying to make something comfortable for him. It was rather cute how endearing her actions were… He knew she was making some kind of bed out of the straws and leafs she found, just like for the Chao earlier, but he was slightly laughing at how determined and headstrong she looked as she continued to try and keep him comfortable.

"L-look, this is all really nice of you b-but-" he tried to get Instinct Amy's attention, smiling at her racing around him and grunting something as she hurried to finish her work. He was turning himself left and right trying to keep up with her, when she finally stopped, looked around, side stepped to him, huffed her approval at no potential threats, and just laid her head on his lab. She looked tried, and a bit afraid of whatever that noise was before. "…But you really should rest up." He wanted to ask her to change back again, but this other Amy wasn't really understanding his words anyway. "Instincts…this is it, huh?" he looked up, nodding and sighing, holding his hands up like 'what do I do now?' and flopped them down to his sides. "You don't make my job easy… do you know that?" he raised an eyebrow, looking down at her fondly as he couldn't find it in him to stay irritated too long.

He knew her since she was young.

And seeing her grown up to be such a cute little lady, well… he chuckled at how much she had grown from the day he first met her.

He didn't realize… however… that under normal circumstances, he would of just gotten more and more irritated before finally snapping. Amy's scent was affecting his behavior, and he didn't even know it.

He didn't even realize that his body was beginning to move on it's own, as his hand gently scratched her head as she laid down to rest a moment, but really, he was shaking her quills while doing so, moving them to get a better whiff of her smell.

All this, again, was subconsciously happening, and Silver had no idea what was to come from it…

"You know… this place… it's really beautiful." He looked above him, up at the palm trees and the tall grass that completely surrounded them in this type of thicket. "…I guess it's no surprise.." he looked back down at her, she was almost asleep, and he felt his eyes droop down as he began to be pulled more toward her. "That a world this beautiful… could bring up something equally as beautiful into it…" he moved his head down, not having the resistance that Sonic and Shadow possessed to realize what was happening, and just let the feeling and senses move and control him.

"Emm…" He completely surrounded himself with her scent, slightly rubbing against her head as Instinct Amy blinked her eyes open, before shooting them up, and looking up at him, moving off his lap slightly.

…This Omega…

She started, smelling under his neck to try and figure out what he was doing.

Is ready to mate.

She looked confused, as if her 'child' shouldn't have this kind of scent yet.

'Oh no…" Amy spoke from within herself, whining almost. "Not again…"

Silver had closed his eyes, as Instinct Amy moved slowly away from his frame.

…I think he is shifting.

"Here's a totally sensible but probably stupid question, is there a way to STOP him from shifting?" Amy knew there wasn't a good answer to that, as her Instinct confirmed it.

Why do Others always want to get rid of us?

"So no?"

Of course not.

"Right. Well, then-

RUN."

Silver opened his eyes to reveal very prominent Instinct eyes, as they fearfully looked around, looking down at his hands and walking backwards in uncertainty, not ever having been released before.

It was down low to ground, so…. Silver was naturally submissive.

Instinct Amy determined his behavior to be very much like a pathetic Omega, but also a little like a child's… not knowing the world and being afraid of everything in it.

….No need.

She slowly approached Silver, as he whined at her approach and shook in fear, curling up, but not hissing as a normal hedgehog would. He was too scared to hiss, he was just terrified of whatever was happening to him.

Instinct Amy grunted to him soothing words of comfort, lowering her head to where his head would uncurl if he decided to come out.

Have no fear, young one. I am your mother.

"You are NOT his mother."

The real Amy mentally folded her arms and rolled her eyes, still feeling being around here wasn't the best idea in the world…

Quiet you.

Instinct Amy glared and growled behind her, as if that's where the real Amy was.

This action made Instinct Silver think he was being threatened, as he tightened his ball again and whimpered louder, hoping to appease her.

She looked back to him and looked guilty for not explaining herself.

Not you, young one. I meant my Other.

…O…Other?

Instinct Silver uncurled slightly, keeping his frame low as Amy held her head higher, indirectly showing she had higher dominance over him, and stating her place above his station.

Yes. The Other within you. As I have heard it once said, you both will join as one someday, but before that, they will… sadly,… despise you.

Instinct Amy looked away, sorrowfully, at that sad fact.

The other voice… it is them?

Instinct Silver began to trust Amy, scooting closer and raising his head up slightly, showing he wasn't as afraid of her as he once was, and also pointed his ears up to show his curiosity, before folding them back down to show submission to her rank, and lowered his frame slightly again.

He… he is loud… he demands to know who I am… I do not know who I am. He tells me to let me out… He fears me, and is mad at me. I know not why, I just came to this place… He frightens me… so loud… so cruel. I am afraid to answer him, to tell him I don't know…. So loud… I am afraid.

Instinct Silver whimpered again, squinting his eyes shut as he laid down, completely submitting in fear, and having his body shake and quiver.

Instinct Amy remembered what Instinct Sonic once told her, about his other, and the Fox's cruel tortures…

She lowered her head to his, and comfortingly rubbed against his quills.

You are not alone. There is more than just your voice, and your other's. I am here. My voice is gentle… my voice is calm… my voice loves you.

She licked his quill, grooming him a little before resting her head again as he pushed more against her, wanting the comfort.

…Who are you?

He asked, as Instinct Amy smiled, hearing the real Amy clear her throat as if to say not to say 'Mother' again….

…I am your Alpha.

Instinct Amy opened her eyes.

I will protect you.

Instinct Silver moved his head a little away from her body, since he had pushed it under her neck to feel more secure, before now staring up at her, memorizing her scent and appearance.

I think I'm… Silver.

Amy…Amy Rose.

And… and I will protect you too, Amy! I will! I'll become stronger! I will loose my fear and make you proud of me.

He wagged his tail, very much like a child.

Animal's don't laugh, but Instinct Amy did smile, showing she wasn't all animal, and that the Real Amy had taught her a thing or two when she looked inside her mind to get information about her world.

It's also a sigh of submission, as in saying, 'I'm not a threat' to someone in the animal kingdom.

But Instinct Amy was using it to show affection, trying to be more and more like her Other's culture apparently…

I accept you, then. Make me proud.

Instinct Silver looked amazed by her acceptance, and jumped back happily, grunting his joy at her approval before lowering his stature again and rubbing willingly his head under her cheeks, where her scent glands were.

He was pretty much happily accepting that he was part of her pack, and his loyalty rest with her.

Now then… I must warn you of my-

Let's play!

He got up and started bolting around, as Instinct Amy looked confused.

Is this… how I really acted when I was first brought forth into this world?

Instinct Amy questioned herself, not realizing how much she's grown as she raised a arm up, like an animal would as she stepped back, before Silver bounded over to her rubbed his head under hers again.

Come, Amy! Chase me! It drowns out my Other's cries.

W-well…

Play!

He nipped at her nose, making her excitement at playing and not being so adult-like kick in as she yipped in playfulness, her true colors shining through.

Being an Alpha made her mature more than she should have, and now, loosing that role for a moment and just being the strong Beta she was born to be, she goofed off and chased Silver, both acting like playful puppies as they ran around and wrestled one to another.

"…Yeah… you're SO a mother." Amy rolled her eyes, smiling at the fact that Silver and her Instinct weren't being 'romantic' in anyway, and it seemed the scare of coming to existence made him less willing to think that way. She slightly mocked her Instinct, but was also glad she was letting go of all that responsibility too.

What, with having two aggressive Alphas fighting over her the second she changed, she never really did have a breather. So this… this was a nice change.

Silver ran off from where him and Amy were playing, as he ran on all fours, looking over his shoulder with his tongue slightly hanging out, as he was panting, and growing in confidence in this new state of life.

He rolled to a stop over a small ditch, not very big, as he hid and sniffed the air.

His eyes suddenly looked surprised.

He smelled something else… and it wasn't Amy's scent…

He continued to sniff the air, moving his nose away from where Amy may have been pursuing him and smelling something alluring but foul.

When he did finally get a good whiff of it, he snorted it out, and twitched his nose a bit.

It wasn't for him.

He moved back to the wall behind him, putting his two arms on it to hold him up, and tried to sniff around for Amy's delightful smell again… before….

There was a loud cry on the island…

Instinct Amy whipped her head around, having been tracking Silver's scent, thinking it a game, before hearing his loud and high pitch cry for help.

Silver...!

She treaded the ground, kicking up sand and dirt as she ran on all fours as fast as she could. She made it to the small cliff with the small drop or ditch before noticing Silver being attacked and overpowered by another female.

Instinct Amy's horror was quickly overshadowed with her desire to protect and defend.

She bore her fangs, so to speak, and charged down, growling and pouncing on the other female.

Silver kicked and flailed, his arms and legs in the air before turning around and running off, whimpering.

Instinct Amy torn into the other female as she and her fought like animals, before the other female kicked her off, and took her stance.

Instinct Amy recovered quickly, shaking her head to look up before realizing…

Her head was high. Her stance intimidating powerful. She… was a true Alpha female.

Seeing her position, and hearing her deep, threatening growl of aggression, Instinct Amy had little choice in her own reaction.

She became submissive, but tried to fight it off. She lowered herself slightly to the ground, lower than the other female's head. Even though she was the Alpha female of her own pack, she was still just a Beta… and a naturally submissive one at that!

She still growled, resisting her natural want to submit to power and trying to prove her worth as the leading Alpha of her pack, while defending her newest member…

Hmph, a Beta?

The other girl huffed out, clearly unimpressed by Instinct Amy's station.

A submissive Beta who dares to stop me? I've never seen one so… daring as you.

I get that a lot.

Instinct Amy growled out, her eyes narrowing as she resist her body's pull to lower herself further to the ground.

…I'm an Alpha. And Aggressive at that. If you wish to live, move aside. I have an Omega to claim.

Instinct Amy's eyes shot open.

You mean to take my Omega?!

Oh..? So he's already yours then?

W-well…

You haven't claimed him? Then were you planning too? Is this… a challenge?

Erk…

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

!?

The girl moved up, standing on two legs, laughing. When she opened her eyes again, the Real Amy noticed her eyes were different…

"Morphed…" she fearfully spoke out softly. "She…She's morphed with her instincts…But why would she..?"

Behold, puny Beta. MY pack…

She threw her head back and faked a howl, as Hedgehogs don't howl naturally, so this was clearly not an instinct thing to do.

Suddenly, Amy felt below her hands and feet the trumping of footsteps, and suddenly…

All above her and behind the Wild Alpha Female were men, all with their instincts still heavily influencing them, as she put her hand to her hip and smirked down at Instinct Amy.

There were many men behind her… and a few jumping to the tree tops to see what was happening.

As you can see… I am clearly an Alpha. And what are you?

She mocked Amy, as the real Amy couldn't wrap her mind around all this.

"But wait… if that's her pack…then does that mean…She… But that's morally WRONG!" Amy cried out, seeing them all and how they waited obediently for her next command.

You're on the wrong turf, sweetheart. And I'm very territorial. If you want to live with your skin still on your bones, then I suggest you leave that Omega here…. I like the way I have to get closer to him in order to smell that rich scent.

She smirked and held her head up, tilting it slightly. "Don't force me to squeak and force them to rip you to shreds. Is your Other still in there? You may want to heed whatever warning she's giving you. Or maybe… let her come out instead and face me. Hahahaha!"

The men behind her were becoming captured by Amy's scent though, and Instinct Amy noticed how some of them began to move about, anxious to investigate.

"W-we… we have to save Silver b-but…" Amy was at her Wits end, still not wrapping her mind around a woman who would mate with so many men just to gain power and territory. She must have been a pretty foul and horrible woman!

…I have an idea.

Instinct Amy moved away from the other female, as it seemed to be she was submitting and leaving, before looking to Silver.

This is my Omega. And I won't let you hurt him.

"Ugh!? W-what did you just grumble out you little-!?"

The girl lost her powerful form as she seemed entangled in rage at her defiance.

You can't possibly defeat me!

But I will… Half of these males you claimed without them really wanting you, correct? You take them while they're weak, and out of that bond… they are forced to obey you.

Instinct Amy looked at the men, seeing most of them didn't have much allegiance to their Alpha, as Amy's scent had so easily charmed them.

W-what are you saying!?

I'm saying… they would happily leave you, if it weren't for the fact that they need to mate.

LIAR! These are my happy lovers~ You know nothing of being an Alpha!

I know that I would never treat them like an army, something to just intimidate the rest of the competition. No, I am not like you… I create a bond that is stronger than that of being claimed… I create…

Marriage!

The Real Amy face-palmed.

"…W…What?"

The other males didn't seem to know what that term meant, lucky for Amy…

Instinct Amy shook her quills, as the males grew more excited, squeaking at her undeniable scent.

"W..What are you all so excited about!?"

My scent is stronger than yours!

"Wait.. can females not smell other females scents the same as males do?" Amy wondered, realizing that this Alpha female couldn't tell that her Instinct's smell was greater than her own.

The men started to run towards Amy, as she nervously let them inspect her, hoping to gain some type of allegiance.

Most of these men, as Instinct Amy could see, wanted out of the pack anyway. A Queen can't rule with many kings, and it was obvious that she played a cruel dictator. If they could find a way to rebel against her without being killed for betraying the pack, then they would.

Some males stayed faithful, but most of her 'lovers' came to check Amy out.

Side with me, and I'll set you free from her cruel ways. You will be free of her bond on you.

In the animal world, a 'bond' meant more than just 'mated pair'. It meant an obligation to a pack, the mate, and the corresponding duties. If you leave after a bond is made, it's like accepting death unless you can find another way to escape.

Instinct Shadow respected the figurative 'bond' Instinct Amy had had with Instinct Sonic, and Silver pretty much just wanted to serve her, not really 'bond' with her, he was too scared and child-like to think such things… just yet.

The Alpha female grew worried, gritting her teeth together at how many willingly went to Amy's side.

A few of the men who went to Amy came back to the pack, but most of them stayed.

Help me escape!

Instinct Amy squeaked, giving her command as the males, now freed of their 'bond' with this Alpha, and choosing Amy as a 'temporary' alpha, charged her.

"Er! Fall back!" Run now! The Alpha Female got on all fours and took off, fighting her own mates, as the others came to protect her.

Instinct Amy let out a sigh of relief, falling a bit out of the fear that came over her in that moment,… if that didn't work…

Her scent and standing tall for a moment paid off for now… but she had to leave immediately, if those males came back… some might want to form a bond, and she couldn't have that… Not with two highly aggressive males waiting for her on land…

"Not to mention I say, NO."

Instinct Amy saw Silver rush up to her, helping her stand.

Amy! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!

Don't… b-be… I'm fine. And you?

…She did not claim me.

Instinct Amy relaxed more, glad Silver was unharmed, as she started running to the shore with him.

Quickly! We must flee!

She did pull a few quills though… O-oh, right!

Instinct Silver had shook his head, rubbing it with the side of his wrist, before quickly running along behind Amy, as they swam back to shore. (Fun fact!: Hedgehogs can swim! :D Sonic just happens to be a poor swimmer XP)

-Later on-

The alpha female had straightened up her pack, and punished other for even DARING to investigate Amy when Eggman's Eggpod flew down.

"What happened here? I thought I told you to lure Sonic and Shadow to you!"

"I…Ran into some… unwanted trouble." She bit her lip. "I wasn't able to continue tracking them…"

"Well, you're not needed anymore. Neither do you get your reward! I have what I needed…" he was about to fly off when she stopped him.

"Wait!" she held up the white quills.

"Hmm?"

"There was an Omega with that Pink Amy girl." She stated, "The one you talked about?"

"…Amy?" Eggman turned his pod around. "You mean she-"

"No, they hadn't, but you said that those two would be around Amy. They weren't. but he was. So technically, I did do something worthwhile."

Eggman looked unamused. "And why…Should I care about this?"

"Well, she stated he was hers. So obviously, she must hold some type of bond with him, meaning, she may have a pack with Sonic and Shadow too." She chimed, taking only one quill out of the rest and wiggling it up at Eggman. "He didn't quite smell right. I wonder if he's somehow special too..?" she cooed.

"….Was he a white hedgehog? His hands slightly glowed and he kept rambling on about the future?" Eggman had met Silver before, as Silver had once asked his younger self if he knew Amy Rose, but even after that, he seemed to have some knowledge of him anyway…

"I… I don't know, he was in instinct form."

"Impossible! They still have instincts 200 years in the future?" Eggman was surprised, but laughed as he hit his control panel and covered his eyes. "WOHOHOHOO! What a terrible fate it is to be an animal, indeed! HOHOHO!" he bellowed a laugh. "Whohoho, hehe, haha… anyway." He wiped his eye before pressing a button as if nothing happened, and a claw came out and pinched the quill, pulling it to him as he took it and carefully placed it in it's own container, and examined it. "Hmm… very well. I suppose I could get SOMETHING out of this." He tossed her money in a bag, as she grinned and waved him off.

"Happy doing business with you~"

"You Jumpers really creep me out, you know that? But your kind is really what disturbs me…" he didn't seem to agree with her methods and how she used her instinct, but simply commented and flew his Eggpod away, not needing her services any further…

-Back in the jungle-

Silver and Amy both gasped, snapping out of instinct form and wondering what the heck happened, their memory taking it's sweet time to return to them.

"Wha…what happened… did we?!" Amy hugged herself, worried for a moment, before her headache came on. "Ohh… no,… I don't anything… wait, not with you, but with that girl… Ugh! How could she even-!?"

Silver gripped his head, looking shocked and mortified. "I… I can't believe I was completely… unable to respond… or move my own body! This is insane!" he got up, getting frustrated as he naturally would of done before. "I can't believe I'm the same as you!"

"Hey? What's that suppose to mean?" Amy glared at him, offended. "Just cause your from the future doesn't mean-"

"200 years in the future, to be exact." Shadow, with Sonic right next to him and appearing from the darkness of the jungle came out looking very upset, stating that odd fact.

"Amy, are you okay?"

"Sonic, Shadow..!" Amy was surprised to see them, but happy as well, as she got up to hug Sonic, but he quickly stopped her, putting his hands on her arms to look her in the eye.

"Did he shift? Did he hurt you? Tell me the truth-"

She furrowed her eyes, "N-no, nothing happened. But his instincts are like a child's, he's harmless! He's like me when I first shifted." She put her hand to her head to try and fully remember, as Sonic didn't seem to be buying it.

"Oh yeah? Well I remember very clearly how you were still eager to be claimed."

"N-no, he's not like that! Sonic, … Shadow!" Amy saw Shadow moving swiftly by her, and worried he might hurt Silver, so she held her hand out to try and stop him, grabbing his arm.

He yanked it away from her. "I'm glad your safe." He looked over his shoulder, stating simply, before moving on to the matter at hand. "When were you going to tell us the truth? That this isn't the only time you've interfered in time?"

"…Erk…" Silver realized he knew too much about him. "How do you know what time I'm from?"

"G.U.N achieves hold many things about the past, it's one of the seldom reasons why I work for them. They can hold many answers from the past…" Shadow stood tall, wanting to interrogate a bit, but Amy tried to get out of Sonic's grasps to defend Silver.

"He's not a bad person!" she cried out. "Even while I was in Instinct form, he just watched out for me, and I saved him from that Alpha female and-!"

"Alpha what?" Shadow turned back to her, as Silver felt his headache again and gripped it, remembering that horrifying moment.

"She… she had jumped me…" he loosely let out, before looking up, amazed and shocked at Amy. "She… she saved me… I don't fully know how, but I remember she did.."

"See? He's my instincts baby, anyway! She thinks of him as a child and so- let me go!" Amy wiggled out of Sonic's grasps as he finally let her go.

"Okay, okay! Fine, geez…" Sonic moved his hands up and off of her, a bit upset she was resisting what he thought was a 'comforting' hold.

Amy ran to shield Silver, holding her arms out and spreading them in front of Shadow. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"…I'm not trying too. I'm looking for answers. And frankly, Amy, he could of hurt you. You were lucky things went another way." Shadow stated with a lot of authority, glaring down at her, but with a hint of love and concern in his words too. "You may not be so lucky next time…"

"Which is why you shouldn't leave my side!"

"Our side."

"I never agreed to that." Sonic shook his head to Shadow.

"You know, surprisingly, your instinct knew better and did."

"Boys, don't fight." Amy whined, and then sighed, as she felt tried, looking up at the sky… "You know… it used to be morning… it's alright getting dark now… how did the day go by so quickly?"

The mood grew a bit sad… as Sonic tried to shake it off.

"Look, Silver, I don't trust you, or Shadow for that matter…" he shifted his eyes back to Shadow, before looking back to Silver. "But I need to keep Amy safe. Tails said her instincts will want to mate more than ever this year. Maybe together… we won't all shift at once, and somehow… we can keep her safe. Especially from others. Cause as much as I don't trust you, I don't trust THEM even more." Sonic put both his thumbs up and behind him, showing that he had some small faith in the two.

"I… I just want to make sure the Son is the right one. That's all." Silver turned his head, folding his arms and looking down.

Shadow didn't seem to believe him. "Is that why you've been recorded throughout history?"

"I made some mistakes! I didn't know when the right time was! But I know, for certain this time, that this is the right time!" He stated, as Amy blushed.

"W-wait, you mean… I'll be getting pregnant…?"

"Uh-…w-well, not… for certainly. I mean… umm.."

"Not if I can help it." Sonic commented, walking up to Amy and putting his arm around her, "Now come on, you need to get home!" he pushed her out in front of him and put his two hands on her back, pushing her further along. "Come on, slowpoke. Pick up those feet!"

"H-hey! Sonic!"

"Remind me that I really need to teach you how to walk properly…" he sighed.

Shadow looked back to Silver. "We're not done with this conversation. I don't trust you either. And I may not like Sonic's company… but that doesn't I don't agree with his statement. I will also protect Amy, will you?"

"…Em." He nodded, but looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…" he turned around, looking out and back to the island. "…She is to bare a son… I'm not suppose to stop it… and yet…" he held himself slightly, before shaking his head and letting his arms fall back to his sides. "No. I can change fate. Maybe her not having any sons is the best option." He narrowed his eyes, finding his resolve. He turned back to Shadow. "Come on, we have to make sure Sonic doesn't shift on his way to her home!" He flew forward, as Shadow still was slightly suspicious of him.

"…You do realize you could be related to her in the future, right?"

"Are you daring to suggest I could have been a possibly suspect!?" Silver stopped, highly embarrassed and shocked to hear Shadow suggest such a thing.

"I'm only saying… you could be flirting with your great grandmother." Shadow smirked, trying to kick out any unnecessary competition.

"..I-! T-that's impossible!" Silver shook his head, not wanting to think like that. "I'm clearly not related to her!"

"Then… why does her instinct think of you as a child?" Shadow had picked that little tidbit up and wanted to really juice it for what it's worth. He may never be able to replace the trust that Amy had in Sonic, but he couldn't really complain about second place. Seeing her defend Silver like that… put a sour taste in his mouth, along with Sonic no doubt.

"I'm not related! Or else the legend would have been passed down in my family! The books stated the descendents were all warned about there 'untouched' power. I never heard such a story." Silver glared at him, "And furthermore, don't you DARE mention this conversation to Amy! I don't want her thinking anything strange…" he flew off higher and faster away from Shadow, as he skated by him.

"…Hmph." It was a worth a shot, but Shadow gave up and realized Silver wasn't going anywhere… "What happened between those two to make him divert from his objective anyway..?"

As Silver flew, his thought wandered off to Amy's kind smile and her excitement at being told she may have a child in the future. He chuckled lightly to himself, 'She does have a cute smile… and a cute charm about her.' He wanted to protect that smile, and not have some 'evil' son ruin her dream of a perfect family.

"She may be happier… if she didn't have a son at all… If I rewrite the future, then what will I create?"

-Eggman's lab-

"Finally! All the pieces I'll ever need… besides the obvious ONE, of course." Eggman chimed, putting the white quill in the same capsule as the other two. "Hehehhe… Cubot! Orbot! Prepare the fluids…" he walked over to three different heated chambers of capsules, and carefully placed a quill, standing upward, in-between two small pins that held them up.

"So, will we start the operation tonight or..?" Orbot asked, looking slightly nervous but curious as well, as he held his hand up, questioningly, to the doctor.

"Of course not. It's not fully ready yet…" Eggman looked at the date on the calendar. "But soon… VERY soon… I'll be having a few surprises for Sonic… hehehe…hohoho, HAHAHAHA!" he put his fingers together, before parting them and letting out a huge, signature laugh from his big, gaping mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

Instincts

Ch.19

By: Cutegirlmayra (Boy, this is getting long. I still have SO MUCH to get through! Will I ever have enough time before I leave?!)

A few weeks have gone by as Tails had studied the 'newly formed pack' of Sonic and Shadow as co-dominating Alphas, Silver as the Omega/baby, and Amy as the only female, making her the Alpha Female automatically.

A few hedgehogs had sniffed Amy, but Sonic and Shadow's combined forces left them pretty banged up, and soon, no 'unwanted company' was coming around their meadow.

They were all in instinct form except for Silver, who looked a little awkward and upset about being pampered by Instinct Amy, always grooming him or laying over him to 'keep him warm'. She tried to make another nest, but to avoid Shadow and Sonic's interest peaking, Tails had to continually destroy it, leaving Instinct Amy always anxious and afraid of her surroundings.

Instinct Shadow and Instinct Sonic always fought for dominance over the other during their spare time, but when Amy got to friendly with Silver they charged over and demanded attention, anyway they could, because even though she stated Silver was her 'baby' they knew a little better how Omega's liked to sneak their way into a pack, and didn't like him one bit!

They often bullied Silver, even though it took a lot longer for Silver to shift than for them, when he did so, they were quick to put him in his place.

Amy always defended him but they were her Alphas, and she couldn't fight them much without them trying to then 'woo' her into being claimed, which she had to walk away from since the Real Amy kept screaming at her not too.

But it was starting to take it's toll… and Tails knew that it wouldn't be long before Amy couldn't stop her Instinct from choosing 'a side' and picking one of her Alphas. He had to think fast… and figure out how to stop something if it were to occur…

Instinct Shadow was growing frustrated after Sonic had once again fought and won a higher dominance role over him. In his frustration, he picked on Silver, growling threateningly at him as Silver gulped, still not really in instinct form quite yet, as Shadow charged him to the ground and growled over him, keeping him down in a sign of high authority.

If he couldn't beat and kill Sonic, he would take it out on the Omega.

Instinct Amy was trying to build another nest, as Sonic was coming over to greet her, finding his chance after Shadow was being momentarily distracted.

Hello-

He barely rubbed against her with his head lovingly before she turned to see her 'baby' being attack and her motherly instinct to protect kicked in.

She ran off and left Sonic alone as he growled, not liking being rejected as she tackled Shadow off of Silver, they began to battle but Shadow was forced to submit, considering a mother hedgehog would fight to the death to defend her young…

"Tails..!" Silver cried out in a whisper, crawling to the bush.

Tails's head shook from beneath the bush he was hiding in with his equipment. "Don't come over here! Amy will suspicious of me again! I still probably smell like her last nest, ugh."

"Tails! How long is a mating season? And why do they keep picking on me?!" He whispered, frustrated he couldn't fight back without being brutally punished for 'trying to preach rank.', "What do I do?"

"It's just frustration and keeping you in your place. It's like Wolves, really." Tails rolled his eyes. "I swear, it's like some things are Hedgehog related and the rest are just evolution adapted by other species…" he flipped through his notes, and looked back at his MilesElectric. "Oh, by the way, she's coming to check on you." Tails ducked back into the bush.

"…wait, frustration? Frustration for what..? OFFPH!"

Instinct Amy had pounced to catch him, not wanting him to wander too far and bit the back of his neck, picking him up, but due to his size, more like dragging him back to the center of the meadow where she could keep an eye on him.

He's not a child!

Barked Shadow, shaking his head and spiking his quills, upset and frustrated by her actions.

You can smell. He may be large, but he has the scent of a child.

She set him down and licked his scratches from Shadow being to rough with him.

…Hmph. Why must you be blind to your natural senses? Hasn't your other already told you who he is?

Instinct Shadow seemed to be calling her out, as she looked back to him and glared, her ears turning upward and forward, trying to show her status as Alpha.

I have been told.

Then why do you insist he is a child?

…He's the most pathetic Omega I've ever know. Is it wrong to baby him?

You are desperate for your own young…..

Shadow suddenly walked up to her, purring out the words as if trying to make a point, and circled around her, pulling at her back fur to rustle her quills and get her slightly excited.

I can remedy that…

I'll have you as rotting meat first!

Instinct Sonic charged, pushing Shadow away from her back as they glared and growled one at another.

Instinct Amy was getting excited, as the Real Amy had to speak up again, to get her to calm down.

…I'm cold.

Instinct Amy was beginning to be torn, wanting to mate but also wanting the 'marriage' that her other spoke of so much. If kissing was good, then marriage must be amazing.

She moved back to her half constructed and large nest that was slightly resembling a torn up bird's nest in a small hole she dug to try and make a den, but it wasn't really working so well…

The two Alphas looked to her and then each other, before lowering their hostilities to obey her request. Silver didn't have any idea what was going on, but looked to Tails.

"Go with them!" He whispered to him, moving his hand out to 'shoo' him on.

Shadow was growled at for daring to step first into the nest, as Sonic held his rank of being the 'first' alpha over him and walked in, curling up beside Amy. It was a natural instinct for hedgehogs to sleep together if the weather was cold, as they were usually, or suppose to be, solitary creatures. Evolution must of made them decide that a 'pack' was more secure for survival.

Shadow went in next, and snapped a warning at Sonic's ear, as Sonic twitched it and glared up at him, growling slightly.

Tails sighed, trying to translate things on his MilesElectric, but it wasn't as clear as it should be… "So much growling…" He rolled his eyes. "I just hope Amy can manage until this mating season's over… just a few more weeks Amy… hang in there…"

As the three boys laid down, and seemed to fall asleep, Amy blinked one eye open, and started to get out of the pile.

Tails was falling asleep too, before his MilesElectric made a small alert noise a few times, and woke him. "Uh..hmm…hmm?" he slowly woke up and rubbed his eye, looking at the bright screen, squinting, and then looking to see Amy moving away. "…What do you think you're doing..?" his eyes narrowed, she never left the pack before… maybe she had shifted out?

Flying after her, Silver also looked up to see Tails. "Tails? What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, Amy's acting weird!" He whispered back.

"I'll come too!" Silver flew off, as Tails followed Amy with him.

Instinct Amy ran up a few hills before looking up at the sky, whimpering…

She must have been talking, but to what? Her other?

Tails turned on his communication device inside the MilesElectric.

..Why want me alone? I don't want alone… I want family… I want know what marriage!

The translation was odd, but Tails and Silver got the main point about it.

"What's she doing?"

"She's communicating with the Real Amy, or uh… her 'other'." He explained, before looking back at the device. "Poor thing… it just wants to do what it was made to do…. But Amy has to keep telling it not too… it's torn between it's desires and Amy's logic. That must be rough…"

"…Should we let her talk in peace?" Silver asked.

"…We need to keep an eye on her but…" Tails yawned.

"Here, leave it to me." Silver took one of his hands and held the MilesElectric on the side, "I'll watch, Amy, you should get some sleep."

"B-but.. what about your-?"

"He hasn't exactly come out recently… as you know, it's not as easy for it to come out like Sonic's and Shadow's… I think I'll be okay." He patted Tails's back as Tails glared at him.

"Funny… I've heard the same spiel from Shadow." He didn't seem very trusting.

Silver sweat dropped, and took a deep breath. "I'm taking in her scent." He explained, and exhaled, before opening one eye to peek at Tails, "…nothing." He smiled, and opened both eyes, letting Tails look into each one of them. "No shift, right?"

"….W-well, I'll admit… you have a higher tolerance than the other two, that's for sure." Tails sighed, not wanting to make another mistake but feeling Silver may be more evolved to handle his instincts…

"Not to mention she sees me as a baby, I'll be fine!" Silver flew down with the MilesElectric, spooking Amy as she was whimpering to herself while looking at the moon. Seeing Silver flying down, she panicked and ran for the shore of the river.

Tails was exhausted, and decided to head home for some sleep. "But just in case…" he triggered a feature in his watch that linked him with the MilesElectric, so that if anything did happen… he would know about it. "If the heart rate increases or anything that could lead to … THAT, then I'll be prepared." Tails looked determined not to fail this time, and flew back home to get some well-deserved sleep after gathering his equipment up. Who knows, Shadow and Sonic might wake up and destroy it if they find it…

And knowing Instinct Sonic's hatred of Tails… plus machines? Yeah, not a good idea to leave that laying around…

"Ah! No, no, no… don't be afraid… It's just me… Silver? You're okay… shush, shush…" Silver flew down and slowly approached Instinct Amy. Over the last few weeks, he wasn't so scared of her anymore. In fact, he had grown really fond of her, seeing Instinct Amy a lot more than the regular Amy because of how much this second year was affecting her instincts and hormones.

He sat next to her after her growling and lowering her frame down calmed a little, smelling it to be Silver, and lifting her head a little to poke at his side for reassurance.

He petted her head, seeing her more as a gentle creature than really a sophisticated species… Though, he had to constantly remind himself this was Amy Rose, and Tails had said that she was just the personified version of her instincts… Does that mean… she's still herself? But just… the raw form of herself?

Silver had often wondered if Amy and her Instincts were one of the same, and that, maybe, Instinct Amy was the purest form of her soul, but Tails had said he had no idea, and thought them very differently. According to Tails, Amy's instinct was mostly reacting to the environment, and more attuned with nature and her body's wants and needs. She thought primitively and acted on her body's natural reflexes, not really thinking that much but just doing as she was told. Amy, on the other hand, was obviously very different from that.

But Silver still wanted to believe that Instinct Amy was just apart of Amy's true self… even If Sonic ridiculed him for that belief, claiming that Instincts are just annoying and selfish, violent and dangerous. Shadow on the other hand seemed to slightly agree with him when it came to Amy, but stated that for himself, it wasn't the case.

Apparently, Shadow was different from Amy and Sonic too… but Silver hadn't gotten all the details yet. Shadow didn't tell him anything if he could help it, they all still didn't trust him much, except for Amy, but even Amy didn't remember him from long ago…

"How are you?" Silver spoke into the machine, as it growled out what appeared to be Tails's attempt at a loose translation of it.

Instinct Amy reared her head back, confused by the growling from the machine and not Silver, and huffed, not liking the voodoo magic she was seeing.

Afraid but slightly curious of it, she pawed at it, but never touched it, afraid it may attack her or something.

Silver laughed.

She finally growled out something in what appeared to be disgust, lowering her frame and moving her ears around, defensively.

More scared of it than you.

The machine had translated. Silver rolled his eyes, "It's not going to hurt you. I control it. Now… I have to ask you something… What do you think of Am- I mean, your other?"

Instinct Amy listened to the strange growl from the machine, and huffed again, raising her frame as she looked completely dumbfounded and weirded out by the device.

"…Come on, work with me here." He laughed again, reaching out to calm her with another pet on the head.

She growled and huffed a little.

I don't like it.

"What? My hand?" Silver blinked his eyes, withdrawing it back.

No, no. You touch is fine. It speak is weird.

"Oh, haha! It's just-"

My other is weak.

Silver looked to the machine, reading what it said and looked back confused at Instinct Amy, seeing her expression change and seem sadder or more 'point of fact'. The shadows closed in around them as the river made some small noises as the water rushed by, as all grew silent in the night…

He leaned back, "What do you mean, … weak? I think she's rather strong."

…All other's are weak. Sonic taught me not to trust, Shadow taught me to gain and give only to take more. You… you have taught me that there can be weakness in Instinct too.

"…."

Silver was slightly taken aback by her words, a even more shocked how well the machine was starting to translate now.

"…What do you mean? I still don't understand." His eyebrows bended in concern, trying to understand her mind, and also feeling something terribly hurtful begin to burn in his heart. "How are we weak? And how do you have weakness?"

..Instinct made to hunt, to protect, to mate… to survive. Other likes to live, but through other matters. Others know love, happiness, and… and loneliness… but they selfish ones! They won't let Instinct learn to be smart with world, or happy in mating, and keep things from them. They hate. We lie. They scream. We fight. They demand… We ask.

Silver felt a lump of pity fall to his stomach, as he looked away.

He himself had refused to give information to his Instinct, making his Instinct sad and confused about most things. He had screamed and fought his instinct to get out, causing his instinct to fear him, and grow weary of others, listening and relying more on his fellow instincts. He had demanded things of him, like to go away or leave Amy alone, and he was forced to obey, but often asked why, or fearfully tried to appease him.

…who are the true animals? Who are the victims caged? Who are they who be born with innocence, and polluted by anger and controlling others? We should look up to you, as a child to a parent, but you only fight us. You hate. That is why we can't love. Because you won't let us love…

"..Amy.."

You are the ones who cannot love.

"That's not true!"

Silver turned to her, getting on all fours and looking to her with such hurt in his eyes. He didn't want to believe what she said was true, but in his heart… he could feel it… he knew that it was them that have made them animals… if they just knew how to handle interacting with one another… if they could learn to accept who they are and there instinctual side, maybe there wouldn't be so much fighting for power and control. Merging would be seamless and the Instincts might obey more happily, more willingly… if they would only accept that part of themselves…

"We… we do love, and we do feel… it's just…" he squinted his eyes shut, turning away from her as she tilted her head. "…We're more afraid of you… and what you could have us do… then you are of us. You just… showed up, invaded our bodies we've been in for a long time. You-"

We are the intruder?

Instinct Amy cocked her head to the side, like an animal trying to hear better.

"Well… yes!" Silver exclaimed, looking back at her, flinging his arms out towards her. "When you arrive, our freedom to control our bodies are striped away, we have no say in what you do or how you act, we could really hurt someone if we're not careful and-"

…We are one, in the beginning…

"Wha..? what do you mean?

Hmhm, you ask that often.

"But what are you saying?"

As a baby… you rely on your instincts. To cry when you need something, and to explore and walk about, even to identify your mother through your senses. We are one.

"…How… how do you know this?"

As I come into this world so many times, I learn more. I remember more. Like how when Other comes out, she remembers me. When I come out, I can sometimes remember us.

"…So… we're the bad guy." He sat back on his knees, looked down, heartbroken. "Is that what you're saying?

…Misguided, maybe.

She popped a smile on her face, something Animals don't do, but she was learning… learning the ways of the Other's customs as she walked over and rubbed her head on his.

Not all of Other is bad. Just like how not all of Instinct is bad.

She looked up at him, faces close as he smiled and looked lovingly back to her.

"…You're not bad."

He stated, not realizing her scent was starting to leave its toll again…

"…You're beautiful."

Silver reached a hand up to her face, startling her as she looked down at the hand. She wasn't used to an Other touching her face like this…

"…Are you Amy?" he finally asked, his eyes starting to droop, as he tilted his head.

The machine flickered a translation as she answered, …I've always been Amy… Now, What do you mean?

She tilted her head, confused by his question, as he laughed and little and didn't realize he wasn't acting himself.

He was losing his grip on reality as Amy's scent swarmed him and started to lure out his instinct, but his instinct felt like a gentle warmth to him, not something like Sonic and Shadow felt, where they literally plugged their noses and twitched with the silent raging fire blasting through their being. No… this was soft and caressing, calming and felt so… so good…

Silver leaned closer to her, making her move back as she began to grow confused. He wasn't in his instinct form, and yet… he was…

What are you doing?

Silver ignored the machine, as he closed his eyes and kissed her, making her extremely confused, as the Real Amy let out a horrified cry of betrayal, her mental eyes widening. He hadn't even fallen into Instinct but he had kissed her, what did that mean!? Did he really… was he really…?!

Amy's instinct tried to move away, but he held her close, his instinct about to declare itself before he pushed it back.

"No.. not yet… I have to show you… I have to show you that Instincts aren't the only things that can love you!" Silver gritted his teeth, not thinking clearly at all due to Amy's scent as his heart rate elevated and his body felt the sensation of touching her… the way it felt… he was literally so close to shifting, but his body was just doing it slower than regular, in that period of time, hedgehogs.

Instinct Amy was lowered to the ground as she struggled, this was conflicting with everything she knew! He was an Other! And yet, he was kissing her? Was he trying to love her? Claim her? What was going on? Her body was so already desiring of the idea that she couldn't resist anymore, and was allowing herself to submit only because of the pull of nature. But both Amy's began to feel the same… this was wrong. And something wasn't natural about it.

As the two's thought blended…

'What is he-doing? Does he-feel something for me or-is this his instincts coming through? Somethings not right I have to get out of here!'

With her eyes shooting open to form a fatter pupil with the diamond shape, a star wider and bigger than just instincts eyes, but one also not entirely a regular pupil either, Amy pushed Silver off of her and scooted back, screaming.

"STOOOPPP!"

Silver shifted instantly, he was startled into it really, as his instinct huffed and gasped for air, looking around and trying to figure out what just happened.

Amy breathed and put her hand over her mouth, as the sensation of breath on her finger tips felt differently somehow… like it did… in instinct form…

She gripped her head, eyes widening, "What… I have control again? How is this possible? I still feel instincts though. How am I…?" she got up, looking at her body as it felt so different, so much more… feeling and able.

She summoned her hammer, as it came out without a fault, and she swung it around, giggling in shock for a moment. "I can't believe it… I can summon my hammer in instinct form? Wait, but where's my instincts?"

Something inside her seemed to respond, as she instinctively put her hand to her heart.

"…You're in here… aren't you? We're… I think we've-!" before she could say it though, Instinct Silver whimpered below her, seeming to beg for an apology as she could hear him.

My Other tried to eat your lips! I don't know why, but I'm so sorry, Amy! He wouldn't let me out, he was resisting and I couldn't come out fast enough… I have failed you…

He leaned his head further down, submitting like an Omega would, and seeming ashamed of his other's actions.

What a turn around, completely an opposite thing. Usually it's the Other who apologies to the other Other for the Instinct's mishap, but… this was so weird!

Was Silver in love with Instinct Amy!? Or was this all because his instinct doesn't come out fast enough for him to fully shift and not be responsible for his actions?

It dawned on Amy then… Instincts… they really are the body. They are the personified instinct of an animal, and usually, a person would shift fast into it, and the body would react accordingly.

But with Silver… his body is so used to not having the instincts triggered, that it happens more slowly, through years of evolution, he has almost perfectly lost the need for Instincts, as he can feel and react to them without even shifting! It literally is just that! His body!

Amy felt a little horrible at thinking Silver might of done it on his own free will, before realizing that fact…

But she suddenly felt something inside tell her it still was more him than his instinct, even with his body reacting slowly to the shift, he still felt something, and it was still him and not fully his instincts.

This frightened Amy as Instinct Silver waited for a response, whimpering his fear at her maybe being mad at him.

She felt so sorry for him.. and reached a hand out, gently scratching his ear in comfort and growling out,

It's… It's not your fault. It's just…nature. We can't always decide what we want to feel… and if the Body overthrows are common sense…, then our free will is powerless. We can't let these feelings control us though, we have to merge! I have to find a way to always be merged with my Instinct! We all need to merge!

Amy was determined to have Sonic, Shadow, and Silver merge as well. Well,… Shadow again. Even though Tails had warned that Shadow might be going backwards, first merging, and then losing control, before his instincts completely disappear.

Even so… Amy knew that Instinct and Other had to merge in order for BOTH to be happy. And that resisting and not accepting the Other… not wanting or thinking the same… it lead to them fighting and not being able to merge in the first place!

She was so sorry for her actions towards her Instincts, but it seemed now, that they were one, that her Instinct understood everything, and wanted to help.

However….

Amy felt her breath quicken… and a flash of heat rose through her body… Her smell increased, as Instinct's Silver's nose twitched, and his eyes widened.

He was still a male… after all….

"Oh no…" Amy put her hands to her throat, feeling her going into Heat again. "Not now! Not now!" she started to loose balance, having straightened herself and stood on two legs again, before feeling the sensation of even the wind feel amazing against her body, now that she was merged, the pleasure was even more intensified. "Chaos, no! Please, no!" she covered her mouth and ran, as Instinct Silver was rushed and almost flooded with a powerful scent.

What… what is that..!?

His body through him into a frenzy, where he couldn't move for a moment. But then… as if not being able to control himself, he flung his body to her direction and ran after her.

Sonic's nose twitched a few times…

Shadow's head squirmed.

Sonic's eyes shot open wide with a present diamond in his eyes.

Shadow's body flung up, eyes shaking as his body flared with desire.

She is ready…

She is MINE!

Sonic and Shadow threw one another at each other, really ripping into flesh as the want to be Alpha soared through them.

Sonic was badly hurt, limping and falling to the ground as Shadow raced off, ready for the chase….

Tails's watch beeped and blinked a harsh bright light, as Tails's squirmed in his sleep, not liking the disturbance and placed his hand with the watch under his pillow, turning around.

The sound was muffled, and the light didn't shine as brightly as it did before…

The MilesElectric flashed, and screens began to flicker on, screens showing heart rates doubling, scent being spread like wildfire in a huge radius, and brain waves… completely in sync…

Amy's body wasn't going to be able to run forever, it was growing weary, and weak with the thirst of desire, and the want to mate.

This was meant to be the worst season for her, and not only that, but now that she was merged, she may have to EXPERIENCE the horrifying reality to succumbing to her body's will, and not her own. Instincts naturally did as they were told by the body, but Amy now had some say in the matter, but could she fight it?

The wind felt so good,…

Could she keep running? How far behind was Silver? What were these other scents she was picking up on? And why did this have to happen now!?

Is Sonic out for the count? Dying from loss of blood? Did Shadow really kill him!? And Is Instinct Shadow going to catch up to the already pretty persistent Instinct Silver who was too young too control himself already!? What will become of newly merged Amy, and will that merge last? Or be cut-short like Shadow's? Was Silver really wanting to kiss Instinct Amy, or was that just chemicals in the body!? SO MUCH IS GOING ON, OH MY CHOAS! But wait…

There's more~

-Eggman's lab-

"SHE'S READY!"

Eggman had been secretly watching and hacking into Tails's reading and reports, already having bugged his computers and learning about Instinct Sonic, WAYYY before Instinct Amy even came around.

He, himself, having researched into the matter, and discovered something MOST useful…. "If this works, I'll have a whole ARMY of hedgehogs! Hehehe…" he rubbed his hands together, as Cubot and Orbot looked to each other, concerned. "…I don't hear my chorus of evil snickering…" Eggman turned around, having stopped a moment to hear that they weren't joining in. "Is something the matter?" he put his hands behind his back.

"I just… well, Cubot thinks that this … excellent plan of yours is a little… well…" Orbot couldn't really get the words out. "Morbid." He finally stated.

"…Go on?" Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"W-well… What you're planning goes against the laws of nature! And it's most likely not even going to succeed! Amy could be really injured if this goes wrong and you could completely-!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Eggman turned around, opening some files on his large computer screens. "I've looked into every lessons, learned every trick, and even taken courses in the Medical field for this kind of ordeal. I know what I'm doing isn't exactly … eh… morally sound to say the least. And even if it does succeed, I'll still be framed as a monster, but then again…" he walked over to a large screen to the side, placing his finger tips together, as the screen showed Amy running away, and Silver and Shadow close behind…

"….If it does work… I will not only be a monster… but AN EMPEROR! WHAHAHAAH!" he laughed, and then turned around with a Doctor's outfit on. "But first, I need to practice…" he took his bluish-green medical gloves and tugged it down, snapping it back into place. "Whose first?"

Orbot brought out a robot made to be a dummy, "Are you ssuurree this is how you want to take over the world?"

"I've tried every trick in the book. If this works, then I'll have really hit a new villain level… but Orbot…" Eggman put the mask over his face, before looking up at Orbot, as Cubot brought the lamp overhead and nervously gazed at the fake organs inside of the robot.

"…Y-yes? Doctor Eggman?" Orbot put a hand up to his face, looking squeamish and very nervous.

"…I, too… don't want to hurt Amy. I mean, can you imagine what chaos that would create? First, I'd have a crybaby Sonic to deal with, and then I'd have two other very angry hedgehogs to have to fight off along with a raging Sonic's temper-tantrum. Let's just say I'm trying to be careful…" he looked up at the screen, seeing the date circled was…tonight.

His glasses gleamed as he grinned. "It's show time!" he stabbed the medical knife into the robot's fake organs, as the camera couldn't see the impact, but Cubot wobbled and let out a sheepish whimper and fell over, off the table, seeming to faint.

"Heh, heh, heh…"


	18. Chapter 18

Instincts

Ch. 20

By: Cutegirlmayra (I'm actually excited about this one xD I thought it would be scary, but I know how to do it, and I'm thrilled to have Sonic back in the action again! I missed my Instinct Sonic T-T so anyway, enjoy the action and drama! I think maybe a few more chapters after this one will wrap things up nicely :) P.S When it comes to blood, I don't like talking about it, and I also know that it's not really allowed in video games, but I ALSO remembered that this would in NO WAY be canon or in a video game so I decided to mention a little bit of blood… it's not much but eh. So obviously, this isn't canon xD if you hadn't already figured that out XP Also, also,… check out 'It's where my demons hide' by Imagine Dragons. I kinda made that my theme song for this series xD it fits so well!)

Amy desperately ran to evade the two hedgehogs, but soon realized her two legs wouldn't be fast enough, and the only trick she had was going on all four again.

With her strength and even her mind failing her, she felt her body almost begin to shut down, turning into nothing more than desire as the heat rose, readying for the peak of her prime to show and the most vulnerable moment in her lifetime begin.

In fright, her mind thought up an instinct behavior, and her body reacted to the will of wanting to be protected out of her fright, and she quickly curled up into the tightest ball she could manage. Instinct Silver leaped over the ball, seeming to have wanted to pounce her before her instinct helped her in dodging him, and he began to move closer, placing a hand delicately on her to see how sharp her quills were. She hissed, and popped herself out once or twice to warn him to stay away. Now that she was merged, her instinct was helping her with her desires. They were one and the same, synced with the same wishes and needs, so the two couldn't and didn't want to betray each other.

A perfect blend of nature and man.

Silver circled her, as was what his body told him to do, to try and lure her out with his own scent. But being an Omega, it wouldn't really attract her very much, and so he went back to trying to get her to open up, pawing at her spines before flinching back and whining out the pain of being stabbed. Squeaking at her, he tried to appeal to her but she kept tightly shut.

Instinct Shadow then came over the hill, as Amy had stopped right before the edge of the forest, which meant she was still in the long rolling meadows with the stream on the other side. He charged Silver, ramming him back and having him roll slightly down the hill, whimpering at the alpha, as he tried to drill his hands into the hill, making them tear the earth a bit as he finally stopped himself from falling.

Instinct Shadow was up next, but he wasn't so willing to wait around…

Placing a paw on her quills to test the sharpness, and shaking his hand when he felt the string, he growled and used his other's knowledge to push her quills back at precise points, trying to forcibly rip her open.

Amy felt the pain of being ripped apart but wouldn't budge, she suddenly thought of something and quickly used it again, it wasn't forced like with the Jumpers, it was a natural call of help.

SQUEAKK!

Shadow's violent action stopped as he looked down to where her head would be curled up, and waited for a command.

SQQUEAAKK!

Silver slowly rose up, shaking the dirt off of him as his scent increased slightly, he looked up with a powerful determination not usually found in Omega's, as he seemed to be growing in power with her cry for help.

Charging up the hill, he rose up into the air, as Shadow looked in surprised, and scratched down a powerful blow that left Shadow scampering back, huffing and shaking his head.

Silver, keeping his body low in the Omega submissive state, suddenly stepped forward, eyes closed, and raised his body up, showing his height and puffing out his chest.

He was… challenge an Alpha?

Shadow was enraged that an Omega would dare even think of such a thing. Did he think Instinct Shadow weak?

Boy… you don't know what you're dealing with here!

Shadow snarled before almost roaring out the words as he slashed his hand into Silver, knocking him back, as silver continued to show signs of being an Alpha, but not as aggressive as Shadow or even Sonic.

Speaking of Sonic…

As the two fought, Silver for dominance and Shadow for the right to mate, Sonic weakly shook his head and got back up off the ground from where Shadow had left him before.

His breath came out at sharp intervals, sweat and some signs of possible blood mixing it with. He was beat up, torn up, and utterly…. Full of rage.

Amy… was never yours to claim.

His hands gripped the earth, tearing the dirt up in the palm of his hand, his teeth being bared as he continued to breathe hard, possibly storing up energy for his next big move…

If they so much as touch her I'll-!

'…Save her…' The real Sonic spoke up.

WHAT?

Instinct Sonic clenched his teeth down together, his eyes a haze of crazy in them, as he looked over and behind his shoulder, as if that's where Sonic was. But he was really just in his mind…

'Amy is in trouble, and though I don't trust you, I need you. Amy needs me, and I'm left to work with the likes of you! So quit fighting me and just do it for her! Like last time with Shadow, I need you protect her!' Sonic cried out, his heart telling him that protecting Amy was more important than his issues with his Instinct form, and more over so then…

You realize if I find her, I will take her as mine own..?

Instinct Sonic wasn't playing around, his other had always tried to limit him, always screaming at him to do this or that, and trying to do everything in his power to reclaim his body over him. They loathed each other, but Amy was the only thing that united them in a purpose, and maybe, that was the only thing she had left to count on, besides her own strength, which was beginning to fail her every second.

The Real Sonic moved further back into his mind, narrowing his eyes in fear and sorrow. He wouldn't be able to stop his instinct this time… and he knew that. He couldn't do it last time either… and it was his ultimate shame… and greatest of fears.

…Will you stay silent?

'…'

From the smell of it, her heat is peaking, you don't have much time to make a point to me… you better just give me a definite answer…. And do it quick.

There was such a hatred and harshness to Instinct Sonic's words, as his wounds seemed to stop the small and almost unnoticeable traces of blood steaming down the sides in droplets, he was healing rather quickly, as he remained still only to gather enough strength to fight and run again.

'…You have a hidden power… one I tried to keep from you. Hear me well, Instinct. I'm only going to unlock this information to you once, so listen up!'

Seconds flew by…

Instinct Sonic's head shot up, his eyes widening with the secret given to him.

He began to chuckle, having seen that also in the information now willingly given from his other's mind.

In complete confidence and bliss, fighting through the huge amounts of pain he was feeling, he suddenly dashed forward on all fours, racing like the wind, with a streak of blue behind him.

Sonic… had given him his speed.

Silver fell down, rolling to quickly get up as he dodged Shadow's next attack, as Instinct Shadow had all the information he'll ever need from his other, considering they had merged the second he was released anyway. The backwards instinct wasn't natural, as the Real Shadow was losing more and more control over himself and his instinct, considering the right way would be he'd gain more and more control over time.

Instinct Shadow didn't hold a chaos emerald on him though, so any Chaos Blasts weren't available to him, he couldn't use it if he didn't carry chaos with him…

Instinct Shadow was about to use a chaos spear but his Other smirked within his head, seeing as he was still pretty foolish, like an animal, in not thinking ahead.

'What's wrong? Does the information I contain at times confuse you?' Shadow mocked him, hoping to steer his hatred towards himself and Silver instead of Amy.

Grrr… DO NOT MOCK MY POWER!

Shadow tackled Silver down, as Silver struggled to breath as Instinct Shadow knew to grip his hand to his throat, as Shadow's memories had at times held.

'No..!' the Real Shadow cried out in panicky, he didn't want to be the cause of Silver's death…

'Instinct! Take my power!' Silver released all and any access and information to his mind as he could, feeling his body dying from loss of air as Instinct Silver took it all in quickly, and held out his hand.

The green light slowly began to muster itself into existence, and blasted Instinct Shadow off of himself.

Instinct Silver was beginning to show signs of maturity in status, usually, all children start out as Omega, but only a few can come out of that to be a Beta or Alpha later on…

Could Silver change his status? Was he really just a Submissive Alpha this whole time?

Silver slammed his power down on Shadow, as Instinct Shadow remained powerless against it.

Straining to move on the ground, he only was able to twitch and squirm a little, but nothing more than that. While on his back, he struggled to lift his head up to Silver, his fists tight, and his anger increasing by each moment. Mostly affected by Amy's powerful scent and the desire to claim her.

H-h…how is this possible!?

…To be honest… I do not know myself. But none shall hurt Amy.

Instinct Silver turned to then slowly start making his way to Amy, whose spines had significantly fallen down due to exhaustion, and the longer she was straining to keep herself curled up, the more harder it was to remain strong.

Before Silver could lift his other hand to touch her, Sonic zoomed and jumped over her body, skidding to a halt on the ground, and looking up with a scary sense of cocky pleasure.

And what do you think you're doing to MY alpha female?

Ah! T-the… True Alpha.

Silver knew that Instinct Sonic was the main alpha, and that Shadow was just co-dominating with him. As instinct dictated, his submissive behavior to the higher authority kicked in, and he slowly lowered himself down the ground.

Sonic took bold and frighteningly powerful strides over to Silver, placing a hand on his head to show his status, but meant him no harm besides that.

With Silver distracted, however, Shadow rolled up slowly, getting ready to fight again as he breathed hard, and sharply turned his head.

True Alpha..? TRUE Alpha!?

Shadow almost roared out his anger at hearing Silver speak such words.

Silver raised his head slightly as Sonic glared to Shadow.

The second I claim Amy as my own, then I shall be the ONLY Alpha!

Shadow leaned back, ready to pounce as his body demanded that Sonic be killed and Amy be his own. The crazy in his eyes almost matched Instinct Sonic's before hand, as Instinct Sonic knew it was time to take Shadow down in order to claim Amy as his own…

..So be it. Amy is unable to stop us anyway. At last… we can finally decide who the true alpha really is!

Sonic also snarled back a powerful challenge and jumped to take on Shadow, he leaped to meet him as they both tried desperately to kill the other.

'No! I never said you could kill Shadow!' Sonic cried out from inside his mind, worried that they might actually kill one another.

'Stop this! You don't realize what you're doing!' Shadow also tried to speak out against his Instinct, but to no avail on either of their accounts.

The two were really going in for the kill, as Amy couldn't stay curled up much longer…

Silver watched from the sidelines, before taking immediate interest in Amy again. However, his eyes quickly looked back to Sonic, as he knew that he would surely die if he went against the true Alpha's orders and touched her again.

Shadow had the upper hand, sadly, as he could willingly stand on two legs and punch like a normal man, having all the secrets given to him without Shadow's real consent. But because of that, he had little understanding of what he knew, only that he knew it, which explained his confusion at not using his Chaos abilities properly.

Punching Sonic down to the ground, he was about to deliver a finish blow as Instinct Sonic worriedly look up to him, anger still there though.

And now, I am the only, true Alpha!

Instinct Sonic was suddenly given more information, only because the Real Sonic didn't want to be at a disadvantage.

Instinct Sonic smirked, as Instinct Shadow halted his last attack, confused by why his lips just curled.

I should thank you. If it weren't for you, my Other would of never given me this power.

..What power…? There is no power that can defeat my own! I am the ultimate instinct! There is nothing that can challenge me!

How about the quickest instinct to ever be born?

What?!

Instinct Sonic quickly raced away from below Shadow, as Instinct Shadow looked around, not seeing anything before a blue streak kicked his face to the side, continued to run, came back and swiped at him, multiple hits that Instinct Shadow couldn't dodge because he didn't know which information he had to use first. Instincts need guidance with the things of this world, and the Other's common sense and abilities. They knew nothing on their own, and so the Real Shadow could see he still had a fighting chance.

The Real Shadow, deep within his mind where he was trapped, took every bit of information and sealed it away, as Sonic and Amy had once done before, to where Instinct Shadow couldn't try and use him to find a solution like before. He was left in the dark, knowing so much but not knowing when to use it.

Shadow was taken down in his confusion, searching his mind but finding no answers as he realized that information was sucked dry out of his reach, taken and withheld by his Other.

'It looks like I am still the ultimate lifeform.' Shadow amused. 'What good is power when you don't know how to properly use it?'

N-n…nooo…!

Instinct Shadow fell to the ground, knocked out at last.

Silver blinked his eyes and was suddenly out of Instinct form, gasping and trying to remember everything after that kiss…

"What… what have I done?" he asked himself, and then smelled something so wonderfully delightful and turned to see Amy, her spines down and out for the count, but her body was still curled, just flatten, and not so much a circle as she was an oval right now. "Amy…" he felt a horrible feeling build in as he began to remember what happened. "I..I'm so.." he reached for her but before he could touch her Sonic moved in front of him, over her, and growled protectively.

Silver withdrew his hand and flinched back, before looking sorrowfully to Sonic. "I..I'm sorry! I never meant this to happen! I… wait…" he realized Sonic was in instinct form, and even more so, that Amy was in… "Oh no.." he knew he needed to defend her but Sonic just spun his body around and kicked him back in the face.

Silver fell on his back, as the MilesElectric flew over the hill, scanning before locating Silver, and falling to his side. On it's screen, it stated, 'TARGET LOCATED. ENGAGING DANGER WARNING. HEART RATE EXCELLERATED. WARNING. INTERCEPTION REQUIRED.'

Instinct Sonic looked at the strange device and just hissed at it and growled more, before seeing Amy's quills were down, and he was out of danger of being spiked, and nudged her body with his head to roll her down the hill, using his super speed to roll her the rest of the way to where he wanted her to go.

Silver shook his head, before blinking his eyes at the harsh light and seeing that the MilesElectric was still there. "Ah! T-Tails! Tails!" he was too weak to get up and follow after Sonic, so he just turned on communication.

"Emmm…" Tails rolled over, causing his arm to be removed from the pillow muffling it's sound as the large alarm skyrocketed through the room. "Wha-HUUHH!? Ow! Hey! Do you have any idea what time it-…!" Tails looked to see his watch, and then began to freak out at all the data streaming across the watch's small screen. "Oh Chaos! Please tell me I'm not too late!" Tails jumped out of bed and started flying to the location told on his MilesElectric, "PLEASE!"

Sonic had rolled Amy to her home, knowing it was the only place she successfully build a nest in anyway and tapped his head against the door, but it wouldn't open. His mouth turned to the side and pulled back, thinking….

He had seen some of his Other's memories of speeding around, but he had also remembered something too….

He reached up, spread his hand out so the fingers parted, and pressed it against the doorknob. Pushing hard against it, he twisted his hand, and the door opened.

He smiled, as the Real Sonic gawked but also felt increasingly uncomfortable with how FAST his instinct was able to think that through.

Instinct Sonic then rolled Amy in, and closed the door, knowing the other hedgehogs were still out there, and didn't want any further interference…

Tails arrived at the location to see Shadow out-cold and Silver barely able to get up from exhaustion and the pain of his wounds. "Wha…what happened." Tails was horrified.

"W..We couldn't control… o-our instincts." Silver twitched as he tried to roll over and get up, the MilesElectric in his hand. "B-but…" he looked up to Tails. "W-we failed… Sonic g-got away with Amy.. and Shadow…" Silver looked back, seeing he wasn't moving, and barely able to breathe. "I think he let him live because of Amy. She's fading-"

"From heat, I know." Tails stated, bending down to help him up and look at his MilesElectric, gently taking it from him. "I can't believe I was so STUPID as to fall asleep! I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have trusted any of you to keep Amy safe! I should of just trusted myself and only myself with this… I'm such an idiot!" he cried out, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"T-Tails.. it's not y-your fault.."

"It is! It is my fault! We have NO IDEA where Sonic would of taken Amy and you two are barely alive! They could be anywhere!"

"N…not… an-…anywhere…" Shadow breathed out, barely able to keep his eyes open or even move.

Tails flew over to him and carried Silver with him, his arm over his shoulder so Tails could help him stay up. "Shadow… do you know where they are?"

"…T-the…only… pl-place they… could… be." He muttered.

"The only…. Place… with her… nest."

-Amy's Home-

Sonic had rolled Amy into her nest, and began to try and groom her. She was covered with dirt and he thought the action might appease her into uncurling.

But it didn't work.

He grew a bit frustrated, his wounds still hurt him and he was growing tried, but his body and mind wanted her, and he wasn't going to let her get away this time.

Amy… I am here. I am your Alpha… why do you still resist me?

He lowered his head to where he believed hers was, and gently called out to her, squeaking his excitement at having won her over from the others and just happy to be alone with her.

Why are you so silent?

Amy, still curled up, only breathed lightly, as Sonic realized she was in the peak of heat, and couldn't even think straight. Being bound to her body's wishes, she was now in a type of comma, the only thing she could respond to was touch and the need to breed.

Realizing he wasn't going to get her to open without proving himself, like normal Hedgehogs had to do, he began to circle her, and try and poke and get her spines down enough to have her uncurl automatically.

He was stubborn, and wouldn't yield, trying to find a solution, but when the fan in the room hit her from moving about, having been turned on and left on it seemed for the whole day, her spines twitched and fell down, before raising up slightly again.

Seeing this, he began to think…. Having seen some of Sonic's fast thinking from moving so fast, he used that try and think of what the wind was doing to her.

When he ran, it felt good against his quills… so maybe…

He parted her quills in a single location with both hands.

He took a deep breath.

And lightly blew on her skin.

Without her quills protecting the cold from reaching her skin, she was shaken into uncurling, and the pleasure of feeling the breath on her skin made her submissiveness activate and her body began to move to him.

Feeling the satisfaction of finally being worthy enough to have her, he decided to humor himself and kiss her.

Her eyes barely opened, but fell into his kiss, as Instinct Sonic leaned back, breaking it off a moment.

…You didn't kiss like that before…

He tilted his head, curious as to how she may have learned to kiss like that…

He tried not to think of Shadow or Silver at this time… but it made him awfully mad to think they might have-

Her head rubbed against his chest, being in the peak of heat he knew he couldn't waste time thinking, before his Other spoke out again, making him growl as he had just lowered his head to hers.

So, you will not be silent then?

'That's not your Amy.'

Instinct Sonic twitched from hearing the words clearer in his mind, and shook his head to get it out, smirking as he moved over Amy.

She fell on her back and breathed weakly.

You only say that to stop me.

'No, look at her eyes. Does that look like an Instinct to you?'

Instinct Sonic's eyes widened, and shook with concern, as he didn't want to believe was Sonic was suggesting.

He looked to Amy, but her eyes were closed again, moving up to lick under his chin and rub against him again, trying to encourage him to keep going…

Sonic ignored the encouragement for a moment and leaned his head up against her face, trying to see if her eyes will open.

…Are you suggesting I would mate with an Other?!

He growled out the word, disgusted by the very thought of it.

'…if you have such a problem with that. Then how would you feel if I told you they were one of the same now?'

…WHAT?!

In desperate fear of not wanting that to be so, Instinct Sonic worriedly nipped at her cheek to have her blink her eyes. She did so, and as her eyes barely opened, he used his hand to lift eyelid a little bit, and saw the widened diamond to reveal her being merged.

His hand twitched away, as his face looked hurt and betrayed.

No… she is one with her…

'Yep. And if you were to mate with her… well, it wouldn't exactly be your Amy now, would it?'

The Real Sonic was amusing himself over finding a loophole, knowing full well his instinct wouldn't want to be with his Amy, but his own.

N-no.. this can't be! How could she trust her Other? I knew they were to become one someday, but… but I never thought it'd be this quickly… Amy!

He almost roared out his sadness, his grief at losing his Amy before they could complete there bond and finally be a claimed pair, an Alpha couple, his true mate…

He shook his head as she advanced, whimpering his sorrow at losing her.

'…Wait, your Amy is still there, right?'

The Real Sonic was confused. He thought it would enrage his other to have them merged, not make him so… so hurt like this… as if he was mourning…

You foolish Other.. you don't understand!

He shouted out, crawling away from underneath Amy as she continued to try and encourage him, a slave to her body's will, she wasn't even really there in mind or spirit.

Instinct Sonic turned his face, squinting his eyes shut.

They are one. Your Amy will come back just fine… but now… whenever she activates her instincts willingly… My Amy will still merge with her, and she will not be just an Instinct anymore.

He tightened his grip beneath him, his heart breaking, as the Real Sonic suddenly understood his grief.

She is… gone.

Instinct Sonic shook Amy off of himself, and glared at her, before racing out of the bed and jumping to the couch, refusing her, as she wasn't his anymore…

His body shook, her smell luring him back but he refused it. It was the first time Sonic saw his Instinct as something other than an animal, but… a real part of him.

Is this how he would have responded? If he had lost his Amy to her instinct form?

Instinct Sonic, in his misery of losing his mate and love, reeled his head back, crying out a painful, almost roar of anguish. He fell to his stomach, and allowed Sonic to have the power to take back over his body.

Sonic was about too, but then halted himself from doing so…

… why do you resist? I give you power over me… I no longer wish to be here.

'…You are no longer a threat to me.'

Instinct Sonic felt another spike hit his heart, as his anger depleted to the greatest of sorrows.

So.. all you wanted was for me to be unable to be with her… that is why you hated me the most? Not for your freedom's sake?

'…I don't need to come out right now. I would only feel your heartbreak. And I'd rather not… feel that…'

For the first time since meeting his instincts, Sonic turned his mind away from observing him. He actually gave him space and alone time with himself. Something that showed his instincts that he at least had the decency to give him that.

But it enraged his instinct all over again, seeing as his Other's kindness only came from his misery, from the moment his heart was broken, and his will finally surrendered to him.

Amy squeaked, commanding him to come back.

He slowly lifted himself and was forced to obey, laying next to her.

Without his 'participation' however… she couldn't be satisfied, even though she kept trying to get him to mate with her, he wouldn't.

After smelling her scent die down, and her heat leaving her, he realized he just let the most primest time of her youth and the peak of her heat escape him, and even though he was resisting her, he still felt the longing to be with her.

As she collapsed into sleep, he raised his head up, his aggression from being an alpha completely gone from him, and returned to what he truly was before being tortured by Tails and Sonic.

He became… a Kind Alpha.


	19. Chapter 19

Instincts

Ch. 21

By: Cutegirlmayra (I have a feeling a lot of people were confused by my last chapter XD Instinct Sonic is under the impression that Amy's Other –the real Amy- is currently whose in control of the body right now. Since she's merged, Instinct Amy is now just the regular reflex/behavior of Amy's body, she's not a 'personified' being anymore. But she does help the Real Amy know this and that or do something she needs to get done. They're perfectly blended into one being. So now, Amy has complete control over herself when she shifts into instinct form, cause they're one in the same with thought and desire now. Instinct Sonic conceives that as Instinct Amy being gone and away from him. And since he hates 'Others' he refused to mate with her. Does that make sense? Lol, he's not really in the right thinking, okay? But at least Amy is safe, and the Real Sonic knew his Instinct self wasn't a threat anymore. But Instinct Sonic is kinda mourning his loses, please tell me you get it now XD No, Amy's not dead. And with Eggman, GOODNESS NO. Some people have said some crazy things, but Eggman has a plan but it's not what you're thinking, TRUST ME. Ew, no. sorry, I felt I needed to help some people with that. This is long, wow, okay, back to the story!)

Tails had agreed to leave Silver and Shadow behind to hurry and book it over to Amy's house, terrified by what he might find.

He saw the door was unlocked and swung it open, "AMY! SONIC!?" he looked around, turning on a light before hearing a growl.

Sonic was laying down in the nest, curled around Amy who was fast asleep, as he seemed to just be wary of Tails's presence now.

"Oh no… Oh no, no, no.." Tails walked over slowly, not even caring that Sonic was spiking his spines up, warning him about coming closer…

He dropped to his knees, about to just lose it at failing them again when he noticed Amy looked fine, and her clothes were still on, and Sonic wasn't acting dominant over protecting his, what Tails thought, should be 'mate'.

"…Wait… You're not.." Tails noticed Sonic was actually being rather docile. Not that the growling wasn't scary enough, but he wasn't getting up from laying down, nor was he charging at Tails, as if ready to kill him.

It was all warning signs, and Tails realized something was slightly off.

Taking out his MilesElectric, he spoke into it, and had the grunts come out to try and communicate, for the first time, with Instinct Sonic.

"Is she okay?"

Sonic huffed within his throat, moving his head back and down in surprise, staring at the device.

Tails tried again.

"Is Amy safe?"

Sonic shook his head, unable to process what he was hearing due to shock for a moment as he stood up a little, just on his front arms, and moved slightly back, but still protecting Amy.

Tails sighed, "He wouldn't speak to me even if he wanted too…" the machine still translated his words into grunts.

..Well, you are right about that.

Tails looked with wide-eyes at the screen below him, showing him the translation of Sonic's words.

He let out a shocked laugh, "This is amazing…"

..If you say so. I find it rather annoying… but at least I can understand you. I'll make an exception to you just this once. But do not attempt to harm Amy.

Instinct Sonic willingly spoke, still broken from believing his love was gone, and had really nothing more to lose besides his pride.

"I..I wouldn't dream of it… actually..! While I can talk to you… I want to say… how sorry I am.. For everything I put you through, I truly, sincerely, am sorry! I didn't realize what you were and I panicked to try and save my friend… please forgive me." Tails was finally able to apologize for his cruel experiments on Instinct Sonic, when he had no idea what he was. He lowered his head, feeling the sorrow build up as Instinct Sonic listened to the recited translation of his words.

…You mean to tell me… you had no idea I was apart of my Other?

"I never knew…" Tails admitted, feeling tears begin to form at finally communicating with Instinct Sonic. "I really am so sorry… you had every right to hate me."

…I hate all Others.

Sonic looked away, before looking down and back at Amy.

I used to hate them because of you… but I have other reasons too now..

He delicately lifted a hand, acting like a paw, and gently let it graze her face, before putting it back down by his side.

Others are always cruel to their Instincts… I used to think that when we began one and merged, that we would be perfectly blended with their souls… but now… I can't see that. I only see her face, with another soul. My Mate is gone… and her Other is all that remains.

Tails tilted his head, trying to put together what he meant. "..Wait,… you think Instinct Amy is…?" His eyes widened, "Amy…Amy merged!?"

Leave.

Sonic didn't even care to look at him.

What good is an apology when the scars and results of what you did has already lead to more problems? I don't see you as a threat. I have learned the truth from the beginning. How despised we are. How we are to just… disappear into the body and be controlled by our Others… There is no hope of understanding. There is only control. There has always just been the want to control. Hate is control. Love is understanding.

"W-wait.. I never controlled you."

But you helped them.

Sonic's head flung towards Tails's direction, his hostility returning to him, his anger building…

Go… Now.

"S-..Sonic, I-… I want to help!"

Others can't help.

"I'm not an Other! I'm not even a hedgehog!"

Tails was getting up, and slowly moving away as Sonic began to slowly crawl toward him, out of the nest, and growling a dark hum…

I know what you are, you foolish fox. And I know the harm you can commit, even when you think are you doing right. Stay away from my Mate's other. And stay far from my pack!

He hunched down and spiked his quills to show his rage, as Tails knew he needed to get out of there, and that there was no reasoning with an animal.

My patience runs thin, now. If I am to be hated, then hated I will make sure to be…

"Sonic… it doesn't have to be this way! And Amy… you didn't mate with her, right? Then why are you still calling her that! Deep down, you must still believe! You must still hold onto that idea of what it means to merge with your other! There is complete unity, understanding, uh.. everything! Instinct Amy… the Amy you know! I'm sure she's still with Amy, just-"

Just what… CONTROLLED?!

"N-…no I…"

Get. Out.

Tails was up against the wall, clinging to it for dear life. "S-Sonic…" he felt so bad for Sonic's instinct. He had NO IDEA how human these creatures could really be, since he himself, had never actually spoken with them. He had thought them animals too, he never even knew there language could be translated, nor that they could think this deeply about things.

OUT!

The threatening bark and speedy spin dash made Tails yell in fright. He ducked and flew quickly up to the ceiling, watching Sonic truly look like an animal now, exactly what his Instinct was now becoming, because that's how they always viewed him.

"Sonic! Let me explain! Ahh!" Tails dived down as Instinct Sonic jumped to the couch, and then sprang for the fan above before spinning down and bouncing to break his fall.

Tails still was unsure if Sonic and Amy had become a mated pair or not, but he felt they hadn't, the signs weren't there, and with Sonic's instinct feeling his Amy is gone, he must not want to mate anymore… but how could he resist his own self? His own desires? Maybe there was something more to instincts than Tails had read about… something more profound.

He raced to the door and flew out, huffing and puffing as he landed on the roof. The insight he had just gotten was too much to take in at the moment. His heart was beating a million times a minute, and then he saw Silver and Shadow coming along the road, having rested as long as they felt they should before rushing over.

"Is she..?" Silver stopped himself, but looked terrified as he raised his head to Tails on the roof.

Shadow looked to be in a panic within his own mind too, gasping for air as he was still greatly injured.

"..I.. I don't think so.. but Sonic says she's merged." He concluded, as the two looked down, sighing in relief.

"I know. I think I might have had something to do with it…" Silver admitted, looking guiltily to the side, as Shadow's eyes widened and turned to him.

In a fluid movement of hostility, Shadow grabbed Silver and moved in front of him, roughly shaking him in front of him. "What did you do!? What did you do to her!?"

"I-I.. I was being influenced! I couldn't recognize my shifting!"

"You-!"

"Both of you stop it! Just get Sonic out of there! Right now, we need Amy to be alone!" Tails flew down to them, and separated the two. "We can discuss and figure out everything AFTER Amy is safe."

The two stopped as they looked to Tails, and Shadow yanked his arms away from Silver, still pushing him in the process, as the two walked to the door.

Standing side by side, they hesitated, waiting…

They took a deep breath of fresh air in, making sure they would hold their breaths long enough to not be influenced, and raced in.

Fighting began and Tails flinched at all the noises and powerful punches and kicks he was hearing, before finally the two had knocked out Instinct Sonic, who was already pretty banged up from before, and hauled him outside.

"We need to put him somewhere where he'll be contained." Silver narrowed his eyes, convinced this was what had to be done and looked to Tails.

"All of us… need to be contained." Shadow grimly spoke out, as Silver looked to him, scared and surprised by his words, before looking down and nodding in agreement. "Tails,… We've tried to protect her, but it's no use. And I know if my Instinct comes out again, he'll hunt her down and kill Sonic." Shadow spoke honestly, even if it hurt him to do so. After a pause, he continued. "We need somewhere that will keep us locked up till we figure out a way to merge. Amy is safe now. She can control her instincts. We are now the threat."

"…Control…" Tails looked down, remembering Sonic's words, and looking to him, seeing his unconscious head hang down… "…Control is hate…" he stated, as Shadow and Silver looked to each other, as Silver spoke up to Tails.

"Amy said something like that before… how Other's can't love… and how we control them out of hate.."

"When did she say that?" Shadow looked to Silver, confused. "I remember Instinct Amy to be a lot more innocent then that.."

"Instincts evolve, they change depending on what they learn from their surroundings and true selves." Tails explained and gripped his head, turning away from them and walking a ways away. "…I just… I'm so torn. All this time, we've thought instincts were just something we need to wait out, to stop, to prevent… maybe if we actually explained to them what we were thinking and feeling… tried to understand their point of view… maybe none of this would of happened." He turned back around and flopped his hands to his sides, looking like he had been misguided more than the others. "I was meant to help you guys, and in the end, I just made you biased of them." he looked down, ashamed. "What have I done..?"

"It's not your fault, Tails." Silver wished he could walk over and put a hand on Tails's shoulder, but knew he couldn't let Sonic go for an instant, just in case… "Let's just figure out what to do next, and try and protect Amy…"

"Her smell..?" Tails asked.

"It's still there, but not as strong. It usually fades after she goes into heat." Shadow stated, "But comes back at full force…" he muttered, remembering last time he had to help Amy, this was more like the fourth time Amy's gone into heat, her second and third time he was, sadly, there for…

"Alright, I think I have an idea…" Tails took his MilesElectric and programmed some things into it, "Take Sonic back to my garage. I have an idea. For all of you." he stated, and threw his device up.

The device sprang an antenna of sorts and then two panels that served as a helicopter, that flew up to Amy's roof top.

"I'll keep surveillance of Amy. You guys hurry, I'll be there soon." He started tapping things on his watch, as the MilesElectric seemed to transform and sprout small robotic spider legs, latching onto the roof and morphing a bit. The helicopter panels turned into a satellite as it rotated around, scanning the parameter. Tails closed the door, locking out the smell from the outside, and stepped away a moment.

"..I can't do this." He ran back to the door, opening it and going inside.

He couldn't leave Amy alone again, he already knew the horrible things that could happen when he did. He picked her up, as she was completely exhausted, and carried her to her bed, putting her in and moving the covers over her as he even took some pillows from downstairs up with him for her head.

After he was sure she was alright, he checked his watch again, and flew out, closing the door.

"Please… just this one night, don't let anything bad happen.." he slightly begged a loud, looking around the house before knowing he had work to do back at the garage. He had to go back… those three may kill themselves if they shift again!

He flew off with worry stricken in his eyes for Amy's safety, but also… worried about those three…

-Moments before Morning-

A little robotic bug, holding a leaf over itself jumped up to climb the roof, making it's way to the MilesElectric surveillance system and hopped a few times to it.

It was trying to be stealthy, as the device couldn't pick it up due to what it's outer layer was made of.

Having sneaked by detection, it moved to the control panel, it's robotic bug eyes zoomed in on the controls, and started jumping over them, typing in precise commands.

"And… done!" A huge gloved hand clicked some buttons, looking at a screen that showed the bug's vision.

His glasses gleamed, as he looked down with a smirk to his two robotic goons. "You're turn~" he chimed evilly, as the two robotics gave him a salute, and started for the window…

Amy lay fast asleep on her bed, as the window was unlocked through sneaky means, and then opened.

The two robots made some techno sounds as they communicated, and hauled a stretcher in through the window. They were round and about the size of basket ball. But they were built for lifting and carrying.

There stem like hands with pinchers on the sides of them, gripped her covers and pulled them off of her.

One had a green light scan her, and a click sound happened once completed.

It seemed Amy was 'ripe' for the taking….

The robots waited for a command by Eggman, who must of given the code to start, as they gently rolled Amy, and right before she fell off the bed, the two jumped over her and down onto the stretcher, and bended their hands over themselves in a square like formation.

Amy was caught on her back and butt, as the robots wobbled by the sudden weight, but were able to keep her up make her comfortable at the same time. Her head hang for a moment though, as she made a slight whine in her sleep, and the two robots froze a moment.

Looking to each other by twisting half their round bodies like an owl, they're fear of failing the mission showed by their legs slightly locking and then shaking in terror.

They rocked Amy back and forth, before lowering her to the stretcher, as she continued to stay fast asleep.

Eggman's third robot, a flying rectangular container flew up to the window, similarly like a helicopter as Orbot opened the door, and jumped up on top of it. "Hurry!" he whispered to the two, looking around in fright. "You know that bug only disabled that scanner for a set time, right?" he looked nervous, like they were going to be caught any minute. "Come on! In we go, in we go!"

He rushed them forward as the robots got on either side of the ends of the stretcher, and picked it up, running to maneuver the stretcher up, and then slide it into the rectangular transport box.

Amy slid right in, as she was then locked down by Cubot inside who had arched silver metal pieces to go over her, each of different length, that would keep her down. Making sure her arms and legs and pretty much anything he could find that could move was locked down by powerful magnetic surges below, he then was about to head out when the surges turned on by Orbot above.

He, himself, then was locked to the floor, as Orbot face-palmed and turned the magnetic force off, "Get out of there and hurry up!" He whispered a shout.

"Offph! Uh, uh, goodnight, Miss!" Cubot got up, hopping out of the container, making lots of noise, as Amy was about to squirm in her sleep before Orbot grabbed Cubot's arm and hoisted him out, as the container's entrance shut, and the magnetic field turned on once again, locking her into place.

"Yes, sweet dreams…" Orbot shook his head, grabbing the halfed square helicopter wheel shaped thing and tried to pull up.

The machine did so, as the camera rolled to show Eggman's giant Egg-Airship above, massive and shining just enough of a spot light so that Orbot would know where the hatch was.

Eggman, in military disguise comoflouge, ripped his helmet with leafs off and grinned as the Rectangular container was successfully delivered to his ship.

"At last! I have the last piece of my plan in my grasps! Soon, I'll have an army at my finger tips! And a entire world to conquer with the power of Instincts! WHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, before seeing a rope fall precisely where he stood. "Hehheheh, hohoho." He keep laughing, kneeling over a little as he did so, before putting his foot into the loop and being pulled up.

He had his laptop device in his arm that held the rope, but the other was out as he twirled his body around with the rope, so proud and pleased with himself as he moved so quickly upward, that he was able to glare down at Amy's horizontal cage as he held tight to the rope and threw his arm down with a fist in success.

"Yes! Hehe… Sleep tight, Amy Rose… for this time tomorrow, you may just find you'll be the Mother of Destruction!"

What on earth is Eggman planning? Is Amy going to be alright? And what is this… army? What is Tails's idea for the three hedgehogs? And will they be contained? But how then, will they save Amy? Stay tuned! For more, Instincts!


	20. Chapter 20

Instincts

Ch.22

By: Cutegirlmayra (I'm kinda looking forward to the new arc. Yes, that's right. One more thing… So, stay tuned, I'm hoping you forgive me for making this so long, but trust me, the ending is pretty-.. Well, I'll let you find out ;) But this is about to get kinda weird… before it gets really cool. So please, don't be turned away, just wait for the cool, okay?)

Amy's vision was blurry, but she heard beeping and could see different blotches of white light. She heard a gruffy voice state, "More anesthesia. She's starting to come too, I need more time!" Amy saw figures but nothing much really, she had a mask over her mouth, and she could see lights overhead, but she felt nothing…

What was…

Going on…?

-Morning-

Amy awoke feeling sluggish, as she tried to move but something kept her down.

"Oh! Please don't move! That would be very unwise!" Orbot opened the automatic metal sliding door and placed a tray down.

"..O..Or-?"

"Don't speak. You're still coming too. Cubot! Cubot, where is her beverage?" he turned behind him as Cubot raced in, slammed against the door that immediately slid close at lightning speeds as Orbot shook his head, putting his hands to his...uh… well where his hips would be. "He always does that…" Orbot looked back to Amy, as she was still trying to 'come out of it' and figure out what the heck was happening.

The door slid back open, "Why does it always do that to me?" Cubot looked so sad… Holding his tray of water and other drinks and sodas for her.

"It must not like you." Orbot took the water, looking it over, and hovered over to Amy, flying up to meet her. "Here you go, drink up! We'll be dropping you back at your home the second we see you're not going to die." He stated, as Amy's eyes flickered right open.

"DIE!?" she tried to sit up.

"No-no-no-no!" The two waved their hands around to try and stop her but she felt a giant pain in her lower abdomen. "W-what…" she laid back down, slowly, as Cubot and Orbot tried to help.

"Please don't panic, please don't panic." Orbot was repeating as the two both got her down again.

She lifted her green drape from the collar and looked down as Orbot and Cubot looked away, nervously…

"…Why is there.. em… a giant…." She could barely let the words out, as she was tearing up.

"…The Doctor took out some of your eggs. There! I said it! I couldn't keep it in." Orbot jumped off the bed and covered his face with one hand, looking completely guilt stricken. "I told him this was insane, but he said you had like 300,000 of them and he was only taking, eh, some. But you're completely fine! Trust me! I oversaw everything and you can still have kids, and still live your life, and please DON'T KILL ME!" Orbot put his hands together at first, before pacing and then trying to reach out to her before cowering for his life and put his hands up to try and stop any coming attack.

Amy just stared at Orbot, not really processing what he meant. "I.. I don't lay eggs."

Cubot's mouth dropped.

Orbot looked at her dumbfounded and face-palmed.

"Wait… that's right!" Cubot stated, and looked to Orbot, looking panicky. "We have to tell the Doctor! She's a mammal!" Orbot punched Cubot and hovered up to Amy's bedside.

"CLEARLY, you have not been told about your own biological makeup." Orbot took a deep breath, and gestured a hand out to her. "Allow me, a humble robot, to explain your anatomy and how children, scientifically, are created."

-After a few hours-

Dents could be seen being banged on the metal containment ceil as the door slid open.

Cubot and Orbot frantically raced out of there, hands in front or in the running motion, as Hammers flew left and right out of the door.

They dived for the secondary door that slid open and closed, gasping out of exhaustion at how fast their tiny engines had to blaze and were slightly smokey as they fanned each other to try and cool off.

"Well, that didn't go so well over for her, now did it?" Orbot stated, getting up. "I mean, I didn't think it would but-"

"…She's sad cause Eggman stole her possible babies?" Cubot looked heartbroken. "I thought he was gonna make an army of babies?"

"That's the thing. Eggman plans on using a growth serum for the-" Orbot and Cubot hovered down the hallway, opening a coded lock that lead them into a huge room. Containers upon containers were in a lined row, as Eggman was levels above it, frantically flying across the control panel.

"NO, NO, NO!" he flung his hands up to his head, panic streaking across his face with rage as he pulled his mustache down, whining as he banged his head against the keys, crying little sniffles. "Noo…o-oh-oh-oh… why me? After all my careful study and ingenious DNA replication…"

"Hmm? What's wrong Doctor?" Cubot looked up, as Orbot folded his arms in frustrated annoyance at his own creator.

"Don't tell me you messed something up, after all you did for preparations and not to have that poor girl-"

"Is she alright?"

Eggman stopped the second he heard his robots coming through the door, looking over his shoulder in a cold but clearly concerned manner.

"…She's fine. But greatly upset you stole half her future offspring." Orbot stated, not at all pleased with Dr. Eggman, even if he thought Amy being in good health was a good thing, he still was technically a kidnapper.

"Hmph. If she really was going to wait around for Sonic, she might as well thank me for saving her the trouble of never having children at all." He looked back at his screens, lifting his hand up to gesture crudely before letting his head hit the desk again. "Ohh…"

"I hope this behavior is due to you regretting your heinous act against nature, but just in case it's not, what are you whining about?" Orbot floated up to his master, showing where he stood on this matter, and traced his hand against one of the railings to see how filthy it was and flicked the dust away from it, rolling his eyes. He then narrowed them at the doctor and put his hands back to his sides, or where his hips would be, and hovered on his desk.

"…They died…" he stated, and then whined out another pathetic whine.

"What!?" Orbot and Cubot both broke their positions to freak out.

"You mean like,-" Cubot pretended to slit his own throat, even if he didn't have one, he let his head fall to the side.

"How is that possible? You're feeding them through the fluids and other materials we installed in their incubators." Orbot moved closer, holding out his hands as he felt that if he had a soul, he just doomed it.

Eggman sat up, putting two fingers up to the bridge of his nose and rubbing it. "It's no good. This is what happens when you try and play God." He stated, and turned on some screens. "Their barely even formed before they just… die." He showed the process over time on the screen, as Orbot and Cubot both held hands, as if worried parents themselves.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Cubot asked, looking like a worried mother.

"These are lives you're trying to bring into the world, Doctor! I told you it was a mistake! How many are left?"

"…The only one that I didn't care about." Eggman stated.

The room grew silent.

"One." Orbot stated.

"….Yes." Eggman's voice was low, grim with displeasure. He looked down, eyes closed, and hands to his sides, breathing slowly.

"…One… out of all those eggs you pulled from Amy…" Orbot flew up to his face, pointing down at the thousands of incubator tubes, filled with liquids to try and keep the things inside them alive.

"….The very egg I couldn't care less about. The last I genetically modified." Eggman put a screen up, showing an X-ray of the little thing that grew quickly into an embryo.

"You…YOU-!" Orbot held his hands out in front of him, shaking them and slowly pulling them down into fist, going against his programming to hurt Dr. Eggman and started lashing out to try and punch him, "YOU SAID NOTHING COULD FAIL!"

"Easy, there, buddy! Easy!" Cubot held him back, as he was programmed too.

"Ohhh! That poor girl! You put her through surgery to get those eggs out of her and for what!? ONE CHILD?! What kind of army can come from a single, genetically altered, hedgehog!" Orbot yelled, as Eggman looked away at first, ashamed, before something clicked.

"Hold on…" he started typing things into his computer, as Gerald Robotnik's data from Project Shadow came up. "It's the same thing."

"What's the same thing?!" Orbot pushed Cubot off of him, and dusted himself off, as Cubot placed his hands together, looking sympathetic.

"…They started out with 1,000 copies of Shadow… but all seemed to fail… except for one." He pulled out the image of the embryo, which had grown considerably from the time Eggman last looked at it. "…The only living one he had was one he randomly let the DNA work itself out. Putting what he wanted and then letting the DNA do whatever it felt like doing at that point. The DNA I put into that egg… I just put it together, thinking it could be my 'mixed' son. After all, I just got through making precise children,… why not have a surprise?" Eggman turned to the monitor as it started to make a thumping sound.

"…D..Doctor? W-…what is that?" Orbot looked around, as the sound vibrated through the speakers.

Eggman slowly laughed in surprise, before grinning widely clicking the monitor, then clicking the vital signs, and his laughter increased and increased. He flung his head back along with his arms.

"THAT, MY BOLTED CAN OF METAL ALLOY, WOULD BE A HEARTBEAT!"

Cubot and Orbot looked to each other, as the image showed now a figure of a child, a baby… and the flashing red light beating… with each pulse of the 'thump' sound on the speakers.

Amy was sitting up, having some of her stitches come out a little bit as blood leaked slightly, she gripped her covers and was crying, before hearing a thumping noise, and looking around.

-Hours later-

"Sorry about the wait, deary, but thanks for your consideration." Eggman's voice spoke out on an intercom with the round robots helping her down to her bed, as she glared at the hovering box with Eggman's face in it. "I assure you, if you so wish too, you can still have your own young. Besides, all my projects…uh… were unsuccessful." His mustache drooped in disappointment.

"You… you mean… none of the babies..?" She was about to cry again.

"Oh, no, no! Not babies. They were barely a baby by the time the egg died. Don't worry."

"Eggman… Eggman, monster!" She threw her hammer at the robot, as it dodged successfully.

"Now, now. Don't throw yourself into a tissy fit. It didn't work, right? So no harm done."

"No harm done!?" she grew enraged, trying to move her foot down to the ground but feeling the ache of pain from her stomach…

The Robots got her back into bed. "Why now?"

"Why? Well, for one. This was precisely a few hours after you're major heat explosion. The very day your body literally is completely prepped for getting ready to spawn a new furry rat into this world. And trust me, without knowing that none of this would have worked. I needed your body to be where it was right after that in order to get the eggs out. Now I know this may complicate our relationship and all but.." Eggman put his fingers together, turning away from the screen, before looking back at it with a huge smile. "I hope we can still be fri-"

Amy slammed the biggest hammer she could into the screen.

The two other robots dashed away, as Amy couldn't even speak anymore. She laid down and heard the robots scamper off as she cried again, the only thing on her mind… was how many children she must of just lost today…

This was by far, the sickest thing Eggman had ever done, but it was also something scary to think about.

He was going to have an army of her children taking over the world for him!? The very thought shook her entire being with agony and fright.

But they all had perished before even really being born… so maybe… they were spared.

She sighed, as she felt her stomach and the new stitches on them.

With a shaky breath, she told herself that she could still have children someday, and that Eggman wouldn't DARE try this again, considering it did fail…

She didn't know how she was going to sleep, though. And she just wished someone would hold her… she cuddled up into bed and was just exhausted enough to drift into a dreamless sleep.

-Afternoon-

Tails raced over to Amy's house, happy to still see her in bed where he last put her. He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." He let out, and moved to wake her up, "Amy? Amy, wake up! Are you still merged or..?" he flew over to try and see her face, before seeing how puffy and red her eyes were.

A lump filled in his throat. "N-no, no, no…" he worried. "But Sonic said nothing happened!" he freaked out, and quickly took half the covers off.

"…Wait… why are you in green?" he saw the weird medical green drape over her and thought that weird, and then slowly lifted her up to get her out of bed. "Amy..?"

"AHH!" she gripped her stomach, waking up and blinking her eyes. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Amy?" he put her back down, shaken up by her cry of pain.

"T-Tails? Oh Tails.. Tails you're not going to believe this!" she hugged him, wanting to be held so much right now.

"Oh no…" Tails thought it was something entirely different. "Please don't tell me…"

"I was abducted by Eggman!" she cried out.

Tails's ears perked up a moment in completely shock, thinking it was something else. "WHAT!?"

"He… Oh, Tails…"

She explained everything, as the Camera was outside her window, as you could see Tails stagger back, look down, shake his head and grip it.

"That's impossible!" he cried out, as we were now back inside the room.

"But it happened, Tails…" she tried not to cry, but felt some water still creeping up on her in her eyes.

"But.. he'd need… ugh, there's so much he'd need!" Tails cried out. "…You can't have just an Egg!"

"Orbot explained that he had DNA from other hedgehogs." Amy stated, and touched her stomach.

"…Of course." Tails turned his back to Amy, thinking… "He had XY… most likely anyway… if he had the DNA he could replicate… but he'd need a mother…" Tails turned to Amy. "…But taking your eggs? How many did he take?" Tails asked, "What am I even saying! This is sick! This is- this is below anything he's ever done before." Tails couldn't really wrap his mind around it, before Amy spoke up again.

"It's… it's okay. I can still have children and-"

"OKAY!? This is OKAY to you!? Amy! What he did could be considered a crime against humanity!" he cried out, turning back to her. "Aren't you mad? Upset? Anything!?"

"Of course I am!" Amy slammed her hands down, unable to not cry at this point. "But Tails, none of the eggs survived his process!"

Tails stopped a moment, and stepped back a bit, before gripping his head with his hand and moving to the window, opening it up for some air. "…He said that?" he stated, and looked back to Amy.

"…Yeah. So there not gonna be killing machines." Amy turned and laid down again, slowly, as to not loosen another stitch again.

"…Amy…" Tails was disbelieving that none of Eggman's experiments pulled through, but then again, science could only clone, not really create. He went over and hugged Amy, holding her back up as she cried. "Look, I promise, we'll get Eggman back for this! I swear!"

"..How..? You… Tails!" Amy suddenly grew terrified, turning to him and looking him dead in the eye, holding her hands to the side of his arms, and pulling away. "You can't tell Sonic or the others about this! You just can't!"

"But.. but they have to know!" Tails stated, "I mean… Amy, they care about you!"

"You can't! Promise me, you won't say a word!" she begged, and looked down before closing her eyes. "…They would… they would want vengeance for this… for me."

"Uhh.. isn't that a good thing?" Tails asked, lowering his head to try and see her own.

"Are you crazy?! With all this instinct stuff going on… Look, Eggman's plan was sick, but it failed. He gave me the decency of not being barren but… Well,-" she shook her head as Tails stopped her.

"Amy… you've been through a lot. And you're far too kind,… even for your own good. But you can't forgive and forget this… Even if Eggman failed, he still did a horrible wrong to you!"

"What… what could we do?" Amy asked rhetorically, as Tails shook his head.

"That's not fair."

"Well? What would you're call be?"

Tails looked Amy in the eye and began to feel tears coming up on his own face.

"I…I don't know."

"Exactly. Please. Don't Sonic, Shadow, or Silver about this. They won't know what to do either… and trust me, they'll make up something if they had too." Amy was undoubtedly right, but Tails couldn't help but feel like some kind of justice had to be had here…

"But… what about you?" he asked, crying now. "What about what he did to you?"

"The children weren't alive yet, Tails… according to Orbot, they weren't even something called an embryo."

"You mean… they weren't even alive yet? Like… no heart beat?"

(Author's note: To make this more clear, they're not even a child yet before they become stale and just… not anything. As in, no babies were harmed during the writing of this fanfic. They weren't even ALIVE yet. Not even a life yet. They just started growing, but the DNA wasn't good, and the growth enhancers weren't helping either, so they became nothing, not even a hedgehog due to bad genetics and mistakes that Eggman couldn't figure out. That's what this is saying. Just so no one thinks something else.)

Amy nodded slowly.

"…I just… I can't believe this happened… it's like, whenever I leave you… something horrible happens, and I'm helpless to do anything about it." Amy wiped some tears from his eyes and put her heads against his.

"Let's just… pretend this never happened… I want to try and forget, since there really is nothing we can do that can make this go away. Please don't tell them… please?"

"I..I promise…" Tails lowered his head, and placed it against Amy's shoulder, "I just.. I don't want to do anymore wrong by you, or the instincts… anyone."

"It's not your fault, Tails…" she stroked the back of his head, trying to calm and comfort him, since that's what she wanted, but had no one around to comfort her… "It's not your fault."

-Tails's home-

Tails carried Amy to his place, setting her down on his bed and asking if she needed anything. She shook her head.

"What about my smell? Isn't this more dangerous?"

Tails shook his head. "Trust me… they're far out of reach from you." he stated, tucking her in.

"Wait… where are they? What happened to them?" she asked, but was growing weary.

"…I um… I'm trying to find a way to have them merge quicker. To have them talk to one another and try and understand the other…" he stated, and turned the lights out.

"What… what does that mean?"

"…Goodnight, Amy. I'll let them know you're… you're not feeling well." He slowly closed the door, but kept it open just enough to still let light in, and have a visual on her. "I promise, I'll never let you out of my sight again." He stated, and wondered how he could have missed Eggman with his MilesElectric. Not trusting his own technology, he took a simple camera, and placed it in the room, and then hooked it up to his watch. It was charged constantly, so the battery never ran out, and he could check his watch to see her every few minutes.

He became a bit paranoid about her now, as he walked down to his garage, and opened the door.

Growls, hisses, banging of containers and barks arose all around as he made sure to quickly, in a panic, close the door so Amy couldn't be woken up and hear.

He sighed, sweat rolling down his brow.

How could he tell her..?

After all that was happening, how could he tell her what they were doing?

He walked passed the clear and giant dome of where the three were, instinct forms, and being monitored and having data streamed through a few computers near him. Tails sighed, having moved the X-Tornado outside to even make room for this giant test tube.

"Well-" he turned to them, folding his arms. "Amy needs some rest."

The Instincts were in an uproar, hitting the clear dome and barking, in a frenzy, as Tails sighed.

"I'm guessing you haven't solved your differences with your Others yet?" he took his hands and traced them down to move his skin down a bit with it, looking exhausted as he knew he couldn't tell the truth about Amy, and he couldn't tell Amy the truth about confining them in that huge dome in his garage until they settled their differences and joined forces to merge.

Obviously, he was using a very harsh method to get them to talk. And anytime they fought with the other, glass walls came down to separate them.

The glass walls were already down in three sections, as Instinct Sonic sped around the place, bouncing off walls as he tried to escape, before falling to the ground and gripping his head.

Seems like his conversation with Sonic wasn't going to well….

Instinct Shadow was hitting the walls, banging his head on the dome and doing anything to fight back. He shook his head a few times, and gritted his teeth, walking upright, as it seemed him and Shadow weren't getting along either…

Instinct Silver was pacing his dome, having been forced out like the other two, but wasn't so much angry like the other two, but afraid. He was still so new, and he seemed to listen to Silver, as he opened his mind to him like the other two were trying to do, and make a bond with him.

Instinct Silver huffed once, but Tails didn't know why, as he sat down, stopping his pacing, and seemed to try and lift the dome up with his powers.

Tails flipped out, and quickly pressed a button.

The three were shocked by an electrical current, and Instinct Sonic immediately submitted, having known this pain beforehand, as Instinct Shadow grew hostile and began hurting himself to try and get out of the dome, as Instinct Silver stopped trying to use his powers, and cowered into a corner, where Shadow tried to bang the wall to him as he moved to the other corner, where Sonic growled a warning and he ran to the edge, before seeing Tails…

His ears bent down, recognizing the one who shocked him and put him there in the first place, and slowly moved to the center of the dome, and curled up, terrified and alone…

Tails felt a sting in his heart but looked away, leaning on his desk with his hands out in front of him before taking the microphone. "Now listen… I don't like this as much as you three do… but you have to get along! And you have to merge! For Amy's sake… just…" as the translator spoke out he threw the microphone away and covered his face, breaking down and crying at his own weakness and helplessness.

Amy had been hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sonic, his best friend, was fighting to try and make amends to a creature they had created to be a monster, one who would never trust them it seemed, and blamed them for everything that happened to him. In losing both his love and his own free will to live his life. He became an Aggressive Alpha, but really, his true nature was a Kind Alpha.

Shadow, meant to be Amy's protector, was now feeling powerless against a beast that wasn't even natural. It was genetically different from other hedgehogs, as it already had most of Shadow's information and only seemed to be going backwards, getting harder and harder to control by the second. It was so fixated on having power, that it didn't care about anything else. It made Tails wonder if that was what Gerald Robotnik wanted in the first case, the ultimate weapon to have the abilities of instinct like other hedgehogs to be even more powerful, and maybe that was why Shadow's instinct was so bent on being 'the ultimate' of it's kind. He was, indeed, a fierce, and Aggressive Alpha.

Silver, who came here to prevent a terrible future,… had he created it? Unknowingly? Amy didn't bear any children… so maybe he did change it, but was this for the better? His Instinct didn't hate or feel anger, it just felt fear. So much so that it didn't listen to Silver out of being so terribly afraid of him, and didn't trust him, only believing in his own Instinct kind, but mostly just Amy's instinct. Since Silver's instincts were evolved above regular hedgehogs, he also had things that were off with his Instinct. It was weaker to summon up or come out, and it took awhile before his behavior came through as a Submissive Alpha.

Tails wiped his eyes and looked at the monitors translation of what the three were making such a ruckus about.

The screens said different things… but they all had one word in common.

Where is Amy!?

Give me, Amy!

Amy,..I want Amy...

The whole board filled with her name, as Tails stepped back, and lowered his head in shame and failure.

"It's ready…"

"Oh! Oh! I wanna hold it! I wanna hold it!"

"Ugh! Cubot! Give me your hands, their filthy! You can't touch a baby with filthy hands."

"He's… perfect!"

Two hands spun around and lifted a figure into the camera's sight, as an infant hedgehog let two chuckles out before crying out, it's body glowing with blue light in a odd pattern, as white fur could be seen, quills that were crooked at three different places on his spines, and red stripes all over his body. His eyes slowly opened as he cooed and kicked one of his legs out, when the arms lowered him down and Orbot and Cubot excitedly held the baby with their hands too, as the camera zoomed in.

Dark emerald green…

Diamond shaped eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Instincts

Ch. 23

By: Cutegirlmayra (-play the opening chant of Circle of Life- A BABY IS BORN. Lol, here's his picture~ cutegirlmayra. deviantart art/Data-from-instincts-1-colored-485215787 And cutegirlmayra. deviantart art/Data-From-instincts-2-colored-485216500 . Just take away the spaces :3 SO! The Baby is yet to be known by our little gang and isn't even named yet. Being raised by Eggman, however,.. can't be a good thing. I designed his clothes off of Eggman, but changed the yellow square's of his designs to belt buckles. I took Shadow's type of red stripes on his quills to his own, but his quills are more like squished in or crunched up, very crooked like. Silver's white fur and aura marks are on him, but with Sonic's blue coloration. Lastly, we have Amy's dark green eyes and her three quills, but their crooked up and still bear resemblance to his own back spines. I'm really proud of how my sketch and coloring turned out :) I have a feeling you're all going to love Data (the baby), so please! Stay tuned! :D because we're not exactly sure if THIS is the baby Silver forewarned about…or is it?)

Amy had fully recovered from her surgery procedure and was right now trying to enjoy being outside again.

She still desperately tried to forget about the horrible wrong Eggman had done to her, even if he tried to justify it by not leaving her 'completely empty' it was still terrible and Eggman must of known it too. But she was trying to forget that sad fact and look to another one, which was why Tails wasn't allowing her to see Sonic, Silver, and Shadow as of late…

As she moved through the forest, mating season being over, she took a big gust of air in and starting thinking how much her life has changed over just 2 years.

'…I wish it never happened…' she began to think, letting her hands trace the sides of the bushes and flowers as she walked by, looking quite depressed it seemed, and longing for the past again. 'If none of this happened… we'd still be happy-go-lucky people, without a care in the world… but I can't keep dwelling on what's happened. I'll never smile again if I do, and that's no good.' She stepped out onto a path, having gone off the road through the forest just to be alone and explore a bit, even if she knew the forest pretty well.

Looking down, she tried to make herself bright and cheerful again. It wasn't like her to be sad all the time, and so she was trying to find hope for happiness once again, a trait that had helped not only her, but her friends, through the darkest of times. 'I can't help what has been done, or regret on things I wished I would of done… all that matters now, is how I handle the future.' She looked up to the sky, and closed her eyes, taking in the wind.

"I just have to find my happiness again." She spoke out loud, and continued down the path some more.

-Not so far away~-

"Hold the head, Cubot!"

"Errr.., it's hard! He keeps on, emmm, squabbling!"

"Baby's don't Squabble, they squirm. You're thinking of the wrong word, now, give him here."

Cubot and Orbot were taking care of the little baby, holding him and feeding him with a bottle they made for him as he began to drink it quite fast.

"Boy, this kid has some appetite!" Cubot exclaimed, watching the bottle become completely empty as the baby chugged it down in seconds flat.

"Something he undoubtedly inherited from one of his fathers…" Orbot rolled his eyes, thinking of Sonic's love for chilidogs…

"He didn't inherit… I GAVE him the traits he ended up with."

Eggman's grumbly voice rose up from in front of them, as he was sitting down and typing things in on his computer, readying something he had created for it's test run. "I didn't really look at what I was giving him, though. So he could, undoubtedly, have genes from those four we don't even know about." He spun around a bit to look at the two, as the baby started crying, and Orbot bounced him in his arms and tried to coo him to be silent.

Cubot just pushed another bottle in his mouth, as Orbot gasped in fright at the forcefulness of it, and glared evilly at Cubot.

"GENTLY." He stated, as he held the baby hold the bottle up. "It's only a month old."

"But its body readings state it's about a few months." Eggman scratched his head, before folding his arms and crossing his legs. "That growth serum is just like the one my grandfather used, however, with my own added flare to it. It should stop his growth cycle after he reaches his teenage years… but I worry he won't be immortal like Shadow." He stated, as Cubot and Orbot looked up at him, a bit concerned.

"What do you mean? He'll still stop at a teenage level right?"

"Or… he could maybe grow above that, and die fairly early if that growth serum doesn't die out in his system like it should." Eggman stated, and sighed, tilting his head to the right. "He could just live a bit longer than most of his kind, staying a teenager longer before aging all over again, and faster at that time. I seem to have miscalculated the advanced science of living organisms. I'm always studying things that usually I 'create' not 'breed'!" he threw his hands up, frustrated with it all, and how truly unprepared he was for this turn out. "One baby… that's all? How could I make an army with that-" he was holding his head as he turned back to his screens, before looking like he was struck with an idea.

That evil curl of his lips came across his face again, as he got up and his glasses shined with possibility.

"…Boys, take care of it. I'm going to be working late tonight…" he walked up to the baby, "Hold still." He happily stated, before taking a small quill spike and tugging it out.

The baby cried out in pain as Orbot flipped out, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"I needed it." Eggman stated, and started to walk off.

"Now, hold on!" Orbot was about to say something when Eggman turned around, the hair behind his back with his hands together, as he seemed to be getting annoyed with Orbot's 'motherly' nature. "…Umm… I-it needs a better name then… it." He stated, abandoning his first thought.

"Yeah! Who names their kid, It, anyway?" Cubot came up to the defense of Orbot, scratching his head and shaking his head, before looking to Orbot, then Eggman.

"…A name?" Eggman stated, "Names mean attachment. I don't attach myself to my creations." Eggman looked forward.

"…Please? Any name will be better than It. As we've already established…" Orbot put the baby in Cubot's arms, and put his hands together, before parting them out to Eggman in a desperate pleading look. Looking to the side in his shyness at being so bold to an already annoyed Doctor, he muttered, "You do kinda carry the responsibility of caring for him until you can train him to be you're war machine. Don't you think a name would suffice for when you need him?"

"…I'll call him what he is." Eggman turned around, looking down at the baby, but keeping his head held high.

The baby was already done with the bottle, and was shaking it around and bonked Cubot with it a few times, chuckling innocently, before gnawing on the bottle and looking up at Eggman.

Eggman's mouth stretched to the side, "Neh…" he turned back around and started walking off.

"Data."

He stated.

"Because he's literally all random data strung together."

"…Precious data." Orbot smiled, looking kindly to the baby and touching his head.

The baby laughed and kicked the bottle away, yawning and closing his eyes, snuggling up to Cubot who held him in his arms.

The two robots exited the ship, flying down to the forest.

"Are you sure Eggman's not gonna be upset with us taking the Baby out?"

"Positive. He made it quite clear that he doesn't need Data yet, and has many more important things to do in preparation for when he's of age. Right now, I'm more concerned with his well-being. And as that new parenting book I ordered stated, every baby needs some sunlight. Put him down here." Orbot instructed, as Cubot flew down, taking careful consideration of where he was holding the squirming infant, and put him down on some comfy leaves inside a bush.

"There, out of sight, and surrounded in nature! Ah… now this is free air!" Orbot breathed in the open air, putting his hands to his stem. "…Now if only I was actually able to breathe, this would be much more of a statement."

"Hey, O-Orbot…" Cubot looked a bit scared, pointing to the baby.

"Hmm? What's wrong? You forgot to bring a spare diaper, didn't you?" Orbot hovered back over, glaring at Cubot.

"N-no, I didn't! I even brought the extra absorbent kind! B-but… look."

The Baby began to grow in front of their eyes, getting bigger and taller, and seeming more to be a few months old than just a month old baby. Data had become a small child, and the realization of seeing it happen so quickly was a bit unnerving to the two robots.

"…Data..?"

Orbot looked a bit worried, seeing that the child had grown in just seconds after a certain time.

"How many growth spurts is he gonna get?" Cubot asked, looking up at Orbot for answers, and seeming just as worried as he was.

"I.. I don't know. Not even the Doctor has a definitive answer on that. Couldn't you tell?" Orbot stated.

The two sighed, like worried parents who didn't know what to do with their strange child, when they heard a rustling of leafs.

"Oh no! Quick! Hide the baby!" Orbot whispered and pushed Cubot to act fast.

Cubot and Orbot ducked back into a farther bush, and peeked out as Amy Rose came out from the side of the road and seemed to be lost in thought.

"…Oh no! It's Amy! If she finds the baby, Eggman will have our batteries for this!" Orbot worried, before looking to Cubot.

"Uh-huh." He said, afraid.

"…Cubot. Where's Data?"

"…I thought you had him?"

"..I TOLD YOU TO GET HIM!"

"Nuh-uh. You told me to hide him! I remember! It's logged in my memory banks!" Cubot stood up a bit over the bushes edge, leaning over Orbot to make his point, as Orbot shushed him and flapped his hands at him in a sissy attempt at getting him back down.

Orbot looked to see Amy still distracted by her thoughts, and turned quickly back to Cubot. "Then where, pray tell, is the baby?!" he asked.

"I hid him, just like you said."

"WHERE?!" Orbot looked ready to strangle Cubot, leaning forward with his eyes changing to a bright red in his rage.

Cubot simulated a gulp, and shakily pointed a hand to the bush they were just at. "There. I covered him with more leafs and branches."

The baby squirmed, not liking the plant life on him as he started crying out for help, showing his discomfort.

Orbot gripped his head, moving more up towards the bush. "No, no, no! This is bad! Very bad! If Eggman finds out…" he held his hands up to his mouth, acting like he was biting his nails, as Cubot reached out to try and comfort him, before looking down and realizing his failure might lead him and his friend to a horrible fate, and looked ashamed of his misunderstanding.

Amy heard the cry and immediately her instincts merged with her and she blinked her eyes, looking around and getting down low to the ground.

Now that she was merged, her instincts could naturally come out on her command, but the sound of the baby is what activated her instincts, not herself.

This forced reaction was from the baby's cry, it was so high pitched, it simulated a part of the female Hedgehog's nature to nurture, love, and protect.

Amy sniffed around, being compelled by instinct to find the child, as she shook her head a moment to remember she was in control now.

"Oh, right." She reminded herself, and stood straighter up, and walked around. "Here, baby, baby, baby… where are you?" she heard a tearful cry and choke, and looked to the bushes.

"Oh no! Here she comes!" Orbot grabbed Cubot, fear stricken as she parted the bushes. "No!" he whispered a shout, reaching forward as she moved the leafs and branches away, seeing the most precious child she had ever laid eyes on.

Her instincts bore a forceful impulse to immediately hold him, and she did so, having jolted upright with him in her arms.

"Woah." It was all so fast, she barely had time to process what she just did. Shaking her head and blinking again, she got out of instincts and looked down at the boy, her face showing her melting heart, as she felt a strange bond with the little boy. "Aww… aren't you just the cutest little thing~ Goochie, goochie, goo~" she wiggled her nose on his, and he immediately stopped crying, only sniffling, as he looked up to her, confused by the action, but started laughing and seeming to love the attention.

After all, robots aren't very good at knowing how to show love, only how to care and maintain a healthy heart beat. So Amy's interaction with him made him feel more safer and naturally allowed him to relax and be calmed.

Amy giggled, loving the little tike as she looked around, but saw no mother…

"Where'd you come from, huh? And how'd you get all the way out here?" she looked around some more. "Hello? Is the mother around? Helloooo!" she called, but no one answered.

"Right her-EMEMM!" Cubot tried to step out, waving a hand to get the baby back, but Orbot just plugged his mouth, as he held him back.

"Quiet, you idiot!" he scolded a shouted whisper at Cubot.

"..Hmm… that's odd… you were deeply covered… were you…" she looked sadly down to the baby, as he cooed in his baby talk.

She thought maybe he was abandoned, and something filled her heart with sorrow for it, at how someone could just leave a child alone, without even a blanket, like that…

Then again, she did meet that horrible alpha female…

"That's it! I've made up my mind!" feeling a new sense of joy and love, she declared her resolve. "I'm gonna take care of you! Yes, I am~ Yes, I will take good care of you, abu-bu-bu~" she wiggled her nose to his again, and kissed his forehead as he giggled.

"Huh? What's this?" She noticed something on the ground of where she had picked him up, and picked it up.

It was a tag on a bracelet, too big for the baby boy to wear, but it had a name on it…

"Data?" she stated, seeing the name, and looked down at him. "Is that you're little name?" she asked.

The baby yawned, rubbing it's eyes.

"Hmm. A weird name, I must say. Well, better than Baby." She stated, smiling and shrugging. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up." She stated, and began walking home, looking at the baby and laughing as it tugged on her quills. Her instincts kept coming out to rub her scent on it, but Amy just let her instincts do as they pleased. The baby was hers now, anyways. If her merged self wanted to claim it in the old hedgehog ways, let it.

Orbot and Cubot jumped out of the bushes, hovering quickly around the corner of a tree to peek at her. "This is bad, this is so very, very bad!" Orbot stated, as Cubot folded his arms.

"She's walking away with our baby! How rude. Hmph." He looked away.

"Ugh, this is no time for you're inability to be smart right now, Cubot!" Orbot gripped Cubot's side of his squared and boxed like head over to him. "We have to sneak that baby out of her grasp… and do it before the Doctor realizes it's gone!"

Walking back to Tails's house, she knocked on the door, excited to introduce Tails to the lost and found baby, as he rushed from the garage up to the door to get it.

"H-hold on! I-…I'm coming!" he seemed frantic, like he was trying to hide something…

Amy heard grunts and noises from the garage, and slowly turned her head over to the garage door.

Turning her body, she flickered her ears out, and was about to summon her instincts to find out what those familiar noises were until Tails abruptly opened the door, looking terrible as his lab coat was hanging down over one of his shoulders, and him looking out of breath.

"Ehem, sorry, what's wrong?" he hadn't liked her over for a while now. And Amy never really knew why. She hadn't seen Sonic, Silver, or Shadow in a long time too…

He pulled up his lab coat, back around his neck, and adjusted his goggles on his head. "Just um… experiments. What's u-?...!" his eyes widened at seeing the baby in his arms, and he fell down. "No…"

"Huh? Oh, NONONONONONONO!" she looked down to see the baby, and quickly realized what he had thought. "Tails, no!" she reassured him. "I found him abandoned in the forest!" she explained, holding her hand out and shaking it quickly.

"Oh, thank Chaos… Mating season is over s-so…" he got up from his knees, and sighed a breath of relief. "Thank goodness."

More sounds came, like scratching and banging, followed by animal noises and barking.

"…Tailllls…" she was getting suspicious, and looked over his shoulder.

Tails sweated nervously, frowning and gritting his teeth together as his eyes looked back over his shoulder to the garage.

Amy looked down at him, and seeing that look on his face, she knew her suspicions were correct.

Barging past him, she started to make her way to the garage.

"Ah! A-Amy, wait! You can't! Amy, listen to me!" he tried to stop her but she had moved the child up to her shoulder, and used her now free arm to turn the knob on the door and swing the door out.

Seeing what she did, she froze, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the huge clear dome and the three hedgehogs all fighting over their food.

Sonic and Shadow were tug-o-waring some meat as Silver had to wait for his turn to get some leftovers, as he was still treated like an Omega in the pack.

Amy's mouth hung open, breathing in gasps it seemed, as she was shocked to see them still in instinct form. "What… what have you done?" she asked.

"It's an experiment." He stated, moving around and in front of her, stopping her from moving on. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd think it was wrong. But listen, they have to learn to merge, they have to give up and surrender to their better selves. This way, they can both live in harmony with one another, win-win. Do you see?"

"…Or else… what?" Amy stated.

Tails closed his mouth, forming a tight line.

"..Or else what, Tails? What have you done to force them to stay in instincts?!" she asked, growing enraged as she looked down to him.

He stepped down from the blocked steps up to his door, and into his garage. "…They… they have to surrender Amy… Just like yours did." He wouldn't look at her.

"Tails… this is EXACTLY why Sonic's instinct became so violent in the first place! You're doing it all over again, don't you see that?!" she moved toward him, gesturing her arm out as she put the baby down to talk to him more strictly. "Tails, this isn't how Merging works! I only merged with my instincts because we had the same thoughts and desires! I knew I had to get out of that situation, I was confused, our thoughts were the same, that what was happening was wrong. We both had the same desire to get out of their and flee, and together, we worked as one to accomplish that." She explained, as Data started to crawl on the ground, learning quickly how to use his limbs to do so, and starting wobbling on his legs. Taking a few steps forward, he used super speed before falling back to his arms, and continuing to crawl. He soon found immediate interest in the three hedgehogs inside the dome…

"What you're doing is wrong, Tails! They need to have that moment and experience on their own! They can't have it being trapped and forced to yield like this! You're only teaching them to not trust their Others even more! And especially you! The person we want more than anything to be accepted by them!"

"Why is it everything I do to help is wrong!?" Tails snapped, turning around and glaring at her, but looking truly hurt. "All I ever do is worry about you guys. And every time I try and make it work, you… you're never grateful for it… Don't you think I'm at my wits end here, too!? We need them to merge! And if I have to be the bad guy then-!"

Amy stopped him, shaking her head. "No." she stated quietly, seeing Tails about to break down and cry. "…No, you're not the bad guy…"

He walked into her embrace as she held him a minute. He didn't know the right option anymore, and it killed him that he didn't understand Instincts as much as he wished he did.

"…I'm so sorry, Amy… I just don't know what else to do…I-.."

"Tails… no more. You don't need to do anything more for us. You've done all you can, we shouldn't be putting all our hopes on you to fix this. You see.. that's the thing." Amy moved him away a bit from her, and looked at her young friend dead in his eyes, but with a smile, shaking him a bit. "They don't need to be fixed, or managed, or controlled. They're us… at our rawest form. They need to be guided, taught, and loved. We don't need to teach them to submit, Tails. We need to find a way to have them connect with us, to have the same goal, want, wish or whatever as us! Look, we're the ones that have been wrong. We need to train ourselves, not them."

Data slowly approached the dome, and pawed at it, whimpering for some attention.

The three boys halted all movement, and slowly turned to the small child.

Sonic and Shadow dropped their piece of meat.

"What are you saying? That… That you don't need me..?" Tails's heart had already been broken, but now it felt like his soul was being ripped out of him too.

"What? No, Tails. Of course we need you. We need you to help us understand their side of things, to connect and to bond with us. I learned to listen and see my Instincts as someone who just wanted to learn more about the world, and we worked together to help one another. My case was a little extreme… but they can learn to do the same, somehow." She pulled Tails into another hug. "Please, you're not alone… don't you ever think we're not grateful for you, or don't need you… Tails, we'll always need you, okay? Don't worry…"

Tails hugged her back, nodding before the two heard growling and grunts.

Amy looked up and gasped, her eyes widening, as Tails turned around and put his hands on the side of his face.

"That baby!"

"Data!"

Data was now a little ways away from the dome, lowering his body submissively, and tilting his head curiously at the older three men.

At first, the three hedgehogs were all gathered around where he was located, and just stared with their heads either down or up at the strange little hedgehog, before Sonic made the first move.

He scratched at the dome, and then lowered his body to stare at the baby, seeming highly curious about it.

Silver just stared, and moved to get closer, but Sonic's alpha side kicked in and he growled a warning, before barking a strict command as Silver was forced to move away, but still looked at the baby using his Other's power to hover in the air over the other two. He felt like the baby could be as young in mind as him, in some way, and the urge to greet it increased. Sonic just felt the protective instinct of a Kind Alpha, wanting to sniff the thing and find out if it was part of his pack or not.

Shadow, on the other hand… shook his head and huffed in frustration at it. He bit at the dome's walls, trying to somehow reach the little one for closer inspection as Sonic opened his mouth to give a threatening growlish grumble. Shadow returned the action and the two fought a moment for supremacy over Alpha status again, before ending once again in a draw, only to really look back at the baby and observe it again.

Amy rushed over and knelt down to grab the baby, holding it up against her as the three's eyes widened at seeing her.

Immediately, a frenzy began, as they all banged on the dome, trying to get to her, and jumping over the other like dogs when they're excited.

She wanted to know what they were so worked up about, and shifted into her instincts.

Amy! Amy, it's you!

Is that thing yours!? Traitor!

If I find you have betrayed me, I will kill you!

Amy! Amy, I missed you!

Silver's Instinct was over thrilled to see Amy again, wagging his tail and flying around the dome, rubbing his scent on it, as he bumped his head against the dome a few times, wanting to receive attention from her.

Shadow was enraged, if the only female in their pack had mated, then a new Alpha reigned, and he was already having a hard time with Sonic…

Sonic growled, but clearly wanted to see her again, moving around and trying to be the only one up against the dome part where she was, even if Shadow was pacing and jumping over him to try and get to her as well, he was holding his ground as the only one in front of her.

"They seem to-"

"It's okay, Tails. I know." Amy looked up to him, looking sad at how he could of kept them away from her like this. "I know." She smiled, and looked back to her friends.

Be calm. I am well. And this little one was found by me. I claim him as my own child.

"..Claim?" Tails looked on the screen, having a sarcastic smile on his face, turning back to her with an eyebrow raised.

Amy flinched, looking back at the boys.

I-I-I mean..um.. he's just mine now, okay?

She draped a paw in front of the boy, feeling awkward about how she worded that, as the little boy huffed a cute grunt.

He was attempting to speak like they were, but was only mimicking, so the action had no actual words.

Sonic huffed back, upset the boy dared to speak up at the moment. He was still unsure of its origins…

Instinct Shadow still paced, his face looking harsh with distrust.

I will only believe you when I smell no other male upon you.

He stated, as Sonic looked back, not saying anything, before replying.

I agree. Let us near you again.

Silver flew down, licking the dome.

Amy! Amy! I want to be with you again! It's so scary here. This piece of sky hurts us when that fox scolds us for trying to escape.

Silver's instinct looked over to Tails, who jolted as Amy quickly shot her head over to his direction.

Sonic growled.

All Others are monsters. And they work together to inflict pain upon us.

Shadow finally stopped to look at Tails.

The fox holds powers we cannot fight. And although I am not afraid, I can neither challenge his power either. He is not one of us, he does not know our ways. Why does he try and tame us? What does he gain from our affairs with our Others?

Shadow turned away then from Tails, and moved on to pacing again, waiting for Sonic to move from his spot to then take directly with Amy again.

Tails's back was toward them, as his guilt resurfaced and he put his hands down on his work table, trying to hold back any further tears…

Amy got up, and walked over, looking at the buttons and pressing one while holding Data in her arms.

"W-what are you doing?!" Tails stated, seeing her actions.

"I'm setting them free."

"No! Wait!" he tried to stop her but the dome began to lift up, as the Hedgehogs squirmed and wiggled their way through the small crack and finally was able to get out.

They immediately ran to Amy.

"No!" Tails felt something may happen, as he himself, didn't trust the instincts, even if he felt bad for them. Stepping in front of Amy, he waited for the worst, before…

"..Tails, buddy, it's okay. We regained ourselves."

Tails opened his eyes from squeezing them shut, and looked up. His hands were spread out to protect Amy, as Amy looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Sonic!"

Sonic slowly rose from on his hands and feet, before getting jumped by Amy into an embrace. "Woah! Hey, now… I'm kinda a bit weak from not being out in my body for so long." He stated, letting her hug him until she was done and stepped back, as he sighed out in exhaustion. "We didn't really make any progress, Tails. We've been stuck, letting them run around, for months now. It's kind of a shock to realize we still couldn't find a common ground…" Sonic folded his arms, upset he couldn't connect with his instinct, and more so disappointed that he failed in their last attempt at solving their Instinct problem.

"I'm afraid there's no other option. We just have to be contained during mating season." Shadow also rose up, closing his eyes and folding his arms, as Silver slowly approached the child.

"He.." the team all stared at him.

"What's wrong, Silver?" Sonic asked.

"…He's not the one." He sighed out in relief. "I was worried for a moment, that that child was… nevermind." He shook his head, and smiled again. "I missed you,… Amy. How have you been?" he asked, as Amy smiled, she had missed the boys too.

She hugged Silver, making him step back a bit as Data looked up from the side where Amy held him away, and Silver weakly smiled and chuckled, seeing it awkward that the baby was staring at him. "Ha, ha…"

"I missed you too, Silver…" she admitted, and pulled out of his embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't know about you three…" she stated, before looking to Shadow and moving to him.

"Oh no." Shadow held out his hands. "I don't hug." He stated, "You should know that by now." He was attempting to fold his arms again but she rushed in on him, and to his surprise, she hugged him without his permission.

"I never asked if you wanted one." She stated, as he looked away, annoyed and scowling at her actions, but deep down he did want some kind of assurance that she cared he was gone for so long.

She stepped back, feeling a lot better that the boys were back, as she held the baby to her side. "Alright, now that that little experiment of boredom is over, let's find this baby a nice, warm bath!" she picked the baby up over her head and rubbed her nose against his again, knowing he laughed every time she did it, and held him back to herself as he gripped her shoulder and hung there. She bounced off, humming, as the boys looked to each other, not sure if she wanted them to follow or…?

"Well?" She stuck her head out from the door that she had just exited through. "Are you coming?"

Well, that answered their first question.

"Now, hold on, Amy. I know you're excited about taking care of the baby… you know… after.." he started to whisper quietly at the last part, as Amy understood why. He rose his voice again, "But I think we should be looking for that baby's mother."

"He was abandoned though…" she pouted, as the Baby fiddled with her quills to her sides again, pawing and stroking them down before nibbling at them.

"You don't know that." Sonic stepped forward. "Listen, we need to sleep." He gestured to Shadow, Silver, and himself. "So, we'll help you get word out about his disappearance, but first, let us take a nap." He hung his arms out and leaned down, looking exhausted as his eyelids drooped down with him.

"Sonic's right. We've been trying to agree on a compromise with our instincts for months now. We're mentally drained." Shadow explained.

"Hey, it's not the kid I'm looking for, but after I rest, I'll be happy to lend a hand." Silver offered, even though he was only saying that to be with Amy, and didn't actually feel comfortable with the child at all.

But he didn't really know why….

"Hmph. The baby's mine. End of story!" she puffed up her cheek, and swished her head to the side along with her quills, as Data reached for his quill, and started crying when he couldn't reach it. "There, there. Mama's not gonna let them give you away, no she's not, hehe~" she cooed to him, before walking off.

The three sighed, before all getting headaches at the same time.

"Uhh… maybe you three should lie down." Tails had a sweat drop drip down the side of his face.

-Amy's home-

Amy was washing Data up, as he played in the bubbles, splashing around as Amy gave him a bubble hat, and laughed at it on his head.

She then wrapped him up in an old blanket of hers, kissing his forehead and trying to rock him to sleep. "Lalala~"

The baby cried.

"Oh, come on. I don't sing that bad, do I?" she frowned, and tried to sing something else, "All's well, that's cast under a spell~ A spell~ that makes the flowers~ grow~" she took her old song and tried to make it softer, a little less jumpy, and more like a lullaby. "And the water~ flow~ Spell, spell, all is well~"

The baby continued to cry, and she stomped her foot down, upset.

"Ohhh… stop crying! I don't know what else to do… ah! Wait! You're hungry, right?"

Running down the stairs, she set him down on some pillows she had circled around to make look like a cradle, but it ended up looking like a small nest.

She started pouring some milk, not realizing baby's drink formulated milk, and walked in to give him it.

She gasped, almost spilling the milk when she noticed the baby now looked more like a 2 year old.

"Uh… how… when did… you?" she pointed to him, then up, and then put her pointer finger on her chin, looking up and trying to make sense of it all.

A knock came to her door, having been hours after seeing the boys, and it being very much the beginning of night.

"Coming!" Amy knew it was probably Tails or something, so she set the milk down and rushed over, the baby still crying. "Yes?" she opened the door slightly, and saw Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all looking pretty awkward at her door.

"Tails says it's too late to set up flyers, and we'll do it tomorrow. But um…" Sonic scratched the back of his head, previously having them folded a moment ago. "…He wants us to make sure you're taking proper care of it. But to be honest, I don't know how to take care of babies! You seem better at it then I do-"

"WHHHHHAAAAHAHAHAHHHAAAA!"

"What is that awful shrieking?" Shadow asked, before blinking a moment, and then looking completely done with life. "I'm not agreeing to take care of anything." Shadow stated, upset he was being wrangled into this.

He had no patience for little ones… or so he had thought.

Silver was immediately placed online to figure out why Data was drinking the milk, and started relaying instructions to Sonic and Amy, who were cooking in the kitchen, and trying to make the formulated milk.

Shadow… was holding a toy Amy had given him to entertain the baby, but it only kept screaming in his face, as he just shook the toy once over it's face, before looking up like he hated his life.

Once the milk was done, Amy hurried to pass it to Sonic, "Quick! Go, go, go!" she cried out, as he raced to the baby and tried to figure out how to get his mouth to close over the bottle.

"He's not taking it!" he cried out, everyone frantically trying to get this baby to just shut up already.

"Here!" Silver gripped the bottle with his powers, and put it down by his mouth, letting it tap his lower lip as the boy started drinking.

The gang all watched a moment, before sighing in relief.

Data was done quickly though, and in a matter of seconds, was crying again.

"Darn it all! Just give him something to chew on!" Shadow cried out, as the gang rushed to mush up whatever Amy had for the little guy.

Finally feeding him properly, Data burped and yawned.

The gang had ruffled quills and were leaning on SOMETHING out of exhaustion.

The baby had kept them up all night, and Silver was leaning down on the chair near the computer, looking out like a light.

Shadow was sitting on the table, glaring at the baby in exhaustion, because Sonic was slumped over the couch, snoring a bit, and Amy had her arm over the armrest near the baby, sleeping like that.

Shadow was about to fall asleep, assured now, that the baby wouldn't wake up, as it was his designated shift to watch it. He leaned on his hand before the baby started awake, and so did he, blinking quickly as he saw the baby wake up.

"Emm… ga.." it was about to cry again.

Amy woke up, and tapped the baby's belly. "Data….go to sleep…" she muttered, half asleep already.

"Data?" Shadow hadn't heard the baby be called any name, but the boy sure didn't look like an infant anymore… in fact… he seemed… somehow different in appearance from when he last saw him in the dome.

The baby was squirming, and it seemed like he was about to cry again.

Amy tapped his stomach, "All is well…" she yawned, unable to sing.

Remembering something, Shadow quickly placed his hand over Amy's tapping hand, and moved it in a rubbing way, as Amy's hand rubbed the sleeping baby for him.

Then, as Amy fell back to sleep, he started singing Maria's song to him.

"Next to me… you are free… Like the water flowing, like the ocean's pleasant breeze. Do-dodo-do…"

The baby actually liked the deep and quiet rhythm of Shadow's voice, and slowly blinked his eyes closed.

Seeing it was working, Shadow continued.

"Like the flowers, come spring… do-dodo-do~… I am always, do-dodo-do…"

He stopped rubbing Amy's hand, and picked it up, looking to her and seeing her asleep, he held her hand a moment in his own.

Holding it more properly, he rubbed his thumb against the softness of her glove, and held it close to his face for a moment, smelling her familiar scent but since it wasn't mating season, it wasn't that kind of smell that would trigger him.

He slowly placed her hand back down on the armrest. "Here." He finished, before leaning over the couch, reaching, and slapping Sonic awake.

"Huh, wha, what?" Sonic was barely awake, as he looked to Shadow, yawning as he spoke. "Whhhhaaatda do that for?" he smacked his lips, still very tried.

"Watch the kid." Shadow instructed, and lay down against the closet door.

"O…Oh." Sonic looked to the baby. "…Great…" he realized it was his turn, and did not look very happy about it…

The baby woke up later when Sonic was sitting on the table where Shadow once was, having his arm up and holding his head up as he slept, before the baby started to make noise, and he shook himself awake, shaking his head to stay awake, and reached over.

"Hey, squirt." He stated, breathing out some air as he strained to move forward, leaning over the kid. "D-…Do me a favor. Don't cry." He chuckled at his own joke, and held his face close to the baby's.

Data stopped from about to cry, out of curiosity.

He reached out and gripped Sonic's nose.

"Ow." Sonic stated, squinting his eyes at the tight grip the kid possessed. "You've got a firm grip." He stated, not really liking it, but shook his head up and down. "How… do … you … do." He joked that that was a handshake, as the baby giggled and shook his nose around, but when he pulled it up to far, it felt like something ripping Sonic's nose off, and he had to pull back and sneeze, rubbing his nose.

Data sneezed too.

"Heh, hey, jinx. You owe me a chilidog." Sonic teased, and got down to kneel by the kid, so he didn't have to lean over him, and let his head rest on his feet. "So… you gonna go back to sleep now?" he kid.

Data cooed, and reached up to touch his face.

Sonic didn't really want his face touched anymore, but let the kid grip at his cheeks before he started trying for his eyes, and that's when his hands came up.

"Tell ya what, you can play with these." He stated, as Data touched his hands and fingers, chewing on one. "Haha, you're teeth are kinda nummy." Sonic laughed, before feeling slight teeth. "Hey, ow, when did those chompers get there?" he was surprised, a moment ago that kid barely had a bite, and now, he was chewing. "Ow, okay, enough of my fingers…" he pulled his hands away as Data started crying, not liking having his chew toy taken away.

Sonic got worried, his spines standing on end as he looked to Amy, who started to stir in her sleep, possibly waking up. "Hey, no. no, no, no! Don't wake her up!" Sonic whispered, picking the baby up and holding him a moment, bouncing him up and down. "No, no, no… it's okay, Sonic's gotcha now." He patted the kid's back, as Data cried a little more, and he rushed upstairs so no one would wake up.

Data was then moved to Sonic's arms as he saw the weird bracelet around one of his quills. "..Huh?" taking the beaded stringed bracelet with the name tag on it, he stopped bouncing the kid in his arms and just swayed his body left and right. "Data?" he stated, and looked down. "Really? That's a… well, it's a name, at least." Sonic concluded. "Hey, I don't want to insult ya, I mean, you just got the name, right? Maybe it'll grow on ya. Haha. You only get one, squirt." Sonic kid, as Data started to fall back asleep, and Sonic couldn't help but feel something strange, like a protective urge to keep this little guy safe.

He felt weird about it though, and shook off the feeling, startling the baby back awake, as he immediately regretted that decision. "Oh, no, no, no, no, not again." He felt himself starting to get scared. There was a baby in his arms, he had never held something that terrified him so much, as he realized how much responsibility he was holding, and started to think of the future, which wasn't something he liked to do.

Feeling afraid of his growing affection for the little tike, he raced downstairs, and woke Silver up.

"H-huh?" Silver rubbed his eyes, before having the baby dropped in his care. "Wait, what are you.. d-doing!?" Silver was wide awake now, having Sonic move from one leg to another in desperation to get this baby out of his arms.

"It's up to you now!" Sonic patted his new found friend's back, and ducked to the other side of the couch, falling down and trying to sleep his worry and fear away.

"What, but, I've never… hey!" Silver spoke a little too loudly, as Data woke up annoyed, and started crying again, but was too exhausted to really put up a fight.

Silver freaked out, holding the baby with one hand as he got up, and flew up in the air. "There, there. There, there." He bounced the baby in his arms, and looked around.

Seeing Shadow and Sonic sound asleep, he suddenly saw Amy, and his fear rushed away from him as he noticed how peaceful she slept.

Feeling guilty about thinking of waking her up to take care of the kid, he just held the kid up to himself and gave him a smile. "Don't worry. I'll let her sleep." He started flying around, as the movement seemed to not bother Data, but make him sleepy.

Silver flew down, but held the baby up in the air and with his power, slowly let go of the baby, and rocked him back and forth in the air.

Data, once again, didn't resist the pull of sleep and was once again breathing quietly with his eyes gently closed.

Silver took an immediate liking to the boy the second he started to stir awake a few hours later, as Silver hadn't been able to sleep as he need to remain focused and rock the baby in the air.

Pulling him down to him though, he saw the baby start fiddling and licking his chest fur, and not liking the texture of it at first. He laughed quietly, "Yeah, give it a few years… you'll have your own soon enough." He kid, and looked to see something around his crooked quill.

As Data continued to fiddle with his fur, he took the bracelet off and took a peek at the name tag. "Dat?" he stated, before moving his thumb. "Data." He stated, and looked down at the boy, who didn't seem to respond to the name. "Did Amy name you Data?" he raised an eyebrow, not sure how to react to that. He looked back up at the bracelet, then shrugged, and put it back over his quill. "Well, it's a cool name." he stated, and looked down at the kid, who was resting against him, and fell back to sleep.

"…Data…" he looked up. "…I don't think I've ever heard that name before."

Amy slowly stirred up, blinking her eyes and looking around, before seeing the baby wasn't in his pillowed cradle. "Data?" she looked around.

"Over here." Silver stated, before thinking how awkward it was to be taking care of the kid and flew up, holding him and carrying him to Amy. "He um… well uh… I think it's you're turn now." He stated, but secretly, he kinda liked the kid.

Amy nodded, "Right. My shift." She yawned, and walked around with the baby.

"Y-you sure you'll be okay?" he asked, hovering a little closer to her.

"I'm fine." She winked to him, making him look over her shoulder to see her face better, and smiled.

He suddenly jolted away, "Oh, a-about that day…" he had never fully explained what had happened.

"Don't worry about it, Silver. I figured you're instincts work a little differently because of evolution. I know you didn't mean too." She kindly stated, and put her attention back to the baby. "You are such a big boy! Aren't ya? Have you gained weight?"

As she moved away, Silver lowered his arms down…

He had meant that kiss…

As Amy walked outside, Data looked over her shoulder and lifted his hand up, giggling. A light blue aura arose, but Amy was too busy thinking the baby might cry again and wanted to make sure he was bundled up in his blanket that she had pulled from the couch while looking for him to notice this strange occurrence. As she placed the blanket over him, he used his power to pull Sonic's head up a little from the couch. He smiled, before Amy pulled him down, and Sonic's head flopped down from being filled with blue aura on the armrest. She placed him down on his back on her lap and started playing peek-a-boo. She wasn't so tried anymore, not like the boys, who really needed the sleep.

She wanted to spend time with her new little bundle of joy, before seeing something odd.

The door was open, and she could peek in, so when she saw Data's ear twitch…

She remembered her own ear twitching in instinct form.

His eyes were closed, and it was too dark to see, but his eyes were in instinct form.

She saw him wiggle his nose, and felt that was similar to something she had seen before too. Looking behind her, she saw through the door that Sonic's nose wiggled too, up on the couch's armrest he was on, when the cold hit it from the door.

"Huh… that's weird." She thought, and looked back to the boy. He was falling asleep, but took his finger and rubbed the tip of his brow. She looked back and saw Shadow huff in his sleep, and rub the tip of his brow…

She was gawking now, and looked back down.

He kicked his foot out, and she turned to see Silver adjusting himself on the table, and kick his foot out before curling up a little bit to stay warm.

She looked back, and there was Data, curled up slightly to keep himself warm.

"…No." she shook her head. "It's probably just a hedgehog thing." She concluded.

Though… besides the ear twitch, her behaviors were not like the boys…

"You're… you're just a special boy, aren't you?" she tried not to think about that weird coincidence, and started tickling him. "Hehe! I love you!" she laughed, as the boy gripped his blanket, looking a lot older, maybe like a 3 year old now, but Amy was too tried to notice.

"Love you~ I do~" she kissed his forehead and continued to play with him, as he giggled and giggled, waking up more and more and smiling, before she thought she heard.

"L-love!"

"…I love you…?" she opened her eyes and waited for the sound of him speaking to happen again. She knew he looked to young to speak, and when he didn't speak again, only rocked on his back and held his feet in his hands, hanging his tongue out, she just thought it was the wind. "Heh, love, love, love~ Silly me, I must be very tried." She wiggled her nose against his, and he laughed, as he always did when she did that.

She blew on his stomach to get him to curl up, and laughed when he became a ball.

Then he didn't uncurl.

"Huh?" she lowered down and tried to tickle him out, but he wouldn't budge, he was just in a tight ball.

He giggled, just playing with her, and liking the attention.

"….It can't be.." she moved her head away a moment, growing suspicious…

Orbot and Cubot peeked their heads out from her garden, having disguised themselves as flowers.

She lowered her head down, and parted his quills, blowing gently on the exposed skin.

When he uncurled, she gasped, and Orbot quickly threw a wire from his hand out at her, like a spiderman move, as it flew out and stuck to her head.

"Wha? Ah!" she was jolted and knocked out, as Cubot reached to grab the boy before he fell.

"She knows! She knows!" Cubot frantically spoke out, before Orbot smacked his head.

"Now you listen to me! According to Eggman, she has no idea! And we are not responsible for any ideas that got into her head about it! Deal?" Orbot put a hand out, as Data started crying.

"Uh, uh, deal!" Cubot shook Orbot's hand, as they quickly flew up and out of sight, as the baby's crying grew weaker and weaker….

-Egg Airship-

Eggman had stepped into the Boy's room, or more like cell, to see Orbot and Cubot recharging over the boy's bed, as Eggman noticed the substantial increase in size and apparent age Data had grown since this morning.

"…Hmph." He flopped the clothes on the bed, and was about to walk out, before seeing the sunrise, and looking at the three.

He grumbled a quick sigh, and walked over to the barred window, and moved the window blinds so the sun wouldn't disturb them.

He then took one final look at Data and his two robots, smiled quickly, before lowering it back to a content frown, and walking out.

What vile plan did Eggman have in mind for Data now…? And what would Amy do, now seeming to have an idea of what the child could possibly be..?

(I headcanon Eggman is good on a sewing machine. So yes, Eggman made those clothes for Data xD)


	22. Chapter 22

Instincts

Ch. 24

By: Cutegirlmayra (We're actually nearing the completion of this story. :D Still have one more arc to do, and the boys have to merge with their instincts, but I'm kinda rushing it all and getting it done like I promised. Don't get me wrong, we've still got maybe 3 or so chapters left, but I'm trying to write as much as possible.)

"Go get the ball, Data! Get the ball!"

"Woah, look at him go!"

Data had grown quite a bit over night, and was now about the age of an 8 year old. He darted on all fours after the ball, and jumped back to Orbot, the throw-e, and set the ball down, wagging his tail as he loved the exercise.

"Okay, kiddo. Now, through the fun tunnel! Go, go, go!" Orbot threw the ball into the long flimsy tunnel, as Data's instincts kicked in, and he ran through the tunnel, grunting out his excitement at the narrow passage way, as it felt homey to him.

"He really loves that fun tunnel!" Cubot stated, hovering back to the end as he waited for Data, who charged him and pounced down on him, licking his square head before turning around and running back in the fun tunnel for the ball.

"Haha, he's growing big and strong. But he still hasn't said any words besides, 'love' and it worries me.." Orbot scratched his head, before folding his arms. "I can't imagine what we'll do if Eggman ever hears him say it. He'll think we've been teaching him weird things.." Orbot shook his head, as Data popped his head out of the fun tunnel, to look at Orbot with cute confusion, tilting his head.

"Love?"

"Oh dear, not again…"

"Love!"

Data stuck his head up right next to Orbot, he seemed to be wondering if he will ever see Amy again.

"How many times must I tell you…" Orbot placed a hand on his forehead, trying to gently scold Data, as he removed his hand and started waving it at him. "You can't see her again! And you mustn't say that word, either! If the Doctor finds out you've been spotted, we're done for!"

"..Whose done for?" The sliding metal door slid quickly open, as Doctor Eggman leaned slightly back, but in a straight manner, as he lifted an eyebrow up, having only heard the very last words from Orbot's spiel.

The two robots jolted in spot, and slowly turned around to Eggman. "O-oh nothing!" Orbot began, shaking his hands up, before putting them together and hovering to Eggman's side, rubbing them gently as he smiled. "Just that if he doesn't do well in training, he may be punished." Orbot lied.

"Haha, yeah! Duh… but we never told him about-EM!" Cubot hovered over to Eggman's other side, before holding a finger up in confusion and leaning over to look at Orbot in the other side, before Orbot zoomed over and clamped his speaker-mouth shut.

"Quiet, you! Or I'll give you back you're annoying cowboy chip!" he threatened.

Data felt a weird presence with Eggman, and his instincts naturally told him to fall back, to not engage as a threat, so he slowly departed back into his fun tunnel, not sure what to make of this big man…

Eggman grinned at the cautious behavior, as Orbot grew worried, and leaned down to coax him out of the tunnel. "Come on, now, Data. Dr. Eggman has the training session all in working order for you. It'd be rude not to go." But Data remained unmoving, his ears flicking around like sonar, still being cautious of Eggman… "Hmm… that's rather odd." Orbot leaned up, placing the back of his wrist on his stem's hips (if he had any.). "He's usually not this afraid…"

"He's not afraid…" Eggman corrected Orbot, and stepped up to the fun tunnel, bending down, grinning wickedly in. "He knows authority when he sees it. He's trying not to upset me… smart, for a child of ten." He reached in and pulled the kid out as he growled and tried to scratch, as Eggman looked to see him wearing the clothes he made him, and took a moment to admire his stitch work. "Hmm. I didn't do half bad on those." He lifted one of Data's legs up, still squirming and trying to bite and fight back, as Eggman nodded. "Alright, let's get you into training. A killing machine isn't just self-taught, you know." Eggman carried the struggling Data with one hand out the ceil door, as Orbot and Cubot looked to one another from behind, looking terribly worried and afraid for their little friend… as they held one hand up to their slightly quivering lip pieces.

Eggman stepped into an elevator, as the two raced to catch up to him.

"Erm… EEE… rah!" Data kept struggling, as Eggman frowned as he looked at him to the corner of his eye.

Finally, the rebellious nature subsided as Eggman moved his hand to act as though a 'mother' was carrying her young. This mimicry of his hand placement made Data relax at once, as he just hung in the air and huffed a bit, still upset with being held.

"…How did you..?" Orbot looked up, hand slightly crooked as he was about to point, before Eggman just rolled his shoulder back, trying to not look embarrassed at his moment of kindess.

"Well, uh, huh, em…" He shook his head, still a little bit shaken up. "He was getting annoying! Naturally, I used my knowledge of instincts to-"

The two robots were snickering, as Eggman's frown turned to a scowl, "What's so funny…?" he growled out.

Even Data looked over in fright for a moment, moving his arms and legs up a little in blinking surprise at Eggman's threatening tone.

"O-oh, nothing… it's just… well…" Orbot looked away, as Cubot finished his sentence for him.

"For a moment there, you kinda looked like a Father."

"Fools!" he stomped the ground, as the elevator tilted to one side slightly, before Eggman sighed and hit it again, straightening it out as it continued upward from its abrupt stop. "I'm not its father! I'm its emperor! And the sooner it learns it's duty to the Eggman Empire the better!" he declared, as the door finally opened, and he walked through it.

They went passed vaults and vaults of experiments, as Data saw through a slightly green tinted window a look-a-like of himself, and flinched in fright at the sight of it.

Orbot and Cubot shook a bit in disgust, seeing all the clones Eggman was making of Data, and felt the 'instinct army' Eggman was trying to create before wasn't all that finished with just Data being created… he had many more back up ideas…. So it seemed.

Coming up to a large room, Eggman typed in a code and the door opened, as he threw Data inside, and pushed his leg out to shove Orbot and Cubot out from entering the room. "You two stay out. I wouldn't want you're 'feelings' getting the better of you." he closed the door as Data shook his head from the impact, and sniffed around, his instincts making his spines stick up in caution.

"Hehehe…" Eggman's glasses shone as he stepped forward, looking down at Data. "Do you know why you are here..?" he asked, as Data looked up to him, and slowly, shook his head. "You are ultimate creation…" he flared his hand out before curling it back in, and began to gesture around in the air, "You are to rid this world of my enemies! Destroy all who stand in my way of making my glorious empire! And do my bidding, to summarize." He concluded, and walked toward a shadowy area. With each step, the room lit up more, showing tons of dangerous machinery and robots, all shutdown… for now…

"I'm going to teach you how to use you're abilities. By scanning that quill of yours, I learned what data had survived within you're genetic coding, however… I still haven't figured out how YOU survived while you're brothers all died…" he folded his arms, still uncertain of how that miscalculation was created… "But no bother, I've already cloned you enough successful times to have a full-fledged army. All I need now is for you to have the skills to lead them… you, are to be my general of doom!' he turned around, and as he did so, all the lights blazed on as behind him, was a doomsday looking device, that frightened Data to his core, but his nature wouldn't allow him to show such fear.

"Hmm, you show as much courage as you're rodent of a father…" Eggman hmphed, not liking that at all. "Either way, you may be courageous, but this training exercise will force you to obey me, and trust me, out of sheer survival." Eggman walked back towards him, as Data got up on two legs, and stood boldly before Eggman, letting him know he wasn't scared of him, at least, on the outside.

Eggman's lips curled down as he saw the boy's bravery almost skyrocket from a moment ago… and that worried him. "Heh, rebellious, aren't you? Don't worry. I'll knock that little unpleasing trait right out of you in no time." He stepped onto a hover device, as it moved him up and through a sliding door, backwards.

Orbot and Cubot were in the control room as Eggman stepped in, and turned a few things on.

"I have a little present for you, so here… catch." Eggman had a little robotic arm come down from the ceiling, holding a Chaos Emerald, and threw it to Data.

Data thought it like a ball and jumped up, catching it in it's mouth and then spitting it out, looking it over and sniffing it.

"If you're anything like you're fathers, then you'll find that little gem very useful in keeping you alive. Now… I would suggest you prepare yourself, but I'm sure you're instincts will tell you that." He smirked, as he turned three of the robots on, all similar to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, as they're eye sockets glowed on, the different colors of their eyes, and the guns above Data started to rotate and move downwards, all charging and aiming at him.

"Wait! You're going to have him go to combat now!? He's just a child!" Orbot begged, seeing that Data looked just like a young Sonic, the roundness and everyting…

Cubot clung to Eggman's boots, "He doesn't even know how to control that weird blue glowy stuff on him yet!"

"Glowy stuff? That must be from Silver. Look, I realize you have grown to have some kind of 'affection' for the boy, but you must understand… he's a mutant. Created for the sole purpose of destroying those three annoying pests from this planet that I may then rule. There's no need for him to have a 'heart' just a killer instinct. Do I make myself clear?" he turned back to his robots, who cowered away from him, holding one another. "Really, I allow you two to care for the boy, not raise him." He looked back at the screened window, seeing Data below try and dodge the on-slaughter of weapons and attacks, coming at him from everywhere.

"If you want to live, you must destroy. Fight!" Eggman ordered, as Data's instincts started to activate and tell him to destroy, but Data's heart recognized the three as the men who cared for him the night before.

Data staggered back, being hit by some lasers and falling forward, his body twitched with rage, his instincts wanting to battle, and his DNA giving him advice on just how too, but his heart wanted to just see Amy again…

In desperation, he held the Chaos Emerald and felt the power soar through him, as he gritted his teeth, crying…. "L..Love…"

"How many times must I tell you…You can't see her again!"

Data's head looked up, his eyes full of fear and sorrow as the three robots stood above him, lowering their hands to attack as their beams charged.

"Love…" he whimpered out, as his diamond shaped eyes began to become even more thinner, to where you could barely see the pupil in the cat's eye like formation.

Amy's face turned in his mind's eye, smiling to him, and wiggling her nose to his.

"Fight!"

Eggman roared through the speakers, as Amy's face turned shadowy, as Data grew to be more of a 12 or 13 year olds body, and his anger at losing her vision overpowered him.

"RRRRRAAWWHHHHHHHHHHH" a piercing, blood-curdling cry was made as the camera zoomed out, and all you could see was flashes of bluish light, and robots squeaking and being ripped apart, and then…

The shallow chuckling of Eggman… before turning into a villainous laughter.

-Back with Amy~-

"Amy! Slow down!"

"What happened? You were attacked and then-?"

"Amy! Hold up! Listen to us! Hey!"

Amy was charging down the path, before taking a wrong step and staggering down, breathing hard as she tried to move up again, but the three hedgehogs all caught her, trying to help her stop for a moment and answer them.

"Amy, we'll find Data. It's going to be alright." Silver stated, as Amy shook her head, tears threatening her face as she had to get to Tails.

"Data… It's not just about Data!" she cried out, "I know he's… I who he is!" she tried to get up but fell again as the boys tried to calm her down.

"Hold on, Amy. Silver, you stay here and watch Amy. Me and Shadow will get Tails. If that's who she wants to see, then so be it." Sonic instructed, being a leader for a moment before looking to Shadow, who nodded in approval.

"Keep her down. She seems to be in a state of hysteria. We'll be back soon." Shadow adjusted his gloves and raced off with Sonic, as Silver nodded, and got down to kneel beside Amy.

She really was freaking out, her face sweating, and her breathing so heavily… her eyes shook in fright and realization at something Silver couldn't understand.

"Don't worry, Amy. We'll find Data, and we'll stop whoever took him. I promise! He won't get away with this!"

Holding her there, he thought the best way to get her mind off of the kidnapping was to talk about the past…

"Amy… do you remember? Back when you were young…" he began, looking away, before holding her hand to try and get her attention. She was looking straight down, only thinking about Data and the fact that she knew, in her heart, that he was hers, and that Eggman had lied to her about those children not making it!

"…You were looking for Sonic… and I helped you get to him? You were scared, but we hid and I kept you safe until you found him?"

"…Silver?" she snapped out of her panic and looked to him, innocently trying to put two and two together. "..But… he was just an imaginary friend. You can't possibly be-"

He smiled.

"It was a long time ago, but I'm glad to hear you still remember me. Heh, I thought for a moment,… you had forgotten when we first met."

"…You're … you're that Silver?" It had worked, he had momentarily distracted her as Sonic raced forward with Tails behind him, having dragged him along by his arm, as Shadow zoomed back.

"I've scanned the area, but no traces of a criminal." Shadow quickly walked forward, stating he couldn't find any clues to where the man might have left with Data.

"Wait, wait, wait. You didn't finish explaining!" Tails shouted out, flying down from having Sonic pull him along. "Someone electrocuted Amy..?"

"He's mine!" Amy shouted out, racing to Tails and hanging on him for a moment.

"Woah! Amy, calm down! I know you really liked that boy, b-but we'll get him back." Tails tried to comfort her, a little shaken up by how she was acting.

"Tails! Eggman lied!"

Tails's shaky smile all but disappeared as his mouth opened to gape at Amy's words.

"..What did you say?" he breathed out.

"That baby, it's mine! I have to get him back! Back before Eggman makes it a killing machine!"

Amy shook her head, not able to even bare the thought of her child being turned into a solder of war, to a man like Eggman…

"Wait, what's going on?"

Sonic shook his head and stepped forward, looking to Tails for answers.

"Something we're missing here, buddy?"

"Oh no…" Tails's eyes shook as he blinked hard, his own panic coming on as he moved his hands out and gripped his head before, shaking his head to get them off and holding them out to Amy, still crying on his chest. "Amy! Amy do you know what this means?! There could be more! He could of succeeded! Amy…Amy we have to tell them!"

"No!" Amy cried out, shaking her head and looking up to Tails, "You promised! Tails, you promised!"

"B-but…"

"Tell us what?" Shadow stepped forward, suspicion drenched in his serious tone and narrowed eyes. "What does she not want us to know?"

"Amy… you can tell us anything." Silver stated, walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly shook it off, not able to think clearly, as her instinct activated, "No, no, no!" she pushed Tails to the side and ran, heading for the only thing she knew she needed to save Data. "I have to find Eggman, I have to get my baby back!"

"What was that all about? Doesn't she want us to help her?" Silver asked, looking off to where she had ran.

"She's heading for Tails's place, but why?" Shadow questioned, as Tails was frozen, unable to process the horror of what Eggman might be doing… or has already gotten away with and done.

"Tails..? What do you need to tell us?" Sonic suddenly grew serious too, narrowing his eyes as he asked Tails to confide in him, but Tails just shook his head, and ran.

"I-I have to help Amy!"

"Not so fast." Shadow grabbed the back of Tails's neck and pulled him back.

"L-let me go! You have no IDEA what is about to transpire!"

"Then tell us, we're all ears, Tails." Sonic stepped forward as Silver joined him to his side.

"We all want to help find Data, but we can't if you won't tell us what's going on. Did Eggman steal Data..?" Silver gestured his hand out, trying to make sense of what he had heard previously.

"…While we were away… No hedgehog..?" Shadow stopped himself from asking, as Tails looked back to him in fright and disgust.

"What!? No! She was fine! T-that's not it…" he looked down, before twirling his Tails around and getting Shadow to let him go. "Look! I promised not to tell you, if you want to know what's going on, ask Amy yourselves!" he flew to his home. "Now quick! I have a feeling Amy's trying to fly my X-Tornado!"

-Tails's garage-

Amy had started the plane up, and gotten down to spin the propellers. She was using the older plane, the one she kinda knew how to fly, and was about to climb up when the boys showed up.

"Amy, wait!" Tails called, but Amy just looked back and gasped, she tried to get into the plane.

Tails flew up and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her off as she struggled. "Amy, listen to me! I know you want him back, but this isn't the way! You're only going to hurt yourself!" he finally ripped her from the plane as she fought back.

"Let me go! Let me go, Tails!" she summoned her hammer and bonked him on the head, making him drop her in mid-air.

"Ow! Hey!" he gripped his head, rubbing it as the boys caught Amy from below. "I know you're instincts are you making you super protective of him, but-"

"He's mine! He's my baby! I won't let Eggman turn him into a mindless robotic destroying slave!" she stated, as the boys held her down, seeing she was losing it and tried to calm her down.

"Amy! You have to tell us!" Sonic leaned over, having helped the two pin her down as they were now all over her on the ground.

"It's not fair to us, Amy! We want to help, tell us what's really going on!" Silver chimed in, as Shadow spoke up next.

"We can't help you if you're going to be stubborn! We all care about the boy's safety! Now tell us!"

"The truth, Amy." Sonic finally spoke softer, but you could tell his eyes were still just as serious as before. "Who is Data?"

Amy stopped struggling a moment, looking frantically up to each hedgehog, before closing her eyes and giving in.

"..That night.. I was abducted… and.."

"Sonic!"

The gang turned around, seeing Knuckles rush in with 6 Chaos Emeralds in his arms.

"Eggman stole a-! Oh, hey… um…"

He saw the three on top of Amy, pinning her down as she looked up with her head to see Knuckles behind her, and grinned awkwardly.

The boys got up and let her come up with them too, as Tails flew down, and spoke with Knuckles. "Amy, you explain everything, I'll hear what Knuckles has to say."

Tails turned to Knuckles, as you could hear Amy begin to explain everything to the boys, as Sonic's fist began to shake and Shadow shouted out, 'What?!' and Silver looked down, shaken up, but terribly upset and mad at what he was hearing. "Are you okay!?" "He can't get away with this!?" "So then… whose Data?"

"Data… Data is our son." Amy stated, as the men blinked in surprised, before throwing punches at the others.

"YOU DIRTY-!" "WHY YOU-!" "HOW COULD YOU-?!"

"No! Not ONE of yours!" the boys stopped fighting, seeing Amy hold her hands out to prevent further injury. "..All.. of ours." She stated. "Eggman took DNA from each of you, and then used my egg to create Data, along with a grow serum to make him grow up quicker… I should of questioned it before, but I didn't want to believe that Eggman had actually succeeded in creating a child through… through such means…" she looked away, heartbroken by how Data entered this world, and wondering if there were more things Eggman lied about… like how many were alive…

She held her hand to her heart and looked back up to the boys. "I know we can stop him! We can save all of them if we can just get to them before Eggman turns them into something terrible! I know it's weird to think about, but he's your son! All of yours! And we have to save him!"

The boys grew silent, and looked down, as Amy's heart sank even more.

"W-…what are you thinking? You… you can't possibly be thinking he's…" she stepped back, hurt by their expressions.

"…He's an abomination… Amy." Shadow stated, being bold enough to speak first what he was feeling.

Amy's heart snapped in two.

"He goes against nature. He's not like us, he should… he shouldn't be alive."

Amy's heart was stabbed and then ripped into four.

"S..Sonic… you must… must think differently, right? You… you held him! You all held him! You saw he wasn't a monster, Sonic! Sonic, please!" now she was crying, reaching to Sonic as he couldn't look her straight in the eye. "Sonic… please… please don't-"

"…If I can save him… I will, Amy." He didn't look at her, but she knew what he was trying to say. "And if I can't… then I will hold the world above his life." He closed his eyes, as Amy's hand flinched off of him, as she moved back, shaking her head at his words.

"You… you all are thinking of killing him?" she looked to each of them, as Silver squinted his eyes shut and couldn't look at her, turning away.

"See!? This is what happens when you mess with the past! Now I've accidentally created a new future! There is no evil or good son. Now there's just a mutant! With half of MY DNA! I've created this,… this future wouldn't be possible if I had just let you get claimed like you were meant too!"

Shadow and Sonic spun around, as Amy's head jumped up to meet his eyes in surprise.

"…You knew… I was to be claimed?" she barely could speak the words out.

Silver slowly turned his head, and looked down again, unable to meet her eyes once more. "…I knew it was coming… I just couldn't let it happen." He turned away.

"So then… You wouldn't have merged." Shadow looked back to Amy.

"And one of us…" Sonic looked to Shadow, "Would of…" he looked down.

"Taken her." Shadow closed his eyes, forming fist with his hands and taking a deep breath, before opening his eyes again. "One of our sons would have been the future Silver was trying to prevent."

"But now I've created another doomsday." Silver stated, turning back to them as they looked to him. "Now, because of my selfish actions, there is a future I can't help you with. I can't time-travel again, because I'll create a paradox with my other self. This is it… this is the permanent future…"

The four all looked down, thinking…

Amy stepped up. "I won't let you hurt Data… he's just a child! He doesn't know any better! And he certainly doesn't deserve to be hated or rejected by his fathers!"

"Don't call us that." Shadow glared to her, as her ears bent back as she stepped away. "We are not that thing's parents… and for the most part, neither are you."

Amy's heart was finally destroyed, as she glared to Shadow and stepped up to him. "I AM HIS MOTHER. AND I WILL PROTECT MY SON!"

"…Whose son?"

The four turned to look at Knuckles, who blinked in confusion. "Wait… Amy had a baby!?" Knuckles shouted out as Tails rolled his eyes.

"No! And get out of here! Thanks for telling me, by the way." Tails pushed Knuckles out the door and shut it, turning to the gang as he threw them each two Chaos Emeralds. "Sonic, Shadow, Silver… Amy is right. This child holds some of your DNA, which can make him extremely powerful… I noticed the kid had instinct eyes, I wonder… if Eggman is using Instincts as a weapon, we could all be in trouble. Instincts powers up everything from strength to mental processing… everything! We have to be careful and cautious. Amy… no one wants to hurt the kid, even they don't want too." Tails gestured to the three boys. "We just want to make sure the world is safe. We'll do everything to save him, I promise you that, I won't fail another time." Tails said that with so much conviction that Amy raised her head and nodded to him, trusting his words…

"What did Knuckles say?" Sonic asked, placing a hand to his hip, trying to just move on and figure out the hard stuff later.

"Right." Tails nodded, and gestured to the Chaos Emeralds in their hands. "Eggman stole a Chaos Emerald. No doubt to help his growing experiment use Chaos Control."

"He'll be more powerful than ever…" Shadow concluded, looking down at the Chaos Emerald before turning to Amy, and who looked away from him. Shadow looked forward with a 'hmm'd sigh. He didn't want to disappoint her, but if he had to destroy the kid to protect the world, he would.

If Amy couldn't forgive him…

Then that's a price he was willing to pay.

"I have to rewrite my wrong. The past is made now, but I can still affect the future!" Silver gripped the Chaos Emerald in his hand and held it forward, determined not to fail the future again.

Tails nodded to the two, and turned to Sonic.

"…This all started with Instincts…" Sonic stated, "A power we couldn't control… but was apart of us from birth." He glanced back over his shoulder at Amy, who turned away, not wanting to look at him anymore, not with what he had said to her. "We've had a lot hard times because of it… misunderstandings, betrayals, even…" he sighed, "Even unwanted feelings."

Amy blinked a moment and turned back to glance at him from the corner of her eye.

"We have to end this. We have to somehow get a grip of what we can't control and learn to deal with it. We need to stop Eggman, just like always, and get some revenge for those who can't get it for themselves."

Amy turned away again, closing her eyes.

"Justice." Shadow stated, and looked to Sonic.

"…For morality." Silver stated, stepping forward into the small circle they had made.

Sonic nodded, and looked down at his own Chaos Emerald, having one in each hand like the others, but only holding one up. "For life." He held his Chaos Emerald in the center, as the other two held theirs up with him.

"For motherhood!" Amy jumped in, placing her hand up as the boys looked to her in surprise, and then smiled lightly.

Tails scratched his head and rolled his eyes, before smiling and jumping up, having to fly a little due to his height not being very high enough to reach everyone else's hands, as he stated, "and for the right to live! Let's save the boy, and let him decide his own fate!"

Amy smiled to Tails, glad to see someone was still on her side.

The other three didn't respond, but just seemed to have their own resolves and thinking on the boy's fate.

Amy jumped in the X-Tornado as the boy's used Chaos Control to teleport to Eggman's Airship, the one Amy had told them about before.

Tails jumped in and the garage door opened along with a plane's runway. "Ready?" he asked, turning around to her.

"Let's go save-"

"The world!"

"…My son." Amy pouted, as Tails awkwardly chuckled.

"Y-yeah, that too." He wasn't used to that being an option to shout out after that line…

The two blasted off as the future seemed to be riddled with puzzles…

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver still hadn't merged with their instincts, and with Data now being trained and violently drilled into being a warrior of the Eggman Empire, will the boys have enough control of their instincts to stop him..? Or will Eggman's vile scheme actually pay off for once?

Find out, next time on, Instincts!


	23. Chapter 23

Instincts

Ch. 25

By: Cutegirlmayra (Wow, I've got a LOT to write about before I leave… which is in a few weeks, so maybe I should just make this one freakin' huge chapter and finish this story now? I'll try. Sorry for not posting anything for a while, it's been crazy with all the mission stuff coming in. I want to enjoy life a little longer with my friends and all before I leave for a year and a half, completely cut off from the world –including the internet! D: make sure you guys check out my profile and get my new email for my mission! That's the only way to contact me after Dec.3rd!- I'll miss you all so much! I enjoyed writing this story, but it was a very love-hate relationship XD I don't like all the …well… stuff, I had to include in this story xP but I'm glad you all loved my idea, and I hope the ending is enough for you guys :3 I can't wait to hear from you all!

So here!

The last chapter!

Of Instincts!)

The three were all teleported to the Eggman airship, and looked around.

There wasn't much but some guns and a huge entrance from the front and back, and a long beam that seemed to lead to a building and a steam pipe, pumping out smoke from the engines below. Everything was metal as well, either a black, grey, or a darker shade of grey, but everything was held together by steel and bolts.

"Let's find Data. That's our main concern right now." Sonic stated, about to take off, seeming pretty serious, before being stopped by Shadow reaching out and grabbing his arm for a moment.

"What about if there are more of him?" Shadow stated, as Sonic looked back, and then down, thinking…

"We can't let Eggman make them all killers!" Silver firmly stated, holding a fist up. "We have to do something!"

"Data first!" Sonic looked back to Silver, and then glared to Shadow, "If we run into any children… let's just teleport them back to safety. For Amy's sake, and are own. They may be mutants, but… they're still just kids." Sonic concluded.

Shadow let go of his arm. "And if they engage? Then what? They could already be lost to Eggman's brainwashing."

"The more we talk, the worst they get then." Sonic was getting tried of him holding him back for these questions, even if they were important, Sonic didn't want to think about it till he had to make that decision then and there.

"You guys… they are… ours." Silver put his hand down, and looked away. "Can we all just think a moment about that? They are… our flesh and blood. They may already be slaves to Eggman, but they have half of each of us in them! We can't just destroy them! It would be heartless!"

"Have you all changed your minds this suddenly?!" Shadow shouted out, looking to both of them, being surprised by their words. "Though they may have been created through our DNA, they are not OURS. If they can be spared, then so be it. If not, then I cannot dwell on the fact that my blood may run through their veins. I am no father to anyone. I am the ultimate lifeform, and my blood is cursed, and unholy. I have no descendants, and have no wish for them to be given my curse through my blood. If they engage, no matter how many they may be… I will fight." Shadow's resolution made the other two nervous; as they looked down, unable to shake from their minds the fact that whoever they face could be their sons, as easily as Shadow could see them as abominations.

"You may not have chosen for them to come into this world, Shadow." Sonic began, and then stepped forward, looking Shadow dead in the eye. "But they are here. And though you may not want to admit it, they are not just your responsibility. I won't let you be a murderer to innocent lives. They fight because that's all they may know. We don't even know if they exist! Or if it's just Data that survived. All we know, or at least… I know, is that I won't attack unless I'm certain there is no hope for them. If you can't have a heart to choose that for yourself, then think of Amy. Have a heart for her sake. You are right, Shadow. They truly may not be our own… by they are hers. And she accepts them as such…. Would you be willing to kill her children? Instead of thinking they are your own to take as you so please?"

Silver was amazed by what Sonic had spoken, and looked to see Shadow remain silent, before walking passed Sonic.

"…Very well. I will turn an ignorant eye and only defend myself. But I will not wait for your decision on whether they are children, or now monsters that Eggman controls." Shadow stopped, as both Sonic's harsh gaze and Silver's sorrowful concern lay on his back. "…If they are ours… and hers….then what place do they have on this earth? Will you accept them? Care for them? How many do you think there are? Amy may believe she could raise Data, but an army? How will you handle possibly a hundred mutants with powers they may not even be able to control? Is it not better to spare one, and leave Amy to assume there were no others?"

Sonic stepped forward, "You-!" Silver held him back.

"Sonic! Don't!"

"They're not the monsters here, Shadow. YOU ARE! I would never leave Amy so easily in the dark on something this precious as life! You may be willing to lie to her for the betterment of your life, but I'm willing to fight for the world! If I can spare them all, I will not hesitate to do so! And if it be the latter… then I…. I shall choose as I do."

"…Hmph, we all have our resolves, Sonic. But I'm not fighting for myself. I'm fighting for the world as well. We all have our own ways, our own beliefs. Face it, Sonic. When we first met, you were willing to destroy me for the world. Is Data any different? Just because you may have held him as a child?"

"HAVE YOU NO HEART?!"

"Sonic! We're wasting time talking about ideologies! Let's just agree none of us reacts to the children till we find Data and stop Eggman. We can get them to safety, and then talk to Amy about this." Silver let Sonic go after he shoved him away at last, and looked to Shadow, feeling his heart wasn't exactly black, but logic won against feeling, and Silver felt that was neither right… nor wrong. "They may not have been meant to exist… but they still do, as Sonic had said before. My actions caused this future. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect the new future. If I'm still here… then maybe there is hope. Either way, I wouldn't still be here, existing, if this future didn't have any hope. Shadow,… Your ways may be to dark a grey for us to follow willingly… but if the children are as lost as we may fear… then I…" he looked at his hand, "…I…" he shook it, as he felt his body begin to betray him in letting small tears form on his face. He closed his eyes as his body shook in sorrow, shoulders slightly bouncing as he began to cry a moment, not wanting to even think of such a thing but knowing he may have too make a decision soon... "I know not what I will do… but I don't want to hurt anyone! Especially Amy!" His voice showed his helpless situation and care for the life he was thinking about. A bit pitchy and whiny, it still showed how big his heart was, even for these children that may or not exist.

The two looked to him before Shadow moved on, "There's no need to discuss this further. Data must be found first and foremost. If he is passed any point of return, then I will fight him personally. Let the fall of his life be my own, and let Amy's hatred rest upon me. You two can leave now, if you are too weak to choose the proper path. I may seem heartless, but I'm only doing what is best for the world. The true black hearted villain to blame right now,… is Eggman." Shadow glared forward, gritting his teeth together at the actions Eggman had done in making this whole predicament come to past, and charged forward, racing into the entrance he first saw.

"…Let's follow him. I don't trust him." Sonic stated, and lowered his head. "… but he is right. The lives of whoever we may face are on the line because of him. Once we stop Eggman, the world should be safe, regardless of his 'instinct army'!" Sonic raced forward as Silver nodded, wiping his face to then hold a strong and determined look, before he flew after him.

"Dr. Eggman! The scanners are reading life forces coming from the first ring!"

"Hmmm…? So they've caught on at last, have they?

Excellent."

Cubot and Orbot looked to each other.

"Shut down the machine. He's ready to meet his dads~" Eggman chimed devilishly, grinning with the anticipation of the meeting…

Of course… he didn't know this was a reunion…

Shadow raced into another section of the top layer he was running around on, as he saw Sonic and Silver zip by him, and began to move on unnoticed.

Knocking the door down with his Chaos blast's power, he walked in and his eyes widened.

There really was an army… but not of children….

Of clones.

He walked over to see their life supports, and held his hand up and across himself, readying for a Chaos Spears attack, before…

"They truly may not be our own… by they are hers. And she accepts them as such… Would you be willing to kill her children? Instead of thinking they are your own to take as you so please?"

"Tsk..!"

Shadow gritted his teeth, his hand shaking as he suddenly began to have a change of heart. Looking up to a clone of Data, he thought of the night he sang to him, and slowly… ever so shakily,… he lowered his hand down and closed his eyes.

"Very well. I shall not act till we all agree. If they are Amy's… then she must choose their fate." He glared, and ran off to try and hunt down Data, to find if his heart was really one of a monster, or an innocent victim of circumstance.

In Shadow's mind, these clones and even Data, did not serve any purpose here in this world, besides creating chaos and destruction for Eggman's maniacal desires. Even so… If they were Amy's children in Sonic's eyes, then what right did he have to choose their fates? If Sonic was right… then he was a murderer, and that very moment changed Shadow's stubborn resolve, and he chose his heart over logic and reason…

Sonic and Silver saw Shadow coming up ahead, and wondered how he got behind them.

"Woah, where'd you take the wrong detour?" Sonic slightly kid.

"None of your business. It seems you have had little luck on your end either."

"Haha, my money's on you fell through a trap and had to start over!" Sonic teased, lifting his head up with a grin, closing his eyes as he got cocky again.

"Uhh… Sonic, let's not try and start another fight again…" Silver had an awkward tear drop on the side of his face, feeling Sonic's personality was a hindrance to the overall objective at this point. "Let's just all focus on finding…Data!"

Silver and the two all skidded to a halt, as Data, now a man of about the age of his fathers before him, held his head down with eyes darkened in shadows, as Eggman floated down on his eggpod, laughing behind him, with Orbot and Cubot peeking around the corner to watch the events.

"WHOHOHOHO! Seems we have some catching up to do, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow…" Eggman seemed amused with all this, as Sonic and the others just stared at Data.

This would be it.

This would decide whether he was a threat… or someone in need of saving….

"HAHAHAAH! I believe you haven't met your SON, have you three? Care to let me explain..?"

"No need, we know what you did to Amy! And we're not gonna let you get away with it!" Silver stated, swinging his arm up as he landed to the ground, determined to make Eggman pay for his wrong doings…

"Oh-ho? She told you then? But I'm fairly certain she didn't know about her only child being made into your, and the world's, demise!"

"..Only..?" Silver looked to the other two, and slowly rolled his eyes to the corner of his vision to look back at Eggman, blinking a moment. "So… you're saying he's the only one that survived?"

"Well, sadly yes. But that doesn't mean he's not enough to destroy you three! HAHAHAH! And soon, you'll come to find he's a whole army in and of himself! WHAHAHAAH!"

Sonic and Silver sighed, relieved to know that only Data was who they had to worry about, and that they're weren't a hundred other children they may have to fight.

Shadow, however… knew what the doctor meant by that exaggerated line, but would tell the others at a more favorable time.

"Now then, Data, why don't you show these three your true power? After all, if you don't, you may not ever see the light of day again! Now, go! Let this be the very first battle for the Eggman Empire, and the very LAST for your fathers! Hahahaha!"

Data twitched his head up, his mind only within instinct form, as his body still felt under threat.

Through many and several painful hours of being in that training room, he had gone mad with destruction and power, the only thing he knew was to destroy whatever threatened his life, and if he didn't obey Eggman, his life would be even more at stake.

Forcing himself to move without even really thinking, Data charged his blue aura and blasted a beam of chaos light toward the three, as they all were blasted far back and fell to their stomachs, being flipped around in the air at the impact of such a powerful energy blast.

"WHAHAHAHA! That I believe was a chaos blast mixed with one of Silver's psychic powers! Pretty impressive, right? Not only was the Chaos Emerald a big help on that one, but with the added boost of Instincts, he's literally able to harness the true essence of power! This is what my grandfather truly wanted to create!" he held his arms out, both opened to Data, as he slouched a little, and stepped forward shakily, his instincts telling him to make sure the threat was dealt with. "This is the ultimate lifeform! A child born of flesh and blood, but with the added boost of his DNA coming from 3 very powerful sources, and even with Chaos energy and Instincts to boot, he is truly the only fit machine to be the cause of my empire's creation!" he lifted his head up, praising what he had made, believing it to be of his own hands, as Sonic slowly stood up, and Data's eyes twitched at seeing the threat still active.

He charged forward, as Sonic threw him over his shoulders, and Shadow and Silver began to fight him down the hallway. "No, Eggman!" he shouted, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath from that last doozy of an attack. "I can't believe how much he's aged… but I'm sure it's that growth serum… But even with him being a mutant, he's no machine!" Sonic cried out, as Eggman snickered silently, his shoulders bouncing up and down as he did so.

"Woo-ho-ho-ho. You foolish hedgehog…. Instincts make him a machine. Due to his excellent processing skills, he's come to the conclusion, by force, that he must obey me or his life will be in danger. If he doesn't do as I say, he's most likely to die. Instincts are meant to keep one alive and within the circles of life, self-preservation. That also includes mating,.. but I'm sure you've already figured that little detail out…" Eggman grinned. "Yes, the true purpose of Instincts is to survive. That's why they haven't exactly been destroyed by nature just quite yet. Even Silver's DNA showed the traces of Instincts, showing that even evolution hasn't killed them off entirely from your species… oh no, Instincts are very much apart of all living things. But… some more than others." Eggman leaned back, placing a hand on himself. "I, being a human, have desires of my own, and reflexes meant to preserve my life as well. However, even such things aren't as powerful or over dominating as they are within animals… Tell me, Sonic. Do you really think you can defeat me this time? When it's your own SON you must face? A son that can neither hear nor understand what you say or stand for, considering all he's doing is what his body tells him to do. I purposefully designed him with only his instincts. His true self is shut out by it, forcing him to forever be a powerful tool in my inventory. As long as his body perceives your existence as a threat to his life, he won't stop till you're completely destroyed and dealt with. Only then can his body relax enough to feel at ease. And trust me, any animal would fight till the death to preserve their lives… so tell me, oh.. Do tell! What will you do now?" Eggman's words really caught Sonic off guard, as he sweated a little, and realized he couldn't really respond to Eggman at this point. He lowered his head in anger, gritting his teeth as he realized their may really be no way to save Data at this point!

"Good luck on your decision, Sonic. I'm sure Amy will understand."

"Grr…EGGGMANNN!" Sonic raced to deal a deadly punch to Eggman's face, as Eggman panicked a little and reversed back as fast as he could.

"Eeee! Till we meet again, Sonic! Ahh!" he spoke quickly and in a bit of fright at Sonic's violent rush towards him, and opened a secret sliding door above. Flying up through it just before Sonic regained his footing on his ground.

"Darn it!" Sonic spin dashed too late into the sliding door, and landed down. "I won't forgive you for this, Eggman! I will save Data from his Instincts! One way… or another. I won't let you win! Not now, not ever!" Sonic thought about the fact that he hadn't controlled his own instincts yet, and raced out, not worrying about that just yet, and only bent on saving Data from himself!

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver were being greatly out powered by Data's wild attacking, as if he was really fighting for his life, and saw nothing but the crazy look in his eyes, as if he wasn't even thinking, but just going on instinct to direct his movements.

"Data! Remember who we are! We're-OFFGH..!" Silver was rammed in the stomach by Data's speedy fist thrusting through it and pushing him back, as he hit the wall behind him and slid down.

"Why you-… if you refuse to listen to reason, then I really have no choice!" Shadow took off his limitators, and crossed his hands in an 'X' formation in front of himself, now holding both his two chaos emeralds in either hand, and storing Chaos energy. "Chaos Spears!" he ripped the chaos from his being as shards, doubling the quantity and power, as flew through the air to Data.

He was hit and tossed back, being pinned by some of them as they pierced through his being, not injuring him physically but hitting power within him, weakening him and causing him pain without the flesh wound.

"GRAAAHAHH!" a powerful cry was heard from Data, as he shook his hand up to a large spear and grabbed it, being shocked with the chaos lightning from it, and ripped it out of him and spiked it at rapid speeds back to Shadow.

"What on earth-!? AHH!" Shadow was pierced as he fell down from having jumped in the air to attack.

"Data, stop!" Silver cried out, still trying to somehow reach him as he weakly got up, wobbling a bit at his knees as he clutched his stomach. "Why aren't you responding?"

"Grra….graahh… hhaaa…" Data's eyes began to learn each attack the others used, having it somewhere in his DNA, his body quickly learned how to do the Chaos Spear attack, and he manipulated chaos thusly. "RAHHH!" he shot ten times the amount of spears Shadow summoned up, as Silver raised his hands and dashed in front of Shadow, having the spears all collide with his psychic shield, but they were persistent, and Data still hung them in the air and pressed down on Silver's force field, trying to break through it. "Ahh…RAAHHHH….GRAAHHHHAHHHH!" Data pushed down against Silver's power so much that he actually broke through the shield, shattering it into shards of light that absorbed away in air, falling in on itself and probably back to Silver's control. Silver was forced to chaos control him and Shadow behind a distance away from Data. Data dropped his hands and swung them down, turning around as his eyes truly did resemble a monster, and the blue essence on his arms and legs began to glow and the aura filled his being like a glowing blue fire. Steams of power flowed through the symbols on his arms and legs, as his eyes began to show streams, resembling a small machine like circuitry, as if he truly was becoming a machine from the inside out…

"He's… he doesn't even seem human at all! He's acting wild and-… and…"

"Like an animal… pfft." Shadow had gripped his chest where he had been pierced, but being teleported away had taken the chaos spear out of himself, and it disappeared along with the rest of them. He shut his eyes in pain at the end of his sentence though, and opened one slightly, spiting on the ground, before wiping his mouth off and getting up. "We have to get him off this ship. He's spears cut through the ship and I think that sparking and smoke is from below.. possibly near the-"

A huge chaotic sequence of blasts was heard below, and shook the airship, as suddenly the ship tilted and began to fall down. "The engines!"

Data was still upright, using his power to adjust to the gravity shift, and walked straight at a dramatic angle with the ship slowly towards his threats, seeing they weren't attacking, meant they were weak enough to go for the kill…

Eggman was already in the air as Orbot and Cubot didn't seem to be anywhere around. He laughed, before seeming confused on their absence and looked around. "Where are those two blundering imbeciles? The ship's about to fall a few attitudes before the back up system engages and if they're still in there… they could burn with the ship before it re-levels itself." He flies lower down, to try and scan for them.

Meanwhile, Sonic is spinning through fires and explosions, going around and looking for any sign that Eggman could have lied again, like he did to Amy most likely, and find out if they're were any more children like Data on the ship.

He coughed and held his hand over his muzzle, the oxygen being burned up fast, as he was determined to make sure no other forms of life were still on this airship. "Is anyone here!?" he coughed again, not seeming to find anything as he got to his knees, coughing some more and unable to really breathe.

"Sonic! Oh, dear!" Orbot came flying over some debris from falling ceiling parts, as Cubot stumbled and fell over a big metal pile Orbot had just leapt over.

"Y-you two…" he muttered, as his eye twitched a little bit. "What do you want?"

"Please! We have to get you out of here!" Orbot placed his hand on Sonic's arm, as Cubot came bouncing over, his hovering system seemed jammed by that impact, and he hit his butt a bit to activate it again.

"Oh-hoo!" he cried out, and rubbed his metal behind.

"I…*cough* can't leave without saving the others. *Cough, Cough*" Sonic responded, as Orbot glared to him in confusion.

"What on earth on you talking about!? Data was the sole survivor! The only other thing on this ship is inactivated clones of him that Eggman wishes to use as his army! He's made Data believe his life is always on the line and must serve Eggman's orders in order to stay alive! It's cruel! He's made him his perfect general, and it's all our faults…" Orbot looked down, as Cubot put his hands close together, the tips barely touching as he humbly floated forward.

"We love the little guy. We may not have beating hearts like you do, but we really did feel terrible watching Eggman make him what he is today. Even if it's only been a few days, he's like our little family. Please, Sonic! Don't let Data forget who he is inside! Don't let his instincts completely rule over himself like this! He's not a monster, he's really, truly not!"

"Cubot…" Orbot looked to Cubot, and turned to hug him as the two embraced and stimulated crying.

Sonic felt he could trust them, hearing their honest and sincere concerns for Data, he got up and grabbed them, trusting what they said about the clones being inactivated, and raced to find an exit, moving up the rings and layers of floors to finally make it outside.

When he finally did break out, he gasped for air, as the doors flung open and squeaked to a halt, the electricity in them short circuiting to a halt and exploding a bit.

Data turned his attention to the new threat, glaring at it as Orbot and Cubot jumped out of Sonic's arms, and raced to stand a bit away from Data.

"Data! I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, but you must find a way to control yourself! You're not like this! You're so incredibly sweet, please!" Orbot begged, as Data just reeled his head back in an animalist cry.

"D-don't you remember us?!" Cubot clung to Orbot, as the two were blasted away by Data flinging his hands down, and causing a blast in front of himself to spring up from below as the two went flying into the sky, and Eggman caught them flying by.

"Where have you two idiots been!?" he cried. "Quick, I need our precious cargo to be secured, activate the second level!"

Orbot couldn't ignore his programming, and immediately did so. "Roger, the back-up detachable ship is launching out right… now!"

A smaller Egg-ship, but still quite large, detached itself from the bigger Egg airship and and flew up, like a zeppelin's design but fully made of metal, and flew off from the falling ship that started burning from the fall and atmospheric pressure.

"Excellent! Now, let's watch the fun while the clones begin to stir… shall we?" Eggman chuckled wickedly, as he saw the two look to each other, not wanting that to happen… "What are you two staring at each other for?! I gave you an order! Cubot! You activate the start up system then!" he banged Cubot's head as Cubot began the programming.

"Offph! Yes, Doctor Eggman, sir!" he clutched his head, as Orbot fearfully shook in fright at the violent action.

Wirelessly, the tank tubes the clones were in individually were being pumped with fluids and adrenaline like substances that stirred them, making them grow faster as a clock started counting down to when they would be fully active.

"Tails! Look out!" Amy opened the clear shield above her to hold out her hammer and whack away any debris that were coming from the fallen ship, before seeing Sonic stand up on it. "Ah! It's Sonic!" she cried out, still merged with her instinct form, as she felt a strange presence telling her to stay back. She looked to the side across from him, and saw Data… fully grown and looking wild with possibly rage. "D…Data?" her motherly heart broke at his expression.

He looked nothing more than an enraged animal…

"Alright, Jr. You wanna go?" Sonic lowered his head but standing upright, challenging Data as he knew he had to at least weaken him enough to figure out how to help him. "You may have my DNA, but let's see if you truly know how to use it!" he dashed forward, as Amy shrieked a painful cry at seeing the two battling.

"NOOOO!"

"Amy! A-Amy, Calm down!" Tails panicked, seeing her fall on the top of his plane to her knees.

"He'll kill him! They'll all kill him! I have to stop them!" Amy cried out, her instinct beginning to push her into protecting her young, as hedgehog mothers often feared their children would be harmed in nature, most likely eaten, if not watched over carefully, and at their sides at all times.

"Amy! Amy, get down!" Tails warned, as Amy was distracted by her feelings to react to the falling debris she neglected to swing away, and looked up, her instincts triggered as she jumped away from one piece, but was hit in the head by another, and the plane began to be hit, and so they both started to fall, as Data and Sonic's battling ripped the airship apart, mostly by Data's doing.

As all three fell, Silver and Shadow had gotten enough strength back to fight against Data again, before Silver realized the airship's condition.

"At this point, we'll all be burned alive!" He cried out, and flew down to the bottom of the ship, grabbing it with his psychokinesis and stopping it from descending so fast to a degree.

But it wasn't enough.

"AHH!" he was getting the brute of the atmospheric pressure, and already having all his power trying to push the ship up against gravity…

He summoned his instincts.

'Please! Lend me your power! You're pack is in danger, you're in danger! We have to work together!'

"..!" Fear struck his instincts as he realized what his Other had just entrusted him with, before he heard Tails shout to Amy, and looked down.

'Ah, Amy!'

Silver saw Amy falling through the air, seeming to be knocked out.

'I have to- help Amy- or she'll get-hurt! I can't let her-hit the surface or she may die!'

In that moment of desperation, Silver merged with his instinct, his eyes shooting open to reveal the shifted eyes, and the combined power lead them to create a huge lime greenish bubble that encompassed the ship, X-Tornado, and Amy's body as they lowered it gently to the ground, before the ship crashed down along with the X-Tornado, but the damage wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

Silver slowly hovered to the ground, before collapsing by Amy's body.

Shadow and Sonic both worked together to swipe the Chaos Emerald from Data while they fought him, as Shadow was ready to turn Super, but they were missing the two emeralds on Silver…

"I'll find Silver! You keep him off my back!" Shadow called out, and jumped down the sides of the burning airship.

"Oh-hoo? Seems Silver may have mastered the power of his instincts." Eggman floated a little over the battle, still very high up and away from Data's massive power explosions, and laughed his signature way as Orbot and Cubot looked worriedly down, and then back up to the ship with the clones still warming up. "If they think just one of Data is a handful, think of an army of himself! Whohohhoohoh!"

Shadow raced down the different falling metal plains of the ship, before a huge explosion caught him off guard and he was flung down, rolling before shaking his head and getting up again.

Then he saw Silver and Amy collapsed on the ground, and the plains of metal beginning to fall off randomly around or over the other. As one fell off, another panel of metal started tearing or ripping off as well, as the ship was literally falling to pieces.

Racing off, he felt his heart beat rising, and without his limitators…!

"Raugh!" Shadow had his hands over his head as a huge metal frame was upon his shoulders, his knees bent down, as he tried to save the two below him.

Without his limitators, he would be using up more of his power, which kept him holding such a multitude of weight above him. Any normal man would be flattened instantly, but Shadow was the ultimate lifeform, and with that, came a lot of immense power in strength, and endurance.

He wasn't going to hold out much longer though, and so in desperation of not being squished with the other two, he was forced to turn to an alternative power source, as more metal frames looked to be ready to fall on top of the one he held now.

His instincts raged out, swinging his head in frustration as he was fed information, and quickly used his power to push up, as more metal frames came slamming down over the other, forcing him down again.

He was like an ant pushing back against shoe after shoe, it was literally giant panels of an extremely large and heavy airship stacked upon one another all being held up by him, balancing the weight as the panels sometimes had a curvature to them, which made it even more difficult to hold up.

On his knees, he saw Amy stir and look to him. "S…Shadow.. Silver?"

Silver stirred as well, before huffing and nudging Amy's side happily.

"You're alive! I'm so pleased that I-… ah! I can… talk?" Silver realized he was in control of his body, and in surprise, looked down at his hands. "But I thought I shifted into..?"

"You… merged?" Amy raised an eyebrow, seeing his eyes look to her and be a different pupil shape, fatter in size than instinct, but still skinner and more diamond shaped than a normal oval pupil.

Is that really all you two can think about?!

It seemed Instinct Shadow's anger was from the fact that his efforts of trying to save their lives we're being ignored.

"Ah! Shadow! W-what's going on? AH!" Amy looked up to see the huge metal plain above him, and realized he was protecting them. "Shadow!" she got up, moving closer to him.

Stay back!

Instinct Shadow was already on one knee, now that multiple frames were on his shoulders, and his super human strength was beginning to fail him.

"S-…Shadow…" Amy looked gentler to him, seeing he was struggling to keep them all safe. She was about to reach up to help but-

Don't! Get out of here! Grr..!

The whole thing was beginning to be too much, as Silver crawled to get out of the metal's area and escape being squished, before moving a hand back to Amy, "Come on! If we stay, we'll all get squished under the pressure!" Silver called to her.

"I…I can't…" Amy looked to Silver and Shadow, worriedly making a decision as fast as she could, as she clung to Shadow. "I can't leave you!" she cried out.

Instinct Shadow's eyes widened.

'Why is she-relying on me? I've done nothing but-wrong by her. I must prove-myself and-I mustsave her!'

Overcome by the feeling to prove himself and protect the one thing he's always wanted, Shadow merged fiercely with his instincts, the proper way, and this time, it seemed to hold as Shadow used all his new strength to push up and summon chaos to aid him, the emeralds glowing as he screamed and a brilliant light shining and blinding Silver and Amy from seeing further as Shadow blasted the sides of the airship off from them and breathed for air, the glowing stopped as he unmerged, something that usually didn't happen with normal instincts, as Instinct Shadow fell to his knees, holding himself up with his arms, and gasping, sweating… exhausted from the endeavor.

"S..Shadow,.. Shadow you did it!" Amy cried out, amazed by what he had done and leaping to him, embracing him as Silver felt a little jealous, thinking he didn't get praised for saving her…

Then again, she was knocked out…

He pouted.

Instinct Shadow grinned. If you were truly thankful, you would make me the only alpha, and give me all of you… instead of trusting that good for nothing Sonic.

Instinct Shadow looked up to Amy, and gently rubbed his head against hers. Still, you are safe. And as long as I reign over this body, you shall be-

He suddenly twitched, feeling his control over his body slipping as his eyes widened and Shadow took control of himself again.

Gasping once more, he put a hand to his knee, pushing off to get up. "Forgive me. I seem to have not completely mastered how to merge entirely with my instincts." He adjusted himself, before about to fall down again.

Amy rose up and held him, stopping him from falling as she hugged him. "…I'll never be yours, Shadow… but I'll always…"

Shadow's eyelids rose slightly up, his frame shaking a moment as he knew what he was to hear wasn't what him nor his Instincts wanted to hear.

"I'll always be your dear friend… always." She did care about him, but it wasn't the same as Sonic, and he had to accept that.

He smiled, closing his eyes and putting his hands to her sides, as he pushed off, struggling a bit to regain himself and his strength, as he looked kindly to her.

"I understand where my place lies." He stated. "And I assure you… What I feel is purely instinctual." He lied, but with a genuine smile on his face. "I have no wish to love you."

She looked up at him a moment, seeing just a bit through the lie in his words, being suspicious before accepting that this is what he wanted her to believe, and nodded. "Emm. I'll always care about you, Shadow. So if you ever need me, don't hesitate to come by." She let him go as he moved back.

He closed his eyes and chuckled, before looking to her from the corner of his eye, "Hmhmhm,… are you suggesting you want me around then?" he teased, before tilting his head back to her. "I wonder how Sonic would react."

A huge explosion happened again, as the three looked back to the airship.

"All joking aside, I want to know what's happening up there." He concluded the conversation with just that, and looked intensely up to the top of the turning ship, as the two jumped back and Silver caught them, flying them over somewhere safe.

"Amy! I'll protect you from here. Shadow, take my emeralds and try and aid Sonic!" Silver gently dropped them a ways from the airship, and handed Shadow his Chaos Emeralds.

"Thank you, watch over her." Shadow put the emeralds in his quills behind his head and put a hand to Silver's shoulder. "I'm counting on you to protect her."

"I understand." Silver nodded, smiling, as Amy held her hands out in front of her, wanting to help….

"I want to see him… I want to talk to Data!" Amy stated, as Shadow removed his hand and the two looked to her, and Silver pursed his lips as Shadow seemed to pity her.

Shadow raced off, not responding, as Silver realized he was leaving him to do it. "S-Shadow!" He turned back and outstretched a hand to him, before sighing.

"Silver! I want to see him! Take me to him!" Amy ran up, having a stubborn look in her eyes as she leaned forward, determined to make her wish happen.

"…I… I can't." Silver shook his head, leaning back, before gently grabbing Amy's arms to the side and explaining. "Look at me, I know you remember that little boy you took care of before, but he's… he's changed. He's not who he once was and well…. We… we have to do what we must."

"Silver! Please!" Amy tried to convince him, but he just turned his head away from her, squinting his eyes shut.

"Amy… I care about you. I don't want to hurt you! But Data's not that child you once held! And Sonic, and Shadow, and I… we… we don't know what to do now." He shook his head, and then took on a more determined look to make her understand, bending down a bit to look up at her. "Please, for your own safety, you have to believe me!"

Amy shook her head, closing her eyes and trying not to cry before looking back at Silver, and cupping his face with her hands. "Silver… please…. You helped me once, as a very small child, look for Sonic. You kept me safe, right? Can you do that again… can you promise me I'll be safe as I search for Data?"

Silver lost his breath for a moment, sucking in a quick and silent gulp of air, not entirely gasping, as his head seemed to leap back abruptly, and he moved away from her.

"Please…" She squeaked, triggering his instincts to obey her next command.

"D-don't do this…" he was shaking, worried he may fail her, "Amy… Amy, I know you care for Sonic, and I'm not of this time, but I-!"

"Take me to Data!" she quickly interrupted him, as his instincts forced him to obey, and she looked to him with such guilt, but it was that moment that made him realize she was rejecting him… and he knew it was right for her to do so, but it still greatly hurt within him.

"…Let me guess.." he weakly chuckled. "You'll always care about me, and I can stop by anytime, right?"

"…."

"It's okay. Sonic's a lucky guy… Maybe a little too lucky." Silver looked down, riddled by how she could choose Sonic over two men who truly seemed to love and care about her.

He shook his head, and used his power to hold her up in the air, as he flew up and headed for the crumbling Airship.

Sonic and Data were at break-neck speeds, as Data tried to process his moves and how he ran so fast to his own advantage and mimic it, as he did very well.

"Heh, you're a quick learner, aren't ya?" Sonic smiled, but one eye was down a bit, as he was really getting beat up. "Don't you ever get tried?" he whined, and ran up the single pillar beam that had the control room up ahead, before racing past that and heading to the pipe where smoke came out off. "Are you keeping up back there?"

Data growled, annoyed that this threat was fleeing instead of letting itself be destroyed. He wasn't growing tried, only stronger, and still didn't understand a word Sonic said.

"Whelp, very well." Sonic looked forward, and took his feet off the beam, falling backwards as he spun around and dealt a deadly blow to Data with his fist. "Gravity's a cruel awakener! Haha!" Sonic stated, falling past him, as Data used his hands to claw into the beam to stop himself from falling, as Sonic grabbed a pole that held Eggman's signature red face on it, and spun around a bit before hanging on. "Come on, Jr.! No son of mine let's the wind get knocked out of him like that!" he let himself fall down and rolled, waiting for Data to follow.

Data shook his head of the impacts damage, and raced down, charging up to Sonic and spin dashing to him.

Sonic caught him in his hands but was struggling to hold him back, skidding across the sleek metal floor before hitting up against another metal wall.

He gritted his teeth as he tried to push Data back, as Data spun harder and faster, leaving Sonic to turn his head before those sharp spiny quills started shredding into him.

His hands were already getting pretty beat up, before…

He thought of something, and in that moment, he remembered something Eggman stated, and curled up into a ball, forcing Data to bang his spin dash into the wall before rebounding, making him spin out and land on the ground, looking confused as to why the threat went on the defensive.

"I'm not a threat! See?" Sonic bounced up in his ball form, as if dancing. "Ha, ha! See? I'm just silly!" Sonic jumped out of his ball form and struck a silly circus pose, landing on a hand, having his two legs out to the sides of it, and using his other hand to pull his eye down a bit as he stuck out his tongue.

Data tilted his head, and reeled his head back, anger and frustration still within them as he huffed out air from his nose, not sure what to make of him.

"Look! Not attacking~ Not attacking~" Sonic did a funny dance, singing a bit as Data wondered what strange behavior this was.

Distracting him was working a bit, as Sonic then tried something new…

"..Can I trust you this time..?" he muttered to himself, and stood straight, closing his eyes.

Data had enough of the stalling, this threat might have had a way of faking being less of a threat, or maybe even sickly, and then pouncing on it's prey, and even if Data was confused, his body still told him to react with violence, and so he ran forward, fist tightly clenched as he held it back to attack. "Raaahhhh…!"

Sonic's eyes opened as his instincts looked to see the fist coming, the world around moved slow compared to Instinct Sonic's boosted ability of having himself move even faster than Sonic had ever gone.

A matrix back bending fall was performed, as Data's slow moving fist collided with the metal wall behind it, denting it as Data's aura blasted it and the structure it was attached to was flung and shot back and off the airship, way out into the open air.

Time seemed to flow back to normal as Sonic ran on all fours, and skidded with his turn to stand upright again, mimicking information he had learned form Sonic beforehand, and smiling to this new challenge.

And what have we here?

Instinct Sonic tilted his head, grunting out to Data, whose ears perked as if he understood it.

Trespasser? Another rival for my mate?

At that last accusation, Instinct Sonic glared and frowned, moving his head back up and huffing out some aggressive frustration.

She may be merged, but I still will have none be with her except me. Who are you?

I…I must destroy you.

Sonic, the one within himself, was amazed to find that Data responded.

'Ah! … Of course! It makes sense now! He's in instinct form, of course he couldn't understand our words! He's speaking in grunts!'

Instinct Sonic heard his other from within him, and huffed.

Then he has fine taste in language.

'…Are you… Are you trying to get my sense of humor?'

Accept your fate.

Data charged up his power, his body once again having the bluish flames around him as he held his arms out, his eyes glowing from the blue within them, but the dark emerald eyes of his mother still apparent, as he seemed to summoning the core of his power.

Instinct Sonic rolled his eyes.

He seems far too young to be challenging an Alpha, who is this child?

'He's… well, get this.'

Instinct Sonic began to get the information from Sonic, and with each detail, his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped, as he looked to the hedgehog charging up in front of him.

Stepping back, he froze in rage.

He's….He's my son!?

'Congrats! It's an illegitimate boy! Made by man and rejected by the laws of nature. Tell me, how do you feel? Being my… inner animal and all…'

RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

'That's what I thought. In fact, I couldn't have said it better myself.'

Data began to walk forward.

How is this possible!? I've never even claimed her! And you're telling me that this thing called technology brought him into this world!? That he has half the essence of my pack?!

'Uhh… yeah. That's… yep, that's pretty much it.'

A child that shares all fathers within a pack!? It's…IT'S..!

'An abomination? Unnatural? Shouldn't exist?'

Not my own.

'…'

Instinct Sonic held his ground, fueled with rage before picking up Data's scent.

Wait… I smell.. .familiarity with this one. Could it… be..?

His eyes widened, remembering the young hoglet he met before…

'Oh, yeah. That's him.'

What has… become of him?

Data's power began to consume him, as he grew closer to Instinct Sonic, his body literally was almost unseen in the massive haze of blur coming from his overwhelming power.

He's changed.

'Remember that large red egg-shaped fella I showed you? He corrupted him, made him believe he must kill everything to survive. If you can convince him we're not a threat, then-'

But we are most certainly a threat. We can sense emotions in others, and he sensed your stress… your nerves, the tension in your body… You made him believe you were a threat.

'…How do I show him?'

Show him what?

Data threw out his arm, a powerful ball of light being formed with beams of unsuppressed ability flickering out and spiraling around it at times.

'That I'm… I'm his…'

Father?

Instinct Sonic raised an eyebrow, before holding himself high and racing to finish off the gap between him and Data.

Data shot the orb of light at him that stopped halfway from being thrown and opened up to a huge ray-beam.

Sonic just barely jumped over it, having more of a leap in his step because of Instinct's power boost, and landing in front of Data, holding himself high.

Submit to your alpha, boy.

Instinct Sonic glared down, as Data looked stunned, feeling his instincts conflicted.

'What… what are you…?'

You can't fight the higher authority if you are but a child. They have no understanding that they have that ability to challenge you. They only know submission. That… is a child.

Data slowly lowered himself, twitching as he did so, and not truly understanding why.

It wasn't a threat, that's all he knew, it was an authority he couldn't fight though, one that supersede Eggman's scarring training memories, and forced him to submit.

'Woah… that was easy!'

Hold on.

Instinct Sonic glared, seeing the child start moving up. Anger still in his eyes as he fought back against his instinct.

What..!?

Instinct Sonic, in his shock, stepped back, which created a weakness in stature, and caused Data to break from his child instincts and attack once more.

The thousands of rocket punches with energy flying with it hit Instinct Sonic as they fell off the airship, him getting beat up from not understanding how an instinct could fight itself!

How is he resisting his own self!?

'…Fear… an animal would defend itself till its last breath if it felt its life was being endangered. Even if you're not a threat, you're something else, and it must be scaring him! He's afraid and confused! We have to explain!'

No.. it is more than that, AUGH!

Data flung Instinct Sonic into the side of the airship, letting his face skid on it's metal hide before throwing him down to the ground as Instinct Sonic rolled up defensively, and then raced off, having Data following close behind, flying like Sliver.

'Then what is it!?'

Someone's making him feel he'll be killed if he doesn't do what he says. Someone holds that fear in him. This is true, but I sense something more, something…. Something like Shadow!

'Like Shadow… ah! His blood! That's it! Shadow's side is influencing something that isn't natural in Instincts! Darn it, Shadow!'

Instinct Sonic was caught up to quickly, as they rolled through the loops that are common in Sonic's world, as Instinct Sonic moved and dodged the best he could, but was soon round-house kicked into the forest, where Silver and Amy stopped to see him fly by.

"Ah! That was Sonic!" Amy gasped, as she pointed off to him. "Quick! Set me down!"

As Silver did so, Amy ran off to find Sonic, just before Data leaped out and tackled Silver down. Silver struggled a moment, before coming out of the brush of the forest was Shadow, who tackled Data down and seemed to be merged again with his instincts.

"You want a threat?! I'll show you a threat!" Shadow held his hands close to him, bending a moment as he stepped forward, as red outlined his being, before he released it in a powerful blast. It shot Data back and away, giving him time to talk. "I couldn't catch Sonic in time, we have to keep Data away from Amy! She won't fight him, and by doing so, he'll kill her!" he charged again, before being cut off by Data blazing into him, sounding out another animal cry as he did so.

"Shadow!" Still merged, Silver raced off with a few blasts himself, hitting spots with his power to shove Data down and toss him around in the air a bit.

Amy stumbled, trying to get down the forest as quickly as she could to where Sonic flew off in the air too.

He had landed in a babbling brook, and slowly got up, the water not very much at all, and barely to his ankle.

He moaned as he got up, not liking the feeling of being beaten up and weakened, since it was something he was feeling often lately…

Amy came down the edge, or rather, crumbling rocks in her wake as she skid down, and raced over to him, falling to her knees.

"Sonic! Sonic, are you alright?" This day was posing a bit too much for her heart, and the stress was really making her panic. She didn't want to be merged with her instincts, it made her emotions ten times worse on her body, since she was purely running on emotional responses from the instinctual influence, but she couldn't get out. If she unmerged, then how would she get to Data?

He was acting violent and aggressive, she wouldn't have the power to stand him off and try and reason with him, she just needed to talk to him, if he saw her then-!

Uhh… Amy?

"Ah!" Amy was thrilled to see he was alright, as he shook his head from the water, and sat down.

No… Other Amy.

Amy's expression of joy moved swiftly to that of sorrow, as she looked down and away.

So… The child of your pack… That is our enemy.

Instinct Sonic looked to her, as Amy shook her head.

"N-no…No, he's not our enemy!" she placed her hands in front of her and down, leaning forward, wanting to truly get it across that Data wasn't the problem. "He's been made to act like this! But we can save him,… we can help him! " she almost seemed to be begging him, as she again started to tear up. "Please, you just can't give up on him, I… He's my…" she looked down, and started to just let all her feelings out, crying it out as she shook her head, her voice changing by her sorrows being shown, as Instinct Sonic picked up on it right away, and felt something for her. "He may not have come by natural means… but he's still my son. I don't… I don't want to lose him… I… I love him…"

…If only you were my Amy…

Amy jolted her head a moment, before looking up, heartbroken before tightening her lips together, and looking directly to him.

He looked to her with hidden sorrow in his eyes, and turned away, as if she was a ghost to him, or someone with his lover's face.

"…I AM AMY!" She cried out, not wanting to put up with him as he flinched back, and quickly moved back on all fours, lifting his head up and moving it to the side, confused by her outburst of anger, as he lowered it down with his paw slightly…

…But you are her other-

"It's still me in here! We're just one now. We're not two people, we were always the same, but our minds weren't together,… now they are."

…..

She started to grunt, thinking that will appeal to him better.

You are my alpha.

…You cannot be her.

We are one and the same.

I AM NOT ONE IN THE SAME WITH MY OTHER! Would you have loved me over him!?

….You are him.

You don't believe that.

He glared to her, growling a warning slightly at believing she was lying to him.

To you, I am an animal. To my Amy, I was what your Sonic was to you. That is what is different! That is the Instinct, and the Other!

…Then… I shall make you one in the same.

WHAT?!

She gently moved closer to him, as his anger slowly melted into curious wonder at her actions, as she slowly lifted her face closer to his.

...What are you..?

I love you, Sonic. And if you truly think I am not your Amy… Then… then together, you will feel I'm the only Amy…

…..

Amy leaned up and gently kissed him, as Instinct Sonic remembered the moment his Amy first kissed him, and slowly closed his eyes.

'W-w-w-wait a second! H-hey! Come on! This is weird!'

Within himself, Sonic didn't like where this was going, feeling that this was his Amy too…

If this is my Amy…

Instinct Sonic pulled away from Amy.

Then I don't want to share her.

'W-well, hey! That's not up to you to decide!'

Amy bended her ears back.

If she is mine… then-

Instinct Sonic squinted his eyes harshly shut, twitching in his moment of just wanting to be happy with the mate he chose so long ago… and never was truly able to be with.

You've had your Amy for so long… why… why do you keep taking mine away from me!? You never took your chances, why do you force me to not take mine!?

Amy gasped silently, realizing her Sonic may feel something for her, but never took the chance to express it to her.

"Sonic…" She gently spoke out, so quietly… amazed by hearing this. Even if it was only one side of the conversation,… it was still… it was….!

She kissed him again, taking Instinct Sonic by surprise as Sonic grew upset, jealousy growing in him as he pushed to be free.

'Hey! She is my-Amy and I am-the only one that-I can trust to-take care of her and-I WANT TO KISS HER!'

In that moment of desperation to be with the only girl he's ever loved, but never seeming to have the chance to really let himself love her, Sonic and his instincts merged and took Amy by surprise, kissing back as if it was the last day on earth, as if he wasn't going to miss the chance to be with her again.

The sudden shock of his force made Amy try and break it off, trying to speak and move back before falling down and Sonic coming on top of her.

She finally felt the joy in it and the shock left her as she kissed him back again, both letting go of everything for that one moment of not thinking about it, just…

Feeling it.

With the aid of Instincts, and both successfully merged with their instincts, their experience was well…

Intensified.

As, in a since, Instinct Amy and Sonic were finally able to be together, and Sonic and Amy had finally confessed they're true desires for each other. Well, one did anyway, the other kinda just reinstated it again.

There was a huge explosion far in the distance, and the sound made them break off as the two just stared at one another for a moment, before feeling, and flinching, at the backlash of the explosion, the wind rushing by them.

Sonic shivered a bit, feeling the cold on his back since he was in a small stream, and got up, nervously helping Amy up as well, as he realized what he did, and seemed unable to know what to say or do now.

"I…Uh… Ehem, umm..." He scratched the back of his head, then folded his arms and looked away, before putting his hands to his hips and looking down.

He finally looked up with the most dorkiest expression on his face. "…Eh-heh." He smiled weakly, a little silly-like too.

They both blushed in awkward silence as Amy giggled and held her hand over her mouth, smiling like an idiot and blushing with Sonic, who tried to carefully hide his blush by looking away, rubbing under his nose to try and have his hand block the red on his muzzle.

"I..um… I need to make sure Data is gonna be alright." She finally stated, and tried to dust off her dripping dress, wet from being stuck in the stream.

"Ehem, r-right." Sonic tried to compose himself, feeling he had lost his 'cool' and needed to restore it. He scooted away from Amy for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "I'll find a way to calm him down, Amy. Trust me." He nodded in a serious look, but with a gentle smile on his face. "And um…" he looked away, growing nervous again. "That… That thing about uh… being-ehem… being … this?" he motioned his two hands with his pointer fingers back and forth in opposite directions to himself and her at different times.

"We can talk about 'this' later." She took his hands, moving up to stop him and smiling up at him.

"R-right, cool, sweet, okay. Ehem." He dashed off after nodding, truly seeming awkward about the whole thing, and not sure how to handle himself. Amy knew he must be freaking out a bit, but also saw how much he must of really wanted to kiss her…

She wanted to squee and just jump for joy but now was not the time. She had to get to Data, she had to stop this coming doomsday!

Running for the explosion, of course, not as fast as Sonic, she finally found the three in the biggest battle of their lives.

She gasped, it had taken her a while to get here, but looking up, she saw them all in super form, and Data…

He must of learned what they did by observing them change and seemed to turn Super too, as the three all launched a powerful attack before being flung down as Data created his own counterattack that sent them flying downwards. Crashing to the ground, they remained still for a moment, as Amy moved her hands from shielding herself from the blast and ran out to them, gasping.

"Everyone!" she worriedly cried out.

Data turned to see a new threat and charged down at her.

"A-…Amy…" Sonic twitched on the ground.

"N-no.." Shadow slowly motioned a hand out to her, as it twitched from the effort of straining to make the gesture.

"R-run..!" Silver cried out.

"He's too strong…." "Get out of… h-here!" "Amy, d-do as we say..!"

Amy held her ground, not taking out her hammer as Data crashed into her, and she endured the on slaughter of punches and powerful aura blasts till she rolled on the ground, shakily getting up, and spreading her arms out. "Data…D-Data… it's… me." She struggled to get up, as Data wondered why he sensed no anger in this threat, and how she wasn't fighting back like something ready to destroy him…

"…Data… I'm… I'm…" she collapsed on her knees, before straining to get herself up again, and walking forward.

He held a light orb out, charging up, as she continued to approach.

"Data… I love you." she whispered out, as she finally couldn't move any longer, her whole body twitching from the pain inflicted on her.

"…Ah." Data's orb dissipated, as his hand shook in front of him, as did his eyes, as a blurry image in his memory suddenly returned to him. "L…L-love…?"

Amy's face slowly returned as a smudgy image in his memory he had once seen before, and finally, he saw her face again, smiling. Then the image faded and he saw Amy all beat up in front of him, about to fall over, and his instincts faded in power as he recognized her as his mother, and not a threat.

"Hmm..?" Eggman was watching from far above the ground, and noticed Data halt his attack. "What's wrong? Why didn't he dispose of her already?" Eggman leaned forward to get a better look, before hearing the clattering and clanging of metal.

He slowly turned around, his mustache twitching in suspicious rage, as Orbot and Cubot fearfully shivered their metal gears.

"What… pray tell… have you not told me..!?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hold it right there, you walking pieces of scrap metal!"

As Orbot and Cubot were forced to explain, Data's entire personality changed as he grinned an open smile and raced to Amy, who he caught from fully falling and swung her around, rubbing his nose to hers as she once did to him, and remembering her more fully.

During the training session, his instincts flared through and were his only sense of security, and the whole scarring moment had literally beaten the image of Amy out of himself, turning him nothing more than into a raging wild animal.

Now that he remembered who he was and was in control of himself, he was that kind and loving boy Cubot and Orbot remembered him to be.

"Love! Love! Love!" he kept repeating, not realizing he had greatly injured her so much, as she was taken aback by his sudden change of behavior, and blinked her eyes a moment, and weakly smiled.

"Ahhaha… you… you remember-WOAH!" he scooped her up over his shoulders and then back down in his arms, as if cradling her like she had done when he was a baby, and swinging her gently to and fro. He seemed to hum and close his eyes as he remembered that that was how she treated him.

With love and care… he remembered Love, and that saved her life…

"Love!"

"Yes…L-love… now, please put me down." she was exhausted, and so she gently got him to let go of her a bit, but he still clung to her, like a doting child. "I'm so glad you're back…" she hugged him closer, as he happily rubbed against her, not really understanding her very much, but knowing she was 'love' and he was safe with her. "I was so worried… you were…Oh, Data." She sobbed, as he suddenly felt the tears on his head, and wiggled out of her embrace to look up at her, and blinked his eyes in confusion.

Tilting his head, he wiggled his nose against hers, and then dug it home, making her giggle as he knew her by that gesture. "Love…" he seemed to be so happy, but also, relieved that he could be with her again. Somewhere safe… and kind… where he didn't have to fight for his life anymore.

"So… he's bonded with her. No matter, you fools may have messed HIM up, but that doesn't mean I don't have a whole army left! WHAHAHA!" Eggman flew up to the ship, as Tails flew up to stop him, holding a device in his hands.

"LIKE HECK I'D LET YOU FLEE!" Tails was raging with so much pent up aggression, that Eggman literally pulled the eggpod back so quickly in surprised fright he felt his mustache frizz and shake as if electrocuted.

"T-Tails!? What's gotten into you! You're mad!" Eggman saw how furious he looked, and fidgeted back, as Orbot and Cubot held each other, already terrified of Eggman and now twice more of the fox boy.

"You… what you did was unforgivable!" Tails shouted out. "You upset and completely tore apart the laws of nature, you hurt an innocent girl, and you used the natural order of Instincts to your advantage! Tearing a boy apart from his mother and turning him into a war machine! I won't let you get away without experiencing all the pain and suffering you've inflicted upon us! And I'm going to enjoy making you pay.. FOR IT ALL!" Tails's X-Tornado was reconfigured from it's damages, after Tails restored it and stayed out of the battle, and when he activated the device, it literally gobbled him up into the cockpit as it was now a fully operational mecha fighter. Looking like a miniature scale of a full on battle robot, he struck a powerful pose, "FACE THE CONSEQUENCES, EGGMAN!"

"AHHHHHHH! FULL THROTTLE! FULL THROTTLE!" Eggman cried out, as Cubot and Orbot freaked out and rushed to set the programming in as he blasted into space with Tails's X-Tornado Mecha Figther burst through the sound barrier after him.

"EGGGMaaannnnnn….!" The cry of Tails's voice was lost as they became nothing more than the 'ding' in the star that happens with distant blasting off in anime.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver both got their strengths back and raced to Amy, hoping to save her, before hearing giggling and laughing, and amazed to see Data completely rubbing himself against her like a puppy, and licking her face and whimpering for affection and attention, as he was only an Instinct, and Amy tried to push him away as she laughed.

"Hahaha! Down, Data. down boy! Hahaha!"

"Uhhh…" Sonic looked a little dumbfounded.

"Someone mind clueing us in?" Silver stepped up, still a bit nervous about Data…

"Hmph, maybe we should of showed him to her sooner." Shadow looked to Silver, as Silver awkwardly smiled and had an anime tear drop on the side of his head, chuckling nervously.

"I think he was being too controlled by instincts. He had forgotten who he was." Amy explained, and petted his head as he cuddled up next to her, and let his head rest on her lap.

"…So… he's tamed?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Whelp, I'll believe it!" he flapped his arms up and then down, shrugging it off in a humorous way as he walked over. "Hello, do you remember me too? Or was Amy the only thing that stood out to you that night?" Sonic tilted his head, waving friendly at the very thing that was about to end his life two moments ago.

Data looked up, sitting up to sniff him, before tilting his head and seeming to remember something.

He bent his head down, and moved his ears back.

Sonic's instincts told him what to do, and he smiled, seeing the action as him submitting like a child would to authority, and he held himself high, like an instinct Alpha would do. "Well, at least you remember why you cower." He laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amy frowned, furrowing her eyes at how unsettling that sounded…

"Ah, nothing. Something you weren't there for. We fought and I tried to use instincts to calm him, but.." He shrugged.

"We're not out of the woods yet. There are clones on that ship." Shadow stated, finally letting the cat out of the bag.

"What?!" Silver exclaimed. "You mean there's more of.." he gulped slightly, looking frightfully back at Data. "Him?"

"Exactly." Shadow concluded. "We need to-"

"Oh yeah, those guys. Didn't they crash with the ship?" Sonic put his hands behind his head, before flinching at some pain in his arm from the battle before. "Ow…"

"Ah, Sonic…!" Amy got up, moving Data to the side as she touched Sonic's arm, making his eyes go white and his spines stand up at her touching him. "Are you all alright? Data really did a number on you guys,… I'm just glad we all endured it for this long…" she looked back at Data, who stood up, mimicking the men around him. "….He doesn't even realize he did wrong…" Amy saw the pure innocence in his eyes. For within them, he believed he was defending himself and protecting his life, it was all purely instincts, and he had nothing to do with what befell them.

"We're fine. Just glad you're not too badly harmed." Shadow stated, before looking to the others again. "And about the clones, they weren't on that ship. Eggman dispatched another unit, I saw it flying out to avoid the crash when the stabilizers failed on Eggman's Airship."

"Wait, then they're still…" Silver's eyes shrank in fear as he looked up to the sky, seeing a shadow overhead. "…How many are there…?"

"More than we, or even the world could withstand. We have to destroy them. I don't think they're active quite yet-"

Four Minutes remaining till Activation.

"…" "Crap."

Sonic reached to get the emeralds again, hoping to turn super and save everyone, but his body was in no shape to fight again, as his knees gave out and he fell down. "Agh.."

"Ah! Sonic!"

Silver fell too, as did Shadow.

"You guys!"

"We… we can't fight again." Silver admitted, as Data looked to the three, and remembered them as well, before looking up to the ship…

"..Love…" he was processing why they were worried.

Amy turned to him, and thought a moment.

Let me explain.

She stated, as he turned to her, able to understand her as she spoke. The other three turned but couldn't really stand for a moment, needing a second to rest, as Amy was feeling her body's adrenaline giving way too…

Up there are-

….Family…

What?

…They will go through training too?

Data turned to Amy, showing such sweet concern and worry in his eyes, as if he really cared about them, and didn't want those millions of creepy hims to have to go through that horrible experience again.

W…Wha… what are you talking about? What training..?

I must protect them from it. I must… go away now.

Data…?

"Is he…" Sonic had turned around, sitting down and using his arms to hold himself up as he leaned back.

"Saying…" Silver turned too.

"Goodbye?" Shadow stated, as Data looked to the three and walked to them.

They were a little confused as he got on all fours by them, and humbly lowered his head, before puffing up his chest and standing tall.

The three looked to each other, before understanding that was the gesture a child made when he became a man, to go and leave the pack.

He was stating he knew they were his fathers.

The three got on all fours as well, struggling to get up, but gave him their acceptance and stood tall, and then bowing their heads to him.

He bumped against each, as was what his instincts told him to do, before getting up and rushing to Amy, hugging and nuzzling her again, as he thought that was the best way to show love for her.

She giggled again, nuzzling him back before looking confused. "Wait, why is he going? What does he plan to do?"

Two Minutes remaining…

"Goodbye… Love."

Data flew up, heading for the aircraft as Amy's smile suddenly left her, as she knew exactly what he was planning to do. "Wait… no… Data… Data, wait!" she ran to try and stop him, as the three watched her a moment, and looked away. Taking deep breaths, they mustered up their energies and went after her, stopping her as she pushed passed them, not ready to let go of Data quite yet.

"Amy, listen to me. He knows he doesn't have a purpose here-OFFPH!"

"Data!"

"Amy, He's doing what he knows is right, you can't stop him-AUGH!"

"Don't go! Come back! Data!"

"….He's gone… Amy."

"No…"

Amy knocked down and away Shadow and Silver, but Sonic… all he had to do was extend his arm and stop her in her tracks, holding her as she cried in his arms, reaching out to Data, as she wept his name again and again...

It was like losing a son, her instincts felt like a half of her was going to be killed, and she felt her motherly instinct pushing her to stop him, to protect him, but the three had made it clear,…

He wasn't going to come back.

Data, not tried one bit, grew to that of a fully grown adult, having longer quills and more refined a stature, as he used his prime to throw out even more power to push the airship up into space.

Getting as far as he could, he entered the ship, and saw his clones beginning to wiggle in their tubes.

60 Seconds.

"..L-love…"

Data's eyes finally closed, as he twitched, his whole body seeming to struggle as he opened his eyes, and they were an oval shape.

"I do this… B-because… I don't w-want… L-love to… to be forgotten… a-and… We… We are not… to be made… t-to love. We w-were made… to d-destroy. Instincts…a-are love. Love of l-life. Love of f-fam-family. And Love of… of…

Amy.

M-…ma…mother."

The clones blinked their eyes opened, wildly thrashing in their tubes and being wild animals like Data was, as he smiled, and closed his eyes, spreading his arms out and letting his core burn up the growth serum, turning him older and older as he expelled his power from him, and at last…

The ship was destroyed in a massive explosion.

Amy wept on a small hill at seeing the large, sun like fire blast into a long and colorful light, as the three stood behind her a ways below the hill, silently giving her her space, and mourning in their own way for the child.

Finally, Sonic climbed up half the hill, and placed a hand on her shoulder, as she turned to look at him, and got up and hugged him abruptly. His hands remained out, before slowly, he allowed them to hug her back.

-A Summary of the Ending Afterwards-

Tails beat the crap out of Eggman, and made him swear never to mess with the balance of nature again, nor dabble in life and try to play God again.

However, Eggman still created mayhem, but maybe not to the evil extend as stealing Amy and trying to create baby instinct armies through the DNA of Silver, Shadow, and Sonic again.

Tails felt he proved himself and finally did something of worth to the gang, as Silver returned home, and sent a message back to Tails stating the future was better than he had ever dreamed it to be, much more so than the timeline with the good son.

Shadow returned to G.U.N, where him and Rouge continued their spy work, and Rouge did end up finding out Knuckles had his own mating seasons… but not the same instincts…

Tails later came to see that Amy showed signs of force virginity, and Tails warned that since Amy's already merged, it could be a huge problem.

Convincing Sonic to do the unthinkable, Sonic married Amy, and Amy's condition was taken care of before it went any further.

Amy is a happy mother and Sonic, well… learning to be to happy trying to catch a speedy youngster for bath time.

Sonic still saves the world and tries to stay out as much as possible, leaving Amy to deal with the little rascal, or rascals, twenty-four seven.

Even so, the two seem happy together, and so do…

Their instincts.

Oh yeah, Tails's instinct got triggered later on by a pretty Red Fox girl, go figure. Sonic and Amy were with him every step of the way.

The End.

(Sorry I had to rush this to a close. I mean, it's an AU, there's obviously things I wanted to elaborate on, but either way, this is what you get xD If you have unresolved questions, let me know :3 I'll answer them. I'm excited to leave on my mission, and thank you for all the support! I'll write more 'truer to canon' most likely Sonamy stories when I get back XP Till then, do enjoy what I have for you! Thank you reading! :D)


End file.
